Tomber en Amour: Falling in Love
by Cyberweasel89
Summary: What if Charlotte never revealed her true gender to the school? What if Ichika's dense obliviousness was an act only she saw through? What if Charles and Ichika openly dated as a gay couple to keep the girls of IS Academy off his back? Featuring perverted yaoi fangirl Rin; Difficult, in-denial Cecilia; Remorseful Houki as Laura's unwilling husband; Fluff WAFF Lime and Lemon later.
1. Fall 1: Étudiant de Transfert

"Is it only when you are in love with another person that you see them as they really are? And in the ordinary way, when you are not in love with people, you see only a fragmented version of that being? Because when you are in love with someone, you do indeed see them as a divine being. And suppose that's what they are, truly. Your eyes have, by your beloved, been opened."

\- Alan Watts

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Infinite Stratos. Infinite Stratos belongs to Izuru Yumizuru, Okiura, and CHOCO.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Infinite Stratos

**Tomber en Amour: **Falling in Love

By _Cyberweasel89_

**Fall 1: **Étudiant de Transfert

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"We don't say 'rising into love.' There is in it the idea of the fall. And it goes back, as a matter of fact, to extremely fundamental things. That there is always a curious tie at some point between the fall... and the creation. Taking this ghastly risk is the condition of there being life. You see, for all life is an act of faith... and an act of gamble. The moment you take a step, you do so on an act of faith... because you don't really know that the floor's not going to give under your feet. The moment you take a journey, what an act of faith. The moment you enter into any kind of human undertaking in relationship, what an act of faith. See, you've given yourself up. But this is the most powerful thing that can be done. Surrender. See, and love is an act of surrender to another person. Total abandonment. I give myself to you. Take me. Do anything you like with me."

-Alan Watts

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Guess what, class! We're about to meet yet another new transfer student!"

Charlotte Dunois took a deep breath from outside Class One's classroom. She had to admit, she filled out the uniform well. With her chest firmly bound with wrappings she had to admit were a bit too tight but otherwise made her chest flat, no make up, and her hair tied into a low-set ponytail, she made a convincing, if extremely pretty, boy. It wasn't just appearance, either. She'd spent months learning how to move, act, and talk like a real boy. She spoke fluent Japanese like nearly all students at this school, despite her thick French accent, and had even been taught how to use the Japanese pronoun 'boku' to refer to herself, a pronoun only boys used, to complete the illusion. Despite being a girl in every single way, now that she had entered IS academy... Charlotte Dunois... was now Charles Dunois... a boy.

But despite her crossdressing... she wasn't as confident as you'd think. Naturally shy and gentle, Charles was beside herself right now, doing anything she could to calm her nerves. Her hands, since she had no skirt to fidget with, were instead fidgeting with her uniform jacket. She was about to enter a room full of experienced female IS pilots, one of which was male, and though she had easily fooled the staff into thinking she was a boy (she hoped), the girl was afraid that, around people her own age, the illusion could easily be shattered. But with yet another deep breath, and all the zen meditation she could muster, Charlotte- no... Charles Dunois stepped into Class One to the murmurs of numerous girls in all manner of different accents.

As soon as she was within sight, many of the girls gasped. Charles wasn't sure why at first... but then realized, of course. They thought she was a boy. And boys were a rare sight in IS Academy. She went to stand at the front of the class, beside the green-haired, bra-baring teacher's desk. Her violet eyes glanced at the one boy in this school, who, after what seemed like a delayed reaction, gasped himself, though in a masculine way, his own dark reddish eyes widening.

Resisting the urge to clasp her hands at her waist, Charles instead kept them at her side, and despite the pleasant smile on her face, she was sweating bullets internally. Breathing inward, she spoke, hoping to make a good introduction.

"I am Charles Dunois, and I have come from France." she introduced herself. Her voice, due to acting training, was masculine enough, if very androgynous, but her French accent showed through even when speaking fluent Japanese. She was comforted with the fact that this was a common occurrence in IS Academy. Errr... Having an accent, that is. She even could've sworn she'd heard a girl speaking in an American Southern accent at some point, another girl possibly even an Australian. Rearranging her hands behind her back, she tried to increase the charm of her smile by closing her eyes. "It is... nice to meet you!"

"Dude... you're a boy?" came a girl's voice from the class in what seemed like a surfer's accent.

"Oui!" Charles confirmed, calmly like she'd been taught. Her first instinct was, of course, to object to that question, but she'd been conditioned over months to not even hesitate when it came to such things. "I heard about a male student who was in the same situation I am, so I transferred here."

Immediately, the girls of the class went wild. Charles' mouth naturally fell open, a very French "Hohn?" emerging from her mouth at the odd reaction. Her training had taught her how to act like a boy... but not how to deal with girls her age like a boy. Only now did she realize... that was going to be a problem.

"It's a second male student!" a girl with short brown hair squealed.

"And he's in our class!" a girl with slightly longer, darker brown hair and glasses concurred.

"He's cute and he's the type girls want to protect!" a girl with dark blue hair the length of the first of the trio gushed.

Charles couldn't help wanting to fidget uncomfortably at that, but settled for just shuffling her feet uncomfortably to placate the urge. She was, luckily, saved from the girls' delighted uproars by... by... Orimura... sensei? Sensei... She'd have to get used to using that word. She admitted, Japanese honorifics were a lot more confusing than French ones to her, but it seemed, at IS Academy at the very least, due to its multicultural nature and Japanese language basis, honorifics were treated with a more relaxed nature than the rest of the country the school resided in. Charles was grateful for that, but it might be a problem if she ever wanted to leave and explore the town.

"Silence, dammit! That's quite enough!" the tall, dark-haired Japanese instructor commanded the classroom. The girlish chittering grinded to an immediate halt. Orimura-sensei placed one hand on her hip, continuing. "Today we're conducting join practical training with Class Two. I want everyone changed and assembled on the second ground ASAP. And Orimura?"

"Y-Yes?" the only boy in the classroom (unbeknownst to everyone but Charles, at least) responded nervously. So... this was him, huh?

"Since you're both males, I want you to keep an eye on Dunois."

Seeing that as her cue, Charles stepped up to Ichika Orimura... errr... Orimura Ichika's desk. Charles had to remember, Japan swapped given and surnames compared to most other countries, her own France included.

"Let's get moving, girls!" Orimura-sensei announced.

"So you're Orimura..." Charles said to the very boy she'd been sent to IS Academy to spy on. She kept a pleasant smile on her face, hoping it wasn't as transparent as she feared. She was seriously freaking out underneath it. "Nice to meet you! I am-"

The boy stood up from his desk, looking away awkwardly. "Uuuhhmm... No... No time for that. Getting there is our top priority. The girls'll start changing soon." To Charles's utter shock, Orimura Ichika grabbed her hand, the crossdressing girl letting a very nervous gasp emerge from her mouth as a light blush scattered across her cheeks. "So, uh... Let's get our motor on!"

As Orimura Ichika led her out of the classroom ahead of the girls, Charles had to remind herself... This wasn't romantic... This wasn't intimate... This wasn't affectionate. To Ichika, she was a boy. He was just being friendly. Chummy. Bros... Bromantic. Yes, that was it. Curses! In addition to not teaching her how to respond to girls like a boy... They also never taught her how to respond to boys like a boy!

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"We're going to be changing in the locker room at the arena." Ichika explained, still holding Charles' hand, much to her embarrassment. "We have to change there whenever we have practical training, so you better get used to beating the girls." he continued.

"O-Oh... Right..." For a moment, she took solace in the fact that the one person she wanted above all else to not know she was a girl wasn't seeing through her disguise, but the feeling didn't last long.

"Hey, why do you look so anxious? Do you need to use the restroom?"

Charles's blush deepened, a small grimace gracing her feminine- er, no, boyish features. "N-No, that's not it..." she stammered. A gasp emerged from her lips as a girl with long, straight brown hair in a hime cut emerged from the side hallway.

"Hey!" she cried, pointing at what were apparently the only two boys in the entire school. "I see the new transfer student!"

Another girl emerged from the side hallway as well, pointing in the same way. "And he's standing with Orimura!"

A "Mon Dieu..." escaped Charles' lips as they were seemingly surrounded by a gaggle of girls from all sides in an instant.

"There he is!" one in the crowd cried.

"Move it! Outta my way!" another cried in a Texan accent.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Ichika stammered as the girls charged them, surrounding them at an even closer distance.

"They're holding hands!" Charles heard a girl from the crowd cry, making her light blush return.

"I do like Orimura's dark hair, but I like the blonde, too..." a girl mused in an American valley girl accent. Charles was hearing so many accents today...

"Run for it!" Ichika advised Charles, gripping her hand a little more firmly and taking off down the nearest side hallway, pushing through the crowd of boy-starved teenage girls.

"They're leaving!" one of the girls screeched in alarm.

"Hey, wait!"

"Let's follow them!"

A girl with purplish hair and glasses emerged from a hallway to join the crowd of gawking girls, holding a camera. "Hey, wait! At least let me take a picture for the paper!"

"What are they making such a racket for?" Charles asked as she tried to keep up with Ichika's running pace, glancing back at the crowd of girls.

"Well, I'm pretty sure it has something to do with the fact that you and I are the only males who've been able to operate an IS so far!"

"Oh, yes! Th... That's right, yeah!" Of course... another thing her crossdressing training hadn't taught her. In a school full of girls where she'd bee one of only two boys... She really should've guessed... Actually, no. Charles had no idea girls could be like this in an environment deprived of boys. It actually kind of boggled her mind. Girls... didn't rape boys... did they?

"Just keep running, okay?" the boy urged the crossdresser.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

They managed to reach what Charles assumed was the locker room, both thoroughly out of breath.

"I think we managed to lose them somehow..." Ichika stated between pants.

"I'm sorry! I've already gotten you into trouble!" Charles gasped as she stood bent forward, her hands on her knees.

"No problem! I mean, you're my savior. It's tough to be the only guy in the entire school."

Charles felt her heart skip a beat at that... Savior? She looked up at where Ichika stood in front of her. "No... Really?" she asked in disbelief.

Ichika turned to look at her, a big, goofy grin on his face. "Yeah, so I owe you one!" She felt a light pink blush come to her cheeks at that. "My name's Orimura Ichika, but just call me Ichika!"

Remembering her training, Charles collected herself, standing and giving the boy a pleasant smile. "Mm! It's nice to meet you, Ichika! You may call me Charles, if you like."

"Sha... Shazu?"

Oh... Of course... Language barriers. "Um... S-Something like that?"

"Sharsu... Sharls... Charles!"

She clapped her hands once, delighted. "Very good, Ichika! I am impressed!"

The boy chuckled uneasily, rubbing the back of his head. "Well... I knew there'd be a lot of foreign names in this school, so I tried my best to practice proper non-Japanese pronunciation. Not sure why... yours gave me more trouble than Cecilia's, though, considering the Japanese language doesn't have a si sound, so we pronounce it shi, and-"

He glanced up at the clock, which read 8:43. "Oh, man! Look at the time!" He hastily opened his locker, pulling off his uniform jacket and then his button shirt. Charles could only stare, dumbfounded, her jaw hanging open and the slightest of blushes on her cheeks. He was... very muscular... for a Japanese boy..."We've got a long run, so hurry up and get changed!" Ichika concluded, slipping off his pants revealing... revealing...

That seemed to snap the crossdressing girl out of it. With a masculine cry of distress (thank you, boy lessons!), Charles's entire face turned red, bringing her hands up to to cover her face. Sh... Sh... Shirtless boy! Her... Her first shirtless boy! And pantsless! No pants! Bare boy ass! And... And... what a glorious ass, it was! Charles had to admit, as inexperienced with boys as she was... she did have a thing for the male derrière. She spread her fingers just a bit to take another peek, and, and...

Blood burst from her nose.

Ichika glanced over his shoulder. "Whoa! Charles, you're bleeding!"

"N-No, i-it's nothing!" she urged him, pinching the bridge of her nose. Then... Ichika did the worst possible thing he could ever do. He turned around... while still naked.

Charles, in the curiosity naturally found in a teenaged girl, glanced downward. M... Mon dieu! "Oh, merde! C'est quoi ce bordel? C-C-Couilles!"

Charles spun around, her hands grasping her face with her eyes widened in shock. Mon dieu... She'd never used so many curse words at once before in her life! She gave Ichika's shirtless, Adonis-like visage a sideways glance as he gazed at her in a concerned, if confused, manner, making sure to use all her willpower to keep her eyes above his waist.

"Wow, no idea what those words mean..." And she was thankful for that! "Was that French? But anyway, c'mon, you'll be late if you don't get changed, fast." he advised her, completely oblivious to the effect he was having on her. That... his body was having on her. Oh, god... Why did the one boy she was sent here to spy on have to have a body... like that? It was like cruel fate, or an ironic punishment! And with a heavy swallow, it only now dawned on her that... this boy was her roommate! She glanced back at Ichika's face, and only his face, who grimaced as he continued. "And our teacher happens to be very insistent on punctuality."

"Mmmmmmmm... I'm going to change now." she groaned, though her voice was muffled by her own hands on her face. "But would you mind looking the other way, s'il vous plait?"

That request gave Ichika pause, like he was working through it in his head. Charles was sure it was a very unusual request, a boy asking another boy not to look at him while he was changing... Finally, her objective for this mission answered. "I... wasn't going to stare at you while you were changing, but whatever."

Oh, but she was! As Ichika turned around, Charles cast one more glance at that sweet, round, bubble-like postier, marveling at how it was perfectly peach-shaped yet so perky. It was true. Men really did have better asses than women.

Sighing, Charles began slipping her own jacket and shirt off, then her pants.

"Just hurry it up, okay?"

Charles's back stiffened at the boy's words. Looking over her shoulder, indeed, he had turned to look at her. No, no, no... it was all over! She was dressed only in under... wear?

To her surprise, Ichika turned back toward his locker as soon as he had finished speaking, not even giving her a second glance. But... But... how?

Ah... of course. Charles had gone all out for her assignment, and that included wearing a distinctly masculine pair of male boxers. Admittedly, her figure was still feminine, with soft hourglass curves, but with her breasts firmly and tightly bound with wrappings and her back to Ichika... Well, it was reasonable that, since even she admitted that she was very feminine-looking even when crossdressing, and her voice was convincingly androgynous due to voice acting training, Ichika had simply not given her shapely hips, thin waist, round ass, or womanly legs a second thought. But, still... She had to wonder... was this boy... kind of dense?

Swallowing her embarrassment, Charles pulled on the boys' gym uniform as fast as she could, grimacing at the way it bared her soft, flat, feminine midriff.

"Whew! Okay, Ichika, you can look now, mon ami."

Ichika turned his head to give her a glance over his shoulder, his shirt on, but to Charles's embarrassment, still completely without pants of any kind. She tried very, very hard to keep her eyes on his face. Forget iron will, she was using divine will! Though, now that she had spent long enough looking at his face to study his expression...

"Uhhh... uhhhh... I-Is something wrong?"

"It's just that you put that on so easily... Do you have some secret trick to that or something?" he asked, studying her with a curious expression.

"Oh, no, not really!" she dismissed nervously, a slight blush on her cheeks as she flicked the blonde locks of hair at either side of her face back. She finished with a nervous chuckle of "Heh, I don't! Heh heh!"

Ichika shrugged, reaching for his gym pants in his locker. "Oh, well, that's a shame, because these things are a pain to put on." He gave a small sigh. "Since you can't put on any underwear beneath them, my things are always getting caught."

A deep blush spread across Charles's face. "Your... things get caught?"

"And how!" he confirmed humorously.

Charles' blush spread across her face, her violet eyes shrinking in absolute humiliation at the image that entered her head. "Uhhhh..."

She didn't have to imagine it for long. To her horror, Ichika turned around once more, again giving her a full frontal, but it was worse this time. She was treated to the sight of him actually slipping his skin-tight pants on, including the evident hassle of stuffing his, his... very, very impressive package... into the tight confines of the trousers. Once all his bits were tucked inside, he spent quite some time adjusting himself so his bulge didn't show as bad, and also making sure his equipment was in a comfortable position. Evidently... Ichika 'tucked' straight up. It was likely a defense mechanism to the frequent erections he was getting simply from being the only boy in a school full of boy-starved girls eager to get in his tight, tight pants... Charles thought she might faint, but Ichika's voice broke her out of her daze.

"Uhh... Your suit looks really easy to put on." Ichika noted. Charles noted with discomfort that he was staring at her groin, perfectly flat despite how skin-tight her suit was, especially compared to the package Ichika was showing in a uniform clearly not designed by men. "Errrmmm... I guess I am just not as, errr... well-endowed as you! Plus, it's an original model made by Dunois!" she dismissed, hoping to deflect any suspicion as to her true gender.

"Dunois? Your surname is Dunois too, right?" Ichika asked, sitting down to begin changing his shoes.

"My Papa is the company's CEO." Charles began to explain, her pleasant smile returning. She was significantly more comfortable now that Ichika was full dressed and the discussion was off the subject of both their bodies. Though, she had to admit... She had to fight to keep her violet orbs off his bare, muscled abs and the distinct bulge in his pants. "As you know, Dunois is the largest IS-related corporation in all of France."

"Aaaahhh, so you're the CEO's son." Ichika said in realization. Son? Oh, right! Duh! "Now it makes sense."

"Hmmm? Just what does that mean?" she asked, curious.

"Well, I don't know what it is, but you've got class. You look like you've come from a prestigious family. So... now I get it!"

Charles lowered her gaze, grimacing slightly. Prestige... Class... She had to admit, maybe she was wrong about Ichika being a bit dense if he noticed that about her... but it was still a very, very inaccurate observation... She looked up, embarrassed to find the boy had noticed her troubled expression. Thankfully, he dropped it, further cementing Charles's growing idea that... maybe Orimura Ichika wasn't as dense as she thought.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Out on the field, Charles lined up with the girls, and Ichika, of the combined Class One and Class Two. She... felt a little out of place, wearing a different-colored uniform from the others... and disguised as a boy when she was really a girl. She... kind of wished she could be standing next to Ichika. She told herself it was because she was sent here to spy on him, but... She had to admit, she found his presence... comforting. He was tall, muscled, well-endowed, had definite presence, yet from what little interaction she had with him, she could tell he was also kind, gentle, and chivalrous... Like a boy who could protect her, or at least give her guidance and comfort, but still be affectionate and tender when she needed it. It was only then she realized that Orimura-sensei was addressing the two classes.

"Your practical training begins now."

"Right!" the group of students, save for Charles, confirmed in unison.

"First, we'll need to demonstrate a real battle." Orimura-sensei continued, her hands on her hips. "Huang, Alcott!" she called into the crowd.

"Ma'am!" "Ma'am!"

Charles noted both girls answered in the order their names were called, and both also were dressed in different-colored uniforms than the others. One looked Asian, probably Chinese, the other Caucasian, possibly European... British, perhaps?

"You have your own machines, I'm sure you'll gladly volunteer. Step forward, girls."

"What a nuisance... Why is it always me?" Charles thought she heard the Chinese girl, Huang, mutter under her breath. Hm... She thought the girl might've been Chinese, but... she certainly spoke Japanese fluently, without any hint of an accent.

"Oh my, such a vulgar spectacle, do I really have to do this?" Alcott spoke, in a voice clearly meant to be heard. Unlike Huang, Alcott wasn't murmuring to herself, but outright complaining. And her accent confirmed Charles' theory that she was British. English of among the highest social class, now that the shy French crossdresser was hearing it. If Ichika though Charles herself sounded or acted cultured, she had to wonder what the boy thought of the busty blonde Brit.

When the two girls stepped up to Orimura sensei, the Japanese female instructor seemed to say something to them in a hushed tone. Charles didn't hear what she said, but whatever it was, it sent a shocked realization through the two girls, who stood tall with utmost confidence and struck poses that actually made Charles a little intimidated.

"It looks like it's time for Cecilia Alcott, England's representative contender, to step up and take charge!" the blonde Brit announced, flicking her dangling blue earring.

"Yeah! And I can show the difference between those who have personal machines and those who don't!" The much more petite, though still somewhat curvy, Chinese girl concurred.

Charles, while everyone was still gazing up at the two girls, broke formation to walk up behind Ichika, speaking to him in a hushed tone. "What did the teacher just say to those girls?"

"How on Earth would I know that?" the boy sighed.

"So who's my rival?" Cecilia asked, her hands on her hips and looking quite proud. "I wouldn't mind tossing you away, restaurant girl."

Huang, standing beside her with her arms crossed under her breasts, cast Cecilia a smug sideways glance. "Eh heh heh... That's my line." she replied confidently. "You're dead meat."

"Oh, don't get ahead of yourselves." Orimura-sensei interjected. "You haven't met your opponent."

The sound of something falling caught Charles's, and apparently the rest of the class's, attention. It was soon followed by the ongoing scream of a female adult. Charles looked up to see a woman in an IS unit tumbling through the air to the ground, screaming to get out of the way.

The girls in the crowd scattered, but Charles looked to see Ichika standing directly under the IS's trajectory!

Acting fast on her own protective instincts, Charles dashed forward at her top physical speed, diving in and tackling the boy. Her charge sent them both flying out of the way and tumbling to the ground just out of the IS's point of impact, creating a massive cloud of dirt and dust as it landed.

When the dust cleared, Charles looked down to see Ichika below her, groaning and opening his dark reddish eyes to gaze into her violet orbs. She... She could actually get lost in them...

"Charles?" he asked. "What happened?"

Shaking any perverted thoughts from her head, the shy French crossdresser stammered out a reply. "Um, uh... I-I'm sorry, Ichika! I... I acted without thinking! P-Please forgive me!"

The boy chuckled. "Forgive you? Why? I think you just saved my life."

The sound of girls squealing snapped Charles, and apparently Ichika, out of their moment. She looked around to see many of the girls gazing at the two of them with blushing faces, outright excitement, and some even had nosebleeds. Several were shouting, or even chanting, some word she didn't recognize... Yao... Yaoi? It was only when one of the English-speaking girls shouted the words "boys' love" that the realization hit Charles. They thought…. Uh oh!

"Ah! I... I'm so sorry, Ichika, I-"

The boy pulled himself, and Charles, to their feet, not seeming... at all bothered by the girls getting off on what they thought was a boy-on-boy skinship.

"It's okay, Charles. Like I said, I think you saved my life. I didn't have my IS deployed. That impact might've killed me. You saved me once simply by being the only other boy at this academy with me. Now you saved me again, only more literally."

Charles... wasn't sure why... but her entire face felt like it was on fire right now. This reaction seemed to only encourage more fangirlish reactions from the female student body, while the shy French crossdresser could swear she heard one lament something along the lines of "Of course the only two boys in school are gay... Do you think they'll let me watch?"

Pulling herself out of Ichika's arms and clutching her arms to her chest protectively, Charles glanced at the crater where the dust was settling, seeing it was, um... um... Actually, Charles forgot her name. Something Japanese. She was that green-haired, bespectacled teacher that, though she was currently dressed properly in an IS, normally constantly bared her bra. Hmmm... Charles would just privately call her Brassière-sensei in her head until she could memorize the teacher's name.

"Yamada-sensei used to be a representative contender, and she's an ace of a shot with her IS's rifle." Orimura-sensei explained. Yamada-sensei? Charles would try to remember that... But if you asked her, Brassière-sensei was catchier and kind of amusing to the girl.

"Thanks, but that was a long time ago, and I could never break free from being just a contender." Brassière-sensei modestly dismissed, rubbing the back of her head with the hand not holding her rifle.

"But you're still more than a match for these two." Orimura-sensei insisted. "Together."

"What? You can't mean it's going to be two against one." Cecilia asked in disbelief.

"I don't think that's a very good idea." Huang agreed.

"Oh, don't worry." Orimura-sensei began with a knowing, but subtle, smirk. "I'm sure your embarrassment won't last very long."

That seemed to give the two girls determined expressions. Charles was beginning to notice something here... A lot of the girls at this school, particularly the top students and the ones in Ichika's life, were... rather hot-blooded, high-strung, and had quick tempers. It seemed Orimura-sensei, despite being one of these very such girls, was at least smart enough to play into the very nature of those girls. It... kind of made Charles glad she wasn't really an angry or violent person. Hopefully that meant Orimura-sensei wouldn't be able to goad her like that.

As the three girls got into position, Orimura-sensei raised her hand. "Let the carnage..." She brought it down in a karate chop-like motion. "Begin!"

The two students took off into the air, followed soon after by Brassière-sensei. Charles craned her head up to watch them, and only realized when she felt a squeeze that Ichika was doing the same, and... holding her hand? What?! Okay, okay, calm down, Charles... He was clearly focused on what the shy French crossdresser had no doubt was going to be a completely one-sided, curb-stomp battle, so he didn't notice what he was doing... But she did. And it was driving her mad. it was only her first day, and if she was going to be sticking to this boy like glue from now on, a boy who had no idea the effect he had on her... she was seriously worried for her mental health. She'd seen Room 1025 that she'd be sharing with the boy already, so... would Ichika not bother her if she shlicked in the shower?

The two students and one teacher seemed to be giving each other a pre-match psych-out, but with them so high up, Charles couldn't hear it. Not that she'd be able to pay attention, anyway. Ichika's hand... So strong, so firm, yet... so gentle. She could feel a teenager's lifetime worth of years of hard work ingrained in the subtle calluses of his hand, yet they didn't distract from the masculine gentleness his grip had. The way he gripped her... It was like he was afraid he would break her, even though he, like everyone else in this school, was completely convinced she was a boy. It... made her heart beat fast and a blush come to her cheeks. Was it... Was it possible she was... she was...?

"Dunois!" Orimura-sensei's commanding voice snapped Charles out of her trance, bringing the dainty hand not holding Ichika's up to her chest in surprise. "I want you to tell us about the IS Yamada-sensei is using."

"But of course." Charles agreed, though uneasy at being put on the spot like this. "Bra- I mean, Yamada-sensei's IS is a Raphael Revive from the Dunois Corporation. It was created at the end of the second generation development, however, it's specs are not inferior to the early third generation models. This is the latest mass-produced IS model that is currently in use. Right now, its market share ranks third worldwide. Furthermore, this model can be modified for physical combat, long range sniper and artillery, and even defense."

Right at the end of Charles' monologue, Brassière-sensei had managed to make both Cecilia and Huang crash into each other, and easily took them out with a missile from a rocket launcher she summoned from her IS, hitting them both for a huge explosion high above the school grounds, accompanied by two girlish screams as both girls came plummeting down from the air and landed with a plume of dirt and dust.

"Uuuh! I can't believe this is happening to me!" Cecilia cried in distress as she laid in the newly-made, though shallow and small, crater.

"Couldn't you tell she knew exactly which way you would go to try and escape from her?" Huang complained angrily to the blonde Brit lying next to her in the same crater.

"What about you? You were taking unnecessary shots like a bloody idiot!" Cecilia quipped back.

As the two girls growled at each other, Brassière-sensei landed in front of them with an airheaded smile on her face, Orimura-sensei coming to stand between the two parties, her arms crossed over her breasts in lecture mode. "I hope you all now understand what your instructor is capable of, and knowing that, show her the proper respect." Brassière-sensei giggled innocently at that. "For the first phase of practical training, you'll form teams. Those who have personal machines will be the group leaders. So get forming already!"

In an instant, a whole gaggle of girls had gathered around Ichika. And, to Charles' distress, a slightly less large group of girls had gathered around her as well. Now that Ichika had thoroughly showed to her exactly what it meant to be a boy in this school, the shy French crossdresser was beginning to understand the difference between their fangirls.

It seemed the girls more interested in a manly protector were gravitating naturally toward the tall, muscled (and well-endowed, as Charles could attest to) Ichika, while the girls more interested in a prettyboy they could protect and nurture were quickly forming Charles' own fan club. She couldn't help cringing at the thought. She could be given all the 'how to be a boy' lessons in the world, and none could change her sexuality.

She had to admit, these girls were cute, and some had bodies she couldn't help but admire, but despite the common French stereotype, Charles was adamantly as straight as an arrow, and she really didn't see that changing anytime soon, not even for simple bi-curious experimentation purposes in this almost all-girl environment. And despite the other French stereotype, she really wasn't all that... loose... nor was she all that open about her body, even among other girls who knew she was a girl.

Sigh... She was culturally savvy enough to know that a lot of these girls might be hoping to get her alone in their room and hope she would get naked for them, completely innocent of the cultural differences. Not gonna happen. Sorry, girls.

"I wanna learn your control techniques, Dunois-kun!"

"Oh, hey, can I join you, too?"

"Say something in the language of love, Dunois!"

"Dunois, can you teach me how to French kiss?"

"I know some French! Omelette du fromage! See?"

"What does cherchez la femme mean?"

"Can I feel your flat stomach, Dunois? Please?"

"How do you get your hair to grow so long? I'm so jealous!"

"Are you a natural blonde, Dunois?"

"Do you actually eat snails and frog legs, Dunois?"

"Do you wanna come see my room later? I don't mind if you strip down and get comfortable!"

Cringing and blushing, as well as trying to forgive how culturally insensitive these girls were being, Charles noted with intense discomfort that it was already starting. At least Ichika had the benefit of being completely obvlious to most of the girls' advances, but being a girl herself, each of their not-so-subtle attempts to hit on her only bothered her all that much more. Really, the only French stereotype Charles didn't mind, and she actually admitted was true about her, was that she had quite a preference for the human posterior. Not that she flaunted that fetish... And unfortunately for these girls, she preferred the male human posterior. Heterosexuality helped, but even she, as a girl, admitted her own rear end didn't compare to half the men she had had the pleasure of leering at the bums of.

"Um... Please, mesdames and... err... mesdames, no need to crowd. You are... making me a little uncomfortable... P-Please, line up and I'll-"

In a flash, the girls were lined up in a semi-circle, each offering their hand to the shy French crossdresser. "Please, pick me, Dunois-sama!" they all said in unison.

Gulping in discomfort, Charles glanced over her shoulder to see Ichika handling his similar situation surprisingly well, despite having more girls to deal with. But, then again, being oblivious probably helped him keep his cool. Ignorance is bliss, as they often said. Ichika noticed her staring at him, and smiling in a friendly manner, said, just at a volume she could catch it,

"Welcome to the man meat grinder, Charles."

Sighing, Charles pointed to a girl in the back who seemed to be not looking at her, but rather, distracted by following a butterfly fluttering just above her head. "Um... You over there?" she asked, pointing at her.

The girl turned around, her long, curly hair reaching to her rear, the color of dark red flipping up and around herself. Her emerald green eyes flittered to Charles's own violet ones, and the shy French crossdresser, as she gazed at a face covered in freckles, was taken aback by, well... How different she was from the other girls at IS Academy. It seemed all the girls at the school were physically fit and quite well-endowed, but this girl... She totally defied the former, and blew the latter out of the water.

A redhead with freckles and green eyes, she was a natural ginger with thick thighs, wide hips, some definite chub around the waist, and what Charles could only describe as breasts that rivaled the size of the girl's head. Possibly twice the size of Brassière-sensei's own massive namesake, the girl would be considered curvy in her own home country of France, fat by most other countries' standards, and the furthest reaches of 'plus size' by the standards of any modelling or clothing company. With a pair of red-framed glasses over her eyes, she lowered them with her finger to gaze at Charles, her emerald orbs lighting up when she realized he was looking at her.

"Uh... You. How about you go first, Mademoiselle, uhhh..."

The chubby girl absolutely bounded toward Charles, her huge breasts not at all supported by her skin-tight gym uniform. She came to a screeching halt just in front of the crossdresser, only to trip on nothing and crash into her with what could best be described as a full-body tackle

"Ouchie, ouchie, ouchie! Sorry 'bout tha', laddie!" she spoke. Charles was... honestly surprised by her voice. The shy French crossdresser's own voice, through pure voice acting lessons, was lowered to a very androgynous octave, but still a bit feminine. This girl... her voice was surprisingly low and husky. Charles would've honestly mistaken her voice for that of a pre-pubescent boy's had she not been looking at the extremely curvy, full-figured girl lying on top of her, her enormous breasts pressed firmly against the girl's own tightly-bound chest.

"Uh, it is... Quite all right, mademoiselle."

Charles glanced over the clumsy girl to see her personal fan club gazing down at the two of them angrily, whispering to each other.

"Ugh, of course the school's local ditsy airhead was chosen by the French hottie."

"Matilda gets all the fat, none of the brains, and all the luck, I swear!"

"Errr... Matilda?"

"Why, aye! Oi, and 'ow'd ya know me name, laddie?"

She... didn't hear the girls saying it? And that accent... laddie? Was she... Scottish? "Errrrm... Lucky guess, I suppose, mademoiselle Matilda?"

"Bloody good guess, laddie! Ya dinnae even meet me b'fore!"

Bloody? Dinnae?

"Uhm... How about you start by climbing into the IS unit, Mademoiselle Matilda?"

"Oi, don't be like that, laddie! Call me Mattie!"

"Errrmm... Okay, Mattie."

"That's the ticket, laddie!"

Charles cringed. This was... more usage of male terms of endearment than the shy French crossdresser was used to, and Scottish ones no less, but she had to admit... The girl's ditzy smile was contagious.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

With a sigh, Charles stood changing in the arena locker room, thoroughly disturbed with her day so far. She'd seen Ichika naked... She'd never seen another boy naked before! She admitted, she very much enjoyed the sight of his rear end... Having an ass like that should be a crime, and she knew she'd be dreaming about it tonight, and thinking about it should she get the chance to shlick in the shower without her roommate interrupting.

But... Something bothered her. That girl... That Scottish girl... Matilda, was it? Or, Mattie, as she preferred to be called... Something was... off about her... She was... using 'boku' to refer to herself, just like Charles had been taught only boys did in the Japanese language. But more than that, her breasts... They felt odd... And when the girl moved, it was almost as if... her rear end, her breasts, her belly, her hips, her thighs, all her curves... they all moved in ways that just seemed... off. She seemed like a very curvy and beautiful girl, one with a figure that Charles noted herself would be considered very attractive back in France, but... Odd, could her own crossdressing being making her overly sensitive to people who defied subtle gender norms? Yeah, that had to be it... Besides, why would a-

"Charles!"

With a boyishly feminine shriek, Charles spun around, wishing she hadn't.

There stood Orimura Ichika... completely naked, save for a towel slung over his shoulders. P... P... Pénis! Phallus! Sexe! Verge! Mentule! Vit! Guillery! Oh, mon Dieu!

"Hey, Charles, some of the others and I were going to eat lunch together on the roof, you want to come along?"

With struggle, yet relief, the shy French crossdresser snapped her head back up to Ichika's face. She kept her back turned to him, knowing that the boy viewing her round, shapely posterior was far preferable to him seeing her binded chest, especially since right now, she was clad only in male boxers and her bindings. "Hohn? You... want me to join you for lunch? With... friends? But, errrm... We... only just met this morning, Ichika."

"So? We're roommates. Besides, us guys should stick together!"

Charles blushed. She couldn't help but be touched by that statement... Girls were known for a rather cutthroat attitude towards each other, but... Did all boys treat other boys with this sense of... camaraderie?"

Smiling pleasantly, and a genuine one for once, Charles answered with "I would like nothing better, Ichika. Merci beaucoup."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"What's going on here?"

Charles noted the three girls on the roof with her and Ichika were the British and Chinese girl who went up against Brassière-sensei, and the other was a Japanese girl who probably had the third largest breasts in school under the aforementioned bra-baring sensei and that Scottish ginger, and the shy French crossdresser had noted she was among Ichika's fangirls at the combat training lesson, though didn't look thrilled about it. Even now, she looked downright irritated at the very least.

This... seemed to be yet another girl close to Ichika with a hair-trigger temper. That made four. Huang, Cecilia, Orimura-sensei, and now this Japanese girl. Was... Charles the only one in Ichika's life not prone to screaming at him or lashing out in violence with little to no provocation?

At the very least, as the five of them sat in a semi-circle, Ichika sat on the end, with Charles the only one next to him. That made her think that, should one of these three girls abruptly lash out in anger, she could defend him.

"Well, the more the merrier, don't they say?" Ichika pointed out, a little nervously. "Plus, Charles only just transferred to this school, so he doesn't really know his way around without me." The shy French crossdresser felt a blush come to her cheeks.

"Hmm... Maybe so, but..."

And just like that, Charles caught it. A spark of electricity as the three girls glared at each other. Oh, yes. Ichika may not have been able to see it, the loveably dense blockhead he was, but she could see it plain as day. All three of these girls were very much vying for his attention, seeing each other purely as rivals. It was a social competition to them, but... Did either of them think of Ichika as anything more than a prize? Did they care about his feelings at all? In fact, Charles had no doubt in her mind that if they knew she was a girl right now, they'd be seeing her as an obstacle to be removed in their quest for the 'ultimate prize' that was Orimura Ichika. A realization dawned on her that, despite what she had previously thought, maybe Ichika really wasn't the last person in this school she wanted to know her true gender... Lord knew what these girls were capable of against her. As the sparks between the three settled, they reached behind themselves and pulled out the lunches they had brought.

"Ummm... Ichika?" Charles asked the boy next to her. "Do you think it was really okay for me to join you here?" She certainly didn't want to get caught in the crossfire of this war! Defending him from temperamental outlashings of violence was one thing... Romantic competitions were something else entirely! Despite being French, she was anything but experienced or knowledgeable about love!

"Of course it was! We boys should stick together, especially since we'll be roommates from now on!" Ichika insisted, a big, oblivious grin on his face.

The shy French crossdresser again felt her heart constrict in her chest. How could a boy like this say something so... selfless? It... made her feel like she was somewhere she belonged for the first time in her life, even if it was under false pretenses... This pang of guilt... Now that she knew her secret identity was much more valuable a secret around these three girls than Ichika, she actually felt guilty thinking he was being this friendly simply because he thought she was the only other male in his life...

Still, she put on her usual pleasant smile. "Oh, I'm so touched!" she replied, truthfully, though she was concealing her guilt over this whole matter. "You know, you're really a sweet guy!"

Was that... Yes... Yes, it was! Ichika... he blushed! Was it possible... he wasn't as dense as she thought? Charles really was getting a lot of conflicting emotions on how savvy the boy was with girls... Though considering he currently though Charles was a girl, maybe she was thinking about this the wrong way... Those girls, reacting to how she had saved Ichika from Brassière-sensei's crash, or held hands with him in the hall... Was this boy really...?

"Would you like to tell me why you're blushing?" the Chinese girl Huang Lingyin asked, though in a rather interrogating manner, as she began to remove the lid from her lunch's tupperware container.

"Blushing? I'm not blushing, am I?"

Considering it seemed like all the girls close to Ichika were highly volatile in temperament, it honestly wouldn't surprise Charles if Ichika was a... errr... confirmed bachelor. She'd certainly heard of cases where bad experiences with women led a man to favor the company of other men, and he certainly had opened up to what he thought was the only other boy in the school surprisingly easily...

Lingyin set the lid of her lunch aside, grumbling to herself, while Ichika's face lit up at the sight of what was inside. "Wow! Sweet and sour pork!" he gushed, the Chinese girl showing a clear smile at that reaction. Oh, yes...this girl was clearly into him.

"Yup! Made it this morning! You said you wanted to have some, right?"

A distinctly commanding throat-clearing nearly interrupted Lingyin. "Ichika, it so happens that I also awakened bright and early this morning, and so I prepared this delightful basket of sandwiches for you." Sure enough, the blonde Brit held up a basket filled with various triangle-cut sandwiches. "I just, um... wanted to let you know that we do have tasty food in England, as well."

"Yeah, well... it sure does look good! Lemme try this one..."

Ichika leaned in, Charles watching him curiously as he plucked a sandwich from the basket and took a bite. The boy chewed for a bit, but then... his face turned blue? What... exactly was inside those sandwiches?

"Good, yes?" Cecilia asked, a pleasant look on her face and a slight pink blush to her cheeks. Ichika may have been oblivious to other girls' affections... But Cecilia seems oblivious to Ichika's taste buds! "I do hope you like it, there's plenty more, so eat all you want!"

"Oh, well, then... I'll have some more later, okay?" Ichika replied, visibly sweating. Huh... Smooth answer. Avoided eating the food, yet didn't hurt the blonde Brit's feelings. Charles had to admit... Ichika deserved some girl-savvy credit for that one. "Let's see, I'll, uh... try Houki's next..."

"Well, this is what I brought..." Houki explained in a quiet voice, removing the lid of a traditional Japanese bento box to reveal a matching traditional Japanese bento meal.

"Whoa... that looks so good!" Ichika explained, nearly drooling. Hm... Classic Japanese comfort food, Charles supposed? "You spent so much time with this!"

"Uh, I was already making some for myself, so I made some for you too, but I only spent time on it because it was for me!" Houki obviously lied.

"I know, but it's still amazing. Thanks so much, Houki!" Ichika complimented, reaching in with his chopsticks to pluck out a piece of some kind of meat, much to the buxom Japanese girl's absolute delight.

"Hold on stomach, here comes the good stuff!" He placed it in his mouth, chewing slowly but excitedly, the former clearly making Houki gaze in nervous anticipation. Cecilia, and now Houki... did either of these girls actually taste-test their lunches after making them?

"Wow, so good!" Ichika exclaimed in foodgasm delight. "I bet you really put a lot of effort into making this!"

The smile on the buxom Japanese girls' face seemed... genuine. And clearly an expression she didn't show very often. Charles got the feeling that, out of these three girls, Houki had the worst temper of the three, and also the least sensitive toward Ichika's physical health and emotional state, though that didn't excuse the other two. "Oh, just some ginger, soy sauce, some grated garlic to season it. Oh, and I added a little pepper to it at the beginning as well! The secret ingredient is little bit of grated daikon!"

As Ichika plucked yet another piece of meat from the bento, Charles looked to see the Brit and Chinese girl gazing forward with barely-restrained angry jealousy, downright growling.

"Oh, this is seriously good!" Ichika nearly moaned. "Aren't you going to eat any, Houki?"

"Oh, eh-heh, no, I already ate the ones that didn't come out as well."

That gave Charles pause, and even Ichika stopped chewing, again, to the boy's credit. "Hm?" he inquired through his mouthful.

Houki raised both hands up defensively. "Er, uh, what I meant by that is, I'm fine, honestly! But I'm glad you like it. Please, enjoy the rest!" she brought both hands to her chest and nodded toward the boy.

"Awww, you should have some, too! C'mere!" Grabbing a bite with his chopsticks, Ichika leaned in, clearly attempting to feed Houki himself. "Open wide!" he said in a slightly sing-song voice.

Both Cecilia and Lingyin let out a cry of distress, making Charles let out a hard-practiced boyish chuckle. Ichika... this boy clearly had no idea the effect he had on the libidos of the girls around him. It was... honestly kind of cute.

As the piece of meat neared the buxom Japanese girl's mouth, she was naturally dumbfounded. "Um... What are you doing?" she asked in a light, breathy manner.

"C'mon! Just one bite!" Ichika urged her, a totally innocent smile on his face. Hmmm... Charles was getting an odd idea in her head... Was Ichika really...?

"Uhh, oh, okay then... Just one bite..." Houki again breathed, her voice several octaves higher than normal. The deep blush on her face persisted as she chomped down on the piece of meat held between the two purple chopsticks, bringing her hand up to bashfully cover her mouth as she chewed. Charles had to admit, for this girl's nitroglycerin-like temper... she had a cute side. She swallowed, giggling girlishly. "Ee hee hee! It is good..."

"I know! This friend chicken's really delicious!" Ichika complimented.

"Oh, well it's not fried chicken, but it is good." the buxom Japanese girl agreed, clearly still beside herself with giddiness at Ichika's romantic gesture.

Charles glanced at Cecilia and Lingyin, who both were gazing with their mouths hanging open and eyes wide with shocked and distraught expressions, making nonsensical noises.

"Oh, I believe I know what is going on here!" the shy French crossdresser finally spoke up. "You must be doing the famous 'say ah' thing that Japanese couples do, am I right?" She scratched her right cheek with her index finger as she added in "You guys must get along well!"

"But why are they getting along so well?" the petite Chinese girl growled.

"I find this completely outrageous! I demand a do-over!" the blonde Brit objected.

"I have an idea!" Charles offered. "Why don't we all exchange one piece with each other! There's no problem if we all feed each other, no?"

This gave all three girls pause, even chuckling nervously. "No, I don't mind." Ichika concurred.

"Well, I guess it's all right if Ichika doesn't mind." Lingyin nervously stated.

"Normally I wouldn't do anything that so goes against the fundamentals of proper table manners, but I suppose I should follow the old expression, when in Rome, do as the Romans do." Cecilia agreed.

Houki didn't say anything. She was still swooning deep in la-la land.

"All right, eat my pork! Try my sweet and sour pork now, Ichika!" the petite Chinese girl demanded, holding chopsticks out with a piece of pork between them.

The blonde Britt pushed her aside, holding out a sandwich. "Here, Ichika! You'll love my sandwich!" she insisted a bit more gently than Lingyin, though still assertively.

Ichika, clearly uncomfortable, raised his hands in defense. "Err, hang on, you two! Charles hasn't eaten anything yet!" The boy turned to the shy French crossdresser. "Charles? What did you bring?"

That caught her by surprise. "Oh, um... J-Just something I whipped up with some leftovers this morning..."

Pulling out a round bowl from behind her back, Charles removed the plastic wrap, releasing the pent-up steam. "It is called ratatouille niçoise." she explained, presenting Ichika with a fork.

"Rata...tui?" Ichika attempted to pronounce it in Japanese. Charles chuckled boyishly, finding his attempt to breach the language barrier cute.

"It is a traditional French Provençal stewed vegetable dish, originating in Nice, Ichika." Charles explained. "I admit, it is... not that good. I really just threw it together with some leftovers from the school kitchen and had to make due with a hot plate to cook it. But as Joël Robuchon said in The Complete Robuchon, the secret of a good ratatouille is to cook the vegetables separately so each will taste truly of itself, you see!"

"Wow, I have no clue what you just said, and I've never heard of this food, but I'll give it a try."

The three girls chuckled smugly to themselves at seeming unison. "Like a boy, even a French one, could beat our heartfelt cooking with something he just half-assed this morning with leftovers and a hot plate." Lingyin taunted.

With a pleasant smile on his face, Ichika gathered some of the bowl of stewed vegetables with his fork, placing it in his mouth. Just one bite, though, and he paused. He... didn't remove the fork, either. In fact... he wasn't moving at all...

"Ichika-kun?" "Ichika, dear?" "Ichika?" "Mon ami?" the four girls asked one by one.

Abruptly, tears flowed from the young man's eyes. "How..." he asked aloud. "How is this possible?"

For a moment, Charles was worried she had done something wrong, while the other three girls themselves looked relieved, letting out distinct sighs of relief.

"Look what you did, you French prettyboy! You've made Ichika dear cry with your horrible cooking!" Cecilia reprimanded. Charles bit her lip.

"How can a boy like you make something like this taste like heaven on Earth?" Ichika finally finished, sobbing into his fork.

Collectively, all three girls' jaws dropped.

"Out-done at the traditional art of cooking for a boy by a boy himself?!" Cecilia cried.

"My family owned a restaurant... My dad was the best chef ever... How could I lose?" Lingyin gaped.

Houki seemed to be rebooting, likely having undergone some sort of blue screen of death. Charles could understand... The buxom Japanese girl had gotten the best reaction from Ichika for her food, and yet here the boy was having an outright orgasm from just a simple dish of ratatouille thrown together at the last minute with leftovers and cooked on a hot plate, while she had spent who knew how long going through countless trial runs to make the perfect bento.

Honestly? Charles hadn't even been trying to do this... She certainly didn't think she'd be giving some of her lunch to her roommate, let alone that he'd find it the best thing he'd ever eaten. Had she... won a game she had no intention of actually playing?

She vowed just then and there, as the three girls looked positively crestfallen... That she'd protect her true gender identity from them at all costs, lest they kill her in their sleep to remove a fourth rival. The shy French crossdresser swallowed hard at the thought.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Whew... That was the best thing I've ever eaten! Seriously! Where'd you learn to cook like that, Charles?" Ichika asked as the two made their way back to Room 1025. It was the end of the day, dark out, and both were out of their school uniform. Charles in a tracksuit, and Ichika in a much more casual set of shorts and a T-shirt.

"Oh, um... I just, uh... Picked some things up here and there, is all..." she dismissed uncomfortably.

"Well, I'm surprised you became an IS pilot instead of a five-star chef! I can't believe you only threw that together with leftovers on a hot pla- Huh?" Ichika was jimmying the doorknob to their shared room, finding it would only move a little. "Is it jammed?"

"Oh, not at all!" Charles explained, stepping in front of the young man. "Just locked!" She produced a key from her white and black tracksuit jacket, unlocking the door knob and swinging the door open.

"What? But... I thought that the doors in the dorms didn't have locks, what with this being an all-girls' school. I can't tell you the times girls have walked in on me and Houki in here..."

Charles chuckled nervously. "Oh, well, um... I spoke with Orimura-sensei, and stressed the problem of two boys sharing a room in a dorm full of girls with no locks, so while we were in class today, she arranged to have a lock installed on our door. Here, this is your copy of the key, Ichika!" Reaching into her other pocket, she produced an identical key, handing it to the boy.

Ichika smiled warmly at his roommate, making the shy French crossdresser blush. "Charles... For the third time today, I think you saved my life!" The girl's blush deepened.

And yet… why did she get the feeling… this was the first true smile Orimura Ichika had shown all day?

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Ahhh... Two guys sharing a room is more like it, huh?" Ichika exclaimed, positively overjoyed at the prospect of not having to share a room with a girl anymore, as well as not having to have any more girls barge in on him.

Charles set down her Japanese-style cup of green tea on the desk they both sat at. "This is very different from European tea. It is not what I am used to, but still quite excellent."

Ichika only smiled pleasantly at his roommate, taking another sip of his own Japanese tea.

"So, I understand that you've been doing your IS training after school everyday. Would that be correct?"

"Yeah..." the boy sighed. "But that's only because I'm way behind everybody else."

"So would you mind if I started training with you?" Charles asked, leaning in with an excited smile on her face. "I think I can be of help to you since I have my own machine."

"Sure! That would be great!" Ichika agreed, that charming smile still gracing his manly features.

Charles's own smile only grew. "Okay, then! It is a date!"

The Japanese boy quirked his head to the side. "Date?"

"Um, I mean deal! Deal! Uh... S-Sorry, I, uh... I am still not fluent in Japanese yet, you know?" she corrected, chuckling nervously and rubbing the back of her head. "I, um… confused to phrases, no?"

The Japanese boy laughed heartily. "Ah ha ha ha! Yeah, no problem, Charles. I know French and Japanese are totally different languages." Standing up, Ichika stretched his arms over his head. "Whew! I'm gonna take a shower, okay, Charles? Did you wanna go first, or should I?"

"Hohn?" She looked up, curious. "Oh, you go on ahead, Ichika. I would like to finish my tea first."

"You got it." the boy stated casually. He turned to walk towards the bathroom and dropped his shorts as soon as he took a step.

With a boyish scream, Charles covered her eyes. But, curiosity getting the better of her, she looked to see Ichika had discarded his shirt as he continued his walk toward the bathroom, giving her a view of his beautiful, glorious, peach-shaped ass.

Oh, mon dieu... Her roommate would be the death of her!

**XXXXXXXXXX**

While her Japanese spying subject was showering, Charles decided now was the perfect time to... let out some steam.

Going to her bed in the far corner, and pulling out the partition as far as it would go like she'd been showed, Charles promptly slid her track pants down her legs and kicked them away, then followed up with her track jacket. Her bandages and boxers, however, stayed on, no matter how tight the former were. Climbing into her bed, she laid on her side, facing toward the far wall and away from the bathroom. With a contented sigh, her hand reached down into her boxers, while the other found its way to her tightly-bound nipple underneath her bindings.

Oh, mon dieu, yes... She needed this so bad. After seeing Ichika in various states of dress, including bare naked from both sides, she needed this so very, very badly...

With little moans, she diddled the hidden treasure of her tender flower with wild abandon. She only had a few precious minutes, so she had to get herself off before her roommate got out of the shower! The second that running water stopped, all bets were off unless she could stay awake past the time Ichika fell asleep, and even then, she'd have to keep quiet.

With a long French curse sword, Charles exploded, relaxing her muscles on her bed as she rode the post-orgasmic shockwaves into a relaxing afterglow. Ahhh... curse that stupid, sexy, Adonis of a man.

"Charles? You okay?"

Shooting upright, the shy French crossdresser was going to assure the boy she was fine, but... Oh... holy...

He was nude... He was nude... He was completely and totally nude! His dick, which had to be six inches flaccid, hung limply between his legs, still dripping wet from his shower. Not a single hair existed on his body below the neck, likely shaved so as to be able to more easily fit into the school's combat training uniform.

With a boyish cry of fright, Charles tumbled off the bed. She caught herself and immediately climbed back on, afraid Ichika would try to help her up and see her half-naked form more clearly. "Wh-What are you doing, Ichika?!" she cried.

The young man looked innocently confused. "What do you mean, Charles?"

"You're... c-completely naked, you perv!"

"Yeah... so? Now that I finally don't have to worry about sharing a room with a girl or being afraid one will barge in, I can walk around naked like this. Besides, you're French, aren't you, Charles? Aren't you guys really relaxed about nudity, or something?"

"And what about you, Ichika? Aren't the Japanese supposed to be modest and prudish about their bodies?!"

The young man sighed. "Point taken. Cultural stereotypes are bad to assume. Do you want me to put something on?"

The shy French crossdresser hesitated to answer that question. If she said yes, it might arise suspicious with Ichika that she was a girl. But that's... really not why she wanted to say no.

She had to admit... ss shy as she was... she... actually was really enjoying the view..

"N-No, i-it's okay... I am... sorry I reacted so strongly. You are right, Ichika. We are both boys. There is no need to be modest."

"Oh. Good. Well, sorry, I scared you like that, Charles."

"Um... May I ask you a question, mon ami?"

The young man nodded, still making no motion to cover himself, or even turn away. He didn't even show any reaction to the shy French crossdresser blatantly staring at his manhood. "What's up?"

"I could not help but notice that, errrm... You keep all of the girls at this academy at arms' length... So, well, um... Why were you so quick to open up to me, Ichika?"

That seemed to give the Japanese boy pause. To Charles' discomfort, he took a seat on her bed, still completely naked.

"Charles, it's your first day, so I guess you don't understand... But you and I are the only boys at this entire academy..."

"Errr... Yes, that's true..."

"When any guy spends this long around nothing but girls, he naturally starts to crave the interaction of other guys... There's just a camaraderie, a bro code, that a guy and a girl can't have, even as friends, that you start to miss..."

Wait... Ichika's voice... his tone... his body language... He...?

"I'm sure you've noticed, Charles... It's only just started for you, but it's been going on for me for a while... I'm not a student here. I'm not a boy here... I'm not even a person or a human being here... I'm eye candy... A slab of meat... None of the girls here, not even my own two childhood friends, seem to see me as a person with feelings..."

Wait, so... Her observation, no... her assumption... was correct?

"I know I seem dense... I know I seem oblivious... Like I don't understand what these girls are thinking, feeling, towards me... I'm well aware they all lust for me... Heck, I'm fully aware Houki, Rin, and even Cecilia... want me... That I'm a prize to them..."

"But... Ichika... Then why do you, eh... It's all an act?"

The young man sighed. "I know I act dense, oblivious, to what they're feeling... But you're right, it's exactly that… an act. I'm... not as dumb, or socially inept, as I look..."

"But... why do it? Why not tell them how you feel?"

"You've seen how they act, Charles... They don't care how I feel... Me telling them... they would just take it as a challenge, or me playing hard to get... But acting dense, oblivious... It's my defense mechanism... As long as they think I'm too stupid to know they want me... I have plausible deniability..."

Charles wasn't sure when she did it... But she had gotten up and crawled over to sit next to the very naked young man, pressed against him, sitting arm-to-arm, hip-to-hip, thigh-to-thigh... "Ichika... You've... a really complex guy, you know... I'm surprised..."

A sad chuckle came from the young man's mouth. "I honestly expect a lot of people would say that... if they found out the truth... And if they cared about how complex I am… You probably haven't heard about it yet, and I've been pretending to not know about it… But the upcoming competition… I'm going to be the boyfriend prize to whatever girl wins it… They… really don't give a damn about what I feel on the matter..."

A truly pitiful sigh escaped Ichika, his muscled shoulders sagging. Did he… just look a few years older? "You're... my only friend, Charles... The only true ally I have in this entire school... Even the two girls I was best friends with while in elementary and middle school don't see me as anything more than eye candy… To be honest... I'm not sure what I did before you came here..."

Charles wasn't sure why she did it... but what started as her arm wrapping around Ichika's shoulder... became the shy French crossdresser climbing into his naked lap to sit side saddle... and ending with her planting a kiss on his lips.

She held it there for about five seconds before pulling away. "Uh... Charles?" the Japanese boy asked.

Charles stammered for an explanation, not even sure why she did it. Did… Ichika… baring his soul to her like that… showing a vulnerable side for the first time… spur her on to do that? "Um, er, eh... Y-You know! France... Kissing... J-Just as, uh, how you say... friendly gesture? Um... between... Two guys... No?"

The boy seemed visibly uncomfortable about it, but... he quickly calmed. "You're right, Charles... How culturally insensitive of me. Besides, that... actually made me feel a lot better. Your lips are… soft… warm… wet… It reminds me of a mother's kiss. It's nice to know the only other guy in this school is someone who can cheer me up so easily..."

The shy French crossdresser bit her lip, feeling a knife in her heart at that. "Um... Y-Yes. You can, errrmmm... a-always count on me, mon ami. Now, ah, uh... I am going to be hitting the sack now, so you should do so as well, Ichika. Hohn?"

The boy only nodded. His... mood seemed a bit brighter than earlier.

Climbing out of Ichika's lap, Charles watched as the boy walked to his bed closer to the door, climbing under the covers. Charles watched him for a while, lost in her own emotions.

With a sigh, she climbed into her own bed, letting her head hit the pillow, but... she laid awake for quite a while.

A million thoughts were going through her head, each sending pangs through her young maiden's heart. Her mission... Her place at this school... Her current gender identity... The room she was sharing with a boy... But most of all... she couldn't help wondering... was she actually falling... for...?

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Falling in love is a thing that strikes... like lightning. There is not, as yet, a very clear rationale as to how it happens. Because we do know that it has opened to many people who never did anything to look for it. When you fall in love is a much more serious involvement. You just cannot forget this person. You feel miserable when not in their presence."

-Alan Watts

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Translations

Tomber en Amour = Falling in Love

Étudiant de Transfert = Transfer Student

Oui = Yes

Mon Dieu = My God

Derrière = Bottom, rear end, bum, backside, etc.

Oh, merde! = Oh, shit!

C'est quoi ce bordel? = What the fuck?

Couilles = Testicles

S'il vous plait? = Please, would you kindly, if it pleases you, etc.

Mon ami = My friend

Brassière = Bra

Omelette du fromage = Cheese omelet

Cherchez la femme = French idiom. Literal: "Search for the woman." Metaphorical: "When a man has a problem, a woman is surely at the source."

Mesdames and mesdames = Charles was going to address her fan club as "mesdames and messieurs," or "ladies and gentleman," but realized partway through saying it that there weren't any "messieurs" present to address.

Pénis = That, and the string of words that followed, were all just various French terms for the male genitalia. Most were hardly vulgar.

Merci beaucoup = Thank you very much

Special Mention: Dinnae = "Didn't," said with a heavy Scottish accent


	2. Fall 2: Colocataire

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Infinite Stratos. Infinite Stratos belongs to Izuru Yumizuru, Okiura, and CHOCO.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Infinite Stratos

**Tomber en Amour: **Falling in Love

By _Cyberweasel89_

**Fall 2: **Colocataire

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay, class! I have yet another exciting announcement to make today! I'm about to introduce another new addition to our expanding classroom! Meet our newest transfer student from Germany! Laura Bodewig!" Brassière-sensei announced at the front of the class. Yeah, Charles still hadn't memorized her name. Brassière-sensei just seemed far too fitting, considering the woman's exposed bra.

The girl standing at the front of the class had long gray hair, a black eyepatch over her left eye, while her right eye was closed... maybe she was concentrating? Immediately, the girls of Class One started chittering.

"What's going on?"

"Two transfer students in only two days?"

"No matter how you look at it, it's very strange!"

"Please be quiet, everyone! Her introduction isn't over yet, so show some respect!" Brassière-sensei ordered the classroom.

"Yes, go ahead, Laura. Please finish." Orimura-sensei directed from by the door.

Laura opened her right eye, turning to look at Orimura sensei, revealing it was a deep crimson color. "Ja wohl, mentor." she answered the Japanese instructor.

Mentor? Did Orimura-sensei personally teach this girl? Charles couldn't help wondering, and she was also curious what Ichika was thinking about this right now. Considering she now knew for a fact Ichika wasn't as dense as he acted, she was sure he had picked up on this.

"I am Laura Bodewig." she announced to the class, standing straight and tall with her hands at her sides. There was a long pause...

"So, um, is that all you wanted... to say, Laura?" Brassière-sensei asked uneasily.

"Ja, that's all." she confirmed, completely straight-faced. Her single eye centered on Ichika in the front row. "And you must be..." The German girl began walking toward Ichika, a shiver going up Charles's spine. Before she could stop herself, she shot from her desk, putting herself between Laura and Ichika and blocking the one-eyed girl's backhanded slap with her own forearm, surprised by the strength the girl had put into it. Laura, herself, seemed shocked at the shy French crossdresser's sudden interruption.

"Touch Ichika, and you... will... regret it!" Charles growled, her forearm still raised with the back of Laura's hand pushing against it. The German girl seemed... unimpressed, but many of the girls in the class felt a shiver run up their spine at the surprising intensity behind the prettyboy's words.

"I do not approve! In fact, I vill never approve... that he is her brother!"

Charles grit her teeth, glaring at the silver-haired German girl. She only calmed down, and lowered her arm, when she felt a hand on her shoulder from Ichika himself.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

When it came time for free training on the school grounds, Charles was a bit late. She made her way out to find Ichika being yelled at by Houki, Cecilia, and Rin (as Charles discovered Lingyin was nicknamed). He was decked out in his personal IS, seeming at a total loss as the girls screamed directions at him at roughly the same time.

"All right, Ichika! I am here as promised! I hope you are ready for a match!" Charles called as she glided up in her own personal IS as well. "Ready to compare your IS with mine?"

The boy's face lit up when he saw his best friend approaching. "Hey, Charles! Sure!" he called, delighted. He turned to the three girls standing nearby. "So I guess I'll see you guys later, all right?"

The three girls responded only by growling and glaring. It... really boggled Charles' mind how Ichika seemed to only gather angry, temperamental women to his side. Well... save for the shy French crossdresser herself, it seemed.

As the two boys gathered at the center of the grounds, facing each other several yards apart, several girls gathered around. And why not? The only two boys at the academy, facing off? It would make quite a spectacle.

"Check it out! It looks like Orimura and Dunois are gonna fight!"

"Wow!"

"Dunois's personal machine is called Raphael Revive, right? It's a second generation type IS from France!

"Here we go, Ichika!" Charles announced, smiling pleasantly as the boy readied his IS's sword.

"Yeah, c'mon!" he confirmed.

Ichika charged the shy French crossdresser, who met his charge. As the boy swung his IS's sword down, Charles brought up her left arm, blocking the swing with the metal arm plate of her Raphael Revive. She responded with a simple right hook, which Ichika blocked with his own arm plate, lashing out with a sideways swing of his sword. Charles, ready for him, took off into the air, the Japanese boy right on her tail.

Once Charles achieved some decent altitude, she turned around, summoning her green rifle and aiming it at the boy below her. She began a series of rapid-fire shots, which Ichika again blocked with his left arm plate, catching up to his roommate and circling around her, a movement which Charles responded in kind. She had to admit, she was going incredibly easy on Ichika, but the boy was keeping up very well. His IS was a lot more powerful than hers, but she had much more skill than him.

"Bring it!" Ichika let loose as a battle cry, raising his sword and charging in for a downward swing, which Charles moved backward and upward to avoid, looping over the boy to fly upside down and behind him. Ichika, his reaction speed impressive, spun partially around to watch her as she summoned a different, purple rifle with a scope, aiming at her roommate and taking a single shot before she corrected herself upright and fired two more shots.

Ichika responded by summoning a blue hexagonal shield to his left arm plate, blocking each of the three shots, though grunting in strain from the force of each one. Charles smiled to herself. She could tell... For some reason, despite not being able to do so against others, she could read Ichika like an open book, but at the same time, she could tell... He was studying her. It was true. His denseness really was an act. He was observing her moves, learning her patterns, habits, and mannerisms, committing them to memory. If this kept up... she wasn't sure if that would make it easier or harder to train together.

Charles fired several more shots at him, the boy simply taking it with his shield as he continued to observe her. Though... he certainly didn't look like he was observing her. If anything, he seemed overwhelmed, like he didn't know what to do to get out of this situation. But as the boy had confided in her... His denseness really was an act. She could tell as plain as day... that he was analyzing her.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Basically, the reason you cannot win is because you have very little understanding of the shooting weapon's characteristics."

"Hmm... And since all I have to go on is theories and first-hand observations, I'm screwed."

"That's right, the Byakushiki does not have an equalizer, does it?"

"Uh-uh. Something about there not being a vacant bus slot."

"It is only speculation, but I would think think it is using the space for its one-off ability."

"The one-off what?"

"The ability that natural emerges when the IS and its pilot are in the best condition at the same time. For the Byakushiki, your Reiraku Byakuya may be it."

"Uh-huh... Wow, you explain everything very simply, don't you?"

Charles noticed Ichika's three biggest fans peeking over a structure behind the boy to watch what they thought were the two boys. Charles, as subtly as possible, flicked her head to just behind Ichika's left side, but to her surprise, the boy only silently sighed and gave a very small nod, mouthing 'I know' to her. His... obliviousness really was an act, huh? He must have been an incredible actor...

"Hmph! And you don't even listen to any of my advice!" Houki mumbled from where the three girls watched.

"And after I tried to teach you so kindly, too!" Rin growled.

"And what was wrong with my very articulate explanations?" Cecilia agreed.

None of the three seemed to know the two could hear them. Ichika pulled up his IS File Viewer on his holographic display to watch an image from a previous battle, ignoring the three girls behind him.

"The thing is, the Reiraku Byakuya is an insane attack that even consumes the unit's shield energy."

Charles brought her one hand to her chin, the other grasping that same arm's elbow, as she mused. "It's the same ability that Orimura-sensei's IS was using, n'est-ce pas?" She let her left arm drop and placed her right arm on her hip. "You are not supposed to be able to employ the same technique merely because the two of you are siblings..."

Ichika only shrugged at that.

Summoning several targets around the training ground, Charles materialized one of her IS's numerous rifles, the purple scoped one. "D'accord! Let's try it again, shall we?" she said, holding the rifle out for the boy.

"Hold on... I thought I couldn't use someone else's equipment..." Ichika stated, confused.

"Normally? No. However, if the user unlocks it, anyone can use it so long as that person is a registered user."

"Huh..." Ichika responded in awed realization. It was... kind of cute. She knew he wasn't as dense as he acted... But this wasn't an act, nor was it stupidity. Just inexperience. She handed the rifle to the boy, watching him fumble to hold it and aim at the target properly.

"Um... Am I using the right stance?" he asked awkwardly.

"Let's see..." Charles sidled up behind him, helping to show him how to hold it in what was very much an upright spooning position. "Keep your arms close to your side, and your left arm goes... here!" she instructed, showing Ichika how to hold and lift the rifle. "Easy, no?"

"Uhhh... Yeeaahh..." Ichika replied a little uncomfortably.

"Hey, now... doesn't it seem like those two are getting along just a little too well?" Charles heard Rin state suspiciously from behind them. Cecilia and Houki growled in response. Yikes! Jealous of a boy with the boy they liked? Talk about hot-blooded!

Charles guiding his shots, Ichika fired at each of the targets, flawlessly hitting one of the hexagonal sections of the target touching the bulls-eye on each one. When each one was hit, a holographic sign came up reading "Total: 43 points."

"Whoa-ho-ho!" Ichika gaped, raising the rifle up at ease.

"Well?" Charles asked in expectation.

"Yeah. That was so cool!" the Japanese boy affirmed. "And this! This gun of yours is super fast!" Ichika praised, gazing at the scoped purple rifle in his arm.

"Whoa! Check it out!" a voice from one of the other students called out. Ichika and Charles both looked up at a nearby platform, seeing that new girl, Laura standing up high in a completely black personal IS.

"Hey, isn't that the Germans' third generation?" another girl in the crowd asked.

"I heard that it's still in its trial period over in Germany!"

"Ugh. Laura Bodewig." Cecilia seethed.

"What? Bodewig? That representative contender from Germany who almost slapped Ichika?" Rin said in alarm.

Houki only growled.

"Orimura Ichika!" Laura called into the arena below her.

The boy responded by handing Charles back her rifle. "That's right." he confirmed calmly.

"So, you also have a personal machine. That vill make this much faster. Now fight me!"

Charles gasped. "No way!" Ichika smartly answered, much to the shy French crossdresser's relief. "There's no reason." he explained, turning away from the German girl.

"You might not have one... But I do!" Laura barked.

Ichika sighed a heavy, exasperated sigh. "It doesn't have to be right now, does it? The class league match is coming up soon. Maybe then, all right?"

"Oh, nein." Laura replied, raising a cannon-like weapon from her IS and charging it up, firing it at Ichika.

The Japanese boy gasped, taking a step back. Charles, acting without thinking, summoned the shield on the left arm of her IS and strafed in front of her roommate, the blast hitting the shield and deflecting upward.

Laura only made a "Hmph!" sound as she watched a metal shell from the attack land on the arena grounds nearby.

"Charles?!" Ichika cried in alarm. He clearly wasn't expecting his roommate to do that.

"I cannot believe she just challenged you like that!" Charles exclaimed. "And after I warned her, too..." she added, clenching her teeth. "Of course, Germans do get hot and bothered easily!" Charles summoned a black rifle to each hand, aiming them forward in a battle-ready stance.

"How dare you block my vay with some pathetic second generation French machine!" Laura seethed, her canon still aimed at the two from above.

"A machine that works much better than your German third generation type which currently has no prospect for mass production!" Charles countered. This made Laura visibly tense, clenching her teeth.

"Attention! Students on the field!" An announcement came over the PA system. "What are you doing down there?"

"I vill allow you to escape for the day." Laura dismissed, dispelling her IS and landing on the ground in her combat practice uniform. She gave Ichika one last intense look before she turned and walked away.

After watching the German girl walked away, Charles turned back to Ichika, who was gazing down with a thoughtful expression. The shy French crossdresser had no idea why Laura hated him so much, but... did the Japanese boy know? Charles knew him well enough not to ask him in public, but...

"Okay, what was that all about, Ichika? Spill it!" Houki demanded.

"Yes, did something happen between you and Laura sometime in the past?" Cecilia agreed, though a bit less forcefully.

Sigh... these girls cared nothing for the boy's feelings, didn't they? Ichika only turned to gaze off into the distance, a serious expression on his face. But... Charles could tell... something was weighing on his mind...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It was after practice that Charles found Ichika sitting on a bench in the locker room in his combat training uniform, a towel held over his shoulders. He seemed deep in thought...

"Um... Ichika? Are you okay?" she asked him as she approached.

"Yeah, and thanks for saving me earlier, by the way." he replied, a smile returning to his face. A smile that... wasn't genuine. "I really owe you one for that." He continued, setting his towel down and pulling his shirt over his head.

She... would've loved to have admired his muscled upper body... But she just couldn't gaze at Ichika perversely when she could tell there was a storm going on inside him...

Taking a seat next to the shirtless boy, Charles swallowed hard. He... needed someone to talk to. And none of the girls in his life were going to be willing to do that, too caught up in trying to win his heart and body.

"Ichika? Mon ami, you have... something weighing on your heart... Please... Share it with your roommate?" she asked, placing her soft, dainty hand on his muscled bicep.

With a sigh, the Japanese boy began to speak, but didn't look at Charles. "My sister, Orimura Chifuyu... Missed out on the chance to win the second championship tournament... because of me..."

The shy French crossdresser's violet orbs widened. "Ichika? What are you talking about?"

"It was the second Mondo Grosso... The second IS world championship... And on the day the final match was supposed to take place... Someone kidnapped me..."

Charles's eyes widened again. She felt herself put her arm across her roommate's back.

"To this day, I still have no idea why they did it... I was walking on my way to see the match, and a car just drove up. Three men got out, and before I knew it, a cloth was placed over my mouth, and I was unconscious... I was detained and imprisoned, tied up somewhere dark, dank, dirty, and smelly, with no sign of any other life besides rats and roaches..."

She felt her head rest against his shoulder, her other arm reaching up to give him a hug.

"I must have been sitting there for hours, but then there was the sound of metal bending, tearing... and light shone into the room. My big sister, Chifuyu... abandoned the final match in order to come and rescue me... So my sister lost the final match by default..."

She was in his lap again... She didn't even notice herself doing it until her soft, shapely rear was placed firmly in his muscled lap.

"No one had any doubt that she was about to win back-to-back victories, so it caused a controversy when she pulled out in the match... And to top it off, in order to repay the German army for helping find information on the location where I was being held, Chifuyu agreed to stay there and serve as an instructor for the German IS unit for over a year..."

She gazed into Ichika's dark reddish eyes, noticing for the first time... how much weight they carried in them. He seemed a tranquil pool on the outside, but as she looked deeply into those orbs, she knew... inside... it was raining.

"I felt as though it was all my fault... Like I was good for nothing... And a totally pathetic excuse for a brother... Which is why I can't let my big sister watch over me anymore... You've seen the way she treats me... She tells me to treat her like a teacher here... But she doesn't treat me like her brother or a student... I'm a nuisance... Something she-"

He was silenced by a kiss. This time, Charles held it twice as long as last time before pulling away. Ichika was surprised, by not as surprised as last time. The shy French crossdresser gazed into his eyes, her arms wrapped around his neck. "Ichika... You are the strongest man I know... Do not ever forget that... Okay?"

A light pink blush spread across the Japanese boy's face. He spoke uneasily. "I don't think so, Charles... Even if being one of only two boys who can pilot an IS automatically makes me one of the two strongest boys in the world... You're still far more skilled and experienced than me... And I don't think that's going to change..."

She... wanted to assure him otherwise... But the knife in her heart... over her lie... it prevented her from speaking... Instead, she simply climbed out of his lap once more, slipping her uniform blazer on, waving at the boy. "Um... Yes, well... I am... heading back to the room now."

"What?" Ichika replied, pausing just as he was about to take his pants off to give Charles an up-and-down look. "Aren't you going to take a shower here?" he asked. "Hey... How come you never do that?"

Uh oh... Charles knew Ichika wasn't as dense as he acted. He'd flat-out told her. Was he onto her? "Uhhhh..." she stammered.

Ichika stood up and walked towards her, his arms held out like he was about grapple with a wrestler. "Does my being naked around you bother you that much?" he asked, shaking his fist as his roommate before stopping in front of her, standing tall (and shirtless) with his hands on his waist.

Charles raised her hand, waving it back and forth to placate the young man. "Uhh, no! You being naked doesn't bother me at all! I mean, I had no problem with you being naked last night, Ichika!"

"Oh, come on! I know that it does! For a few moments last night, yeah, you were fine, but otherwise you always act weird whenever I'm changing!"

Swallowing hard, her fight or flight response kicking into flight in a big way, Charles made a run for it, only to get stopped by her roommate grabbing her bicep.

"Why don't we get dressed together for a change?"

"Errrr, no thanks, I'm fine!" she insisted.

Pulling Charles closer, Ichika threw his arm across her back, placing his palm on her shoulder and patting it. "We're roommates! Don't be like that!"

"Uhhh... Ahhhh...!" This close... This close to a shirtless boy! He was... touching her! She was... touching him! She could... smell his manly, musky scent!

"Ahhhh! I have to go!" she cried, running off.

"But, Charles!" Ichika called after her, but... he didn't follow.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Later that day, Charles had retired to Room 1025, grateful the day was over. Day two, and she was already at the end of her rope with Ichika. That boy... would be the death of her.

With a frustrated sigh, she began stripping off every article of clothing. Shoes, socks, pants, shirt, blazer. The only thing she kept was the pendant that acted as her IS. The final articles were her men's boxers, the simple violet band she tied her hair with, and the bindings on her chest. With a very relieved groan, she released them, letting her breasts bounce free of their tight confines. Ohhh... she could breathe again! Finally!

Walking into the bathroom, Charles gazed at herself in the mirror. Reaching up, she placed a hand under each breast, weighing them. They... had gotten bigger again... She hadn't worn a bra since coming here, and didn't bring any, for obvious reasons... But she could tell... They were growing. it was really the last thing a crossdresser wanted to have happen, even though most other girls would be thrilled by the idea of it. Instead, she climbed into the shower, turning on the water and enjoying it flow down her petite, yet curvy body. Ahhh... It felt so nice...

Realizing Ichika still wasn't back yet, Charles realized now would be the perfect time to blow off some steam. Reaching her right hand down to her tender, and neglected, flower, her left hand found her much-abused breasts, sighing contentedly as she gave the both of them some soothing rubs. As the rubs became massages, kneads, and full-on shlicking, one thought was on her mind... Ichika. Mon dieu, Ichika... Those toned six-pack abs... those bulging pecs... Those powerful biceps... Those muscled thighs... Those broad shoulders... That perfect, peach-shaped ass! Ahhhhhhhh!

"I'm back!"

She thought she heard Ichika's voice, but figured it had to be a trick of her imagination, considering she was thinking about him right now as she masturbated.

"Are you here, Charles?"

Uh oh... He... he really was here! She should stop, or at least call out to tell him she was in the shower, but... but... She was so close! Her climax was drawing so near!

"Hey, Charles! I think we're out of body soap in there, right? I brought you a new-Mmmngh?!"

Ichika opened the shower stall just as Charles was crying out from her climax, witnessing the very moment the shy French crossdresser orgasmed in all her naked glory. When the sexual high came down, she turned, still panting, to where Ichika stood, a bottle of body wash clutched in his hand. Charles was the first to blush. She ducked to the side of the shower, one hand covering her womanhood, the other pressing her forearm firmly against both of her large breasts.

"Uhhh... Uhhh..." she squeaked quietly.

Ichika, his eyes gazing at her breasts and cleavage bulging over her arms, managed a "Well, uh..." he took two steps closer. "I brought you the soap..."

"Oh, yes... Thank you..." Charles said in a breathy, tiny voice, letting go of her breasts to grab the bottle. Once it was firmly in her grasp, she returned her arm to her breasts, knowing she just gave Ichika a free peek of wet, pink nipples.

"You're... not going to hit me... or beat me up...?" he asked, still not exactly sure what to say.

Charles only shook her head, which seemed to honestly surprise the Japanese boy. He... probably wasn't used to having a non-violent woman in his life, she figured.

"Well, see ya latter..." he finally said, seemingly in a daze as he turned and walked out of the bathroom and back into the room proper, doing a very odd walk like a giraffe, with each side's arm moving with the leg of the same side.

"Uh-huh..." the French girl said in response, her voice shaking as the boy closed the bathroom door for her.

It was only when the door finally shut that she heard a very masculine cry of distress. Charles, on the other hand, pressed her back against the shower stall, both arms crossed over her breasts with one hand holding the bottle of body wash. Her face was beet red, a distressed groan escaping her throat as she could feel, and hear, her heart beating a mile a minute.

She... knew Ichika would find out sooner or later, given he wasn't as dense as he led people to believe... She just... never imagined it would be on the second day... or this embarrassing...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Charles finished her shower and dried off, getting dressed in her tracksuit. She... really didn't see the point in putting on her boxers or binding her chest. Ichika... knew now.

She walked out into the room, finding her roommate changed into his casual shorts and T-shirt and sitting on his bed, his face serious. She merely walked past him to her own side of the room, not... sure what to say, exactly. She took a seat on her own bed, drying her long, blonde, unbound hair with a towel.

So quiet... Now Charles knew the meaning of the phrase "the silence was deafening." Only the ticking of the clock could be heard, and it currently showed it was 6:45pm.

It was soon after that Ichika finally broke the ticking silence.

"Um... So..."

Charles stopped drying her hair, sitting up straight and letting out an "Ahhh?" though neither of the two roommates looked at each other.

Ichika stood up from his bed before he finished his statement. "Do you want some tea?"

"Uhhh... Sure..." Charles responded uneasily, placing the towel in her lap and turning her head away from him. "Why not?"

Ichika poured them each a cup of green tea in the Japanese-style cups, walking one over to where Charles sat on her bed. "Here..." he said in a soft, gentle voice as he held it out for her.

"Uhh... Oh, thank you..." she responded, reaching for the cup. Her eyes widened when her palm touched it, noticing how hot it was. With a cry of pain more feminine than she'd been showing so far, her hand recoiled.

"Hey! Gyah? Ahhh! D'oh! Yow!" This, however, caused Ichika to lose his grip on the cup, ultimately dropping it and spilling piping hot tea on his hand. "Gyah! Hot! Hot! Hot!" the Japanese boy cried as he ran to the bathroom.

"Sorry!" Charles cried, getting up and following after him in hot, worried pursuit.

She found the boy running his hand under cold water. "Ichika, are you all right? Here, let me see!" She reached into the sink, pulling the boy's hand out of the flow of water to get a look at it. "Oh, it turned red, I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, I'll be fine!" he insisted.

Charles gazed at the firm, masculine hand clutched in her own dainty ones. Leaning in over the sink, she gave it a soft, gentle kiss. Ichika stiffened, while Charles gave the finger that looked most hurt a good suck in hopes of soothing any pain. The boy she had her body pressed against stiffened trembled in response. "Does that feel better?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah... But the thing is... They're... touching me..."

Charles wasn't sure what he meant at first, but following his gaze, she saw that her unbound, unsupported breasts, clad only in a partially unzipped tracksuit, were pressing up against her roommate's bare forearm.

With a nervous "Ahhh!" Charles pulled away, taking a step back and spinning around, her arms crossed protectively over her breasts. Turning her head to look at him over her shoulder, she gave him a pout, a pink blush on her face. "Ichika no ecchi..." she said softly.

"Me? How do you figure that?!" the Japanese boy replied, incredulous. For a boy who claimed to be not as dense as he acted... He didn't seem to catch that she said that teasingly.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

A few minutes later, the two were sitting on their respective beds, facing each other.

"So... why... did you pretend to be a guy?" Ichika asked, still a little awkward about this.

"My... family wanted me to do it..." Charles admitted, almost as awkward as Ichika was right now.

"Your family? Oh, you mean your family's corporation."

"Oui." she confirmed, closing her eyes. "My papa is the company's CEO. And this whole plan was his direct order."

"What?" Ichika gasped, clearly in disbelief.

"To be perfectly honest..." she continued, opening her violet orbs and letting out a small sigh. "I am not the child of his wife."

Ichika sat up straighter, as if... understanding was dawning on him. Still, even if he was smart enough to figure out what she was getting at... she would rather explain it all in her own words.

"I was separated from him for a very long time. But two years ago, he took me in. That... was right after my mama died... The people from the Dunois family came to pick me up. After various tests they found that that I was exceptionally compatible with the IS. And though it was unofficial, they secretly made me a test pilot. But... I have only seen my father twice before... and we have only spoken... for no more than an hour..." she noted sadly.

She raised her gaze to look directly at Ichika, who was looking at her with sympathy... understanding... and without judgment. She lowered her gaze again before continuing.

"And the Dunois Corporation... encountered some financial difficulties."

"Difficulties? And I thought that they ranked third in the world when it comes to manufacturing IS units..." Ichika interjected.

"That is correct. But the Revive is a second generation type. Currently, IS research is focusing on the development of the third generation type. I think the reason Cecilia and Laura transferred to this school was because they needed to collect data for that development. The Dunois Corporation has already begun developing third generation models, but progress has been slow... and at this rate, their development permit is in danger of being withdrawn..."

"But what does any of that have to do with you coming here and pretending to be a boy?"

"It's simple... I'm merely the advertising platform for attracting publicity."

"Huh?"

"As for this charade, it was felt I had a better chance of meeting you if I pretended to be a boy." She directed her gaze back at Ichika, a sad smile on her face. "The hope was that I could collect data on your machine as well as... you. Basically, what they asked me to do was to come here and steal your data by pretending I was a boy named... Charles."

She noticed Ichika had an intense, determined expression on his face. At first she thought he was mad at her, but... no... she could read him like a book... he wasn't.

"Haaah!" she sighed, giving the Japanese boy her usual pleasant, if strained, smile. "Now I feel a huge burden has been lifted. Thank you for listening to me. And I am so very sorry about lying to you all this time!" She placed her hands in her lap and gave him a small bow like she'd been taught was done in Japan while apologizing.

Ichika was silent for a long time, and she could tell... He was deep in thought, a veritable storm going on in his head, which was likely why he sported that intense expression... He finally spoke, his voice low and as intense as his expression.

"But you never wanted this... right?"

"Huh?"

"I mean this entire plot!" Ichika got up from his bed, walking over to Charles and placing his hands on her shoulders, gazing his dark reddish orbs into her violet ones. "There's no way that you did!"

"Uhhh... Ichika?" He was looking into her eyes so passionately...

"Our parents are important, and we wouldn't be here with them, but even so..." He averted his gaze and closed his eyes, wrapped up in the heat of the moment. "...a parent can't just use their kid as a tool like that!" he shook his head, his voice rising in anger. "That's wrong in so many ways!"

"Ichika..." His voice, his expression, his body language... This was a passion she'd never seen from the Japanese boy... It was righteous fury... and it was for her...

"My sister and I..." he began again, though his voice was lower and more... emotional... as he turned to look to the side, though his hands were still on the French girl's shoulders. "...were both abandoned as kids... so I know how you feel..."

Charles felt a breath of air escape her at the realization that... Ichika related to this... on a deeply personal level... He turned back to gaze into her violet orbs again, and as she looked into his own dark reddish ones... and she could see it... Hidden beneath all the barriers, beneath the beneath... it was there, same as her... the pain of loneliness...

"The difference is I have no interest in ever seeing them again... But..." he leaned his head in just an inch or two. "You do. So what are you going to do now?"

"What am I...?" It was an ordinary question... But not for her. She... honestly couldn't remember the last time anyone had asked her what her plans were, what she wanted, needed, to do on her own, for herself... She directed her head downward, but kept her eyes on the Japanese boy's face, a sad smile on her own. "Now that you found out I am a girl... I am sure I will be called back to my home country..." She closed her eyes. "I don't really know about the rest... Sent to jail if I'm lucky..."

Ichika let go of her, his face determined as he clenched his hands into fists, swinging one out across his body as if present the rest of the room to her. "What if you just stay here?"

"What?!" Charles responded in disbelief, looking up the boy.

"You'll be fine as long as I don't say anything, right? And even if they do find out, I'm sure your father or his company can't do anything about it at this point." Her eyes followed him as he walked over to a duffle bag on the floor, rummaging through it for something. He pulled out a book that she recognized as the... "It's right here in the IS Academy manual. All students of the IS Academy, while in attendance, are not affiliated with any nation, organization, or other group, nor can those groups interfere with them while in attendance!" He smiled happily as he gazed up from the book to look at her. And it was... a genuine smile, the second one she'd ever seen him give. "In other words, you'll be safe for at least the next three years as long as you keep attending this school! And with that protection, you'll have time to engineer a more permanent solution, which I'm glad to help you with!"

"I... can't believe you knew that. I mean, there are fifty-five of those to remember!"

"Well, it might not seem like it, but I'm a hard worker. And I'm not as socially inept with girls as I act."

"I know, Ichika... I knew both of those... From the moment... I met you..." She stood up from the bed, drawing the Japanese boy's gaze to her. "Ichika..."

"Uh?" The boy lowered his arms, the book still clutched in his left hand.

Smiling a warm, true smile, Charles took a step closer to her roommate, bending forward slightly. "Thank you for covering for me..."

Ichika seemed a little nervous. He... probably wasn't used to one of the girls in his life treating him kindly. "Uh... N-No... No problem. Huh?" His gaze lowered. "Uhhh, your breasts! I can almost see your breasts!" He stood up straight and looked to the side.

"Huh?" Charles looked down at her partially unzipped track suit, seeing the tops of her breasts and her cleavage clearly visible. "Ohhh!" she cried nervously, crossing her arms over her chest protectively. She turned to the side a little. "Does it... really bother you?"

"Well of course they do!" he screamed.

Charles cast Ichika a sideways glance, a small smile on her face. These girls, how they treated him... This was so different for him, he honestly didn't know how to handle it... that was so cute... "Uhhh... Would you... like to see them?" she finally asked. She was nervous asking, but she was honestly curious how he'd respond.

The young man froze, his spine shooting straight and sputtering out nonsense before he finally answered with "S-Say what?! No! I mean, yes, they're beautiful, but no, that would be totally inappropri-"

"Ichika no ecchi..." she said teasingly, a small smile on her face.

"Me? Who's a what?! Where the hell did that come fr- Wait..."

Charles looked up. "Um... What's wrong... Ichika?"

"You're... not going to hit me... Beat me up... Try to kill me... Not even yell at me?"

What? How had these girls been treating him so far? "Ichika, did I do even one of those things when you walked in on me in the shower? Why would I do any of them for this?"

"I... don't know... I guess I'm just so used to that that I... find it odd you wouldn't do that..."

Despite herself, Charles let out a feminine giggle. Turning, she walked up to Ichika, purposefully getting into his personal bubble and even pressing her unbound, unsupported breasts against his chest. The way his back stiffened was funny, and yet... she could tell... there was something going on here.

"Ichika?"

He merely nodded, trembling and sweating all over.

"Are all the girls in your life... As violent as Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Orimura-sensei, and even Laura?"

The young man sighed. "I... can't think of any one I'm closer with who isn't..."

She got it now... Any other man would be happy to throw themselves at these girls... But this boy... Ichika... He'd... been hurt... so many times before... He had scars... Inside and out...

"Ichika?"

"Hm?"

"You need to learn... that not every girl in your life will try to kill you with little provocation..." She wrapped her arms around his back, giving him a hug. "And I'm one of those girls... who would never even yell at you... I promise..." She rested her head against his chest, pausing a moment to inhale his scent. "For one... When I call you ecchi... I am just teasing you..."

At that last statement... She felt the Japanese boy relax in her arms. To her surprise, his hands reached around and embraced her back. Hm... Good start. Maybe, just maybe... She could heal his wounded heart, given enough time.

A knock on the door made them both jump.

'Ichika, dear? Are you in there?" came the English accented voice of Cecilia. "I noticed that you haven't had dinner yet." Looking at each other, Ichika gestured with his head to Charles's bed. Nodding, understanding his meaning, she climbed in under the covers, lying on her stomach. "Are you feeling ill?" Charles heard the doorknob being jimmied, grateful she had Orimura-sensei install a lock.

Ichika, thankfully, rushed to answer the door, opening it a crack to gaze out at the blonde Brit. Charles only heard them talking.

"HI, Cecilia! Yeah, sorry I didn't go to dinner! Charles isn't feeling well, so I walked him up to our room, and I've been hanging around in here in case he needs anything."

"Oh, dear, I'm sorry to hear that. But, would it be alright if I borrowed you for a bit? It just so happens that I haven't had my dinner, either. Would you care to dine with me?"

"Uhh..." Ichika paused. She heard him sigh, gathering his thoughts. "No... Sorry, Cecilia. Charles... needs me right now. Bro code, you know?" Charles felt herself smile. If anyone would understand that term, it would be Cecilia and the "boys will be boys" mentality she had regarding Ichika and his roommate. Plus, of the other three girls, she was the most even-tempered, though that wasn't saying much.

"Oh, of course. My apologies, Ichika, dear. Would you like me to bring you and your dear roommate some dinner to your room instead?"

"Oh, no. It's okay, Cecilia. Really. I'll pick some up a little later when Charles is feeling well enough to keep food down, you know?"

"Very well. So, I shall see you tomorrow, then, Ichika, dear?"

"Of course. See you tomorrow, Cecilia."

As the blonde Brit left, Charles sat up, turning to gaze at Ichika as he walked back to sit on his bed, facing the French crossdresser. "Ichika... You... turned down Cecilia... for me?"

He sighed. "Of course..." but then his face brightened. "Like I said... bro code, right?"

She let out a giggle at that. But, then a thought hit her. "Ichika?"

"Yes, Charles?"

"You claim your denseness around girls is just an act, no?"

"Yeah..."

"And I of course am well aware of this. So... how come... you never realized I was a girl, myself, mon ami?"

That gave the young man pause. After a few moments, he sighed, his shoulders sagging and adding a few years to him. "Honestly? I... think I already knew..."

"You... You did?"

He merely nodded, his eyes closed. "I just... didn't want to believe it. I guess I just... wanted to believe, against all hope, that I wasn't the lone male in this entire school... That I had someone I could be bros with... And I suppose... when I walked in on you in the shower... I was deep in that very delusion..."

Charles's violet eyes widened. He... really was a man... with hidden depths. The girl gave a sigh of her own. "To be honest, Ichika... I... really did want you to know about this... so badly..." Ichika looked up at the French crossdresser, confusion on his face. "I forgot to tell you... But when Orimura-sensei had a lock installed on our door... She also installed one on our bathroom. When I forgot to lock it... I suppose I really was not myself then..." A pink blush spread across her cheeks as she looked away uneasily. For the first time since arriving at the academy... Her voice sounded female. It softened immensely, no longer the boyishly androgynous voice she'd been trained to use... but her true, shy, feminine, soft, sweet, French-accented voice. "It is probably because... I wanted you to know... that I am a girl... If it were somebody else, it would not have happened..."

A small, understanding smile was on Ichika's face. "I see... I guess... it was thanks to both our subconscious thoughts... That this happened when it happened... But honestly, I was thinking the same thing when I said I wanted to help you stay here... That's why I was able to say it without hesitation. See?"

Charles felt a deep blush come to her face, hunching her shoulders. "O-Okay..." she squeaked out, still using her real voice.

"Hmm... Still..." the Japanese boy mused, bringing his right hand to his chin in thought. "When you said you wanted me to know..." His eyes gave her tracksuit-clad body an up-and-down. "Does that mean you've always wanted to show your body to me?"

Charles's entire face turned beet red, and she was sure steam was erupting for her ears. It took her a few moments to realize the truth behind his statement... "Ichika no ecchi... that was a dirty trick..."

Ichika recoiled in fright, his hands raised up as if to block an attack. "Please don't body slam m- Huh?"

"Ichika... You... really are a good actor, you know that?" she said, a small, pleasant smile on her face despite her blush. "You... actually had me going for a moment there... that that was a serious question, mon ami... But, you do not seem to realize the truth about me yet, Ichika... First, I would never hit you, never yell at you, never get angry at you... Second... I can see through your facade, Ichika. I can see the true you... And you're a very complex person, Orimura Ichika."

A thick blush spread across the Japanese boy's face, clearly shocked. Swallowing hard, he turned away from the French crossdresser, scratching at his cheek. "Are... you hungry? I'm... going to get you some dinner, Charles!"

The boy ran off, the French girl calling out after him. She gave a sigh... It would be some time... before she could show him that not every girl was out to get him... before she could heal his heart from a lifetime of violent, temperament girls...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The door opened, Charles having been waiting for him. "Welcome back, mon ami." she said from where she sat on her bed, her tracksuit unzipped to just under halfway to display absolute cleavage. Why? She was getting hot, yes, but... she... wanted Ichika to see more clearly that the one person close to him treating him with sugar and honey was actually a girl... When Ichika got close enough with his tray to see her chest, he visibly stiffened.

"Please don't pile-drive me!" he cried.

"Is something wrong, Ichika?" she asked, maintaining a faux-innocence. She'd been using her female voice since earlier, too.

When no violence came, Ichika relaxed, swallowing hard. "Don't you worry about it. I brought some food for you."

"Thank you, I am hungry."

Ichika set the tray on the desk, but when Charles walked over, she was momentarily thrown off to see it was a... distinctly Japanese-style meal.

"What's wrong?" Ichika asked, curious.

"Uhhh... Well..." Charles stammered, unwrapping the chopsticks and, with significant trouble, splitting them apart. But the struggle with splitting her chopsticks... did not compare at all to actually trying to use them.

"Ohh... You can't use chopsticks." Ichika observed, watching her.

"Uhhh... I have been practicing, but still..." Charles defended awkwardly, blushing.

The Japanese boy chuckled at that. "Is it wrong I find that... really cute?" Her blush deepened. "No problem. I'll just run back and get you a fork, okay?" Ichika explained, turning around and about to head out.

"Huh? No, that is okay!" Charles insisted, raising her hands up with her palms facing Ichika.

The young man turned back around, looking down at Charles as she sat at the desk. "You know, you're gonna have to learn how to depend on others. You'll suffer if you keep being so hesitant. How about you start by depending on me?"

Charles fidgeted with her chopsticks uncomfortably. Ichika kept his eyes on her face, likely because she was showing so much of her breasts right now... What he said earlier, even if it was in jest… Was it true? Did she... actually... want him to… look?

"Uhh... Well... All right... I..." Ichika quirked an eyebrow at her. Finally, she looked up, meeting his gaze. "Would you, um, please... feed me?"

"Uh... Uh..." the Japanese boy stammered.

"You... said I could depend on you... no?" Charles explained, her eyes shaking and shiny.

The young man's back stiffened. "Okay! I'm a man of my word!" he finally said, tapping his chest with his fist.

Pulling a chair up next to Charles, Ichika used the chopsticks to grab a piece of fish, holding it out for his roommate. "So, then... Here we go! Ummm... Say 'ahhhh!'"

Charles opened her mouth and closed her eyes. "Ahhh!"

Gently, like a lover or a father, neither of which the French girl had ever known before in her life, Ichika placed the piece of fish in her mouth, a blush coming to her cheeks despite having requested this. When he slipped the chopsticks out of her mouth just as gently, she chewed happily.

"So... do you like it?"

She swallowed before answering, a sweet smile on her face. "Oh, very..."

"That's good to hear. More fish comin' up."

"May I... have some rice this time, mon ami?"

"Hm? You want rice now? Okay, here it comes." She watched, a smile on her face, as the Japanese boy collected some rice with his chopsticks. "Get ready." She closed her eyes, her smile widening as she tilted her head to the side and let out a giggle. This... was this what it was like to feel truly safe, truly secure? And to know it would last three years? No, no... It would last forever. Because once those three years were up... She could still depend on Orimura Ichika... And always could. "Open up, say ah!"

"Ahhhh-ha ha haha!"

"Whoops! Got some rice on your, uh-"

"My... poitrine, Ichika?"

The boy blushed at that, gazing at her mostly bared breasts. "Y-Yeah..."

"Get it for me, Ichika?"

The young man swallowed hard, clearly nervous. Her previously smiling and giggling face turned serious at his hesitation, sensing it… his interpersonal wounds. Leaning forward, feeling the boy needed a helping hand, she grabbed the young man's left hand, placing it into her track jacket and up against her right breast.

"Gyaaah! I'm sorry, please don't roundhouse kick m-"

He was silenced by a dainty, feminine finger over his lips.

"Please... Ichika... I would never hit you... I would never yell at you... I would never get angry at you... I am not like the other girls in your life... I promise... Hohn?" she assured him gently, her voice soft, sweet.

Ichika seemed at a loss... Had he really been surrounded by violent women so much his whole life... that he didn't know how to deal with a sweet, gentle one?

"Ichika?" That snapped him out of his daze. "I know you now know I am a girl... But..." A sadness flashed in her eyes... one that she knew Ichika caught. "I do not want you to think you lost your own male friend either, mon ami... so... If you would like, just... please think of me as a boy... and a girl... In fact... I really do not mind... if you..." She couldn't believe she was about to say this. "Walk about the room naked... And if you would like... I would be happy to do the same..."

The blush that filled the Japanese boy's head... had to have been twenty shades of red. Unconsciously, she felt his hand give her breast a squeeze. Hmm... Maybe... just maybe... the door to his heart was beginning to open?

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Later that evening, the shower turned off, and out walked Ichika completely naked, a towel hanging over his shoulders.

"Whew! Guess it's time to hit the hay, eh Char-Gyeeeaaaaahhh! Don't clothesline me, please!"

The young man had threw his arms up over himself as a shield, making Charles quirk an eyebrow. "Ichika... It is me. Charles."

The boy blinked. "Ch-Charles! Wh-Why are you naked?"

The girl blushed, trying very hard not to cover herself as she sat totally nude on the edge of not her bed, but her roommate's. "I intend... to show you I am different from the other girls in your life, mon ami... And this is part of that."

The young man sighed, turning around and covering his eyes. "You... don't have to do that, Charles. Honest. Just please, put some clothes on, okay? I'm fine, reeeeeaaaaaa-"

While he was talking and looking away, Charles had gotten up and wrapped the taller young man in a hug, all of her softness pressing up against his muscled back.

"Ichika-kun..." she said, using a Japanese honorific to, hopefully, help put him at ease. "I... have a request."

"Y... Yes?"

"I... want to sleep in the same bed as you..."

"You... why?"

She blushed, fighting back tears. "Because... When I look into your eyes, Ichika-kun... I see what is within me... That hurt... That pain... That-"

To her surprise, the Japanese boy relaxed. Spinning around, he wrapped his arms around the French girl as well, gazing into her violet orbs.

"Charles..."

He reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes. She... didn't even notice she was crying!

"The pain of loneliness... is out of this world... isn't it?" he explained, his voice a throaty whisper.

Hiccuping, Charles buried her face into his muscled chest, sobbing. He... he understood... without her even telling him. Had he... already seen the same pain in her?

"You can sleep with me, Charles. But only because... you're not a girl... but you're not a guy, either... You're my friend. My roommate. And a complex human being. Okay?"

Looking up into the Japanese boy's dark reddish eyes, the French girl merely nodded. It... would have to do for now.

Climbing into bed, Ichika pulled the smaller-bodied French girl into his arms, holding her tight against him under the covers. It was with a heavy swallow that it dawned on her just what she had gotten herself into... They were... spooning. And she could distinctly feel his chiseled abs, his strong pecs, and his soft manhood against her back and ass. As the boy quickly fell asleep, one of his hands naturally came to rest on her flat, feminine stomach, while the other seemed to grasp her breast as part of the natural hug position. Just as Charles''s face turned its brightest shade of red ever and she was thinking it was going to be the longest night of life... She fell asleep, as well.

It was true... You really did sleep the best... with that one person...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Is it only when you are in love with another person that you see them as they really are? And in the ordinary way, when you are not in love with people, you see only a fragmented version of that being? Because when you are in love with someone, you do indeed see them as a divine being. And suppose that's what they are, truly. Your eyes have, by your beloved, been opened."

\- Alan Watts

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Translations

Tomber en Amour = Falling in Love

Colocataire = Roommate

Brassière = Bra

N'est-ce pas? = Roughly 'Isn't it true?'

D'accord = Expression of agreement. In this case, used in place of "Okay!"

Mon Dieu = My God

Oui = Yes

Mon ami = My friend

Poitrine = Breast


	3. Fall 3: Recherchée

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Infinite Stratos. Infinite Stratos belongs to Izuru Yumizuru, Okiura, and CHOCO.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Infinite Stratos

**Tomber en Amour: **Falling in Love

By _Cyberweasel89_

**Fall 3: **Recherchée

**XXXXXXXXXX**

A giggle escaped Charles' mouth as she felt a warm, wet kiss on her ear.

"Mmmmm..." she sighed contentedly, nestling herself into the source of warmth her back was pressed against.

A little lick on her ear lobe, followed by a nibble.

"Oh, la la... Mmm..." she giggled. That felt so good... it gave her fuzzy tingles.

The kisses trailed from her ear to just behind it, moving to her neck.

"Oh, mi amour... Si bon..." she sighed.

The following sucking and nibbling on her neck drew a little, sexual moan from the French girl. Wow... she had a lot of sexual dreams, but this felt so realistic... Maybe because she was only half asleep right now?

And that long, hard, twitching object against her rear... She must've been mostly lucid for it to feel so... so...

She shot up in bed. What? Oh, right... She was... sharing a bed with Ichika. But... was he doing that? She turned to look at the boy, who curled up in on himself once her soft, warm body left him.

"Don't... Don't leave... please..."

He was... still asleep? He sounded... so distressed.

"Mom... Dad... Sis... D-Don't leave me... Please..."

His voice was trembling. Was he... having a nightmare?

Ichika... had told her just last night that he never wanted to see his parents again... But... was that a ruse? One she failed to see through due to the heat of the moment? Had he only said that... to make her feel better? So she... wouldn't worry about him?

It was odd... She could see through him like he was made of glass... But no other girl seemed to be able to do so. Maybe it was because, as Ichika himself was aware... They didn't see him as a person, a human being... He was an object to them. And objects... didn't have feelings. Maybe anyone would be able to read the Japanese boy like a book like she could... if they only tried.

He was shaking all over... Chancing a glance at his crotch, what she had felt as an erection against her ass had quickly shrunken and softened. Looking over at the clock, Charles saw it was still the early morning, long before they had to awaken for class. Ichika... seemed so content, so happy, cuddled against her back... But now that her body had left him...

Swallowing hard, a heavy feeling in her heart, Charles pulled the covers back over herself and her roommate, sidling up against the Japanese boy once again. Instantly, the sleeping boy calmed at her touch, her warmth. And... she couldn't help but feel a glow within herself at the feel of his chiseled body against her soft, feminine, subtle hourglass curves...

She fit into his arms so perfectly... Like a missing puzzle piece... Charles felt complete... for the first time in her life. And just last night, when Ichika told her she could stay here, and he would cover for her, help her... It made her feel wanted... for the first time since her mother died...

Sighing, Charles rolled over to face her roommate, wrapping her arms around him as he did the same in his sleep, burying her face in his muscled chest. She... wasn't quite sure what she was feeling right now... But she was certain...

She'd never felt anything like it before in her life...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

That morning, Ichika awoke with a yawn.

"Bonjour, Ichika!" she greeted, sitting on the bed and placing a tray in front of him. She was using her real voice, and had vowed to herself she would always do so while alone with him.

"Uh... hello to you too, Charles." he answered, a little confused.

"No, no, Ichika. Bonjour! Good morning. Ummm... Ohayou, I believe you say in Japanese?"

"Oh, well... Good morning, Charles. Did you... get me breakfast?"

"Ummm... Sort of, Ichika. I... made it myself, to be honest."

The boy looked down at the meal on his lap. It was a cheese omelet made with corned beef hash as a filling, a glass of milk, two pieces of grape jelly toast, and a stack of blueberry pancakes.

"You... made all this yourself?"

"Oui! I hope you like it, mon ami!"

Using his fork to cut a piece from the soft, tender omelet, Ichika placed the bite in his mouth. Again, he froze, not moving.

"Um... M-Mon ami?" the French girl asked, worried.

"It's... just so good..." he sobbed. "How? How could anything be this delicious? It's like magic! I feel a warmth flooding my mouth and spreading throughout my whole body!"

The boy was openly weeping now. Was this... a normal reaction to her cooking? It'd certainly been similar when he'd tried her ratatouille...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Gooood morning!" Ichika called as he entered Class one, Charles walking beside him.

A group of girls seemed to be gathered around one desk, including Cecilia and Rin, having a hushed discussion. They jumped upon hearing Orimura Ichika's voice. Charles leaned in close to them, smiling her pleasant smile.

"So, what are you ladies talking about?" she asked.

The group only laughed nervously, pulling apart and scattering while squealing, leaving only Cecilia and Rin standing there with the French crossdresser.

"Well, I'd better head back to my own class now!" Rin obfuscated, turning and walking away.

"Right. I should go sit down in my own desk. Ta-ta! See you later!" the blonde Brit concurred.

Charles turned to glance at Ichika, quirking an eyebrow at him. She had a feeling she knew what those girls were talking about, but did...?

The look in his eyes... He knew. But it seemed only Charles knew he knew. Because only she saw him as a person with feelings to the point of being able to see through his facade.

"What was that?" the Japanese boy asked, his usual acting skills making it seem like a naturally oblivious question.

Charles, putting on an act of her own, responded with an innocent "Who knows?"

Both noticed, but did not draw attention to, Houki staring at them out of the corner of her eye.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As the two "boys" walked the halls, Charles stole a glance at Ichika. He seemed... deep in thought. It was a look he probably wouldn't show with anyone but her, the sole person who knew he wasn't as dense as he looked.

"So... I guess it is true... no?" she asked, breaking the silence.

The young man only nodded. "Houki said that if she won the tournament, I'd have to date her... She didn't ask... She didn't make a deal... She just... Said that was how it had to be. Three girls overheard and spread a rumor... And now however wins will be dating me..."

Charles felt herself place her hand on his shoulder.

"It doesn't matter how I feel about it... These girls are even under the impression that I don't know about this... I know that's exactly what I want them to think... But the point is, they're under the impression I don't know I'm a literal prize for winning this tournament... And they're okay with that..."

"Ichika..." the French crossdresser said, just under her breath. His face was... so sad...

"Girls talk about being objectified... But do you think they're ever objectified to the extent I am...?" he mused.

Charles bit her lip. She... needed to change the subject, fast. "So, Ichika... You're going to train today, aren't you?"

"Yeah... There's not much time left before the tournament." He agreed, brightening a bit. "I was hoping to practice with your rifles more, Charles."

"Really? But... Your IS does not have any long range weapons, correct? Why would you need to practice marksmanship, mon ami?"

He turned to look at her as he walked, his bag slung over his shoulder while the French crossdresser herself held hers in both hands at her waist. "Isn't it obvious? If we're ever in a fight together and I'm at a long-range disadvantage, I can just borrow one of your rifles and use it. I mean, that's... okay with you, right?"

Charles... was honestly impressed. She'd always known Ichika was smarter than he let on, but only socially... That was... actually an idea she hadn't even thought of. And actually, it would make them a natural duo in a fight together. "Ichika, that's... ingenious!"

The blush on the boy's face... she couldn't help but find it cute.

"Three representative contenders are having a practice match in the third arena!" A student called out as she ran past the two "boys" with another student. Both paused, gasping.

"Ichika, are you thinking what I am-"

"I am... Dammit!"

Charles couldn't help thinking as she gazed at the Japanese young man's strained expression...

Heavy is the crown...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Ichika and Charles made their way to Arena Three, finding a small crowd of girls scattered among the stands already. Soon, Houki joined them. Charles looked to see Ichika give her a glance, but... his expression was blank during it. Was he... conflicted... over how Houki started the condition of him being the tournament's trophy?

A tremor shook the arena, stirring up a huge brown cloud of dirt and dust. When it settled, the three IS pilots down below were made clear.

"That is Miss Huang and Miss Alcott!" Charles pointed out.

"And Laura Bodewig!" Houki finished for her.

Ichika's expression intensified. "What are they doing?" he wondered aloud. "They're nuts!"

Rin launched a blast from her above-the-shoulder hovering energy cannons, yelling something too far away to hear. Laura, however, merely smiled confidently, saying something and holding out her right gauntlet-covered hand, projecting some kind of dome-shaped shield from her palm that shifted across the rainbow spectrum like an aurora. The blast from Rin's IS exploded harmlessly against it. Rin looked understandably shocked.

"How did she stop the Ryuhou's attack?!" Ichika exclaimed in disbelief. Genuine disbelief, Charles noted.

"It's an AIC!" the French crossdresser exclaimed.

"Of course. And because she's equipped with one, she didn't even need to attempt to evade the Ryuhou." Houki observed.

"A... I... C?" Ichika repeated, again showing genuine confusion. "What does that mean?"

"AIC stands for Active Inertia Canceller. The Schwarzer Regen's third generation weapon." Charles explained calmly.

"Which as the name implies, cancels all inertia." Houki finished for her.

Ichika turned to gaze back out on the arena, a strained noise coming from his throat.

"You understood that, right?" the buxom Japanese girl asked, turning to glance at him.

The Japanese boy was silent for several moments, his face serious. "I saw it... That's more than enough."

Houki assumed he was too dumb to grasp it, and his groan was from confusion... But Charles knew. He groaned because... he knew exactly what that meant for Cecilia and Rin.

The petite Chinese girl strafed through the air, firing several more Ryuhou blasts at Laura as the one-eyed German strafed along the ground around them, summoning her inertia cancelling shield to stop the last one. This naturally made Rin nervous.

Laura followed up by launching two red cables at the Chinese IS pilot, who flew around to dodge them, but it seemed they could be manipulated remotely. One finally snagged her, wrapping around the leg of her IS and hanging her upside down.

Laura was assaulted with the satellite projectiles from Cecilia's IS, but the one-eyed German easily strafed out of the way of them along the ground of the arena. As she took to the skies, Cecilia shot two rockets at her that seemed to seek her out. She was momentarily caught off guard when the blonde Brit sent her four satellite projectiles directly at her. Laura summoned a spherical A.I.C shield around herself to block them, but had to hold it as these were projectiles that wouldn't disperse or explode upon contact, and could be remotely manipulated.

Laura... didn't seem to be moving as Cecilia summoned a blue scoped rifle and aimed it at the one-eyed German, but then again, neither did the blonde Brit. They both fired at each other at the same time from their rifle and shoulder cannon, the blasts hitting each other at the point between them and causing an explosion.

Laura took that moment to swing the still grapple-hooked Rin into Cecilia, sending the two girls crashing into the arena ground in a plume of dust and dirt. Charles looked at Ichika to see him clearly distressed at the current outcome. Both girls were struggling to pull themselves up from the crater they now found themselves sharing, while Laura flew in to continue her assault, coming to a stop just above the two girls.

Rin seemed to be charging both her Ryuhou's, while Laura remained calm and aimed her own shoulder cannon at the two girls. She fired, hitting Rin's left Ryuhou, but while doing so, Cecilia took a free shot at the one-eyed German with her own rifle, completely catching her off guard and catching her in a huge blast.

Both girls climbed out of the crater and went to stand aside, watching the smoke settle and likely discussing how crazy it was that Cecilia fired off an explosive weapon at point-blank range, Charles was sure. Unfortunately, much to everyone's shock, it seemed Laura was completely unharmed by the blast.

The one-eyed German let loose two red grappling hooks from her IS, wrapping around the necks of both girls, reeling them in. Rin was putting up a fight, but Cecilia had fallen to the ground and was being dragged. Laura simply landed and gave the petite Chinese girl a solid right hook with her AIC gauntlet, then a kick to the blonde brit's side while she was down. She followed with a series of unarmed swings at Rin again, sending her stumbling back with each one while still restrained by the neck with the grappling hook. A final downward blow floored her. Alert boxes, red in color, showed up on the holographic displays of both girls that read 'Warning: Exceeding life support systems.'

"Sacrebleu! The shield energy will not hold out much longer at this rate!" Charles explained, both hands clasped in front of her chest in distress.

Ichika only grit his teeth, an intense expression on his face as he gazed at the display of brutality before him.

"If the damage doesn't stop, the IS mandatory unlocks activate, and in this state that could kill them!" Houki pointed out.

Laura lifted Cecilia up by the grappling hook around her neck, kicking her upward and away with such force that it completely shattered part of her IS. She followed up by lifting Rin next, giving her a gauntlet-clad left jab that sent her to the ground and cracked the petite Chinese girl's arm guard.

Charles looked to Houki, who seemed to have something weighing on her mind, but the French crossdresser jumped when Ichika let out an angry cry and punched the shield protecting the arena from both sides. "Laura! Stop it!" he called as loud as he could. "Stop... it!"

The one-eyed German paused, turning to look at Ichika curiously. Instead of stopping, though, a wicked, sadistic grin spread across her face.

"Damn you..." the Japanese boy cursed under his breath. Taking a few steps back, he raised up his right arm in front of his face, the bracelet there glowing as he summoned his personal IS. Letting out a battle cry, he summoned his sword, already in transformed energy state, much to Charles' shock. She'd only ever seen it in its standard physical state while training. The boy was serious!

Both of his wings extending, Ichika charged directly into the barrier, breaking it down fairly easily with an Ignition Boost and only a few sword swings. Wow... That barrier was meant to specifically guard against attacks like that! Having only seen her roommate in practice battles... was this what it was like if he got serious?

"Ichika..." Charles said breathlessly as she clasped her hands to her tightly bound chest. This... was how far the boy would go for the people he cared about? It didn't matter if they treated him like an object... He would give his all to protect them.

He wasn't the strongest...

He wasn't the fastest...

He wasn't the smartest...

He wasn't the most skilled...

But he had what most men lacked. Hell, he had what most people on this Earth lacked. He'd shown it to her last night in the rawest form possible...

And it was that very thing... That had her own... beating a mile a minute right now.

"Ichika!" Houki called out to him as he landed on the arena grounds with a roll. Finishing the roll on his feet, he took off immediately, flying directly toward the one-eyed German.

"Get your hands off of them, you bitch!" he roared, an unbridled rage the likes of which Charles didn't think he was capable of. No... not unbridled rage... a righteous fury! Like... he had shown her last night... Only this... was many times more intense!

Laura turned around just in time to hold out her right gauntlet, capturing Ichika's charge harmlessly in a spherical AIC barrier and holding him there.

Charles knew the AIC cancelled all inertia... And Ichika definitely wasn't moving... But he certainly was trying. She could see every single one of his many muscles straining, his teeth clenching, his brow furrowed in a concentrated glare at the German girl before him. Luckily, it seemed, now that Laura had found a much more hated opponent, her grapples released the blonde Brit and petite Chinese girl, letting them fall to the arena ground as their IS's dispelled.

Knowing Ichika needed help, Charles summoned her own IS, diving through the hole in the barrier the Japanese young man had made. She heard Laura speak as she summoned two of her rapid-fire rifles and took aim.

"Reckless and too emotional. I've never seen a more perfect example of a fool. Just as I had suspected. You pose no actual thread to me and Schwarzer Regen. You're just another of the helpless masses. Now disappear!"

Laura lowered her shoulder cannon, aimed at Ichika, whose veins were bulging as he strained with all his might against the inertia cancelling barrier. Charles knew more than anyone else in the academy that this boy's heart was bigger than even Laura's cannon... But he couldn't beat science with just his emotional need to protect! Her rifles aimed, the French crossdresser fired a rapid-fire barrage of shots at the one-eyed German, breaking her hold on Ichika and even landing several direct hits.

Diving in with her rifle at the read, Charles let out a cry of "Ichika, get down!", continuing to fire at the hostile German, who escaped her barrage and strafed around the shots.

"Damn you, boy! You are always interfering with me and this pathetic excuse for a man! Must I eliminate you first so I can finally do the same to him?!" Laura growled.

"Ichika, help them!" Charles barked to the Japanese boy.

He naturally understood her meaning, swooping in and picking up both Cecilia and Rin in each arm. "C'mon, ladies!" he told them as he took off.

Laura, continuing to strafe around Charles' shots, aimed her cannon at the boy as he carried the two girls.

Charles could see that Ichika was in the red on shield energy... But if he could sync properly with his IS... He should be able to use a second Ignition Boost! She... had faith in him. She knew he could do it!

The one-eyed German fired, but sure enough, moments before the blast hit, Ichika wasn't even there anymore. Yes! Laura was understandably shocked, and Charles used that opening to strafe to a better position and unleash a barrage at her with two of her rapid-fire green rifles.

She couldn't take her eyes off Laura... But she could trust Ichika to get the blonde Brit and petite Chinese girl to a safe position while she distracted her. Her faith in Ichika was iron-clad... But Laura managed to shoot a grappling hook out and wrap around the French crossdresser's IS's left forearm. She struggled, landing on the ground to give herself some leverage and pulling against it, but the one-eyed German was slowly, if surely, reeling her in. But... she only had one of her arms.

With her right arm, she aimed her rifle and fired a barrage at her, but Laura easily blocked it with her AIC shield.

"Now, fool!" Laura boasted as the bullets were held in place by her aurora-colored shield, falling harmlessly to the ground. "I'll show you the real difference between the generations!" Summoning a violet energy blade, Laura was reeling it back for an attack, only to be halted.

Charles's eyes widened as she saw Orimura-sensei blocking Laura's own attack with some sort of large, technological sword. She wasn't even suited in an IS! How incredible!

Laura gasped, clearly shocked. "Mentor?!"

"Honestly. This is why dealing with children is so damn tiring." Orimura-sensei calmly complained.

"Damn... My sis has still got it." Ichika remarked, standing up straight from where he was bent over Cecilia and Rin sitting against the arena wall.

"You can practice all you want here." Orimura-sensei announced to the girl, boy, and crossdressing girl present, lowering her sword. "However, as a teacher, I can't ignore it when you start destroying the barriers in the arena itself, so this is over, now. I'm ordering you to wait for the upcoming tournament to settle the score of your little match, understood?"

"If those are your orders, mentor..." Laura replied humbly, dispelling her IS and landing on her feet on the ground.

"Orimura, Dunois, you're okay with that too, right?" she asked, looking at Charles, her back turned to her own brother. Charles was starting to wonder, though... If Orimura-sensei's indifference to Ichika... was just as much an act as the boy's own obliviousness to the feelings of the girls around him?

"Uh... yeah, sure." The Japanese young man replied uneasily.

Orimura-sensei turned to glance at her younger brother over her shoulder. "You should say yes to your instructor, blockhead."

"Uhhh, yes ma'am!" Ichika corrected himself nervously.

"That is an acceptable compromise." Charles stated calmly.

"In that case, you are all hereby prohibited from engaging in any personal matches until the tournament! Dismissed!" the Japanese instructor barked to the three of them.

As Laura and Orimura-sensei walked off, Charles dismissed her own IS, Ichika doing the same. She walked over to the Japanese boy, looking into his eyes and noticing... it was there... Beneath his mask... a storm... And beneath that... the pain of loneliness.

She promptly wrapped her arms around his own, shaking him from his thoughts as he gazed down at the shorter French "boy."

"Ichika, mon ami... You know, I think your sister... is just as good of an actor as you, no?"

Ichika only quirked an eyebrow, clearly not understanding her meaning. But that didn't matter. As sharp as he secretly was around the women in his life, he no doubt knew his sister cared about him... He was likely just in denial due to his own grief over the trouble he caused her for what he perceived as his own weakness. Still... she had planted the seed with that simple statement. Hopefully... he would come to realize just how much his sister cared for him on his own in time...

For now, though... She had a diversion to help him with that loneliness.

"Ichika? Shall we visit Cecilia and Rin in the infirmary later?"

A small smile came to the Japanese young man's face. "Charles... you really need to stop doing that." he noted wryly. She only giggled in her real girl's voice at a volume only he could hear.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Rin and Cecilia were changed in teal hospital gowns, sitting up in side-by-side beds within the school infirmary, parts of them covered in bandages. Rin glared at the two "boys."

"It wasn't necessary for you to help me back there." she claimed.

"We'd surely have won if we'd only been permitted to finish." the blonde Brit concurred indignantly.

Charles walked up, a tray with two mugs of tea on them held in her hands. "In your dreams, maybe." Ichika replied, clearly not believing either of their boasts.

"Stop putting on a front, you two." Charles chuckled boyishly.

"Putting on a front?" Ichika asked, shooting Charles a look like 'what are you doing?' She only winked at him, and he immediately understood. It was... odd how they could communicate without words like this.

"You are embarrassed because someone you like saw you when you were losing." the French crossdresser chided, handing one of the mugs of tea to Rin, then turning to Cecilia. "That is correct, no?"

Ichika, seeing his chance, let out a low, quiet "Huh? What?" in his best clueless voice. He was a natural. Charles smiled to herself, proud of him, as she handed Cecilia her own mug.

The petite Chinese girl's back stiffened. "I promise I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, cross my heart!"

"Uhh... I'm confused as well!" Cecilia concurred, looking away in discomfort. "I mean, I'm not putting on any sort of front, either!"

Both girls sipped their tea simultaneously. Hmm... It seemed Orimura-sensei wasn't the only one who could play these girls. It was easier than Charles thought. But she supposed that was what happened when anywhere from fifty percent to ninety percent of your overall emotions was anger and you always wore that anger on your sleeve.

Charles stole a glance at Ichika, who gave her his own wink. Clearly, he saw an opportunity to continue this two-person comedy bit. "Hold on, how does that connect with you two starting a fight with Laura in the first place?" he asked, convincingly at a loss. The roommates were rewarded with both girls choking on their tea. She's have to give the Japanese young man a pat on the back later.

"Uh... It was... because..." Rin began, still partially choking on tea and unsure of how to continue.

"Well... It's rather... How should I put it..?" Cecilia continued for the petite Chinese girl, but didn't finish.

Charles glanced back at her roommate, the two giving each other satisfied smiles. She could get used to doing this, but was afraid she might turn into a sadist...

"It's basically because she disrespected our... female pride." the blonde Brit finally managed to get out once she stopped choking, an obvious lie if the French crossdresser ever heard one.

"...Huuuh?" Ichika gaped, again flawlessly playing up the role of dense oaf. In a way, Charles noted how similar the boy's facade was to her own as a male, in principle. Both involved a convincing mask and great acting skill.

"Ah ha ha!" Charles laughed, her face brightening. " You mean Ichika is someone who you-"

Rin and Cecilia both jumped her, covering her mouth and tackling her to the bed, much to her surprise. She made a note... Ichika may be able to handle how impulsively physical these girls could be... but Charles herself would need to get used to it. Because when she tried to take the teasing too far, she paid for it.

"You certainly do seem to have a lot to say, don't you?" the petite Chinese girl growled.

"Way too much to say!" the blonde Brit agreed. "I couldn't agree with you more!"

"Now cut it out!" Ichika demanded. He wasn't completely serious, though... Likely because he knew as well as Charles did that she wasn't in any real danger here... right? "You two are moving around way too much for injured people, anyway."

He walked up, rearing up his arms and flexing his wrists. What was he...? The boy thrust his hands forward, giving both girls a single poke-like jab to their shoulder with his index and middle fingers. Cecilia and Rin both stiffened in incredibly rigid-like manners, letting go of the French crossdresser and collapsing in heaps on the bed, trembling in pain and letting out little cries of anguish.

"Yeah, ya see? You're obviously still in major pain. So don't push it. That'd be just foolish."

What... What was that? What did... Ichika just do?

"Who's foolish? Who're you calling foolish, fool!" Rin growled, struggling to pull herself into an upright position.

"You are the biggest fool here, Ichika!" Cecilia concurred.

"Yeah, ya big dummy dumb head!" the petite Chinese girl continued.

Ichika's back stiffened. He was likely grateful, and well aware, that both girls were in too much pain to hit him, but... why were they? He'd only poked them in the shoulder. They seemed perfectly capable of tackling Charles to the bed and holding her down with her mouth covered, so why did a simple poke from Ichika send them writhing into heaps?

"Geez... is this... a girl thing?" the Japanese young man sighed, running his hand through his hair.

A rumbling silenced all four of them, the various medicines on the shelves rattling. After several moments of it, the door to the infirmary burst open, a whole gaggle of girls flooding into the infirmary and filling it to the brim. "Orimura! Dunois!" one of the girls cried, surrounding the two "boys."

"What's... happening?" Ichika wondered aloud, sweeping his dark reddish gaze across the crowd.

"Yes, what is the meaning of this?" Charles concurred.

"Look!" they all said at once, each holding up an identical flyer for the two to read.

"Huh?" Charles reached forward, taking one and giving it a read. "What is this?"

Ichika took one as well, reading it aloud. "In order for us to conduct the most practical simulated matches, all of those participating in this month's IS tournament will be required to form two-member teams. However, for those unable to establish teams on their own, their partners will be chosen by a random drawing. The registration deadline is-"

"You should just team up with me, Orimura-kun!" one of the girls insisted. Did none of these girls care what he wanted?

"Please be my partner, Dunois!" Oh no, now it was starting for her, too!

"Uhhhh..." Charles stammered.

Ichika clapped his hands together, raising them up in what Charles at first thought was prayer, but quickly realized it was in apology. "I'm very sorry, but I'm teaming up with Charles, so forget it!"

That silenced all of them, and made the French crossdresser's face turn scarlet. They all immediately turned and walked out in unison.

"Well, if that's the case!" one girl dismissed haughtily.

"I suppose it's okay if two guys are teaming up..." another mused.

"Actually, I think it's hot!" a third giggled.

Ichika sighed in relief, no doubt glad he had defused that situation so easily and without breaking his dumb oaf facade.

"Hey, listen... Ichika..." Charles began, only to be interrupted by Rin grabbing the Japanese young man's arm and pulling him aside.

"Okay! You've gotta be on my team! We're childhood friends, aren't we?" she insisted.

Ichika's other arm was soon grabbed by Cecilia. "No, he should pick me! He should team with his classmate, right?"

"You can't do that."

Charles recognized that voice. Brassière-sensei! The French crossdresser wasn't sure when she showed up, but there she was, holding a holographic data pad.

"I'm afraid the damage reading on both your IS units is above level C." she explained, glancing at her data pad. "That means you won't be participating in the tournament."

"No, wait! I can fight just fine, Yamada-sensei!" the petite Chinese girl insisted.

"I just don't understand what you're on about!" the blonde Brit agreed.

"I said no, and that is final! Besides, if you don't get those repairs taken care of right away, it's going to lead to even worse problems in the long-run."

Both girls growled.

"On top of that..." the bra-baring instructor continued. "Orimura-kun and Dunois-kun have to pair together. There's no choice in the matter."

"What?!" all four exclaimed at once.

"Hmm... I suppose that's phrasing it improperly. To be more accurate, I guess you could say..." She reached up to adjust her glasses, the sunset light from the window casting a glare on them. "There's no conceivable reason for them not to."

"What do you mean, Yamada-sensei?" Cecilia asked.

"We've been recording and studying each of the boys' lessons, practice sessions, everything. They're... a perfect match."

"I don't get it, perfect match in what way?" Rin pressed.

"Not only do the specialties of their IS units complement each other perfectly... but their IS's can even cover each others' weaknesses, leading to a near-one hundred percent strength to a near-zero percent flaw rating on both their accounts. More importantly, though… These two always seem to be on the same wavelength. They can read each other like books to the point it's almost like they're telepathic. And on top of that... Orimura-kun is reckless and impulsive, which can be good at times, but when it turns out a detriment... Dunois-kun... seems to have an innate ability to sense when and in what way Orimura-kun needs help, and can not only predict when to do so soon enough to make it count, but can do so without fail... It's an ability called 'protective instincts,' and it's an innate skill highly valued in team contact sports, but here... it could honestly save Orimura-kun's life. This is such a bizarre scenario, but we've run test after test, numerous projections, and they all say the same thing... The level of synergy between these two... is so unheard of... there's really no previous recorded precedent for it. In other words, when I say they have to pair together with no choice, I mean... There's really not a single person in this academy they'd make a stronger team with for either of them."

Both "boys" looked at each other, eyes wide. Now that she thought about it... She'd... never noticed any of these things, or at least never thought about them. And looking into the Japanese young man's eyes, she could tell... it was the same with him. Being around him, knowing what he thought, it just seemed so natural, she'd only given it a few passing thoughts.

On the subject of the protective instincts... She did now realize that she had a tendency to shield Ichika from incoming attacks without thinking... Was that what Brassière-sensei was referring to?

Cecilia and Rin seemed to be gazing intently with each other, likely on the same wavelength... Considering how they viewed the Japanese young man, Charles were sure... That they were thinking that since they were out of the picture, Ichika and her had to win the tournament to keep the Japanese young man available for the both of them. In their eyes, he couldn't be a dating prize to himself, after all. Sure enough, after a simultaneous nod to the other, both girls turned around to face the object of their competition.

"Now, listen up, you two! You have to win!" Rin barked. You two? But she was only looking at Ichika!

"I want you both to go out there and give it all you've got! Remember, you're doing it for us, as well!" Cecilia agreed.

"Uh, right... You betcha." Ichika responded nervously. Charles could tell, though... Even though it sounded like they were cheering them on... They had ulterior motives, and both her and the Japanese young man could see through them.

"Yes, of course. And I promise that we shall do our best to meet your expectations." Charles agreed with a pleasant smile on her face, though she honestly didn't think either girl would even acknowledge her presence.

"Ahh! You have such a beautiful friendship!" Brassière-sensei remarked, completely clueless.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Uhhh... I was wondering, Ichika..."

The young man stopped walking, turning to look at his roommate behind him. It was night time now, and the two were walking to their dorm. "Uh-huh?" he inquired, looking at her over his shoulder.

"I, um... know I'm late saying this, but..." Charles was gazing down at the ground, her hands clasped at her waist. But gazing upward into the Japanese young man's dark reddish eyes, a shy smile on her face, she continued in her natural female voice. "Thank you for helping me back there."

Ichika only smiled a warm, true smile, turning around to face his roommate. "Don't mention it, Charles. I knew you were in a tight spot with all those girls around, so I figured I'd bail you out."

"Oui, and... I was just... really happy when you said that..."

"Again, don't mention it. I'd just hate if any of the girls here found out your secret. This should help prevent that from happening by removing any extra risks."

"Mmm... You're so sweet, Ichika."

His smile deepened. "Honestly, though, I should be thanking you... You might just save me yet again if this works out right."

Charles opened her eyes, confused. "Hohn?"

"Whether I like it or not, the winner of this tournament dates me, right? That was before the team up factor was announced, so I just figured I'd win myself. But now that I know I have to partner with someone, that meant even if I still won, I'd have to date my partner. But if I partner with you, and we both win, I can't exactly date a guy, right?"

Again, Charles was astounded by the young man's ingenuity. "You are... surprisingly resourceful, mon ami."

He blushed at that. "Yeah... I guess I am."

Turning, the Japanese young man continued his trek to the dorms, Charles hot on his tail. She had said that, and it was, indeed, an ingenious idea, but... Why did it make her heart ache?

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Back at Room 1025, Ichika was slipping off his blazer. "You know, I appreciate how you use your real voice when we're alone, but you don't have to speak like a boy, too."

Charles herself was pulling her own blazer off. "Hohn? What do you mean, Ichika?"

"You're using 'boku' to refer to yourself. That's a boy's self-pronoun." the Japanese young man explained, kicking his shoes and pulling his socks off.

"Ah. But prior to arriving here, I was forced to completely memorize the ways males behave and speak to ensure I was not found out, and that included the use of Japanese gender-specific pronouns. I suppose it has, how you say... become a habit I cannot break that easily, no?" the French crossdresser explained, doing the same.

"Is that so?" Ichika mused, slipping his shirt up and over his head.

"Oh! But if you are bothered by it, Ichika, when we are alone together, I suppose I can use a more feminine pronoun for myself." she offered, also slipping her shirt off and tossing it aside, revealing her tightly bound breasts.

"Don't try too hard, okay?" her roommate chuckled, letting his pants drop. She was momentarily captivated by that perfect, peach-shaped ass. Oh, mon Dieu! "I actually find it pretty cute to hear a girl referring to herself with boku." he admitted in a cutely awkward manner.

"C-Cute? Me?" Charles stammered as she let her pants hit the ground, revealing her boy's boxers. "Do you... really mean that?" Of course he did... Ichika was the most sincere boy in the world. She was just... having trouble believing his statement.

Ichika slipped his own boxers off. "I said it, I mean i-Gyeeeeaaaah!"

Charles jumped at his sudden scream. She whirled around to see him backed up, naked, against the wall, his arms raised up as if to shield himself." Mon ami? What is wrong?"

"Please don't nutshot me!" he cried, clearly terrified.

Oh... Of course. Sigh... it was time for another lesson, it seemed.

"Ichika? It does not bother me when you see me naked. Honest."

"Well, it bothers me! Because whenever this happens, I get hit, kicked, beaten, stabbed, slashed-"

"What? What kind of girls have you been associating with, Ichika?"

That gave the young man pause, though his arms were still raised defensively. "Uhhh... My sister... Houki... Rin... Cecilia a bit, too... Laura in a way, I guess... Why?"

Charles sighed. "Ichika... I know those girls have some... violent tendencies... But not all girls do."

Reaching up, Charles undid her bindings, letting her full, perky breasts bounce free. This noticeably caused the Japanese young man to whimper. When she dropped her boxers, he was panting in fright. Walking up, the French girl pressed her bare body against his, particularly her soft breasts against his chiseled chest.

"Ichika-kun?" she asked, adding in the honorific to hopefully put him at ease a bit. "Has there... ever been a girl in your life... who was unconditionally kind, sweet, and gentle to you, mon ami?"

That gave the boy pause. When he didn't respond... That spoke volumes to her. And when she gazed into his face, it confirmed for her what his unspoken statement said... In his eyes... Hurt... Pain... Scars... Rain… Loneliness...

Reaching up, she wrapped her arms around the young man's shoulders, gazing into those dark reddish orbs. "Ichika-kun... You have been hurt before... Scarred... Inside and out... No?"

Ichika said nothing, though he did slowly lower his arms to his side.

"All those years of your life... Never knowing how gentle a girl could be... I suddenly understand... why you have no interest in returning any of these girls' feelings, mon ami... All the girls in your life have done nothing but hurt you... to the point that... you don't know what it's like to feel softness... warmth... from one... or how to handle loving one. Am I wrong, mon ami?"

The young man sighed. "I'd say you could read me like a book... But honestly... I didn't even realize that about myself..." he explained gravely.

She managed a warm smile as she gazed into the boy's face. So much hurt... pain... wounds... scars... some fresh, others... never healed properly. She'd... have to help him with that. It was no wonder he preferred her company so much when he thought she was a boy... She'd prefer the company of the same sex too if every person of the opposite sex she'd ever known in her life had done nothing but hurt her and make her feel like she was walking on broken glass... "Ichika-kun... I do not mind if you see me naked, as we are roommates, but... You do mind, no?"

He merely nodded, even though the look on his face told her enough.

"Then... I shall have to correct that."

"What do you... mean?"

"Ichika-kun... You cannot open your heart to a girl... because the ones in your life have treated you as an object at best, a punching bag at worst, no? So... I shall show you what it is like... To feel unconditional care and gentleness from a girl."

Ichika sighed. "You're not a girl, Charles..." She felt momentarily hurt by that statement. "But... you're not a boy, either. You're not anything. You're... just you. And that's what I like about you. You're genuine. You're unique. There's... not a single person in the world like you."

She wasn't sure why... but she felt like her heart was soaring right now. Why? Why did she feel this way around her roommate? What was this bizarre feeling? So warm... soft... fuzzy... gentle... She wanted to feel more of it.

"Ichika-kun. Let us just stay like this... Not dressed... Let us sit down like this... and have a little chat, oui? And in exchange... I vow, that no matter what happens... I shall never hit you... Never yell at you... Never even get mad at you... Okay?"

The Japanese young man swallowed hard. "I have trouble believing that, but... I suppose... You deserve the benefit of the doubt, considering all you've done for me."

Charles smiled a warm, genuine smile. Leaning up on her tip-toes and pulling the Japanese young man's head lower, she planted a soft, gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Merci beaucoup... mon ami."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

They spent hours just sitting on Ichika's bed, completely naked, chatting about this and that. Finally, though, Charles realized something she wondered earlier, and asked when a pause came up.

"Oh! Ichika-kun, I could not help but notice... You said Cecilia and Rin were in so much pain from you touching them because they were still injured, but they tackled me to the bed just fine. What happened?"

Ichika... looked a little uncomfortable about that. "Um... Just a, uh... little trick I picked up."

Charles quirked her head to the side. "Hohn?"

"Well... More like a hobby."

"I... do not understand, Ichika-kun."

"Well, since my sister was away in Germany, Rin was back in China, I had no parents, and I wasn't in any after-school clubs, I had a lot of time on my hands..."

"Um... I am with you so far, mon ami."

"So..." he sighed, his shoulders slumping. "I... studied a bit of alternative medicine. I dunno, just something to do."

"Alternative... medicine?"

"Well, not like... herbs or anything, but... I did pick up a little thing called acupressure."

"Acu... pressure? I have... heard of acupuncture, but, erm... is this concept similar, Ichika-kun?"

"Oh, you don't want to hear about that, Charles... it's boring. There's a reason I keep it a secret, after all." the Japanese young man dismissed, turning his head away and rubbing the back of it.

Charles felt herself smile. He was being modest... That was so cute. "No, really. I would love to hear all about it, Ichika-kun!"

He gave her a sideways glance. "You... really mean it?"

She released a light, feminine giggle. "Ichika-kun... You really should know... When people have a hobby they care deeply about, it shows to others they have passion, mon ami."

That seemed to put him at ease. "Okay, well... See, you know the nervous system, the circulatory system, and all that?" She nodded. "Well, there's actually a secret system in the body that flows with pure life energy we call ki in Japan, or chi if you want to use the Chinese term. I tend to use chi, myself. Sure, it technically means blood over here, but I learned it the Chinese way, so I tend to use chi regardless."

"I am with you so far."

"Well, this chi flows just underneath the skin in thin, invisible, intangible veins. Though flowing throughout the body, there are, are in fact, little points dotted all over the skin that act as conduits for that flow. And if you strike them in just the right way at just the right spot, you can either slow, speed, halt, seal, or even unlock the flow of chi for a variety of effects!"

Wow, he was really into this. That was so cute... "Really? What kind of effects are we talking about, Ichika-kun?"

"Well, as you saw from what I did to Cecilia and Rin, just one quick tap, and I had them writhing in pain. Some similar effects I can do are knocking someone out or paralyzing parts of their body, but it's generally hard to do that if they're moving around too much, so not really practical in a fight. Generally, the effect you achieve depends entirely on what pressure point you hit, and in what way. Some, for example, have very exclusive uses, to the point they have names. For one, the Cat's Tongue pressure point can increase skin sensitivity to touch and temperature, whereas the Tokyo Grandpa pressure point vastly increases resistance to high temperatures."

"Um... I can see why the former is called that, mon ami, but... Tokyo... grandpa?"

"It's silly, actually. There's a Japanese stereotype that old men really, really love scalding hot baths, like they have some sort of resistance to boiling hot water. So since that particular pressure point increases heat resistance, well..."

"I see! What else can you do with these things?"

"Well, I'm sure you wondered why I was already so muscular before coming here. By manipulating my own chi flow using acupressure on myself, I was actually able to stimulate muscle growth while I worked out. Not exactly an instant effect, but it sped up the workout process."

'I... actually did wonder a bit why you were so incredibly fit, but just assumed you were working out for many years."

"Well, technically, I did work out a lot prior to coming here, but the acupressure certainly helped. I can also use it to give a really great massage, too."

Charles perked at that. "Eh? You... You can?"

"Oh, yes. Acupressure, if done right, can dull pain, relieve muscle tension, soothe swollen joints, and even induce pleasure. I can do so during a massage in such a subtle manner that it actually looks and feels like a regular massage to the untrained eye."

"You... know this works?"

"Oh, yeah! I practiced it a lot on my best friend back home from middle school, Dan."

"A... boy?"

"Yeah... Why?"

Well... she figured if Ichika was getting his hands that intimate with someone, it would be a boy, considering his intimacy problems with women... which really weren't his fault. She... might request this massage from him once she helped him heal a bit, himself. "Are there… sexual uses?"

That made the Japanese young man stiffen. He coughed, clearly nervous. "Err… Yes. For one, that Cat's Tongue pressure point increases sensitivity to touch in every way. But there are also pressure points existing on the erogenous zones themselves that directly affect them, like inducing an instant erection, calming one, causing immense pleasure, triggering an instant orgasm, delaying an orgasm, or even inducing virginal lactat-"

"Ichika! Mon ami! This is… making me a little uncomfortable. Please, I am sorry I asked." Though she… actually wouldn't mind trying some of those, to be honest.

"Um… Sorry, Charles. Oh! And one last major thing I can do with it is, well... Some people actually have irregular chi flows that... aren't natural. Say, due to childhood trauma, physical or emotional, or just simply from birth. By using the proper strikes, I can actually correct that irregular flow and restore it to its natural state. This essentially unlocks a person's true potential in a few minor ways, but can also induce some extremely subtle bodily changes, like a height increase of a few centimeters and all that. It's not so much improving as it is restoring a person to what they would've been able to be at that point had their flow not been disrupted."

"That... sounds amazing, Ichika-kun! Can you... do that with me?"

"Hm? Actually... yeah. So long as you don't mind me getting a little... hands-on."

She felt a blush come to her cheeks. "N-No... I don't mind at all."

"Well... Okay. Just lie on the bed on your stomach, then, please." She merely nodded and did so, still blushing.

The Japanese young man spent about ten minutes simply gliding his hands over her body. He wasn't touching her, actually... Just holding his hands barely an inch above her skin, palms-down.

"Is... everything alright, mon ami?"

"Hmm? Yeah, just... You seem to be in pretty good order, flow-wise. There are some slight irregularities in your flow, but nothing major, really."

"Oh? Would you... correct them, s'il vous plaît?"

"Are... you sure? I'm not exactly sure what would happen…"

Charles raised her head, looking up into Ichika's eyes, confused. "What do you mean, Ichika-kun? You cannot tell what correcting the flow would do?"

"Well, while inducing an intentional effect is far from an exact science, it's always predictable, but when it comes to correcting irregular flow? Well... There's so many variables in play with that, that if I actually do it, then yeah, even I won't know what the full extent of the effects would be."

That gave Charles some pause. But after a moment, she smiled. "Do it, Ichika. I want to see if this acupressure thing is for real or not."

The young man sighed. "All right, but don't come complaining to me, okay?"

Charles... Wasn't sure what happened next. Ichika gave a simple jab of his index and middle finger to her shoulder, and she felt something burning spread out from that point of contact, only to dull into pleasure. She didn't have time to react fully, though. The Japanese young man followed up with a jab from his other hand to the small of her back, including the same feeling.

"I-Ichika-kun!" she cried, gritting her teeth.

"Sorry, Charles! I forgot to mention that correcting the flow always causes sharp pain, but it's brief, so bear with me, okay?" he explained as he continued to land several fire-inducing jabs to her.

Charles only buried her face in the pillow and grit her teeth. It wasn't just the burn from each jab... she was feeling increasingly warm, even hot. She was sweating all over, and couldn't help but feel like her skin was crawling.

"Last one!" her roommate assured her. She wasn't sure when, but he had flipped her over, and the last jab landed right on her forehead. With a feminine cry, Charles' back shot up, but then she fell back down onto the bed again, panting heavily.

"Um... Charles? Are you okay?" he asked.

The French girl only nodded, her breath returning. She sat up, looking down at herself. "Um... I... do not see anything different, Ichika-kun. You... did it correctly, no?"

"Of course I did!" he stated confidently. "But though intentionally induced effects are always immediate, when it comes to correcting irregular flow, it always takes time for the changes to occur!" he continued, crossing his muscled arms matter-of-factly.

Hmmm... That was... interesting to note. "Do you... need to do this again?

"Errr... Not really? I mean, you really only need to correct the flow once. Since it's, technically, the way the flow was meant to go, the changes, though gradually induced, stick. The body really doesn't want to go back to an unnatural flow, ya know? On the other hand, when it comes to intentionally induced effects, since they're not natural, they wear off after a while since the flow returns to normal via the body's natural healing processes. In fact, some induced effects can only be done once, like the Tokyo Grandpa one I mentioned. Once some effects wear off, the flow becomes naturally resistant to it being induced again since it corrected itself. Kind of like chicken pox, I guess. Anyway, rest assured, you should see some changes within the next week or two, but they'll be extremely subtle, and it could honestly be anything from your concentration, to your physical capabilities, anything. But rest assured, these changes you'll be going through are how your body would've naturally turned out had your flow not been irregular or unnatural, so don't feel bad if you don't like any of the-"

He was silenced by a dainty, petite, feminine finger on his lips.

"Ichika-kun... I honestly love how passionate you are about this... This is a side of you I wish you would show more often, mon ami." He blushed at that. "Now... I am tired, likely from that... So shall we go to bed?" He merely nodded, since her finger was still over his lips.

Reaching up, Charles pulled Ichika down onto the bed, much to his surprise. Cuddling his naked body close to her own equally bare one, she nuzzled her face against his chest, sighing contentedly.

"Bonne nuit, Ichika-kun."

"Uhhh... Good night, Charles."

"I suppose, since you have healed my flow, as you said... It is only right I continue to help heal your view of the opposite sex, no?"

A small smile came to the Japanese boy's face. A genuine one. "Yeah. Thanks, Charles... It's nice to know I have you to rely on."

As Ichika fell asleep, Charles realized something just as her own eyes were drooping shut.

For once in her life, she honestly felt like someone needed her... And she realized for the first time...

It felt good to be needed.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"We don't say 'rising into love.' There is in it the idea of the fall. And it goes back, as a matter of fact, to extremely fundamental things. That there is always a curious tie at some point between the fall... and the creation. Taking this ghastly risk is the condition of there being life. You see, for all life is an act of faith... and an act of gamble. The moment you take a step, you do so on an act of faith... because you don't really know that the floor's not going to give under your feet. The moment you take a journey, what an act of faith. The moment you enter into any kind of human undertaking in relationship, what an act of faith. See, you've given yourself up. But this is the most powerful thing that can be done. Surrender. See, and love is an act of surrender to another person. Total abandonment. I give myself to you. Take me. Do anything you like with me."

-Alan Watts

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Translations

Tomber en Amour = Falling in Love

Recherchée = Wanted

Mi amour = My love

Si bon = So good

Bonjour = Good morning

Oui = Yes

Mon ami = My friend

Sacrebleu = Very old, antiquated French minced oath profanity once used as a general cry of surprise or anger

Brassière = Bra

Mon Dieu = My God

Merci beaucoup = Thank you very much

S'il vous plaît = Please

Bonne nuit = Good night


	4. Fall 4: Chevalier

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Infinite Stratos. Infinite Stratos belongs to Izuru Yumizuru, Okiura, and CHOCO.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Infinite Stratos

**Tomber en Amour: **Falling in Love

By _Cyberweasel89_

**Fall 4: **Chevalier

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As per usual, Charles woke up before Ichika. Getting dressed, she made a quick stop by the cafeteria to make his breakfast, and arrived back at the room just as he was waking up.

"Oh? Breakfast in bed again?" he asked, a small, but genuine, smile on his face.

"Oui, mon ami!" the French girl replied with a true smile of her own.

She set the tray down in the boy's blanket-covered lap, taking a seat next to him. This time, however, she cut a piece of the cherry-filled crepe herself, holding the fork out for him.

"Say ah, my chevalier."

"Chevalier? What's that?" he asked, curious.

The French girl blushed. Had she... really called him that? "Um... I-It is a, um... H-How about if we win the tournament, I shall tell you, okay?"

"Well... Okay. I guess that's fine."

He allowed his roommate to feed him the bite of crepe, again inducing the same full-body freeze before the boy burst into tears at how good it was. Charles... really didn't get it, herself.

"Say, Ichika-kun! How about after breakfast, you bind my poitrine for me, s'il vous plaît?"

He blushed at that. "Me? But... why?"

"You have the, how you say... golden touch." Charles admitted, blushing herself.

The Japanese young man sighed.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It seemed Ichika was getting better... When they went to the arena to change, he didn't seem to notice that Charles was right behind him, changing as well.

"Wow... This is really something, huh?"

Charles had just finished pulling her shirt on, turning to see her partner staring at something, still shirtless. She held back a blush as she ogled at his muscled back while she approached.

"Oh." Charles saw he was staring at a holographic screen showing the officials who came to watch the tournament. "Some of those are recruiters here to watch the seniors, and the others are here to see how much the sophomores have learned after a year of training."

"Hmm... Well, I'd take my hat off to them." the boy mused, pulling his own shirt on.

"I suppose that the only thing you care about right now is the match against Miss Bodewig." Charles herself mused.

"No..."

"No?"

"I'm curious who Houki paired up with... If you didn't choose, they said they were going to assign partners..."

"Hmm... Try not to get too emotional out there. In the entire freshman class, I believe Miss Bodewig is by far the most powerful."

"Mm-hm. She is. And the most psycho."

Charles giggled at that, but at that moment the match ups for who was going up against who in the first rounds appeared on the screen.

"Look, they are about to call the first matches." the French crossdresser pointed out, taking a step closer to the screen. Both roommates gasped at the same time.

Houki and Laura were partners... And they were going up against them first!

**XXXXXXXXXX**

First match. Charles found herself just behind Ichika and to his right, staring down Laura and Houki in the same position across from them.

"To think I am going to face you in the very first match. How very convenient. Now I don't even have to vait." Laura taunted, her face serious.

A confident smirk rose across the Japanese young man's face. "Yeah, that's how I feel. Hmmm... Like Christmas with more violence."

Beep!

The counter began slowly counting down from five to signal the beginning of the match.

Beep!

Charles should be scared... She should be nervous...

Beep!

But her and Ichika had something Houki and Laura didn't...

Beep!

And that was the knowledge that... They had each other... To open their hearts.

Beep!

And that was the greatest weapon of all.

"I will crush you!" the one-eyed German and Japanese young man roared at once.

Ichika, his sword already in energy mode, dashed forward at top speed with an Ignition Boost. Laura reeled back her right hand, thrusting it forward and capturing him in an AIC Field.

"A pre-emptive attack right after the match begins? You're so predictable."

Ichika, however, only smiled confidently. He wasn't struggling against the field, either. "Thanks so much. I'm so glad to know you think you can read my mind. But I'm afraid... you can't." Laura visibly tensed at the young man's words. "Only Charles can do that!"

Charles! Un-Deux-Trois Maneuver! Three O'clock!

Laura lowered her shoulder cannon, aiming it directly at the boy caught in her AIC field. Ichika put on a natural show of faux-distress. As the targeting ring appeared on the one-eyed German's display, she got a close-up view of his look of distress turning into a smug smirk.

"Just kidding!"

Charles swooped up from behind the Japanese young man firing a concussive shot from her purple scoped rifle and flying out of the way. The shot hit the cannon enough to knock it off target, its blast misfiring just over its target's shoulder.

Mission accomplished, my chevalier!

Bon! Looks like we have this down pat, Charles.

As Laura strafed away from Ichika to put some distance between them, Charles flew high up, summoning a green submachine gun and a blue rifle. "You won't get away!" she cried, taking aim and firing a barrage at the one-eyed German.

Charles! Houki, nine O'clock!

Sure enough, the buxom Japanese girl dove in with a hexagonal holographic shield summoned on her IS's arm to block some of the French crossdresser's rounds, diving in to take several sword swings that sent her tumbling through the air. Damn, that girl was fast!

Mon ami!

Ichika dove in, catching her and lowering them both to the ground.

Houki stood at the ready, lowering her sword in a classic kendo stance. "You'd better not forget about me, gentlemen!"

I gotta give her credit. Houki's really trying to be a team player here.

Oui. But paired with Miss Bodewig? They are detrimental to each other.

Still, Houki might be a problem if she keeps interfering with our maneuvers.

Yes. Shall we engage it, my chevalier?

Oui, Charles. Engage Double-Edged Sword Tactic!

Houki charged in for a raging strike, Charles taking to the air while Ichika met his childhood friend's charge by locking blades with her. Charles, standing to the side, readied two of her rifles, aimed at Houki while she was still locking blades with the Japanese young man. Both smiled.

Any sign of Laura, Charles?

No. Taking the shot, my chevalier.

She did so, but at the split second, one of Laura's own grapples caught the buxom Japanese girl's leg, pulling her out of the way of the French crossdresser's shots.

"What are you doing?!" Houki screamed as she was whipped out of the way for the one-eyed German to charge in, sending her own partner slamming into the ground. She summoned her own violet energy sword and began exchanging swings with Ichika,

Do you think Miss Bodewig thought that was helping her partner, my chevalier?

No... She was just in her way. I don't think she even understands the meaning of teamwork.

Poor Houki...

Actually... I feel worse for Laura. Some people think accepting help is a sign of weakness. That's just stupid and arrogant. No matter how strong you are... Allies... Friends... can make you stronger.

Charles felt her eyes widen.

And when enough people come together, stand up as one, fight together as equals... An army of ants can take down a raging bull. It's only by coming together... that the small can tackle insurmountable odds and opponents.

Charles grit her teeth.

Never doubt that a small group of committed people can't change the world, Charles. It's really the only thing that ever has.

She merely nodded.

Charles, cable attack, twelve o'clock!

Sure enough, the one-eyed German shot her two grappling hooks out, maneuvering them around Ichika and straight for the French crossdresser.

She sees you as the biggest obstacle to taking me down, Charles, so she's going to try to eliminate you first.

Charles dodged and twisted her away around the cables, blocking one with her arm guard.

Houki, nine o'clock!

Charles had to admit, Ichika had a good eye for something happening only in his peripheral vision. Like a hawk, or something. With her protective instincts and his own keen powers of observation and hawkeyed vision... Even she had to admit they made a formidable team. Houki was, indeed, charging in on Charles with her sword, but Charles turned to face her and summoned two blue rifles, firing them at her to keep her at bay.

"I'm sorry that your opponent's not Ichika!" she apologized.

"What? Stop... that!" the buxom Japanese girl growled, blocking the shots with a blue hexagonal shield.

Shall we continue Double-Edged Sword Tactic, my chevalier?

Of course. Laura doesn't understand the advantage of having anyone else on the field on her side.

She seems incapable of considering Houki an asset, oui.

In contrast to her approach, though... We have coordination.

Brilliant coordination, I must add, my chevalier.

And I'd expect nothing less from you, Charles.

Houki readied a charge, but Charles summoned one of her lesser-used weapons, a last resort tanto-like blade that she used to block Houki's swing with her right hand. Charles had to admit, Houki was powerful, her blade was bigger, and unlike her, Houki was wielding it with both hands. But her IS was just simply more inferior, and the French crossdresser drew strength from the young Japanese man she was fighting alonside. She summoned a blue launcher to her right hand and took aim.

Beginning Double-Edged Sword Tactic, Coup de Grace Step, my chevalier!

The French crossdresser fired a series of grenades from her launcher, eat hitting Houki head-on and pushing her back with each one. When the smoke cleared, the buxom Japanese girl attempted to stand up, but steam burst from various parts of her IS, her display showing numerous warnings that her system was overheated beyond critical levels, causing an automatic shutdown.

"Ugh! Is that it?" Houki lamented.

Charles whirled around immediately, aiming another grenade.

Six o'clock friendly fire, mon ami!

She fired twice, the grenades exploding against Laura harmlessly, but with enough force to disrupt her sword exchange with Ichika and for them back to back away from each other.

Nice job, Charles. I knew if we worked at it, Coup de Grace Step would take down Houki harmlessly.

Oui, my chevalier. But I am afraid these grenades will only overheat a standard, mass-produced IS like Houki's. We will have to take out Miss Bodewig the old-fashioned way.

I see no problem with that, do you?

Charles only giggled.

"Thanks for waiting." Charles said as she got into position with her partner, facing their now single opponent.

"And thanks for the assist! Merci, Charles."

They could've just said that privately... But words like that, when spoken aloud, were useful for taunting hot-headed opponents like Laura.

"So, where's Houki?"

"Oh, she's taking a break." the French crossdresser chuckled.

"Now that was impressive! But I have a little something else up my sleeve!"

Activating Reiraku Byakuya! Ready Operation Two Pronged Attack, Charles!

Oui, mon ami!

Ichika's entire IS unit released a fiery golden glow, while Charles herself swapped her blue launcher weapon for a small green submachine gun. The French crossdresser charged their opponent at once, firing a barrage to get Laura to... Yes! She activated her AIC field, freezing Charles in place!

First prong, struck! Strike with second prong, my chevalier!

Screaming a battle cry, Ichika dove in with his sword, completely catching Laura off guard. The one-eyed German released her field to back step just out of the way of two swings from the Japanese young man.

"One more time!" he growled.

Again! Two-Pronged Attack, Charles!

Oui!

Ichika dove in, flying up to avoid Laura's grappling hooks and charging in for a swing.

"Hmph! Resistance is futile." the one-eyed German smirked, catching the Japanese young man in an AIC field.

Again! Charles, you're up! Second prong!

As the German girl lowered her cannon to fire at Ichika, he smirked, much to her shock. "Sorry, Laura. You're forgetting something." the boy taunted. "There are two people on our team, remember?"

Charles dove to the side from behind Ichika, firing a barrage of shots from two of her rapid-fire rifles. The rounds struck home, causing a minor explosion and billow of smoke on the one-eyed German's cannon as she released the field and backed away too late.

"See that? So predictable." Ichika taunted.

I can't believe she fell for the same combination move twice!

It is all thank to you figuring out the weakness of the AIC, mon ami.

Yep! It's overall effectiveness, Charles...

Can only be sustained, my chevalier...

While your focus remains on your target!

Charles continued her assault on Laura while she was momentarily thrown off focus, each shot striking true. As she stumbled through the air to escape, Ichka charged in, still glowing golden as he dove in, roaring for a powerful sword strike.

Mon ami! Your shield energy!

Just before Ichika's strike hit, his golden glow left him, and even his sword powered down, reverting from blue energy to its physical standard state.

"Awww, you can't keep fighting now that your shield energy has been exhausted, can you? Now you're just in my way!"

Ichika, what are you doing? You know better than that!

As the Japanese boy was thrown to the side, Laura fired her grappling hooks at the French crossdresser, who dodged one and deflected the other with her arm guard. Laura took this chance to dive in with her sword, charging directly at the French girl. Again, it seemed she felt she needed to take out Charles before she could take out her real target.

I know, Charles! But... this is your chance. This was a secret tactic I developed without telling you, to take full advantage of your protective instincts at their fullest. I call it... Cadeau de Résoudre.

As Laura dove in with her purple energy sword, Ichika dove in between the two girls. Tears flew from the French girl's eyes... She knew he wouldn't be able to defend against Laura's sword with all his shield energy depleted.

Looks like, for once... I get to use my protective instincts... on you. Au revoir for now, Charles. I'm counting on you.

The glowing violet blade stabbed right through the Japanese young man. In a flash, his IS dispelled, the boy plummeting to the ground.

"Ichika!" Charles dove in, catching him in her arms. He... was bleeding! Badly, too...

Laura seemed to be pausing to gloat. "Hmm... Looks like I didn't need to take you out first, after all. Now that my most wanted target is out of the picture, I can focus on the real threat, it seems."

Charles's pretty face twisted up in anger.

Cadeau... means gift, right Charles? So... take my gift...

The French crossdresser set Ichika aside, lying him on the ground.

Laura paused, her scan telling her what was really going on. "P... Perfect synergy between pilot and IS? No, more than that... One hundred and twenty percent synergy... Hundred and forty... Hundred and sixty... And rising!

Find your... true resolve!

In a flash, Charles was upon Laura, firing a burst from one of her rifles. Laura didn't even have time to activate her AIC, merely raising her hands up in protection from this surprising display of speed.

"He... has an Ignition Boost? But that wasn't in the data!" the one-eyed German cried.

"That is right! Because I have never used it before!"

"You mean you just now learned how to do that?" Laura gasped.

"Surprised? Well, so am I!"

"But it's powerless against my cancelling barri-Auh!"

An explosive hit her in the back. Turning, she saw a bloodied Ichika lying on the ground, shakily holding one of Charles's purple scoped rifles, aimed at the one-eyed German.

"How?! He should be too injured to move, let alone aim so well!" Laura growled. Ichika only let out a strained grunt. "Why won't you just die already!" she screamed, shooting her own grappling hook at the mostly immobile young man.

Before the cable could reach the boy, it was grabbed in midair by Charles.

"You... will... not... touch him, you conasse!" she growled like a beast, pulling on the cable to yank Laura out of the air and swung her around, sending her flying into the arena wall.

Before the one-eyed German could respond, Charles was charging her again, summoning another weapon that wasn't in her data... Because she'd never used that one before, either. A shield-piercing piston puncher!

With a charge, she rammed the spike of the weapon into Laura's barrier, and pulling the trigger, punched the spike into her shield. Laura, pushed up against the arena wall, could do nothing as the French crossdresser fired it over and over, sending her shield plummeting down into the red with each strike.

That's it... Just like that, Charles... You're doing fine...

Charles could hear Ichika's voice in her head... She could hear his pain... Feel it, too... And it was only driving her forward to give her all!

Cadeau de Résoudre... The Gift of Resolve!

It was the first gift Ichika had ever given her... And she wasn't going to let go of it, no matter what!

Laura's shield was fully depleted now, her IS now taking the full brunt of the final piston strike. It seemed like it was over... But the one-eyed German let out a pained, shrill cry, exploding in a burst of electricity that sent Charles flying backwards.

Charles landed on the ground, but pulled herself up in time to see Laura's IS seemingly... melt... and begin forming around her as some amorphous blob.

"Mon Dieu!" Charles gasped. Ichika muttered a low, strained "My God..." under his breath, though in Japanese, as he clutched his bleeding stomach from where he lay on the ground.

As Laura was completely covered in the black blob that was previous her IS, blue electricity sparking all around her, the dark mass began to gradually take a humanoid shape.

"What... is that... thing...?" Ichika groaned, coughing up some blood.

Charles felt his pain through their team synergy connection... She was honestly surprised he hadn't passed out by now. Had he used some acupressure on himself to dull his pain while she wasn't looking? No… he hadn't… He was just that determined. He was conscious on sheer will power right now.

A siren went off all throughout the arena. "This is a state of emergency!" a female voice came over the PA system. "All tournament matches are cancelled! This situation has been classified level D and we are sending a team of instructors to bring this matter under control!" Shutters began lowering over all of the bleachers and windows, the arena going into lockdown. "All guests and students must evacuate immediately!"

The black mass continued to form, growing what looked to be a familiar-looking sword.

"Yukihira... Just like my sister Chifuyu's..." Ichika growled, despite the pain he was in and his bleeding wound. Ichika visibly tensed, and Charles could feel it... The storm in his mind... Dark clouds... Rain... Heavy winds... Lightning strikes. He was breathing heavy, struggling to stand up.

"Mon ami!" Charles rushed in, catching the Japanese young man as he stumbled.

"This one's mine!" he growled through grit teeth. The French crossdresser watched as he flexed his fingers, applying a long series of rapid jabs all over his body. Acu... pressure?

He finished with one that he actually inserted into his stomach wound, crying in pain, but then... nothing.

He stood up, visibly shaking, but Charles could feel it... whatever he did... He had fixed himself. But... only temporarily.

"My chevalier, what did you...?"

"I stopped the bleeding... Sped up my body's natural healing processes... Numbed any pain... And gave myself a huge burst of adrenaline... But none of it will hold up for long... It's a quick, dirty fix, but it should last long enough for me to take this thing down. But once this wears off... I'll crash. And hard. In fact, if the fight doesn't kill me... the crash just might."

Charles clenched her teeth. "Why, Ichika? Why go that far?"

As one of the instructors moved in to assault the black mass that was once Laura Bodewig, Ichika watched, his face twisting in anger at the strike it performed with its mockery of Yukihira.

"Her sword technique... I remember... That was the first technique I ever learned from Chifuyu... Damn her... She's copying my sister to fight... How dare her! I'll make her pay!" he growled, pure hatred evident in his voice.

"What do you think you're doing, you idiot? Are you trying to get killed?"

Charles and Ichika both jumped as Houki ran up behind them, grabbing Ichika by his arm to prevent him from charging in.

"Let me go, dammit!" the Japanese young man roared at his childhood friend, much to her surprise. "She's really pissing me off, I'll destroy her! Stay out of my way!" He tossed the buxom Japanese girl aside, only for Charles to block his path.

"Ichika... mon ami... My chevalier..."

Ichika stood, momentarily caught off guard as his partner and roommate dispelled her IS, walking in and placing her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his. Houki seemed... understandably confused.

"I understand, Ichika-kun… You do not need to do this… But you want to. You have to. For yourself…"

Ichika only nodded, and Houki… seemed to have realized something she'd never known before at that moment.

"I said I would tell you what chevalier meant if we won, no? Well... There is one last challenge in front of us... But we still won our first match, so... I shall tell you."

She leaned in, whispering in his ear so the young man's childhood friend couldn't hear.

"A chevalier... is an order of archaic male French knights... They were known for strength, bravery, but above all... they were known for their chivalry... their honor... and for being courtly gentlemen..."

A blush spread across the Japanese young man's face.

"You, Orimura Ichika... are my chevalier. The one I have been searching for my whole life without even knowing it... And so... I know how much this means to you... So... I will let you fight this battle. I will not stop you. I promise. But... you cannot do anything right now. You cannot fight when the Byakushiki has no energy left, no?"

Ichika calmed, nodded gravely.

"However, you said yourself, Ichika-kun... No matter how strong you are as an individual... Allies, friends... can make you stronger. So... borrow my power."

"Huh?"

Pulling away from her partner and roommate, Charles re-summoned her IS, pulling a cord from it and connecting it to his IS's bracelet. "Now releasing Revive core bypass. Energy transfer process authorized."

The cable glowed gold, the Japanese young man staring at it in awe. Charles pointed her finger at him, smiling.

"First promise me, Ichika... That you will not lose this fight."

Ichika seemed momentarily caught off guard at that statement... but then smiled confidently. "You've got a deal. I'm no man if I lose, right?"

"Oui! However, if you do lose... You will be giving me that massage you mentioned!"

Houki visibly tensed at that, but the Japanese young man just laughed.

"Charles... Regardless of if I win or lose, I have one question... What scent of body oil do you want?"

Houki seemed to be breathing heavily, a deep blush on her face. That was... an odd reaction. She... almost seemed to be in a daze. Charles only smiled at Ichika in response as her IS, out of power, dispelled, the French crossdresser landing on her feet. "The transfer is now complete. And how does lavender sound to you, my chevalier?"

Ichika stood up straight, holding his IS bracelet-clad wrist over his chest. "Thanks. I owe ya one. And consider lavender a done deal." Holding his left hand to his bracelet, he spoke. "Reactivating Byakushiki in single polar mode." The bracelet glowed gold, the shine spreading across the Japanese young man's body. Holding his right arm up above him and letting out a battle cry, the gauntlet of his IS materialized with his sword in his hand, but... nothing else.

"Oh, I guess it was only effective on the weapon and the right arm." Charles observed.

"Good enough." Ichika observed, giving it a test-swing. Only Charles seemed to notice the tiny spurt of blood that seeped from his stomach when he did so.

The black monstrosity, as if sensing Ichika's upcoming attack, turning around to face him.

"Ichika!" Both "boys" turned to look at Houki, who was standing there, her arms crossed under her overdeveloped breasts and scowling. "Don't die. Don't you dare die!" she demanded.

"Have some faith." Ichika replied calmly, startling the Japanese girl as she gazed upon him. "Don't stop believing, Houki." he continued. "Hold onto that, and have faith." He smiled at her. "You do that, and I'll win."

Turning back toward the rampaging being, Charles looked to Houki, who seemed visibly shaken.

The Japanese young man walked forward, though Charles noted his limp as yet another small bit of blood burst from his stomach. "Reiraku Byakuya!" He raised his arms, a golden glow spreading across his body. "Activate!" Raising his arms above his head, he held them straight up. "Let's do this, you cheap imitation!" He swung his sword down in a kendo pose, taking a deep breath. The sword immediately transformed to its energy state.

Ichika-kun?

Yes, Charles?

You gave me the gift of resolve, and I gave you the gift of power, yes?

Uh-huh?

I have one more gift for you, mon ami, to insure you will win.

And that is?

I just want to say that... I... believe in you, mi amour.

The black monstrosity charged in, Ichika taking off as well, deflecting its swing with one of his own.

I believe in you, mi amour! I always have, and always will!

With a roar, Ichika raised his sword high, bringing it swinging down on the dark mass, cutting a slash across its chest. The thing froze, blue electricity sparking from it as it came falling forward like a cut-down tree, Laura emerging from the vertical gash across the chest. As the one-eyed German emerged, falling forward, her eyepatch came off, revealing the lemon yellow shine of her previously hidden left eye. The Japanese young man caught her in his arms as the black goo from her IS collapsed around them.

"Why do you try to stay strong? Why are you strong?" Laura asked as she was held in Ichika's arms, her voice weak. Only Charles heard it... because she was with them… through her connection to her partner.

"But I'm not strong. I'm really not strong at all." Ichika replied, his voice heavy with emotion. "The reason you think I have strength... is because... the reason I need to be strong... makes me strong... That's what makes me that way... the fact that there's something I want... need to do."

"Something you... need to do?"

"Yes... I want to protect someone. And I need to use everything I have... to fight to protect that person!"

"But that sounds... exactly like... her..."

"You're right... My sister has always believed, and passed on this same belief to me... That we all, whether we know it or not, fight to protect something. Every time we stand up to fight... It's always with the intent to protect. A person, a place, an object, an ideal... even something as simple as your own pride... We all fight to protect. And when you realize that what you're fighting to protect... is truly worth that fight... Only then... can you truly be strong."

"Who is it... you...?"

"Isn't it obvious? I don't know... what I'd do without him. And you can be strong too, Laura. You just need to find someone or something just as worth protecting..."

It was then that Ichika himself collapsed beside her, but Charles caught him, just as the buxom Japanese girl caught Laura.

Charles held Ichika in her arms, noticing that his stomach had completely opened up again.

"Ichika-kun! Ichika! Don't die, mon ami! I... I need you! Because... Because..."

Tears fell from the French crossdresser's eyes, landing on the Japanese young man's face. "I love you, mi amour! My chevalier!" she sobbed.

"Hmm? Shinonono? Vat are you doing?" Charles heard the German girl mumble.

"D-Don't misunderstand!" Charles looked over to see Houki dragging Laura along the ground, intent on taking her to the infirmary no doubt. "Technically, this match isn't over! And that means that... you're still my partner! So you're my responsibility, understand?"

Was that... a blush on Laura's face?

"Mmm... Charles?" the French Crossdresser looked down at the boy whose head was in her lap, overjoyed.

"My chevalier! You are awake!"

"Charles... Did I... hear that right?" She blushed. "I... love you too, Charles..."

"R-Really?"

The boy managed a weak smile. "Cross... my heart... You're... what's truly worth protecting... in this world..." He reached up, his hand shaking as he caressed her cheek with the back of it. "You're eyes, Charles... they shine... so brightly... And no matter what it takes... I want to insure that light stays in them... for the rest of your life..."

The French crossdresser could only openly cry at that, reaching up and grasping the strong, masculine hand that was against her cheek.

Houki, as she watched the two "boys" while dragging Laura... grit her teeth.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

A gasp from behind Charles alerted her to the fact that Laura Bodewig had awoken in the hospital bed behind her.

It was later that day, the golden light of sunset shining into the infirmary from the window. Ichika... was in the bed nearest that window, sleeping off the crash he had described earlier, and under heavy medication. His stomach was healing remarkably fast, likely due to the acupressure he had used to speed up his body's healing processes, but he'd still be out for a day or two. And Charles... would be at his side the entire time, cuddling up against him in his hospital bed if she wanted to sleep. Because... she, herself... had found something, someone... truly worth protecting, worth fighting for... and giving her all for.

"I..." the French crossdresser heard Laura moan from her bed. "What... happened?"

Charles, from where she was cuddled in bed against her partner and roommate, opened one violet eye, red from tears, to gaze at Laura and Orimura-sensei, who stood over her student.

"This matter is of utmost importance... and also highly classified." Orimura-sensei began calmly. She did, however, cast a quick glance at Charles, likely able to tell the French crossdresser was awake and listening, but continued anyway. "What do you know of the VT System?"

"You're talking about the Valkyrie Trace System?"

"Yes. It's research, development, and usage have been completely prohibited by the international IS treaty. However, it appears that your IS was, in fact, equipped with it. Moreover, it seems it was set to activate only under situations where there was extensive damage... and the pilot's mental condition was completely and totally focused on winning. You willed it to happen."

"It happened... because I vished for it?"

"Laura Bodewig!"

The girl gasped at Orimura-sensei's sudden, commanding cry. "Yes, ma'am?"

"Who are you?"

'I... am..." she trailed off.

"If you're no one, then that's perfect. From now on, you are just Laura Bodewig."

Orimura-sensei stood up, a confused "Hm?" escaping the German girl as her mentor turned to walk out of the infirmary, but paused.

"But remember..." she began, turning her head to look at her student over her shoulder with a small, but warm smile. "You will never be able to become me. But you saw what Ichika can do... if you truly discover someone worth fighting for."

Laura's eyes widened.

"So that's your next assignment, Laura. To discover someone truly worth fighting for... So you can be strong... for them."

Orimura-sensei was about to walk out, but a call from the German girl stopped her. "Vait, mentor!"

"Yes?"

"How did I get here? Did you bring me? Or did the medics?"

Orimura-sensei turned around to fully face her, a knowing smile on her face. "Actually... Shinonono Houki carried you here all by herself."

"She... She did?"

"That's right. Everyone insisted they could help, but she was very adamant about doing it herself, and alone. She said that, as your partner for the tournament, even though it was cancelled, you were still her responsibility."

That gave Laura pause, but then she began laughing. When she stopped, she turned to the instructor again. "Ja, mentor?"

"Yes?'

"What do you know about... this Houki girl...?"

Charles and Orimura-sensei both shared a private smile between each other.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Well, they ended up cancelling the tournament..."

It was the next night. Ichika was mostly healed up, but still going through the crash from that adrenaline boost he gave himself. Despite being ordered to stay in bed, Ichika insisted he just needed a good meal, so the French crossdresser brought her partner and roommate to the cafeteria for a nice, big bowl of ramen. Though, to her chagrin, he was dressed only in sweatpants, bandages, and nothing else.

"Nevertheless, they still want to collect everyone's data, so everyone else besides us, Miss Bodewig, and Houki will have to fight one round, each."

"Hmmm... Hmm?" Ichika glanced at three girls eyeing them, his mouth full of ramen. it was his... third bowl, actually. Whatever he did to his body with acupressure, it must have taken quite a toll on his metabolism.

"The chance to win it is gone now..." one of the girls whined.

"There was only one official match, and Ichika-san won, so... No one can date him but himself or Charles-kun!"

The third girl cried, then all three ran off. Ichika turned to see Houki standing to the side, her arms clasped at her waist and with a thoughtful expression on her face. She was gazing at the two "boys" with what seemed like... understanding?

Ichika stood up, intent on going to talk to her, but stumbled and grunted. Charles sprung from her side of the table to catch him and set him back in his seat. "Ichika-kun! One more bowl of ramen, then you can get up, okay?"

"Ugh... fine..."

Thankfully, Houki walked forward, looking very nervous.

"So... since you and Charles won the only official match of the tournament... That makes you the winners by unofficial default, huh?"

"Uh... Yeah, I guess it does, Houki." Ichika mused.

"And that means you'll be... you know... So, I just want you to know, that... I wish you'd told me sooner... about this... But now that I know, I just want to say that... you... have my blessing... and my support, all right?"

Both "boys" were confused. Genuine confusion, for once.

"I know how hard it is for too young... you knows... to... you know... in this modern world, so... I-If you ever need... you know... you can... you know..."

"Houki, you're not... making much sense..."

"Ugh! Stupid Ichika! I'd hit you right now, but I know Dunois-kun would block it!"

Growling, the girl stormed off in a huff, only for Brassière-sensei to take her place, running up and looking very excited.

"Orimura-kun, Dunois-kun, I've got some wonderful news! I know you went through a lot yesterday, but I thought you'd like to know that we've finally managed to get both of you a wonderful place that will help relieve your stress!"

"Huh?"

"What place?"

"That's right! It's a new men's bathhouse!" she cheered, giving a very... bouncy... jump for joy. That... bra wasn't very supportive, was it?

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Ahhhhh! How refreshing!" Ichika sighed contentedly as he leaned back in the large, hot bath.

"Oui! This is very nice!" Charles agreed, sitting near him and using her natural soft, feminine voice. "And it seems you are finally used to seeing me naked, Ichika-kun."

"Well, I just..." He blushed. "After all we've been through... I guess something like that is beyond me. You are, after all... special... to me..."

The French girl blushed at that. She noticed his eyes drawn to her full, perky breasts bobbing on the surface of the water, and looked up into his eyes, smiling teasingly at him. "Ichika no ecchi."

He smiled back. It seemed he'd finally realized she honestly didn't care... she only said that teasingly.

"I have... something to say, Ichika-kun... It is important, so please hear me out, mon ami?"

He nodded. Charles responded by sliding in close, resting her warm, wet, soft, naked flesh against his own. The girl wrapped her arms around him, pressing her breasts against the young man's arm, much to his surprise.

"Ichika... Please... Call me Charlotte when we are alone, mon ami..."

'Charlotte... is that your real name?"

"Oui. It is the name my mama gave me when I was born."

A smile graced the Japanese young man's face. "As you wish... Charlotte."

She blushed at that. "Bon. But also... I am going to stay here. At this academy. Because you are here, Ichika-kun. And I want to be here with you, always. Because... Because I... I lo-"

Ichika, to her surprise, leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips. She could feel her entire face go red, and not from the hot bath water. When he pulled away, he was smiling a charming, pleasant smile.

"Charlotte... You don't need to say a thing. You know I feel the same way. I love you, too. So much... more than you'll ever know."

The French girl felt tears welling up in her violet eyes. "Do you... wish to make love to me, my chevalier?"

"Uhhhh..." he visibly stiffened at that.

"Oh... Ichika-kun... I see..." She gazed into his dark reddish eyes, reaching up and caressing his cheek in her palm. "I see all your hurt... your pain... your wounds... your scars, mi amour... You only know how to receive pain from women... You are too afraid of being intimate with one... no?"

The Japanese young man sighed. "You... really can read me like a book, Charlotte. It's true... But... give me some time. Soon... sometime soon... I'll be able to give you what you want. I promise I'll be able to take the next step... soon."

She smiled a warm, pleasant smile up at him. "That is fine with me, mi amour... But we can still take baby steps in the meantime, no?"

"What... do you mean?"

"Sex... is too big a jump forward, no? We are both virgins, after all. But there are other ways to be intimate than just sex."

"Like?"

"We have already been doing some of them... Every night, actually. And we are doing one right now. But for the next step... Shall I wash your back, mi amour? While I do so, I would like to explain an idea I had, one that should help you survive at this school, just as you plan to do for me. And after that... I do believe you owe me a massage, oui?"

A blush came to the Japanese young man's face, but then he relaxed, smiling. "I just can't say no to a beautiful French girl, you know, Charlotte."

She smiled at that, a light pink blush spreading across her cheeks.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Uh... Ummm..." Brassière-sensei stammered. "It seems... Orimura-kun and Dunois-kun have a private announcement they would like to make to the class."

Ichika and Charlotte stood at the front of the class, side by side. The Japanese young man stood tall and confident, but the French crossdresser looked nervous.

Are you sure about this, mi amour?

Of course. I've never been more sure about anything in my life. This is more than win-win. This is several wins at once.

You are not worried about harming your reputation?

Charlotte... That's such a trivial thing. Too many people place too much importance on it. it doesn't matter what people think you are. What matters is what you really are, and that you're okay with it.

But… Ichika-kun… I-

Charlotte… Time slows to a halt while you're waiting for the song to start… So you need to dance alone... to the beat of your heart… Oui?

Sigh... My chevalier... Why does you having such confidence in what people think about your preferences make my knees weak?

Ichika only smiled at that.

"Hello, Class One." The Japanese young man announced. "As you know, the unofficial bet of the tournament was that whoever won would get to date me."

"What? Orimura-kun knew?"

"That can't be! He's hot, but he's a dense oaf!"

"But as you saw, there was only one official match to the tournament before it was called off. Ordinarily, that would mean no one won. But as many of the girls here have told me, the fact that I won that single official match has made me unofficial winner by default. Normally, this would mean I am free to date whoever I want."

Various murmurs of consensus echoed throughout the classroom. Cecilia cast Ichika a glance, wondering what he was up to, while Houki grasped at her heart, looking like she was coming to terms with something.

"However, this condition was made before the pair-ups were announced. So actually, I was not the winner. Or rather, not the only winner. You see, Charles-kun won alongside me. And that means that..."

He paused for dramatic effect, letting the girls hang on his words. "Charles... is the one that gets to date me."

There was a stunned silence. It was, surprisingly, Brassière-sensei who spoke up first. "Y-You mean..."

"That's right. I'm gay!"

A massive outcry swept across the classroom. Some of the girls cried in anguish that the only two boys in the school were gay. Some froze and weren't moving. Others were clearly confused. But above all... All at once... About half the girls in the school... Felt their yaoi senses tingle all at once.

"But... But... What do you mean, you're gay, Orimura-kun?" One of the confused girls asked.

"I'm a homosexual, of course. Fag. Confirmed bachelor. Homo. I prefer the company of men. Rainbows and pink triangles. You know, all that good stuff. And Charles-kun is my gay lover."

One of the girls in the front row fainted from a nosebleed.

"But... Gay? H-How gay?" it was Cecilia who spoke up that time.

"Very gay."

"You mean... you're not bi-curious at all?" B... Brassière-sensei again?

"Not at all. I don't like girls. Not as anything more than friends, anyway. I have no sexual attraction or romantic interest in girls at all. To reiterate as bluntly as possible... I like being a man, ramen... and penis. And I don't mind telling you that I am head-over-heels in love with Charles Dunois."

Was it wrong Charlotte was blushing so deeply her face was purple right now?

"N... No! I... I cannot accept this! Please tell me it's not true, Ichika, dear!" Cecilia cried, slamming her hands on her desk.

A rumbling filled the school. The whole class turned to see Rin burst through the wall in her IS.

"Rin? What are you doing here?" Charlotte exclaimed.

"My yaoi senses were tingling, of course! Ichika, is it true that-"

"You betcha!" he confirmed, smiling and giving her a thumbs up.

For a moment, the petite Chinese girl lowered her eyes, trembling in anger... Was she about to... to?

"That... is... so... hawt! C-C-Can I watch?" Oh... Not anger. She was trembling with... sexual excitement, it seemed...

A silence swept across the room... But then other girls joined in.

"Hey, can I watch, too?"

"Kiss for us right now!"

"Hold hands!

"Hug!"

"Sit in his lap, Dunois-kun!"

"Yaoi! Yaoi! Yaoi!"

"Give Dunois-kun a handjob, right now, please!"

Charlotte was genuinely surprised Ichika was keeping his cool so well... She could even tell, he wasn't acting. Was he really this comfortable with his sexuality? And if he was… why did that make him so much more attractive in her eyes?

It's because I have you, Charlotte. As long as I have you, I really don't care what other people think. Honest. To rephrase my metaphor from earlier… I'm not dancing alone to the beat of my heart. I'm dancing with you… to the beating of our hearts… as one.

A warm smile spread across her face. Taking a glance at Houki, it seemed she had... finally come to terms with it all. The buxom Japanese girl let out a sigh of relief, a small smile coming to her face. Charlotte had no doubt... That her heart was broken, knowing that she'd been chasing after a gay boy all this time... But she was handling it extremely well, and would heal in no time.

"Out of my vay!"

Rin was bowled over by Laura Bodewig, also in her IS. "I have come for my husband!" she growled.

Rin got up, turning to glare at the one-eyed German. "Hey! Well, you're out of luck, cyclops! Your 'husband' is gay, so Ichika has no interest in you!"

"What? Ichika? No! Not Ichika!"

Silence throughout the classroom. What?

"So... Dunois-kun?"

"No! I'm talking about... her!"

To everyone's shock, Laura pointed directly at Shinonono Houki, who visibly jumped. "Wh... what?"

Charging through the classroom, Laura came to a stop right in front of the buxom Japanese girl, lifting her up by the collar of her uniform.

"I have decided that I am going to make you my husband! That is final, and I vill accept no objections from you! So kiss your wife, Husband!"

Before Houki could do anything, Laura pressed her lips firmly, and forcefully, against the buxom Japanese girl's own, much to the silent shock of everyone present... And a few nosebleeds from some of the girls.

Charles giggled, and Ichika himself was laughing hysterically. Was he... enjoying this?

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It was later that day that the two "boys" returned to Room 1025.

"I... can't believe we pulled that off, my chevalier." Charlotte giggled.

Ichika sighed, shedding his blazer. "Yep! And it went really well. And quite a few different reactions."

The French girl giggled yet again, now down to just her chest bindings and men's boxers. "Oui. It seems Houki has accepted this no problem."

"Rin, it turns out, is a yaoi fangirl who's actually more excited about this than anyone else in school. Even us, I think." Ichika chuckled at that.

"Miss Bodewig, it turns out, is now the school lesbian only interested in your childhood friend Houki, mi amour."

"And Cecilia-"

A knock on the door. Ichika gestured for Charlotte to run to the bathroom and lock the door while he answered... in his boxers, she noted. Once safe inside the bathroom, she heard the door unlock, and Ichika speak.

"Cecilia?"

"Ichika, dear!"

"Uh... yeah. What's up?"

"I just want you to know... That I refuse to accept this! I mean it!"

"Uh... that I'm gay?"

"Yes! I just know that... I can change you! I can show you the wonders of the female body, and turn you straight, or at least bi!"

The Japanese young man sighed. "I hate to break it to you, Cecilia... But I'm pretty gay. Like… really, really gay. Like a flaming rainbow fruit, ya know? I really don't think that'll work."

"No! I know it'll work! I shall turn you straight if it's the last thing I do!"

"Stop right there. Kiss me, and I will vomit all over you. I'm that gay."

Charlotte smiled to herself as she heard Cecilia swallow hard. Ichika... he knew exactly how to disarm her by playing to her own weaknesses.

"Ugh! I shall not give up, Ichika dear! I swear it!"

The sound of footsteps and the door shutting and locking let Charlotte know it was okay to leave the bathroom. She did so completely naked.

"Is there going to be a problem with Miss Alcott, mi amour?"

The Japanese young man sighed, dropping his boxers and kicking them aside. "Probably... But as long as I have you, Charlotte, I can handle anything."

A blush spread across the French girl's cheeks, smiling as she tilted her head to the side. "Then... Shall we begin your next step in being intimate with a girl, my chevalier?"

The young man swallowed hard, stiffening... But then relaxed, smiling at his secret girlfriend. "As you wish, mi amour."

Her blush, and smile, deepened.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

With a sigh, Houki opened the door to her room. She'd spent the whole day avoiding Laura, and it paid off. Though, it seemed a lot of the girls of the school, knowing she was childhood friends with the academy's resident homosexual, had come to her asking if she had pics or video of the two boys. As if! She hadn't seen the one-eyed German at all, so that was a plus, at least. Stepping into her dorm room, she closed the door, only to jump at a familiar voice.

"You are late coming home, Husband."

Whirling around, Houki's eyes widened at the sight of Laura Bodewig sitting on her knees on the floor, facing the door, wearing her eyepatch... and nothing else.

"Laura! Why... Why... Why are you in my room, dammit?!"

"Why? Because, I am your wife, of course. And you are my husband. And I arranged with my mentor to become your new roommate."

"You... You what?!"

"Is it not natural for a husband and wife to share a room together?"

"Yes, but we're not husband and wife!" she screeched.

"Don't be like that, husband. Shall I fetch your slippers? Draw you a bath? Cook you dinner? Or would you rather go to bed?"

"I... I don't even know where to begin with how wrong that is..." the buxom Japanese girl sighed, rubbing her temples like a headache was coming on.

"You are stressed, Husband." She opened her eyes to see a very nude Laura standing right in front of her. "Let your wife help you relax." The one-eyed German leaned in, planting a soft kiss on her new roommate's forehead. Houki swallowed hard, a shiver going up her spine.

"Hmmm... But my, my husband is quite blessed."

Houki gasped when she felt Laura's hands on her breasts, squeezing and fondling them extremely roughly.

"How did my husband get bigger breasts than her wife? These are far bigger than mine! What is my husband's secret? Tell your wife, Husband!"

Oh, God... What had she gotten herself into?

…

And why was there only one bed?!

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Soon, Ichika dear. Soon I will show you the true power of a woman's charm, and you shall be mine and mine alone! I shall steal you back from that French prettyboy's hold, and we shall join together as-"

"Hey, Cecilia! Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!"

"Be quiet, Rin! I am undergoing the traditional English act of the monologue at the moment! Something a Chinese restaurant girl like you wouldn't understand!"

"Do I need to tie you to the bed again, Cecilia? Or would you rather I lock you in the closet like last time?"

The blonde Brit swallowed hard.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Och! Vanessa, ya exhibitionist lass! Why dinnae ya put some clothes on when I asked ya to? I tol' ya I'd be back 'round this time!"

"Maaattiiiiieee! I'm huuungryyy! Get me something?"

"Wot? But I jus' got back from me-"

"O… ne… gai?"

Sighing, Scotland's representative contender turned right around heading to the door she'd just entered from. "Fine, ya showboatin' Canadian wench. Wot'll it be this time?"

The tall, dark-skinned girl smiled from where she sat on her bed, clad only in a purple pair of lace bra and panties. "Make it a strawberry sundae this time, eh, Freckles?" she instructed in a thick Southern Canadian accent.

The Scottish ginger sighed. "Curse ye and ya sweet tooth, lass!"

As Matilda left, Vanessa leaned back on her bed, giggling, her long black locks fanning out all around her. She stretched her tall, slender, fit body out, sighing contentedly as she adjusted her red-framed, horn-rimmed glasses. It seemed that... now that the only two boys at this academy had come out of the closet... It was time for Canada's representative contender, Vanessa Blair, and her roommate and loyal henchman, Matilda O'Hanrahan, Scotland's representative contender, to make their move.

Who said Canadians were all nice people? After all, every person on this earth... had at least one... bad HaBIT. Mmm hmm hmm hmm hmm!

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Falling in love is a thing that strikes... like lightning. There is not, as yet, a very clear rationale as to how it happens. Because we do know that it has opened to many people who never did anything to look for it. When you fall in love is a much more serious involvement. You just cannot forget this person. You feel miserable when not in their presence."

-Alan Watts

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Translations

Tomber en Amour = Falling in Love

Chevalier = Archaic order of French male knights

Oui = Yes

Mon ami = My friend

Poitrine = Breasts

S'il vous plaît = Please

Un, deux, trois = One, two, three

Bon = Good

Merci = Thanks

Coup de Grace = Blow of Mercy

Cadeau de Résoudre = Gift of Resolve

Au revoir = Goodbye

Conasse = Bitch

Mon Dieu = My God

Mi amour = My love

Brassière = Bra


	5. Rise 1: Raise Your Weapon

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Infinite Stratos. Infinite Stratos belongs to Izuru Yumizuru, Okiura, and CHOCO.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Infinite Stratos

**Tomber en Amour: **Falling in Love

By _Cyberweasel89_

**Rise 1: **Raise Your Weapon

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"I'll tell you the story of how you and I met. From the very beginning."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Say, lady?"

"Hm?"

"You've been calling 'Laura, Laura,' all this time. Is that the name of your ex-boyfriend?"

"Wh-What?!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Um, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Who were you a hero to?"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"This is your story. You write it, and you decide who's part of it. And the rest… is still unwritten."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Well, it's almost time, so we should wrap this up. I know I say this every time, but I'll close with it anyway."

"Sure. Please do."

"Make sure you don't forget what happened today."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"If you don't stand for something, you'll fall for anything."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"I pray for the safety of all good people who attend IS Academy... But we can't expect God to do all the work."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"I know I took a long time. Sorry. Come on, no more fighting alone. Everyone's waiting. Let's go together."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Why didn't I do it? You, Shinonono. You were the reason. See the wreckage. See what happened. What was done. Your world stripped bare. All its beasts, its shadows. Got a message for you. Come find me. You know the way. Bring all your weapons. Bring your convictions, your flag of your country, IS Academy, or whatever flag you're carrying now. And at the wreckage... You and I... We'll have an ending to things. This is your road. When you come... You'll walk it alone."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"This will only sting... for a decade."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Without dreamers... there would be no heroes."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Remember, don't ever write a check with your mouth you can't cash with your ass."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"I have been baptized twice. Once in water... Once in flame."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Who are you to be anonymous? You... who's name should be spoken in reverent tones, or in terrified whispers! And who are you to deny greatness? If you would deny it to yourself, you'd deny it to the entire world! And we will not be denied."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Let go. Begin again."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"You are… the savior… of this… world…"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"I am the right hand of the Lord... and the instrument of His vengeance."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Real power... lies within."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Good… There is power is in his eyes… Now he is at a point where I can die… and leave the rest to him…"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"So, my point is… Maybe you don't know it, but deep down, you just can't forget about this Laura guy. So much so that you can't forgive him… but neither can you give up on him."

"..."

"I'm just fooling around, so it's fine. But if there's someone you feel that strongly about, you'd better stop fishing for other men. Both you and him… You're just needlessly deepening your wounds. If you love him, and I only just met you but I'm pretty sure you do, then have a good talk with him. It's for his sake… but also for your sake, lady. I can tell you're the kind of girl who can't speak her mind to the guy she loves. But that's the thing with relationships… Above all else, three things are key. And those are trust, forgiveness, and communication… Because if you can't be honest with the guy you love… you can't be honest with yourself."

"Yeah…. Heh… Ah ha ha ha!"

"What's so funny, lady?"

"Getting relationship advice from my one night stand… I must've sunken to an all new low."

"Nah, don't think of it like that, lady."

"Oh? And who are you, anyway?"

"Just call me… the Wise Man."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Screw you, cat."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"For those who fight for it, life has a flavor the sheltered will never know."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Eden... may not be lost to us after all."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"In the end, there's really only one way to find the truth... and that's to find it... within yourself..."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Your fear is worthless. Throw it in the fire and burn it... Burn your dread!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Greatness awaits..."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Together, we will make our stand. Together, we will save this world."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"See you, modern strange cowboy."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Not every hero is pure."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"I have known the camaraderie of a friend who supported me against all odds. I have known the compassion of a guardian who took me in when no others would and raised me to dream and hope. I have known... a love... and passion that transcended definition."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"I am IS Academy's... bad HaBIT."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"In this world... not all of us can fly. Not all of us are... strong enough to change our fate, or... fast enough to outrace the past. Not all of us can be legends. But all of us... have a choice. All of us... can rise."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone has an angel. A guardian who watches over us. We can't know what form they'll take. One day, old man. Next day, little girl. But don't let appearances fool you. They can be as fierce as any dragon. Yet they're not here to fight our battles. They're here to whisper from our heart. Reminding us that it's us. Its everyone of us who holds power over the world we create.

You can deny angels exist. Convince yourselves they can't be real. But they show up anyway. At strange places and at strange times. They can speak through any character we can imagine. They'll shout through demons if they have to. Daring us, challenging us to fight.

If you don't fight, you have no purpose. And we don't keep things here that have no purpose. You see, your fight for survival starts right now. You don't want to be judged? You won't be. You don't think you're strong enough? You are. You're afraid. Don't be. You have all the weapons you need. Now fight.

It's like we talked about. You control this world. Let the pain go. Let the hurt go. Let the guilt go. What you are imagining right now, that world you control. That place can be as real as any pain.

And finally, this question... The mystery of who's story it will be. Of who draws the curtain. Who is it that chooses our steps in the dance? Who drives us mad? Lashes us with whips and crowns us with victory when we survive the impossible? Who is it... that does all of these things?

Who honors those we love for the very life we live? Who sends monsters to kill us, and at the same time, sings that we will never die? Who teaches us what's real and how to laugh at lies? Who decides why we live and what we'll die to defend? Who chains us? And who holds the key that can set us free...?

It's you. You have all the weapons you need. Now fight!

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Her eyes shot open. With a groan, she turned over in bed, grabbing her glasses from her bedside table. Sighing, she pulled herself to her feet, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Glancing over at her partner and roommate, sleeping peacefully on her bed, she couldn't help thinking...

If she went back to that time, it's possible that a future like this could have never happened. If she hadn't met her that day, the world might have turned out to be a dull place. That one day was so ordinary and uneventful... That one day she rubbed her red eyes... That one summer day that was so dazzling... She was sure that her partner and roommate would still remember it tomorrow.

It was almost time to get up for the day... Walking over to her partner and roommate's bed, she let her firm hand lightly caress her hair, thinking that... no matter what, she'd protect her. She'd do anything for her. Because without her... She didn't know where she'd be today.

It was almost time to enact Plan Rise, Phase 1... Plus... She needed her help to put on her fat suit.


	6. Fall 5: Premier Rendez-Vous

Disclaimer: I do not own Infinite Stratos. Infinite Stratos belongs to Izuru Yumizuru, Okiura, and CHOCO.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Infinite Stratos

**Tomber en Amour: **Falling in Love

By _Cyberweasel89_

**Fall 5: **Premier Rendez-Vous

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"It's been a long time, Ichika. Compared to the old days, maybe we just have more chances to meet. Anyway, I'm glad to run into you again like this."

Um, I don't know what you're-

"Judging from your reaction, you don't remember me? That makes me sad. Last time, you swore that you would never forget me."

Um...

"Eh-heh! Sorry, sorry. I don't mind. You're not the only one. Everybody remembers me bit by bit. Besides, it's impossible for anybody to completely know me right off the bat."

I...

"Is it starting to come back to you a little? Well, I have more time than I know what to do with."

Who… Who are y-

"Well, time for you to wake up. Let's chat again, Ichika. I'll tell you the story of how you and I met... From the very beginning."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As Houki's alarm clock went off, she groaned, wanting another few more minutes. But... something warm and soft was pressed up against her. Her eyes shot open, gazing at the mass that was under the covers.

As her eyes roamed downward, she saw her shins and feet sticking out of the bottom end of the bedsheet, intertwined with another pair of shins and feet. The buxom Japanese girl swallowed hard as the other pair of feet further intertwined themselves with her own as their owner began to stir, a female, half-asleep moaning emanating from whoever was under the covers, and she was pretty sure she knew who that 'whoever' was!

With a freaked-out cry, Shinonono Houki shot upright in bed, grabbing the top end of the covers and pulling them up, revealing an eyepatch-wearing, and very nude, silver-haired girl. The bedsheet rode up on the bottom end as well, revealing the closed form IS strapped to her thigh. This time, Houki seriously screamed.

Her anguished cry roused the German girl from her sleep, sitting up on her shins and rubbing her single crimson eye with a groggy groan. "Hang on... is it morning?" she wondered.

"Ugh! Laura, I told you, until I get my second bed back, you need to sleep on the couch!" To her horror, the sheet fell from the German girl's shoulders. Ugh! The last thing she wanted to see first thing in the morning was a naked girl!

"But I have always heard a husband is only supposed to sleep on ze couch when her vife is mad at her. I only vas just made your bride, Husband, so our healthy marriage cannot be off to a bad start, can it? After all, if it vas, you vould be e one who has to sleep on e couch, and I am certainly not mad at you, Husband."

"Bride? Husband? What the hell are you talking about, Laura?!" Houki growled, really not needing this shit that early in the morning.

"Vell, in Japan, if zere is someone you like, you are supposed to call them my husband, or vone's groom, isn't zat correct?"

"Buh... Guh... Wh-What idiot told you tha-" Houki pointed her finger at the nude German, who only grabbed her forearm and pulled her into a submission hold, twisting the buxom Japanese girl's arm against her own meager, and nude, chest.

"You need to spend much more time practicing your hand-to-hand combat, Husband!" Laura teased in a bit of a singsong voice.

"Eeeyaah! How can you be this strong?! I'm a kendo champion!" Houki cried in pain.

"If you vould like to polish your wrestling skills, I offer myself to be your training partner for zis!" the one-eyed German giggled.

"What are you blushing about that for, you German psychopath!" Houki growled.

"Hey, keep it down in there! I know you two are eager to have sex to consummate your new marriage, but you're waking the whole dorm up!" a certain petite Chinese girl from Room 1023 roared, banging on Room 1024's door.

Ugh! Houki could just die of embarrassment right now! What did she do to deserve this, aside from a lifetime of treating her gay best friend with bipolar mood swings so violent it might make one wonder if she had contracted rabies at some point in her past?

...Hey, she'd thought a lot about how she'd treated Ichika now that she knew she'd been chasing a gay man since elementary school, so it was natural to beat herself up about it a bit! Hell, for all she knew, this might very well be karma she was experiencing right now! Christ, that was it! Laura was a punishment from God!

Sigh… And considering all she'd done to the Japanese young man, she was in for a long ride on the Karma train...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Across the hall at Room 1025, a nude Ichika sat up with a yawn, an equally nude blonde French girl rising with him. Mmmm... Despite that recurring dream with that strange girl happening yet again that night, he was always happy to awaken to Charlotte's warm, soft body.

"Ichika, my chevalier. It seems Laura and Houki are quite rambunctious, no? Shall I tell them to keep it down, mi amour? Rin is certainly not helping."

The Japanese young man gazed down at his secret girlfriend and open boyfriend, a warm smile on his face, as well as an inward chuckle at how strange 'secret girlfriend and open boyfriend' would sound out of context. "Nah, let them be. They're just as allowed to enjoy the married life as we are."

A blush spread across the French girl's face. "But... we are not married, Ichika-kun! And I doubt Houki is enjoying herself right now!"

Ichika's smile only broadened. She was so fun to tease. "Relax. You should've known I was just teasing you." His smile grew even bigger at her pout.

"Ichika no ecchi..." she teased back. But then her violet eyes lowered, and the Japanese young man followed them to the tent in the blanket. "Shall I take care of that for you, mi amour?"

"What... do you mean...?" he asked nervously.

"I shall give you a hint, my chevalier. At this point in our relationship, it can either involve my hand... or my mouth." she teased.

A shiver ran up the young man's spine. Immediately, thoughts flooded his mind of those times... those places... those girls... Immediately, his erection softened.

"Oh, well, would you look at that! Yeah, that's the problem with morning wood, ya know? It fades fast! Ah ha ha ha ha!" he chuckled nervously, despite knowing that... she saw through it all.

Leaning in close, Charlotte climbed into her lover's lap, sitting side-saddle in it and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She met his dark reddish eyes with her own violet ones, a soft look in them as she gazed right into her love's soul through his twin circular windows.

"Ichika-kun... It is okay. You do not need to lie, mi amour. If you are not ready for the next step, just tell your lover, okay? I am well aware we must take your intimacy issues slowly, at your pace. But... I..." she blushed, gazing away in a shy manner. God... she was so cute. "I... have needs of my own, mi amour. As much as I enjoy being intime with my chevalier, I also want to be... sexuel." He swallowed hard at that. "But..." she reached up, running her head through his hair before settling her palm on his cheek. "I am well aware that you have been hurt... so many times in the past... that you must go at your own pace. I only have one request of you, mi amour."

"And... And that is?"

"Please, do hurry... Your petite amie is getting tired of... masturber."

"Mastur...ber?"

"Shlicking."

He blushed at that thought, afraid he would get a nosebleed. But when he didn't... he sighed. Yeah... he really was being unfair to Charlotte. While Ichika's own intimacy issues meant he couldn't quite be on the receiving end yet, that didn't mean the French blonde didn't have needs of her own. As much as society and culture would have you believe otherwise, girls had just as many sexual needs as boys, and... he was being unfair to her in that regard.

"You're right, Charlotte. How about, we take the next step right now..."

He could see the hope welling up in her violet orbs. "And... that would be?" God... that light. Her eyes were sparkling.

"How about we... shower... together?" he awkwardly offered.

"Oh... My chevalier!" She clung tightly to the boy's chest now, her eyes outright shining.

If there was anything he loved more making sure her eyes continued to shine bright… it was making them shine even brighter.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The shower was, luckily, big enough for the two of them. But it helped that Charlotte was rather petite. Not pint-sized like Rin or slight like Laura, but definitely smaller in frame and height than Houki or Cecilia, though her breasts were about the same size as the blonde Brit. Since it was Sunday, and thus no classes, they could even take their time doing this. Actually being naked together with the French blonde was no problem to Ichika. He'd long gotten used to that. The problem was the actual act of showering.

And it seemed... Charlotte herself felt the same way. As she climbed into the stall and Ichika turned on the water, he looked over to see her arms clutched over her body protectively, a blush on her face. It was the realization that she was almost as nervous as he was... that spurred him to walk over and capture her soft, wet lips in a kiss.

"Hey." he greeted.

"Um... H-Hi, mi amour." she mumbled.

"Shall I wash you first, Charlotte?"

A small smile appeared on her feminine features. "Oui, mi amour... Um, s-s'il vous plait."

Ichika reached to soap up a washcloth, but a soft "Um..." from his girlfriend stopped him. He turned to see her standing with her arms meekly behind her back, gazing at the floor uneasily. "W-Would you... u-use your hands... s'il vous plait?"

A warm, genuine smile appeared on the Japanese young man's face. "Well, when you ask me like that, how can I say no?" She giggled at that.

Soaping up his hands, Ichika began scrubbing her, and also turned it into an acupressure-free massage. Charlotte moaned and gasped as he found her most sensitive areas during his full-body sudsing.

"Mi amour... I did not even know those areas were so sensitive! Did you use that Cat's Tongue thing you mentioned on me?"

Ichika chuckled at that. "Nope. I just know your body inside and out, Charlotte, just like you can see through me like glass. Simple as that."

"Mmm... Ichika no ecchi."

Finally, he came to her breasts, the next step before her did her womanly parts. Swallowing hard, Ichika knew this was the next step in his intimacy recovery sessions, but... the memories... they were rushing back to him. He felt a pair of soft, dainty hands atop his own, looking up to gaze into a pair of gentle, shiny violet eyes.

"Shall I help you, mi amour?"

The Japanese young man swallowed hard. "No... If this is going to be my next step... I need to make it myself. Or it won't be healing."

She bit her lip. God... why did she have to be so cute? "Ichika-kun... You said so yourself. Asking for help is not a sign of weakness. No matter how strong you are..."

"...friends can make you stronger." he finished for her, remembering his own words. "You're right… Heh! Beaten by my own words. In that case... Compromise, then. How about... you do one hand... and I do the other?"

The French girl smiled warmly. "Oui."

As if she might break him, the shy French girl guided his hand closer, finally placing it on her perky, full, and incredibly soft and warm breast. Releasing a breath he didn't realize he was holding, he realized it... wasn't as bad as he thought. He... even felt a stirring in his loins. Not an erection, or even a semi-hard, but it was definitely in the beginnings of chubbing up. With a hard swallow, he realized he'd best get the other half over with. Mustering up his courage, he placed his other hand on his girlfriend's corresponding breast. Realizing now... it was complete.

"Are you okay, my chevalier?" Charlotte asked softly, a blush on her face. She was... almost as embarrassed by this as he was.

"Yeah... I'm fine. I'm going to... start washing them now."

"Please do, mi amour. I am… getting warm."

Knowing exactly what she meant by 'warm,' Ichika began a slow and careful washing of his girlfriend's beautiful, perfect breasts. Wow... They weren't as big as Houki's, his sister's, or even Yamada-sensei's, but... the shape, the perkiness... They were just perfect. Odd, though... He could've sworn Charlotte was the same size as Cecilia. But these were... they were... huh?

"Ichika, mi amour?"

"Charlotte... your... your breasts..." he gasped.

"What is wrong, Ichika-kun?"

"Your breasts are... bigger."

"Is that not normal for a fifteen year old girl?"

"Yeah, but... I've been naked with you a lot lately. They got bigger in the last few days..."

"You have... really been paying close attention to my body, mi amour. Ichika no ecch-"

"Charlotte, this is serious. I'm not talking a little bit here. You've jumped up an entire cup size. Maybe even two!"

That gave the French girl some pause. "H... Hohn?"

Curious, Ichika lowered his hands, running them along her body. "Your waist is trimmer..." he lowered them further. "Your hips are wider, too..."

"Excusez-moi? Wh-What about back here?!" Charlotte exclaimed, whirling around to present her backside to her boyfriend.

The Japanese young man squatted down, placing his hands on her shapely, womanly rear and giving it a light squeeze, ignoring her moan. "It can't be... This too, Charlotte. Your rear, it's bigger! But not just that... perkier, rounder, and, and... more bubble-like, it seems." He gazed lower. "Your legs look longer, too, and more... shapely, I guess is the word I would use."

She whirled around again, looking worried. And why wouldn't she? This was the last thing a female crossdresser wanted to happen! Ichika fully understood that. "But... But... How can this be, mi amour? I am only fifteen… Is this a growth spurt? But, no… No growth spurt could do all that so fast!"

"Only one thing I can think of could have caused this... My acupressure treatments I gave you! Remember, when I corrected your flow? But... Even then, the effects are too extreme, and too sudden."

"So... this means..."

"I'd expect... These changes that just took place... Are only about halfway done."

The shy French girl swallowed hard. "Oh, mon Dieu..."

"Yeah... mon Dieu is right..."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Hi hi, hidey ho! This is Shinonono Tabane, everyone's favorite superstar!"

"Ugh! Hrrrrrr!"

"No, no! Wait, please! Don't hang up on me, Houki-chan!"

Against her better judgment, Houki brought the phone back to her ear. She prefaced her greeting with a sigh. "Hey, nee-san."

"Hey to you too, little sissy! Yeah, yeah, I already know what you're calling about! You want one, don't you? Your own personal unit!"

"Errr... No, that's not it..."

"Of course, I have one ready! It's over-spec with high-end capabilities!"

"Nee-san..."

"It'll stand toe-to-toe with the Byaku! Mm-hm! This IS unit is known as... Akatsubaki!"

"Sis! Shut up!"

"Hmm?"

"I'm actually calling to ask you for..." She sighed again, afraid she'd regret this. "...relationship advice."

"Oh? Is Ichi-kun giving you some trouble, little sissy?"

Groaning, Houki said something she knew for sure she'd regret. "No... it's... a girl."

There was a genuine pause from Tabane's end. It was actually the longest she'd ever heard her older sister not talk.

"Oh? Tell me more! I assumed you were always into Ichi-kun, but I should've known you swung that way, with how butch you are!"

Ffffffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As the monorail ran from the school, Ichika rested his head against the window, sighing in exasperation.

"Ugh... What a terrible way to start our day..." he groaned.

Charlotte, currently disguised as Charles and even using her male voice in case anyone on the monorail might know them, sat next to her boyfriend, holding his hand and resting her head on his shoulder. "Oui, mi amour... A couple should normally be excited about such a thing, but considering what I am, it shall only prove a hazard in the long run." she concurred.

"Yeah, but we would've needed to make this trip anyway, Charles." Ichika began, turning to face her and using her male name, again, in case anyone from their school was in earshot. "The class beach trip is coming up, and you said you didn't have a swimsuit. It'll be hard to find one for your particular needs, and I'm in need of some new trunks, myself."

Charlotte giggled at that. "Plus... It certainly would be nice for you to go on a first date with your boooyfriend, no?" she teased.

The Japanese boy chuckled, but paused. "Stop that, you'll make me blush Charlo- Uh, Charles."

The girl quirked an eyebrow. Did he... almost call her by her real name?

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As the two arrived at the monorail station, Ichika led Charlotte out onto the platform, holding her hand. And... the way he was holding it... The back of his hand was facing forward, and the way they walked... clearly intimate. She noticed several people standing around staring, some even whispering. She distinctly heard the terms "Yaoi" and "Boys' love," with others pointing to her and saying 'uke' and to Ichika while saying 'seme.'

"Um... I-Ichika-kun?" she whispered to him. "You are sure about holding a boy's hand in public like this? I know the school knows you as a boy who prefers men, but what about this town?"

The Japanese young man stopped, turning around to face his fake boyfriend, a warm smile on his face. "Charles... I told you. I don't care what anyone else thinks. I'm secure in my sexuality. And more importantly... I love you. And I don't care if the whole world knows it. Heck, I want the whole world to know it."

Charlotte was sure her head exploded in a burst of steam. How... how could a boy say something so romantic? And more importantly... how could him being so comfortable with others questioning his sexuality... make him so much more attractive to her? It was mind-boggling! Absolutely mind-boggling!

Was it possible that... despite playing the dense, oblivious oaf around girls most of his life... he secretly understood the female mind better than even she did?

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Cecilia Alcott, England's representative candidate, watched the two boys from behind a vending machine. As she discovered, the country of Japan was simply full of vending machines, and they sold everything from snakes, to drinks, to things she wouldn't expect, like slices of pizza and girls' panties.

Speaking of things she wouldn't expect… She couldn't believe it! How could a man among men, and such a fine specimen, be gay? An entire school full of girls at his picking, with any one of them willing to jump his bones at a moment's notice... and he was walking... holding hands... with the only other boy in school!

It was impossible! Ichika may be gay... But if there was one woman on this Earth who could show him the charms of a woman, turn him straight, get him to play for the right team again, it was-

"Me! Cecilia Alco-"

"Hiya, Cecilia!"

The blonde Brit just about jumped out of her skin. Whirling around, she found her partner, and roommate, Huang "Rin" Lingyin standing there, her hands behind her back in an innocent manner that would likely fool anyone not forced to share a room with the downright sadistic at times Chinese girl!

"You! Rin! What are you doing here?"

The girl grinned her fanged grin, giving the taller girl a knowing look. "Interesting question, Cecilia. But before I answer it, I'll tell you what you're doing here. You're here to try and spy on Ichika and Charles's little date, aren't you?"

"Uhhhh..."

"As your your question, I'm here to do the same."

"Err... Really?"

"Yep! But unlike you, I'm doing it for the opposite reasons."

Playing innocent, Cecilia only asked "And... those reasons... would be?"

"Well, as IS Academy's Number One Yaoi Fangirl, I'm here to spy on our school's resident boy-boy couple and sneak some photos and video footage for my personal collection that I can shlick to at night, present at the next Yaoi Fan Club Meeting, and hopefully sell to some of the other girls!"

Cecilia gaped in awe as Rin, as if to show proof of her intentions, presented all manner of photo and video cameras, and even seemed to be drooling at the idea of the footage and photos she was about to capture. But, just as suddenly, they were hidden away, and the normally pint-sized girl seemed to be towering over the statuesque Brit.

"And you won't be doing anything to mess up my chance, will you, Ciiiii-Ciiiiii?"

"Uhhh... Errr..." Cecilia stammered.

"Believe me, Miss Alcott... You know what I'm capable of. As your partner, and more importantly, as your roommate, I can literally make your life a waking nightmare, correct?"

"Ummmm..."

Abruptly, China's representative candidate summoned the arm of her IS in a partial deployment. "Or shall I kill you?" she asked, a dark shadow cast over half her face as her eyes glowed white with a half-moon smile, her voice sugary sweet in a way that could only remind the blonde Brit of a possessed doll.

She swallowed hard. "D... D-Don't m-m-mind m-m-me, m-m-my d-d-dear..." she stammered, her voice shaking.

And just like that, Huang Lingyin was back to normal. "Excellent! I had a good feeling about you, Cecilia Alcott!" the pint-sized Chinese girl mused, sweet as sugar and everything nice. "Now... Mind helping me out with this project?"

"O-Of course! Surveillance is a very traditional art form, after all! But, uh... I-In what way may I help, Rin, dear?"

That smile... It could only mean trouble for the blonde Brit...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Say, Charles?"

Ichika stopped them near the mall's playground, but still held his faux-boyfriend's hand. She looked up into his dark reddish eyes, curious. "Yes? What is it?"

"I can't exactly call you... that... in public. That's obvious."

"Oui?"

"But it feels weird to call you Charles now that we're dating and I know what you look like naked..."

Charlotte blushed, knowing that Ichika's words were just code for knowing her true gender... but did he have to phrase it like that? And... did she just hear what sounded like Rin giving an ecstatic squeal of delight?

"Maybe I should think of something else to call you, right? Something that's just between you and me."

"Hohn?! Really?" she gasped. Like... Like a pet name?

He chuckled. "Easy, Charles. You already have at least two pet names for me. Mi amour, chevalier. Heck, even Ichika-kun might count."

"O-Oh... right..." Now she felt silly...

"Don't feel bad. I know I'm your first boyfriend... boyfriend." He leaned in, giving her a kiss on the forehead. That time, Charlotte was almost positive she heard Rin letting out a bigger squeal in the distance. And that one sounded downright orgasmic...

"Hmmm..." Ichika mused, his hand on his chin. "How about Charl? That's easy to say, and it sounds friendly, yet intimate, right?"

"Charl?" the French crossdresser repeated, feeling excitement well up within herself. "Yes, I think Charl is wonderful!" she cried, clasping her hands together at her chest.

Ichika smiled his warm, gorgeous smile, gently grasping one of her hands in his and reaching up to brush some of her blonde locks behind her ear. "Okay, then. Charl it is... n'est-ce pas?" he teased. Oh, mon Dieu... this boy would be the death of her.

Just on the other side of the playground, a certain blonde Brit was trying desperately to keep a half-conscious Chinese girl situationed firmly atop her shoulders.

As the two held hands again and continued walking, Charlotte felt herself continuing to swoon. Charl... Charl... She'd been calling him pet names for a long time, but always French or a simple familiar Japanese honorific... But to have a pet name from him... It just made her feel so special to the Japanese young man!

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As the couple made their way further into the mall, they came to a selection of speciality stores with a very beautiful fountain, seemingly modeled after a European town. Maybe because the heavily multi-cultural IS Academy was so close?

It reminded Charlotte a lot of her home country. Letting go of her boyfriend's hand, she ran ahead a bit, laughing in delight at the architecture and all the stores. Ichika, however, paused, gazing at one of the stores to his left with interest.

"Hohn? What is it, Ichika-kun?" she asked, turning around to face him.

"Sorry, would you mind going on ahead for a little while? I just remembered there's something else I need to buy." he explained, turning to look at her.

"Something else... to buy?" she glanced at the store he had been looking at. It... looked to be a handicraft store, or something? She noticed a lot of spools of thread, balls of yarn, and supplies for sewing, knitting, crocheting, and embroidery... How odd.

"Yeah. Kind of." he replied in an ambiguous manner, turning to gaze back at the store.

Hmm... Even though she could read her boyfriend like a book... she was drawing a blank on what he intended to buy from this store, or why it was more "kind of to buy." How mysterious...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Uuuugggghhhh... Uugghh..."

"Hold on tight, Nii! If you drop any of those, it's your head!" the female redhead ordered the taller, older, male redhead carrying all the shopping bags.

"No matter what you say, you're buyin' way too much."

She turned around to glare at him, her firsts clenched angrily. "That last summer of middle school is special! Pool-use swimsuit, beach-use swimsuit, sexy swimsuit, ultra sexy swimsuit, super ultra sexy swimsuit! You need each kind to use as the situation calls for!"

"Ohhh? What kinds of situations are those?" Ichika asked, holding two shopping bags in his hand.

His best male friend's younger sister turned around to look at him, pausing... then grasping her cheeks with her hands and screaming. He loved doing that to her!

"Hey, buddy. Doin' some shoppin'?" said best male friend Dan asked, stepping up behind his younger sister Ran.

"Hm?" He gazed down at his bags, using his usual oblivious routine. "Oh, yeah. On a date with my boyfriend. Figured I'd let him walk ahead so I could stop by the handicraft store for something I could make him as a gift."

"Nice to see you're still good at that! From what I remember, there wasn't anything you couldn't make with some needles and thread, bro!" Dan chuckled. He wasn't surprised at Ichika's mention of a boyfriend. As a guy, Ichika was always honest with him about his denseness being an act, so having a fake boyfriend likely wasn't all that surprising to him. It helped that Dan was one of the most laid-back guys in the world, so even if he was shocked, showing it was too much effort.

"That's quite a load you've got there." Ichika pointed out the bags he was carrying. "Are all those bags full of swimsuits?"

"Yeah. The runt here said she was gonna show 'em all off to ya."

Ran promptly kicked her brother several feet away... from behind her. Without turning to look at him. "Ichika! Did I hear that right? You can sew?"

"Uhhh... yeah. Sew. Knit. Crochet. Cook. Clean. Give a mean massage, too."

"Really? Oh, you sound like the perfect house husband!" the middle school girl with a blatant crush on him giggled.

"I suppose so. Hope my boyfriend appreciates it someday." He, again, dropped the boyfriend thing again, hoping she'd get the hint. Now that he'd found the love of his life, it was time to let this girl down easy. But, knowing Ran, it'd take one more word drop.

"So, did you come to buy a swimsuit too?"

"Yup. My school's class beach trip is coming up. My boyfriend Charles needs a swimsuit, and I figured I'd pick one up, too." Third time should do it.

"Oh, that's so- Wait, what?"

"What about what, Ran?" he asked, smiling in his usual faux-oblivious manner.

"Did you say... Charles?"

"Yep! He's my boyfriend!"

"You mean... guy-friend, like Nii, right?"

"Ummm... Nope. Charles is a guy, sure. But we're dating. Totally head-over-heels for that guy."

It hadn't quite sunk in yet with the poor girl. But she was beginning to grasp it. "You mean... you're...?"

"As a fruitcake!"

"Not even a little bi-curi-"

"Not at all! Pretty darn gay, Ran! Ah ha ha ha!"

The girl seemed frozen solid. In fact, if Ichika didn't know any better... he's swear she'd turned to stone. Maybe he was a bit too blunt with her? Though he had to admit, it was kinda fun...

Dan got up from the ground, walking up to stand behind his younger sister. "Wow, buddy, let her down harder, why don't ya?"

"Sorry 'bout that, Dan. You know how it is."

"I'm her brother. Course I do. Anyway, so what's her real name?"

"You sure she can't hear us right now?"

"She may look conscious, but trust me, she's down for the count."

"And how do you know Charles is a girl?"

"Because I'm the only guy in your life, bro."

He chuckled at that. "Charlotte. She's crossdressing. It's complicated."

"Complicated... And the perfect way to keep the girls off your back, though I can't imagine why you'd want to."

Ichika and Dan may have shared a lot... but he was mostly ignorant to his intimacy issues, and the reason behind them.

"Anyway, looks like my sister's gonna be your underclassmen next year, bro."

Ichika paused, blinking. "She's... applying to IS Academy?"

"Yeee-up. First choice. Knowin' her, she'll see ya there, eh, bro? Gonna be hard without her, honestly..."

Ichika thought a moment, bringing his hand to his chin. "Actually... A thought comes to mind, Dan."

The laid-back young man quirked an eyebrow. "Sup, bro?"

"I've got an idea. It'd really help me out, and would certainly be good for you. But you have to promise you won't mention it was my idea, yet at the same time... all you have to do is drop my name... and it'll work."

Dan chuckled, shaking his head and patting his best bud on the back. "Ichika, I've known you for years... Stop beatin' 'round the bush and just spill it already."

Ichika could only smile.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Laura stood in the center of a girls' swimsuit store of the very mall Ichika, Charlotte, Cecilia, and Rin were in. She, however, had no knowledge of them being in that mall, nor did they interest her. Rather, she had other things on her mind. Or rather, an other thing. A single thing. A single person. Someone tall, busty, bi-polar, and Japanese.

As her one crimson eye gazed at the bikinis, she couldn't help quirking an eyebrow. "Zese are all svimsuits?" the German wondered as she gazed at the revealing attire. "I never had any idea so many different types existed." She turned when she heard a girl her age speaking from a nearby aisle.

"It's so hard to choose, isn't it?"

"Yeah, if you wear one that doesn't suit you exactly, a man'll turn on ya like that!"

"And even if everything else is perfect, if your swimsuit is bad, then that's the kiss of death for sure!"

Those words... Laura was sure they sent a bullet through her heart. This... was serious business.

After all, she had a husband to satisfy. One who had a bust her own simply couldn't compare to, so a swimsuit that looked extraordinary was even more important!

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Ichika met back up with Charlotte at the fountain and the couple made their way to the nearest swimsuit store. It was a unisex swimsuit store, and Charlotte certainly enjoyed seeing Ichika model some trunks while shirtless, but finding one for her was difficult. They discussed it, and decided that her wearing a shirt with a pair of trunks would look weird and raise questions. But a full wetsuit-type swimsuit was just inappropriate. They finally settled on a men's one piece swimsuit. On the French crossdresser's insistence, however, she made the Japanese young man wait in the changing room after they had each chosen one, saying she had a special swimsuit in mind, and wanted it to be a surprise.

When Charlotte came in, she smiled warmly at her boyfriend, still dressed in her school uniform.

"Merci for waiting, mi amour." she said softly.

"Soyez le bienvenu." he replied in French.

Charlotte giggled. He was so cute. "Erm... Nice try, Ichika-kun. But you just said 'welcome' as in to welcome someone to your home or party, not 'you're welcome' as a reply to 'thank you.'"

The Japanese young man sighed, but chuckled. "And I practiced that one so hard, too. Been waiting all day to use it. Maybe next time I'll-"

A finger on his lip silenced him, bright violet eyes gazing up into his dark reddish orbs. "You are just the sweetest, cutest guy in the world... You know that, oui? My chevalier..." He blushed at that.

But when Charlotte removed her finger from his mouth and began unbuttoning her uniform blazer, the boy screamed in alarm and raised his hands as if to defend himself from an incoming attack. "Please don't murder me!" he cried.

"Ichika! I thought we were past this!" she whispered through grit teeth, not angry, but frustrated. It took the Japanese young man a moment to calm down and lower his hands.

"Uhh... Sorry, Charl. I guess... In a location other than our room, and with no warning, I kinda... was caught off guard. My bad."

With a sigh, Charlotte reached up and ran her hand through her boyfriend's hair. "I promise, mi amour... I shall help you heal. Your wounds... your scars... your heart. And when we finally make love... It will be the greatest night of my life... Because I will know you could not have done it without my help... no?"

A blush spread across the Japanese young man's face. So cute... "I don't know what I did to land a girl like you... But you have no idea how grateful I am to have you to wake up to and hold... Charl."

"Bon." she said, a warm smile. Ichika responded by leaning in and giving her a sweet, tender kiss on the forehead. Oh, mon Dieu! And he thought he was the lucky one?

Reaching for the buttons on her uniform shirt, she paused, giving her boyfriend a quick glance. He merely smiled, nodding to give her the go-ahead. "I'm ready this time."

Giggling softly, Charlotte pulled the shift off and then slipped her socks off. She dropped her pants, then her men's boxers, and finally undid her chest bindings, her full, perky, and significantly larger than several days ago breasts bouncing free, drawing the young man's eyes.

"You... very much enjoy my poitrine... don't you, mi amour?" she giggled.

"No." She momentarily felt a pain in her heart, but it lasted a mere instant before he continued. "Your waist... your hips... your legs... your butt... your feet... your neck... your ears... your eyes... your smile... your nose... your hands... Every part of your, Charl. You're the most gorgeous girl I've ever met. You're beauty incarnate. But what I really fell in love with... was your beautiful mind… shining silver soul... and that heart of gold."

Oh, mon Dieu... how could this boy make her heart soar like that? She could admit she found every part of him attractive, but very secretly had a huge fixation with that perfect, peach-shaped derrière of his, and here he was saying he found every part of her absolutely perfect? It made a girl wonder if she deserved such a wonderful boyfriend.

Reaching for the swimsuit that lay hidden under the bad on the seat, she turned to glance at the Japanese young man over her shoulder. "Turn around, please, Ichika-kun? I want my swimsuit to be a surprise."

Blushing a light pink, but nodding, the Japanese young man turned around. She looked, but he didn't peek once while she changed.

"Voilà, my chevalier!"

Ichika turned around, his eyes widening when he gazed upon her.

It was an orange and black bikini that Charlotte had... secretly picked out while Ichika was waiting in here. She had asked a sales clerk for help, and even given her own measurements and claimed it was for her girlfriend.

The top was a black band just under her breasts, orange straps coming up to cover her breasts and tying behind her neck, leaving her upper back bare. Unfortunately, the bra measurements she had given the clerk were, sadly, from before she came to IS Academy. As she had not worn a bra since and had grown quite a bit since then due to Ichika's chi flow acupressure corrections... it was quite a bit tight, her flesh and cleavage bulging around it in a way she hadn't anticipated.

The lower half was a skirt-like sarong with a black band at the top and black and orange diagonal stripes, covering an orange bikini bottom with black borders. Both, similarly, were a bit too small, as Ichika's acupressure had increased her hip and rear size, so they showed a tantalizing amount of her 'mound of venus' and, luckily hidden from her boyfriend at the moment due to the fact that she was facing him, the upper swell and cleft of her bottom.

She'd been naked in front of Ichika plenty of times, but... this was... very different. It was her... first time being dressed as a girl in front of him. In retrospect, she probably should have taken this just as slow and step-by-step as the sexual intimacy healing sessions. Perhaps started with some skirts and T-shirts, then the next step could be some tank tops with those skirts, and after that could be some sun dresses, then move onto swimsuits, and finally to bras and panties. This was... a lot, even for her. Especially considering that, even as a full-time girl back in France, she was always modest, especially by her own country's standards, which even she admitted had a more laid-back view of nudity than most other countries, especially Japan.

"So... Bad?" she asked, her voice soft and shaky as she struggled to keep her arms behind her back.

But... it seemed to be an even bigger step for Ichika. The boy stood up straight and rigid, raising his hands with his palms facing her.

"Oh, no! Not at all! I think it's really great!" he exclaimed, his voice shrill. She... would've found it cute, had she not been embarrassed beyond belief, herself, right now. "A-And I mean that!"

"O-Okay... Then I'll get his one… A-Are you okay?"

"Yeah! I'm just… going over Pi in my head right now… and it's not working…"

Ichika seemed visibly sweating, and... looking down... Charlotte realized why. Her embarrassment was lessened now that she realized... just how badly this affected her boyfriend.

"I-chi-ka-kun?" she began, drawing it out teasingly as a small smile graced her feminine features.

"Y-Yeah?" he replied nervous, swallowing hard.

"Is that what I think it is?" she asked, gesturing downward.

Yes, the bulge in his pants was very apparent. With a sigh, Ichika lowered his arms to his side. Rather than embarrassed, he seemed... ashamed? Why?

"I guess... Well, yeah, I've seen you naked plenty of times, Charl, but... This is different... I'm seeing you dressed like a girl for the first time, and it's... This sight before me... it's a lot to take in..."

Charlotte was worried at first, but... now she realized... He felt the same way about this she did. And while it was certainly affecting his mind... it was also affecting his body.

Giggling, the shy French girl stepped forward, tracing her lithe, slender, dainty index finger up the seam of his pants.

"Gyah! Charl, what're you-"

"Ichika-kun? Mi amour... my chevalier... Please. I... want to help with this. Consider it... the biggest request I will ever make of you, s'il vou plait? Let me take care of your little friend for you. Please... For me. O-ne-ga-i?" She added the last one in a husky, breathy whisper.

The Japanese young man swallowed hard. "F-Fine... But... Please, Charl... this is a huge step for me. We've been naked, cuddled, slept together, showered, changed, and I even got to second base with you, but... This is big. It's the first outright sexual thing we've done..."

"Anything to make it easier, mi amour. I just... really want to do this." She pressed her breasts against his chest. "Onegaiiiiiii?"

"Then..." he sighed, at a loss. "Through my pants. Just... through my pants, okay? Is that... fine?"

A warm smile graced the French girl's features. "An acceptable compromise, my chevalier."

Getting down on her knees, and with the Japanese young man's back against the changing room stall, Charlotte's dainty, feminine hands glided over the distinct, large bulge in her boyfriend's white uniform slacks. She knew from his morning wood… He was huge. Six inches soft, eight inches hard, if she could guess just from looking. They said there were growers and there were showers… As far as Charlotte Dunois was concerned, Orimura Ichika was a grower and a shower! Leaning in, she caressed her face against his pants-clad package, giving it an inhale.

Her boyfriend... always smelled the same. Like his absolute favorite food, onigiri, or rice balls. Such simple tastes… how cute! And so easy to make! She'd been putting off actually making them since finding out they were his favorite without him knowing. He loved her cooking so much, she wanted to make his favorite onigiri as a surprise for a special occasion.

But also... Aside from onigiri, there was the subtle, underlying scent of a summer breeze. She'd asked him about that scent, and he'd told her he couldn't explain it, and she'd been the only one to ever notice it. Perhaps it had something to do with the second half of his given name, which meant summer? Ichi-ka... one summer. And this... would be their first summer together. That… one summer. Unété...

But this time, there was an additional smell in her boyfriend's aroma, his parfum. A musky, distinctly sexual smell... She'd never smelled it before, but she knew... it was pre-cum. Amazing how she could smell it, even through two layers of clothes.

She nuzzled her cheek against her lover's bulge, then her nose, giving it an eskimo kiss. Hearing Ichika moan, she knew it felt good to him. She followed up by giving his pants-clad package a subtle little kiss, and when she heard him moan louder, she gave it yet another kiss, this time making sure the pop-like sound of her lips making the smooching sound could be plainly heard by the young man. The 'chu' sound, as she had learned the Japanese called the kissing onomatopoeia.

"Ch-Charl... I'm..."

"Are you close, mi amour?"

"N-No... But that... Oh, Dieu... That feels so damn bon..."

She giggled at his seemingly random mixture of Japanese and French. Dating a French girl... must have really been rubbing off on the Japanese young man. She had to wonder if their children would end up completely bilingual… She vaguely remembered hearing the term 'Spanglish' once… What would this be? Japanch? Frenese?

Eep! Shaking the thought of children from her mind, Charlotte returned to giving Ichika what was roughly a fully clothed hand job. This time actually using her hands, her dainty, slender fingers glided over his bulge, her long nails giving them a glancing scratch-like rub. When her boyfriend moaned yet again, Charlotte returned her hands to the object of her focus, giving his bulge a few more scratches, eliciting a louder, longer moan from the boy.

"Ohhhhh... Shit, Charl... How can you be so good at that?"

"Maybe it is because you are an open book to me, mi amour? You said the same thing about knowing all my sensitive spots during our shower this morning." she giggled. It felt... oddly good to know she could affect him just as much as he did her. Was it weird that she only just realized how perfect they were for each other?

Her fingers began a light, gentle scratch up-and-down his clothed length over and over, causing the Japanese young man to brace himself on the wall of the changing room stall, panting between moans. As soon as his noises lessened, she switched her approach.

Placing her hands on his hips to steady the both of them, Charles moved her face in, giving his package yet another few soft, sweet, teasing kisses. His noises, previously having begun to quiet, returned with a vengeance, just as loud and long in duration as earlier.

As Ichika had shown her during their shower this morning, this was the secret to a long, thoroughly enjoyable, and explosive sexual experience without resorting to actual sex. Teasing the sensitive spots until your partner grew used to it, then switching locations as her boyfriend had done in the shower with her that morning, or switching methods like she was doing right now with him.

Deciding she'd had enough of teasing him and keeping him on the edge, Charlotte opened her mouth, capturing the width of his bulge in her jaw, giving it a no-teeth, lips-only gnaw. Ichika let out, not a moan, but a cry, and a distinct smell filled the French girl's nostrils. Had... had he...?

The curtain of the stall slid open with no warning, Ichika and Charlotte both turning to scream in fright. Standing there...was Orimura-sensei!

"What are you two doing?" she asked calmly, sternly.

"N-Nee-san!" Ichika stammered.

"Orimura-sensei!"

"Oh? Do I know you, girl?"

Charlotte clamped her hands over her mouth. She quickly switched to her soft, feminine, female voice, and even tried her best to hide her French accent. "Uh... N-Nee-san? D-Do you know this boy, ma'am?"

"Can it, Dunois. I was fucking with you. I know it's you."

Both their jaws dropped.

"C'mon. You honestly thought I wouldn't know my little brother wasn't gay?"

They swallowed hard. Ichika, to Charlotte's surprise, dropped to his knees, facing his sister and clearly begging.

"Please, Orimura-sama! You have to keep Charl being a girl a secret! It's more important than anything I've ever asked of-"

"We're out of school right now, Ichika. You can call me Nee-san right now. And to reiterate for my next point, we're out of school right now. I'm off-duty, and right now, neither of you are my students. So I really see no reason to say anything about this. After all, I didn't see two of my students here at all. I only saw my little brother engaging in acts of lewd exhibitionist conduct with some random girl he met in a mall swimsuit shop. And right now, I have no reason to report such an act to the authorities. So instead, I'll just warn Ichika, my little brother, to be careful where he receives a handjob, and warn this mystery girl to be more respectful of her body and who she uses it on."

Exhi... bitionist?

"Uh... Thank you... Nee-san?"

"Oh, and one more thing, Ichika."

"Um… Y-Yeah?"

"Change your underpants. I can smell what Dunois just made you do in them from here."

Charlotte felt a smile come to her face despite the situation they were in. She... She really did make him...!

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Luckily, Cecilia and Rin had lost track of IS Academy's resident yaoi couple when ichika split up with his boyfriend to check out the handicraft store. Laura, also thankfully, was in an entirely different swimsuit store. An exclusively female one instead of the unisex one Charlotte and Ichika were in.

Though considering her focus was one hundred percent on a certain buxom japanese kendo champion, she likely wouldn't have given any fucks had she actually seen the two boys together, let alone witnessed Orimura-sensei chew them out while they were together in a changing booth.

No, Laura Bodewig had more pressing matters at hand. And it was time to call in an expert. With her cell phone, she dialed the only person she could call on when a matter as delicate as this regarding her husband was at hand. The second the dial tone ended and the person on the other end picked up, the one-eyed German spoke, not even waiting for a greeting.

"Clarissa! I need your help. Ve have an emergency situation." she stated calmly.

"Captain Laura Bodewig!" the voice on the end replied. "Are you experiencing a problem?"

The sound of many female voices on Clarissa's end reacting in shocked confusion sounded all at once.

"J-Ja! It's regarding zat Shinonono Houki I mentioned to you before."

"Ahhhhh! Doctor Shinonono's younger sister! Zis is ze girl for whom you have affections?"

"Jawohl. She is the same one you kindly informed me I should refer to as my husband. It so happens zat all ze students from ze IS Academy are about to take a trip to ze beach. I am unclear as to vat ze basis for selection is ven it comes to ze correct svim attire. Zerefore, I am requesting proper instruction."

"Ja, of course! Ze Schwarzer Hase Corps is clear to assist you in zis matter. Incidentally, vat are you currently equipped vith?"

"I have a single school-issue svimsuit."

A strained noise from the other end, followed by shouting that made Laura jump and pull the phone away from her ear a bit.

"Vat school of zinking is zis?! Ze IS Academy uses old-fashioned school svimsuits! Und vile I normally approve of tradition, in zat suit..."

"In zat suit...?"

"No naughty bits vill show!" she screamed as if it were a battle cry, or some speech from a German general to his troops.

In the background, Laura distinctly heard the rest of the all-female Scharwzer Hase, or "Black Hare," corps collectively gasp.

"Zat is ze XO of ze Scharwzer Hase corps for you!" Laura heard one of the members say to another over the phone, clearly impressed.

"Her love of Japanese manga and anime is not just for show!" another agreed.

"So... Vat do I do now?" Laura asked, desperate.

"Heh! I have a trick up my sleeve..."

Laura got the feeling... The Scharzer Hase Corps's executive officer was grinning evilly right now…

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Upon returning to their dorm, Ichika and Charlotte overheard an odd commotion from the room next door, Room 1023, belonging to Cecilia and Rin.

"Ugh! Rin! Must you do that while I am present? That vulgar act is meant to be done in private!"

"Can it, Alcott! When boys' love is this real, this raw, there's no time for etiquette!"

Charlotte cringed, knowing exactly what Rin was probably doing in there. The only questions were… What kind of yaoi was she shlicking to, and how clothed was she while doing it?

Room 1024, Houki and Laura's room, across from their own Room 1025, was quiet. It was likely both girls were still at dinner, which the 'resident yaoi couple' had just returned from. Stepping into their room, Ichika locked the door, immediately shedding his clothes, which his boyfriend, secretly girlfriend, began doing the same.

"Ichika-kun?"

"Hmm?" He glanced over his shoulder at her.

"Thank you for earlier today, mi amour…"

"You mean the changing room?"

"Oui. I… know that was a big step for you, and… I'm glad I could make you… you know…"

"Cum?"

She blushed at his use of such a blunt word. "You mean you… actually did…?"

"Cum? Yes, I did. See?"

He tossed her his shed boxers. She caught them, noticing the stain of… of… sperme… on the inside. Mesmerized, Charlotte brought the men's underpants to her face, inhaling. Oh, mon Dieu! So a pungent, musky scent! So sexuale! So intoxicating!

"Charl? Did you just-"

"Ummm…" She lowered the underpants, a deep, embarrassed blush on her face.

"I've heard of men smelling girls' panties… but that was actually really cute." Her blush deepened, and she was sure steam was pluming from her head. "Anyway, thanks for being the first to make me do that, Charl."

"Well… I am glad I was the first to give you a handjob, my chevalier, even if it was a clothed one."

"No, I mean you were the first to make me cum."

"I was the first to make you, eh… éjaculer, mi amour?"

"No, I mean… that was my first time cumming."

"Uh… I am not following, Ichika…"

"I've never actually came before."

"You… You mean… You've never...?"

"Masturbated? I used to, but that was back when I was too young to actually cum. Just dry orgasms back then. Only things that came close to today were wet dreams, and those were nothing like what you made me do."

Charlotte was… speechless, actually. She'd known Ichika had intimacy problems with women, but… Were they just intimacy problems in general? Or, no… were they just downright psychological issues in regards to sexual matters?

"You're still wearing your bindings and undies, Charl. You going to shed those and hop in bed with me?"

"Oh, right! Uh… Sorry, mi amour."

As she shed her last articles of clothing, Charlotte climbed in bed and snuggled up against her boyfriend.

She realized for the first time, just as her eyelids were drooping shut and she was entering dreamland...

Just how deep… his scars went…

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Houki swallowed hard. As she sat in the dining hall, a feeling of dread washed over her… She was following her older sister's advice and trying to be gentle with her not-so-secret admirer, so when her German stalker invited her to the cafeteria to cook her dinner, she… reluctantly said yes.

"I have prepared it, Husband! Zough I can honestly say, ze kitchen staff seemed very nervous letting me use their facilities!"

With a sigh, Houki rubbed her temple with one hand's index and middle finger. "Look… You don't need to cook at this school, Laura. At least, not outside of your own lunch, and even that's kinda optional."

The one-eyed German walked up to Houki's table with an apron worn over her uniform, carrying a plate. "Nonsense! It is a vife's job and duty to cook for her husband!"

"And like I keep telling you, you're not my vife, I mean wife, and I'm not your hus-"

"Dig in, Husband!"

Houki stared at the plate sitting in front of her on the table. "What is this?"

"A traditional dish of German cuisine! It is called… Maultaschen!"

"I… probably shouldn't eat something I can't pronounce, Laura." the buxom Japanese girl sighed.

"Ah! I suppose, in Japan, you would call it meat-filled ravioli… German-style!"

Well… it honestly couldn't be as bad as Cecilia's cooking, right? Houki reached for a pair of chopsticks, only for Laura to slap them out of her hand. "No! Zis is a German dish! Use a fork, Husband!"

Whimpering a little, slightly afraid of Laura's Germanic hot temper, Houki did so, impaling one of the pieces of ravioli with her fork and placing it in her mouth, chewing.

"How is it, Husband?" the one-eyed German asked, sliding into the booth to sit next to her.

"This is… actually… surprisingly good, Laura. It's… better than my own bento, actually. You said this is German-style ravioli?"

"Oh, I am so glad you like it, husband! Ja, back ven I vas in ze German military, we took turns on mess hall duty, and I had to learn how to cook quite a few German dishes. Sadly, zough, I must admit zat my knowledge of non-German cuisine is next to nothing as a result of such specialized training."

"Hm…" Houki mused, popping another maultaschen in her mouth. "I… might be able to give you some lessons, so long as you don't mind that they're Japanese foods."

The German girl's single crimson eye seemed to soften. "R… Really? You vould do zat?"

The buxom Japanese girl swallowed her mouthful. "Well… I mean, sure. We're roommates, after all."

"Oh, husband… You have touched my cold, militant heart! Danke sehr!"

As Laura gave Houki's arm a hug, she couldn't help noticing… Were those… tears in that crimson orb?

As Shinonono Houki swallowed yet another meat-filled pillow of German ravioli, she couldn't help wondering… Were there hidden depths to Laura Bodewig?

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Hmm?"

Her eyes shot open. Gazing at the clock, it seemed to be broken... 12:30? Must've been a power outage half an hour ago. But... It was August 13th, she knew that for a fact.

Rising from bed, she gazed around at the room. Completely gray. Even the three carboard boxes stacked pyramid-style in the corner were gray. The white sheets on her bed were ruffled from her sitting upright. Two round mosaics reflected onto the tiled floor of the mostly empty room, depicting an angel on one, and a demon on the other. She recognized the twin mosaics from a church in the French village she grew up near.

The pale blue light from the window indicated it was that odd hour of the morning, not quite sunrise, but not quite sunlight, either. She pulled her feet out from under the covers, her bare toes touching the tiled floor. She was... dressed in a nightgown, as she often did at twelve years old.

"I have to go." she said to no one, getting up and walking out the door of her guest room.

The second she walked out of her room, she found herself dressed in a pink sundress with matching girl's sandals, standing in a Japanese city. The power lines, the transformers... they seemed to be forming a sprawling maze above her head, the sound of cicadas chirping dully in the background as the early morning summer sun beat down on her.

The street behind her seemed to stretch onward forever, twisting subtly. It was lined entirely with red stop signs, red stop lights, and red 'no not cross' crosswalk lights as far as the eye could see. The pavement beneath her feet... it was a deep blue.

The buildings to either side were completely white, with black windows and no distinguishing features whatsoever, the tangled web of power lines almost hiding them. She walked along the road, coming to a bridge over a street going underneath her. Her walk was slow, automatic, almost zombie-like. She stopped, turning around to gaze behind her. The stop signs she had just passed... they were red, but seemingly blocked out with blotches of white spray paint, and sticking out from all directions, even from above and the side. A single black crow sat atop one of the power lines. The first one...

Turning back, she continued her walk forward. As a light summer breeze picked up, she noticed some pussywillows fluttering by the side of the road, following their movement to see a playground off to the side. In the center was a kid's slide, with a single boy of about twelve years old sitting atop it, staring off into space. Orimura... Ichika... Dressed in a blue and white track suit and white sneakers, despite the August heat. She entered the playground, her long blonde pigtails swaying in the breeze that also caused the nearby swings on the swing set to rock back and forth. She climbed the slide and sat with him, facing away, but turning her head slightly to give him a sideways glance.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Nothing." he replied in a casual, disinterested manner, casting her a similar sideways glance.

Both turned to look away from each other, Charlotte letting her legs swing back and forth over the edge of the top of the slide. "It sure is hot..." she remarked.

"Is it?" Ichika asked her, not looking at her.

"I do not really hate summer, though..." the little French girl continued.

"I sure do." the little Japanese boy replied casually.

Charlotte turned to look at him, noticing him petting a black cat with yellow sclera and red pupils that had come to stand atop the slide with them out of nowhere. It meowed, giving his hip a rub before jumping off the slide and dashing off up the steps from the playground to the streets.

"I have to go." Ichika remarked in a dull manner as he stood up atop the slide.

"Hohn?" Charlotte turned to see the little boy run down the slide, the little girl standing up herself to follow him.

The boy chased after that cat up the steps, Charlotte in hot pursuit as Ichika ran across the crosswalk after the feline.

"Ichika! No!" she called after him, jumping and holding her pre-pubescent hand out just as a gray truck made a beeline for the boy.

Ichika stopped in the middle of the street, turning around to face the blonde French girl as her violet eyes widened in horror. With a tranquil, yet sad, expression on his face, he said something to her, but she didn't hear it over the honking of the truck.

She could only stand there, frozen in fright, and watch in horror as the truck collided with the little boy, black blood spraying all over the street.

Charlotte stood there, panting. Her violet eyes looked across the street to see the black cat sitting there on the sidewalk on the other side of the crosswalk, licking its paw without a care in the world. Charlotte's face twisted in anger, and as the cat opened its eyes to look at her and twitch its ear, she let out a shrill, emotional hiccup, just as the tears began to fall.

The pussywillows... continued swaying in the breeze... without a change.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Translations

Tomber en Amour = Falling in Love

Premier Rendez-Vous = First Date

Chevalier = Roughly "knight"

Mi amour = My love

Intime = Intimate

Sexuel = Sexual

Petite amie = Girlfriend

Masturber = Masturbating

Oui = Yes

S'il vous plait = Roughly "please"

Excusez-moi = Pardon me

Mon Dieu = My God

M'est-ce pas? = Roughly "isn't it so?" or "right?"

Merci = Thank you

Soyez le bienvenu = Roughly "Welcome" (greeting)

Bon = Good

Poitrine = Breasts

Derrière = Butt, bum, bottom, rear end, backside, etc.

Voilà = Ta-da, presto, behold, etc.

Unété = One summer (French translation of Japanese "Ichika")

Parfum = Aroma

Dieu = God

Sperme = Semen

Éjaculer = Ejaculate

Special Mention: Danke sehr = Essentially the strongest version of a basic German "thanks." Shows extreme gratitude, yet still fairly casual and informal.


	7. Fall 6: Plage Excursion

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Infinite Stratos. Infinite Stratos belongs to Izuru Yumizuru, Okiura, and CHOCO.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Infinite Stratos

**Tomber en Amour: **Falling in Love

By _Cyberweasel89_

**Fall 6: **Plage Excursion

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey. You there. Hey! You! Ichika!"

What is it?

"Ah hah hah... Wow. So you ended up being you, huh?"

Why do you suppose I'm me? I...

"It's okay. I'm sure you're you because only you can do it."

...I...

"What is it?"

...I'll come back, I promise.

"Okay. You'd better not forget."

Um...

"What's up, Ichika?"

Um, can I ask you something?

"Yes?"

Who were you a hero to?

"Oh? And what makes you think I was a hero?"

I... don't know...

"Hm... Well, how about I tell you next time you're dreaming? It's almost time for you to wake up!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As the students of IS Academy climbed aboard the bus to the beach for their school trip, Charlotte held Ichika's hand tightly. She'd... gotten used to doing so a lot. It was becoming a habit.

"Hey, faggot!"

The French crossdresser froze. Oh, no... No, no, no... Someone was calling Ichika homosexual slurs! He'd get defensive! Then drop the act! They she'd have to reveal her gender! Then he'd break up with her! Then-

"Hey, pervert!"

What? Charlotte gazed out from behind her boyfriend to see Rin run up, looking quite happy. Ichika, himself, seemed... oddly cheerful despite the exchange of name-calling.

"Ichika-kun? What just happened?"

"Charl, let me re-introduce you to Rin. My childhood friend from middle school, my current best friend, the guardian and protector of our relationship, and IS Academy's number one yaoi fangirl, if not the biggest yaoi fangirl in Japan."

"Awww, you call him Charl? That... is so... hawt! And who do you think you're talking to, Ichika? I'm the biggest yaoi fangirl in the world!"

"Rin, you mean... you are not mad Ichika is gay? I mean... you had quite a big crush on him, mon ami."

"Are you nuts? Having a gay best friend with his own boyfriend is the best thing that's ever happened to me! You guys gotta let me watch some time! Please?"

"Maybe sometime, Rin." The Japanese young man chuckled. Charlotte felt herself blush.

"I'll hold you to that, Ichika! Anyway, Cecilia may be attempting to break you two up and turn you straight, but consider me your ally of love! I'll make sure no one fucks with you guys... or I'll kill 'em all!"

Ichika was all smiles and laughs... But why did the French crossdresser think the pint-sized Chinese girl was serious?

**XXXXXXXXXX**

On the bus, Charlotte and Ichika ended up with the seat in the back all to themselves, apparently due to Rin and some of the other yaoi fangirls on the bus insisting. With a wider seat than the others and just to the two of them, Charlotte found herself...

With Ichika's head in her lap.

On, mon Dieu! She'd said it once, she'd say it again: This boy would be the death of her!

Still, it was... very romantic. Her hand lightly ran itself through her boyfriend's hair, subtly rubbing his head. She couldn't help gazing down at the love of her life and finding an uncontrollable smile come to her face. She... really was blessed.

...Even if all the other girls kept call her an uke and Ichika a seme.

"Ichika, dear!"

That voice... That English-accented voice... Bleu...

"What is it, Cecilia?" the young man groaned from where he lay his head in his "boyfriend's" lap, his eyes closed, likely incredibly relaxed from her subtle scalp massage.

"Would you do me a favor and, when we get to the beach, put suntan lotion on me, Ichika, dear?"

Charlotte stiffened. But a subtle stroke of her thigh through her uniform pants calmed her. Rin was also about to intervene, but Ichika shot her a wink, making her smile mischievously and sit down. It seemed... he had a plan.

"Sure thing, Cecilia..." he mumbled, faking half-asleep.

"Excellent! You shall not be disappointed, Ichika, dear!"

If that didn't sound like the blonde Brit had ulterior motives, the French crossdresser didn't know what did. But, glancing over at one of the other seats... It seemed Laura was asleep, resting her head on Houki's shoulder.

The buxom Japanese girl looked very, very uncomfortable, and Charlotte was honestly surprised she hadn't beaten the one-eyed German senseless yet, or at least screamed bloody murder at her in anger. Were... the revelation that Ichika was gay, and the unwanted affections of Laura... actually helping the constantly-PMSing kendo champion mellow out, if only a little?

**XXXXXXXXXX**

When they got to the beach, Cecilia climbed out of the bus. The beach only had a few people on it, perfect for her plan, but first... she needed a quick snack. Heading to the cabana, she took a seat at the stool.

"I do say, barkeep! I am about to enter quite an exercise, and I could use some nourishment! What do you have?"

"Whoa, is that an English accent? High-class one, too. You must be from that IS Academy."

"Ugh! Yes, but I have no time to talk with a beach bum. I'm busy, so may I see a-"

"Beach bum? Ah ha ha! Not that that bothers me, but I'll have ya know this is just a summer job. I'm actually-"

"And I said, I do not care. What is it the young men say nowadays? They do not give a fuck, or some drivel like that?"

"Ha ha! Quite a mouth on ya. I like that. Reminds me of my sister. How 'bout I make ya a shaved ice, on the house, and we can chat about-"

"Are you trying to chat me up? Because I have my sights set on a very special boy, I shall have you know! A man among men, unlike you, you beach bum!"

"Chat... ya up? Oh, ya mean hit on ya? Eh heh... No. Just thought I'd be nice, since my sister-"

"Then I do not need your charity, beach bum! I am an aristocrat!"

"Uhh... Look, ya gonna order somethin', or not?"

"I was going to... but now I don't think I want to, you troglodyte!"

"Yeah... dunno what that is, but-"

"Good day, beach bum!"

"Uh... okay?"

As she walked away, quite proud at herself for putting a little person in his place, the young man sighed from behind her shoulder. Well, she sure showed him!

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"It's eleven o'clock right now, everyone! You're free to do what you want until sunset, okay?" Yamada-sensei called to all the students at the beach, currently all dressed in their swimsuits. Yamada Maya herself was wearing a yellow-side tie bikini bottom, but the top was mostly hidden by a half-zipped white hoodie. "Just make sure to get back to the guest house in time for dinner! You got that?"

Ichika was dressed in a pair of dark blue swim trunks, while Charles herself, her breasts tightly bound with special waterproof bandages that they got just for the occasion, wore a men's one piece swimsuit in the same color, many of the girls of the academy noting that it made them a "pair."

"Hey, Orimu-kun, Dun-kun, do you wanna play volleyball with us? It'll be fun!" The girl who was asking was Nohotoke Honne, the one constantly dressed in a kigurumi fox pajama set. Even right now, actually. Any time she wasn't, she was wearing her school uniform with long sleeves that covered her hands. And the only time she wasn't doing that was the school gym uniform, which lacked sleeves. She'd personally given Ichika the nickname "Orimu," and had apparently given Charlotte the name "Dun" after she became his boyfriend. She herself was often called "Nohohon-san" by others.

"Volleyball's awesome!" one of Honne's two friends exclaimed.

"Sure! Sounds fun! Okay with you, Charl?" Ichika asked his boyfriend.

"Hohn? Um... I... I suppose I do not mind if we-"

"What the devil is going on here?"

Cecilia was there, having just walked up. She was wearing a very revealing blue bikini that did little to hide the outer edges of her bust, and was really only made more modest by the addition of a blue sarong over the revealing blue thong. She was carrying a green and yellow umbrella and matching rolled-up beach towel that reminded Charlotte of lemon and lime.

"Ichika, surely you can't have already forgotten the promise you made to me on the bus?!" she exclaimed, planting her umbrella firmly into the sand at the height of her domineering question.

The girls let out several confused cries of "Huh?" as Cecilia, with almost practiced precision, laid out her towel, set aside a bottle of suntan lotion, and laid out on her stomach atop the beach towel, untying her top and letting the straps fall to either side of her.

"Alright then, Ichika. Please, get on with it." she requested, a light blush and flirty half-lidded look to her eyes, sounding sugary sweet and slightly seductive.

Charlotte's brow furrowed. She knew what Cecilia was doing... Glancing at Rin just off to the side, the pint-sized chinese girl merely grinned her fanged grin, giving the French crossdresser a thumbs up. Turning to Ichika, the Japanese young man only gave his secret girlfriend a knowing smile. Did he... have a plan?

"Of course. I promised, didn't I?" he remarked, his usual pleasant smile on his face.

Spreading the translucent brown oil on his palm, Ichika lowered his hand to spread it, but the second his palm touched the blonde Brit's lower back, she jumped, Charlotte noticing a distinct bounce to the girl's large breasts as she did so. Sighing, Charlotte placed her hands on her own tightly-bound chest. Her breasts... were once the same size as Cecilia's. But with the flow corrections Ichika had performed to her with his acupressure, she was currently, and secretly, the same size as Houki, and... still growing. Mon Dieu...

"My goodness, Ichika! Warm your hands a bit before applying the oil!"

"Oh, sorry. My bad, Cecilia." Ichika chuckled, rubbing his hands together to warm them up.

As Ichika set to work using both his hands to spread the oil across Cecilia's back, Honne and her friends, along with Charlotte, watched intently.

"That looks like it feels so good..." the kigurumi fox pajama girl sighed, watching as the Japanese young man's hands smoothly and expertly glided along the Brit's bare back.

"Even my heart is starting to pound!" one of Honne's friends, the one wearing the glasses, sighed, her hands on her face as she blushed.

"Cecilia! Lend me some of that suntan oil when you're done with it!" another remarked.

Charlotte pouted, despite herself. It seemed, despite thinking the boy was gay, seeing Cecilia do this was making them want to receive the same treatment from Ichika. She knew Ichika was all hers... and she knew he had a plan, but... would he just do it already? It looked more like, and from the moans Cecilia was making, sounded like it as well, Ichika was giving her a massage.

"You just want me to do your back, right?" he asked, smiling pleasantly despite how much Cecilia was panting. Ha ha! If she thought a simple back rub from ichika felt good, she should feel a full massage from him! Add his acupressure to that massage and the blonde Brit would be cumming in her panties!

"No, there are many areas that I can't reach, so while I have you here, I'd like you to cover all of them."

"All of them? Sure thing! What'd you have in mind?"

The four girls watching, minus Charlotte, seemed to look disappointed that Ichika was treating this so nonchalantly. The French crossdresser, rather, found herself chuckle at it. Was this his plan? To prove this didn't affect him due to an incompatible sexuality?

"Yes, please. My legs, my thighs, and my bum."

"You got it!"

Ichika, using his own hands, lowered Cecilia's bikini bottoms to her knees, and began what Charlotte recognized as an intentional glute massage, one he'd given her a few times, actually. She felt herself burning with jealousy... As much as she was sweet, gentle, and patient… she had to admit, now that she was seeing Ichika do this, she was discovering a jealous side to herself she didn't even know she had! What was Ichika's plan, and when was it going to pay off? As he finished up her legs, Ichika slapped his hands together, grinning like a fool.

"All done! Anything else, Cecilia?" he asked, sounding convincingly like a dumb oaf that even the French crossdresser had trouble not believing. But at the same time... he didn't seem embarrassed... he didn't seem turned on... That seemed odd. Cecilia's body was better than Charlotte's own, even with her recent changes taken into consideration.

"There was one other thing, Ichika, dear."

"Name it, Cecilia!"

"Aha!"

Charlotte's jaw dropped. And the other four girls present showed the same reaction. Cecilia, being at just the right level since she was on her stomach and the Japanese young man was kneeling, launched her hand forward and grabbed his package firmly in her grip!

No, no, no! This was bad! Ichika may be playing gay, but he was still a red-blooded man at heart! Being surrounded by all these beautiful girls barely clothed in bikinis, and rubbing suntan lotion on the flawless bare skin and womanly curves of a blonde British aristocrat? There was no way any guy wouldn't be hard as a rock, even an old man!

"I knew it! I knew all it would take was a little teasing and seduction to show you the true charms of a woman and turn you... turn you... turn... st... straight...?" Cecilia's face paled, her eyes widening.

"Noooooot sure what you're talking about, Cecilia, but I'm about as gay as you can get without becoming a pink, fluffy unicorn dancing on rainbows. Now would you mind letting go of my kintama? You're kinda hurting me."

"Impossible! Poppycock! Balderdash! Complete bollocks! Complete, absolute bollocks! He's... He's as soft as a windsock! How can this be? I have the best body in school! There's no way this couldn't turn a gay man straight! This is nothing but bollocks!"

"Speaking of bollocks, you've still got a pretty firm grip on my kintama, Cecilia. Mind letting go before you bust one?" Ichika continued, still smiling pleasantly.

Blushing like mad, Cecilia let go of Charlotte's boyfriend's- Er, I mean, Ichika's penis, folding her arms under her head and burying her face in her beach towel. A muffled, frustrated growl escaped her.

Hmmm... Ichika's faux-sexuality was proven physically and fully reaffirmed, and Cecilia was completely humiliated. Charlotte had to say... Ichika was quite the devious mastermind. Even the French crossdresser had to admit, she got quite a sadistic kick out of the result, even if it did screw with her just-discovered jealousy button. Despite that, Charlotte had to say...

Good job, mi amour. And it seemed Rin approved, judging from the way she was laughing hysterically from just down the beach.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Houki! So this is where you've been!"

Houki sighed, looking away from the ocean at the sound of Rin's voice. She was... hoping to get a few more minutes to her private thoughts. She'd been doing a lot of introspective meditation lately. Maybe, if she mellowed herself out and tried to atone for all her rabies-like violent acts she'd done to Ichika all her life, Laura Bodewig would get out of her life and stay out.

"Wah! What's with the beach mummy?!" Houki cried, all her zen fading at the sight.

It... looked like Rin carried some sort of corpse wrapped completely in white towels with a black eyepatch and and gray-colored pigtails, setting it down beside her. Rin only smirked her fanged smirk, reaching up and swaying the dead mummy back and forth by the shoulder.

"C'mon, now. You can let Houki see your suit. It'll be alright!" she urged it. Odd...

"Nein! I vill decide vether it is all right!" came a very familiar, if muffled, voice from the towel-wrapped mummy.

"Is... Is that Laura's voice?" Houki groaned.

Rin leaned in, whispering into the one-eyed German's ear, though the buxom Japanese girl could still hear her. "But Laura, you've already changed! So now you've gotta show her your new swimsuit!"

"No! Vait! I am still not ready! First I must prepare myself for zis!"

"Ohhhh? In that case, me and Houki'll go out to the shore alone! You okay with that, Lau-raaa?"

"No! Zat is forbidden! Eeeyaaah!"

In a flash, the towels wrapped around Laura were stripped and thrown away by the one-eyed German, the slight-bodied, pale-skinned girl standing there in a lacey, and scant, black and purple bikini, her hands clasped over her meager chest and a pink blush across her face.

"Ummm... eh-heh..." Laura stammered, averting her gaze from the buxom Japanese girl. "I-If you vish to laugh... then go ahead..." the one-eyed German mumbled in intense embarrassment.

Houki herself was clad in a more modest white bikini with a top that tied in the front and double straps, intended to support her overdeveloped chest.

"It looks perfectly fine, don't you think, Houki?" Rin cheered, grinning and... w-was she drooling, a little?

Gazing at how the normally violent and confident German military member was blushing and acting so meek and timid... Houki found herself smiling despite herself.

"Actually, Laura, you look... really cute."

"Ah! O-Oh, you... think I am cute? Zat is ze first time I have ever been called zat... I thank you very much for your input, and it is greatly appreciated."

Houki laughed, again, despite herself. "Laura, no need to be formal or modest. I honestly wish I had the guts to pull off a bikini that small. I wish I had your figure too, honestly. With a frame like that, I'm honestly surprised no one's called you cute before."

Did... Laura's head just explode in a burst of steam? "Laura? Laura?" She... seemed stunned. Turning to Rin, Houki glared at her. "And what are you trying to prove, Huang-san?" she asked, being intentionally formal to show how serious she was.

Rin, naturally, laughed off the kendo champion's killing intent. "Oh, Houki, Houki... What kind yuri fangirl would I be if I didn't do all I could to support IS Academy's resident girl-girl relationship, hmmm?" she grinned smugly, her fang distinctly showing.

Yuri... fangirl? "Rin, you mean, you... go both ways?"

"Like a playground swing set, Houki!" the pint-sized Chinese girl exclaimed, grinning wickedly.

Houki swallowed hard, but... gazing over Rin's shoulder, she noticed a girl sitting on a beach towel away from the other students of IS Academy, even further than the buxom Japanese girl herself had been standing. She... honestly didn't even notice her until now. Aside from the modest, yet casual, one piece swimsuit, she was entirely wrapped in bandages. Even her hair was hidden in bandages. Houki... suddenly felt bad about calling Laura a beach mummy. The full-body bandaged girl seemed like she was engrossed in her book, but... She sincerely hoped she hadn't overheard her say 'mummy.'

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Cecilia growled, her face still buried in her arms and beach towel. She was... humiliated. Absolutely humiliated. How? How could this happen? Her plan... Her brilliant plan to use her womanly charms and model-like body to turn the object of her affection straight had failed! Absolutely failed! How? This was an absolute nightmare! A total and absolute-

"Uh, hey. Saw what happened. Couldn't help noticin' that-"

She knew that voice... that beach bum! Oh, bloody hell! This was the problem when you were Cecilia Alcott!

"Look, I do not know who you are, but I am not interested in chatting with a beach bum like yourself. I am, after all, an aristocrat. Are we clear?"

"Uh... Sure. Just figured I'd let ya know I made ya that shaved ice I mentioned earlier, since I figured ya could use a little pick-me-up after wh-"

Cecilia shot upright, her hand going with her and purposefully knocking the summer dessert into the young man's face. "And I said I want nothing to do with a commoner such as yourself, you downright ingra-"

"Hey, Dan!"

"I-Ichika, dear!" Cecilia whirled around to see the only man for her, Orimura Ichika, run up. But he... wasn't looking at her.

"Dan, what're you doing here?"

The young beach bum dried himself with the towel he had carried on his forearm, seemingly unphased by the syrup and ice that had covered his upper body. "Oh, ya know. Summer job. Keeps me busy and focused with the bonus of a little extra pocket change."

"That's just great! It's so nice to not be the only guy on this beach!"

"Hey, no worried, bro! And hey, I'll be at the guest house later, too. Gonna play for you guys."

"Play? Play what, Dan?"

"What else? Guitar!"

"But... It's a Japanese-style inn, Dan. Why aren't you playing a shamisen, or something?"

The beach bum chuckled. "Well, when yer this talented at guitar, of course they'll hire ya regardless of what string instrument ya play, bro."

Dan... He... He... "You know this cretin, Ichika, dear?"

"Know him? He's my best guy friend! We've known each other since middle school!"

His... best guy friend? Hmmm...

"Anyway, Dan, great to see you! What exactly is your job here, anyway?"

"Well, I operate the cabana, but soon I'll have a lunch break, and like I said, I'll be at the guest house later for a guitar performance."

"That's great! Maybe you'll give the other girls something to ogle, ya know?"

"Oh, beach bum!" Cecilia cried, her voice all sugar and honey, running over and grabbing his arm in a hug. "I actually would very much love to take you up on that ice shavings offer right now!"

"Huh? But didn't ya just-"

"I said... Now, beach bum!" she growled at him.

"See, Dan? It's already starting!" Ichika chuckled.

"Uh... It's Dan, not beach bum, lady. But sure. Let's head to the cabana."

Score! She was getting this boy to tell her all of her dear Ichika's secrets and weaknesses!

"Cecilia, just to let you know, I may be gay... But Dan isn't. And you're still topless right now." Ichika pointed out, a little awkwardly.

What? Meep!

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey. Nice to meet you! I'm Shinonono Houki! You are?"

The bandaged girl... wasn't looking at her... nor was she responding to or acknowledging her. But now that Houki was getting a closer look at her, she could see that... she didn't have any hair. Her bandages were covering a bald head, as far as she could tell, and the bandages even extended to underneath her yellow and pink floral print casual one piece swimsuit. The only part of her not covered in gauze was the area around her eyes, which showed... extensive burn scars. What... happened to this girl?

"Consuela Lopez." a serious, monotone voice finally answered, pausing to turn the page of her brown hardcover book. Which... Houki saw from the cover, said in English, 'Holy Bible.' She was... using the Christian Bible as light reading material?

"That... sounds Spanish. What brings you here?"

After a long silence, she finally spoke when she turned the yellowed page of her book again. "I'm Mexican..."

Hmmm... Come to think of it, it did kind of sound like she was speaking Japanese with a Mexican accent. "Okay, but... what brings you here?"

"Oy! Ya spunky barbie, ya! Don' be unfriendly! Talk to our guest!"

Houki jumped at that voice. Where... was it coming from? It... sounded Australian.

"Down here, mate!"

Houki jumped when she looked down to see a head of pink hair gazing up from being buried neck-deep in the sand.

"Wha! What are you doing down there?!" she exclaimed.

"What's it look like, mate? Takin' a sand bath o' course!" she explained, seeming to wiggle her body beneath the sand to get more comfortable.

Okay... an Australian and a Mexican? Wait… Did that mean...

"Are you two... IS Academy students?"

"Bingo, mate!" the buried girl exclaimed, laughing. "The name's Hazel Armstrong! Representative Candidate for Australia! This here's Consuela Lopez, Representative Candidate for Mexico! I call 'er Connie fer short, but I'm the only one who gets ta, since she's me sworn mate!"

'Connie' showed no reaction, merely turning the page of her Bible.

"Why... haven't I seen either of you around school?"

"Why did God tell Moses not to allow anyone on the arc except-"

"Shut it with the Bible banger shit, mate! Ugh! We're... what ya'd call special, mate." Hazel explained to Houki, grinning up at her.

Houki sighed. "So, you're... Not in Class One or Two, I guess?"

"Nope! This spunk of a barbie and I're in Class D."

Class... D? Not a number, but a roman alphabet letter? That was... odd. "I've... never heard of Class D."

"We're not well-known, mate. Kinda hidden in the back alleys, y'know?"

"What's Class A through C like?"

"There ain't any, mate!"

"Huh?"

"D stands for somethin'."

"What does it stand for?"

"Where's the mystery in that, mate?"

The bandaged girl finally spoke again. "Ye shall keep my statutes. Thou shalt not let thy cattle gender with a diverse kind. Thou shalt not sow thy field with mingled seed. Neither shall a garment mingled of linen and woollen come upon thee."

"Uhhh... That sounded nice, but-" Houki began, only to be interrupted by the bandaged girl, who had yet to look at her.

"Leviticus 19:19, Shinonono. Consider you who have no personal IS the linen... The ones who have personal IS units the wool... And we... are that one sock without a pair, incomplete and useless without the other one."

"I'm... not sure I get it."

"Ugh! Don't listen to Consuela, mate! She's one bottle short of a bottle-o, eh?"

"Again, don't know what that means, Armstrong-san."

"Hazel, mate. Just Hazel is fine."

"Uh... Okay. Listen, did you... hear what I said over there? To Rin and Laura?"

"Oh, the mummy thing? Don't worry, mate! Connie's heard that enough to not be bothered by it!"

Houki swallowed hard. "Uh... Sorry, Lopez-san. I... didn't mean to offend, I just-"

"I pray for the safety of all good people who come to IS Academy... but we can't expect God to do all the work." she replied, interrupting the buxom Japanese girl. "I have been baptised twice. Once in water... once in flame. The first time... purified me. The second time... enlightened me."

Houki swallowed hard. "Enlightened you to... what?"

Consuela was silent once again, only speaking when she turned the page of her Bible. "My true calling, of course."

Houki felt a shiver run up her spin. This girl was... kind of creepy. "And that would be?"

"I am the right hand of the Lord... and the instrument of His vengeance." Houki made a sharp intake of breath. "Eden... may not be lost to us after all."

"Awwww, just ignore me sworn mate, mate! She's always had a flair for th' dramatic, y'know?"

The buxom japanese girl laughed nervously. "Uh... Right. Rght. Anyway, wanna play volleyball with my two friends over there? We could use another two people."

"Nah, this sand feel too good!"

"Need more people for a game, eh?"

Houki turned around, seeing... two girls standing there, only one of which she'd seen before.

One was the school's resident ditzy BBW. The fat, freckled, ginger Representative Candidate for Scotland, Matilda O'Hanrahan, dressed in a frilly red and green one piece swimsuit. The girl next to her, though... Houki didn't recognize. She was very tall, almost tall enough to be a model or a female basketball player, her body slender and lithe like a supermodel. Her skin was very dark, very much on display in a revealing red V-shaped sling bikini, her hair a jet black color and her eyes a chocolate brown. Was she... African-American?

"Nice to meet you, Shinonono Houki. I'm Vanessa Blair, the Representative Candidate for Canada." she greeted. Despite her smooth, husky, and sexy voice, she had a very distinct Canadian accent, which was supposedly also fairly common in parts of the United States close to Canada, like Alaska, Minnesota, and parts of Wisconsin.

Houki waited a moment for Matilda to introduce herself, but she seemed to flinch under the buxom Japanese girl's gaze, hiding behind her tall, model-like Canadian friend.

"Well, we still need one person for volleyball, I guess." Houki dismissed, sighing.

"Oy, mate! Play with 'em! I'm enjoyin' this sand, but a spunk like you needs to hang out with other spunks, mate! Put down that fookin' book and be social for once! Show them yer own exploding implosion!"

Errr... Exploding implosion? Was that supposed to make sense?

With a sigh, the burned and completely bandaged girl set her book next to her buried friend, standing up. It was only then Houki noticed how... full-figured she was. Not outright fat like Matilda was, but she definitely had the curves common of a Hispanic girl.

"Let's begin, eh?" Vanessa offered, a mysterious smile on her model-like face.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Alright, beach bum! We shall have a race to that buoy over there! If I win, you... shall be my servant for the remainder of this trip!"

"Uh... Cecilia, whatta you-'"

"You shall call me madame or ma'am, beach bum! My first name is not for the likes of you!"

Turning, Cecilia ran out into the surf and dove straight into the ocean, holding her breathing and diving under as she made an underwater beeline for the buoy in the distance.

Mm hm hm hm hm! She had this in the bag! She was an excellent swimmer! And once Dan was indebted to her, he would be a great asset in her attempts to bring Ichika back to the winning team!

Breaking the surface, Cecilia continued her swim, not even checking to see if that beach bum was keeping up with her. She was honestly surprised he seemed so resistant to her pryings on the young man. Everytime she tried to steer the conversation to Ichika, he steered it right back to making it about her. Ugh! The nerve of that beach bum! Taking another breath, the blonde Brit dove again, about halfway to the buoy by now.

W-Wait... This sharp pain in her left foot... No... It couldn't be!

She'd eaten too much at the cabana! Ugh, why did that beach bum have to be such a good cook? Something about his family owning a restaurant, or something? Oh, bloody hell! Cramp! Cramp!

Cecilia used her remaining concentration and strength to break the surface, waving her arms and struggling against the current. "M-My leg! Ichika, save me!"

She found herself sinking into the increasingly deeper blue, but as her own blue eyes gazed up at the sun shining down through the water, she was sure she saw it... Ichika... diving down after her! She knew... which his powerful arms... he could save her!

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It was, naturally, Vanessa, Matilda, and Consuela on one team, while Houki, Laura, and Rin were on the other. Smiling her mysterious smile that Houki was quickly coming to realize was the statuesque girl's trademark, her tall, lithe body lept into the air, spiking the ball across the net.

"I've got it!" Houki called, diving and batting it back across.

"Nice save, Houki!" Rin cheered

It was Consuela who responded, calmly stepping into place, spinning around, and hitting the ball back with surprising force despite the little movement she performed.

Rin jumped up high and slammed the ball back with her fist.

Matilda flinched as it came at her, but by some miracle, she hit it back out of reflex, sending it fumbling over the net. Realizing she had done it, the girl gave a jump for joy, her extreme fatty curves bouncing everywhere.

It was heading straight for Laura, who seemed in a daze. "I'm cute... I can't believe she called me cute..."

"Laura!" Houki called the girl.

She broke the one-eyed German out of her daze too late, as the ball hit her smack in the face, spinning against it and sending her tumbling over onto her back.

"Timber!" Rin cheered, giggling.

Houki ran over, kneeling down next to the girl and lifting her head into her lap, tapping her cheek with her palm. "Are you alright, Laura? Can you speak?" she asked, worried.

"She... said... I'm cute... Zat made me... feel so... ohhhhhhh..." Laura moaned, physically unresponsive.

"Are you still embarrassed about that?" Rin giggled, walking over to the two girls.

"Ummm... Laura?" Houki inquired, concerned.

The one-eyed German snapped out of it, gazing up right into the buxom japanese girl's face. With a shriek, she shot up, running straight into the sea.

"What's up with her? Should we go after her?" Houki asked, turning to Rin.

The pint-sized Chinese girl giggled. "Oh, I think we should leave her alone, Houki." Was she... drooling?

Across the net, Vanessa maintained her mysterious smile, gazing at the two girls, while Consuela... was casting a murderous glare at Houki. Matilda, it seemed, was oblivious to the both of them, scratching her head at Laura's odd reaction.

"I'd join her in the water, but I can't swim." she giggled innocently.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Are you okay?"

As Cecilia came to to the object of her affection's words, she opened her eyes to see Rin, Charles, her friend from Class One Takatsuki Shizune, and Ichika standing over her. She began promptly coughing up water. "Y-Yes, dear... I'll be fine..." she gasped.

"Oh, Cecilia! That was a bit of bad luck, no?" the French boy pointed out.

"Yes... But thank the Queen Ichika dear saved me."

The Japanese young man quirked an eyebrow. "What? I... didn't save you, Cecilia."

That gave her pause. "Wh-What?"

"The one who saved you was... actually him."

Ichika pointed, and the blonde Brit followed his gaze to see that beach bum standing a few feet away. His Hawaiian shirt and matching shorts, his black bandana, his deep red hair, his skin, his sandals, every part of him soaked to the bone and dripping wet. He was gazing out across the ocean, his hands in his pants pockets with a serene look in his dark red eyes as the summer breeze blew through his long scarlet locks.

"That beach bum... saved me? Not you, Ichika, dear?"

"Well, yeah... I tried, but Dan was always a much stronger swimmer than me! Ah ha ha ha ha!"

She turned back to the beach bum, too weak to get up.

"You... saved me? But... why? After all I... After I... the way I..."

Without breaking his gaze from the ocean's horizon, he spoke, his voice serious, yet gentle. "Do you need a reason... to help people?"

She wasn't sure why... but the biggest blush of her life... so deep it matched the beach bum's hair color... spread itself across her face.

"Want me and Takatsuki-san to take you to the guest house?" Rin asked, concern in her voice.

Cecilia... only nodded. She... didn't trust her voice. Takatsuki Shizune, however... smiled knowingly as she cast a glance at Gotanda Dan.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Ichika sighed, relaxing on an inner tube out in the water. Sigh... What a day. Cecilia caused a lot of drama. But, despite all the revealing skin on display, Charlotte's secret was safe, and nothing major happened aside from the blonde Brit almost drowning. Plus, it was great to meet Dan again so soon this summer! He hadn't seen him since Goldenweek. But he'd bee seeing a lot more of him come this autumn, since-

"Mi amour?"

Turning, Ichika smiled at seeing Charlotte's head of long blonde hair and violet eyes peek up from the water just beside his inner tube. "Hey, Charl. What's up?"

"You are not startled?"

"As weird as it sounds... I could tell you were there. Almost like I could sense you. And I can just tell... You wanna join me in this thing."

A pink blush spread across her face. "Uhhh... Oui."

"No need to be shy. Hop in."

With a small smile, the French crossdresser climbed into the inner tube with him, spreading herself across his lap and wrapping her arms around his shoulders, nuzzling her head into his shoulder. "Mmmm... Even now, you smell like a summer breeze, Ichika-kun..."

"Well, we're at the beach, after all."

"Hmm... May I ask you something, my chevalier?"

"Anything you want, Charl." he replied, his usual pleasant smile on his face, but a genuine one this time.

"Why did you not, um... get an erection when... massaging Cecilia, mi amour?"

That... genuinely confused Ichika. "Why... would I?"

"Well... Cecilia is a very beautiful girl. English aristocracy, you know. The body of a supermodel. Errr... the curvy kind, like that model lingerie, no? In fact, prior to your flow corrections, my breasts were her size, but she was taller and all-around curvier. Your hands got very intimate with her, mi amour, and she even fondled your manhood, so... I am just confused why you were not turned on at all."

Ichika quirked an eyebrow at her as she gazed into his eyes, a soft, emotional expression in them. She was... worried... and jealous. He could tell.

"Well, for one, I would hardly call what she did to me fondling. But more importantly…"

Leaning in, he planted a sweet, tender kiss on her lips, slipping his tongue in to give it a quick swirl, then pulled away.

"That was... o-our first..." she gasped.

"Tongue kiss? I know. Now feel my trunks."

Charlotte shifted her position, no doubt feeling her thighs rub against the stiff hardness in them that now appeared.

"Ichika, I... do not understand, mi amour."

"You know I'm not gay. But neither am I straight. It's... just you."

Her violet eyes widened, shining brightly like the way he loved. "Just... me?"

"Yep! It doesn't matter how beautiful the girl is, or what I'm doing to her, or even what she's doing to me. I only have eyes for you, Charl. And my body knows that. You're the only one in the world who can make it respond the way it does, and the only one who can make me feel the way I do."

She seemed speechless for a moment, but then a slow, subtle gasp escaped her mouth.

"I'm not gay. I'm not straight. I'm not bi. I'm just... yours. And you can count on that, Charl."

The droplets of tears that formed at the corner of her eyes... let him know he struck home. "Oh, my chevalier... you really will be the death of me, you know that? One of these days... my heart really will melt."

"Well, if it does, I'll be there to help you gather it back up. I can promise you that."

Charlotte replied by nestling her head into his bare, muscled chest, sighing contentedly. "Bon."

Pausing, she leaned in and gaze Ichika a kiss of her own, her tongue snaking into his and swirling around. Surprised at her boldness at first, Ichika set to work wrestling his tongue with hers, the couple swirling it around the other, exploring the taste of each others' mouths. When they pulled away, there was a thin trail of saliva between them.

Up until then, all their kisses had been... short, sweet, romantic... Candy kisses, if you will. This… was different. Intimate... Sexy.

Ichika reached forward, lowering the straps of her men's one piece.

"Ichika-kun! Wh-What are you doing, mi amour?"

"You made me cum the other day in the changing room, remember? I never got to return the favor." he stated calmly, his usual pleasant, warm smile on his face.

Carefully, he undid her bindings in a manner they could be re-bound later, her breasts absolutely bursting free. The French crossdresser let out a distinct sigh of relief. With them now the same size as Houki's and still growing, but her male persona still needing to remain boyishly flat, the bindings were only getting tighter for her. With her in a men's one piece swimsuit, they were especially tight today. That's why... Ichika intended to give her breasts a treat.

Pulling her atop himself in a cowgirl position, Ichika's hands found her breasts, giving them gentle squeezes, rubs, and kneads with the intent to soothe the pain she was feeling from the bindings.

"Oh! Mi amour! That feels... so good!"

Only smiling at her, Ichika began to move his hands from massaging her breasts as a whole to bringing his fingers slowly inward, finally finding her nipples. Leaning in, and making sure to take her by surprise, the Japanese young man captured her left nipple in his mouth, giving the right one a gentle pinch.

"Ahhhhhhh! I-Ichika... no ecchi! That... surprised me, mi amour!" she panted.

Releasing her erect pink nipple from his mouth, Ichika grinned up into his lover's face. "I know. I wanted to show you just how far I've gotten thanks to you, Charl."

Wrapping her hands around the back of his neck, Charlotte placed a kiss on top of his head. "Bon, my chevalier. Si bon."

Ichika returned to sucking her nipple, swirling his tongue around it and giving it a few subtle nibbles with his teeth, enjoying the moans and cries she made as he did so. His hand gave her other nipple little pinches, tugs, and even a few tweaks, rubbing it between each one to prevent pain. Ichika didn't want to tell her this, but on her current rate of flow-corrected growth, she… may actually end up Yamada-sensei's size, the instructor already known for the largest breasts in school. It was odd… a simple flow correction wouldn't normally cause this much of a change. He might need to consult someone on this, or look it up online…

Right when Charlotte's noises began to lessen, Ichika switched breasts. He began sucking, licking, and nibbling her right nipple, his other hand pinching, tweaking, and rubbing her left one. His French lover's squeals renewed with a vengeance, and with a feminine cry that could only be described as melodious, she shook atop his lap, a massive orgasm racking her soft, feminine frame.

When the girl collapsed on top of him, panting, Ichika rubbed her back gently, smiling. "You came just from me pleasuring your breasts? Damn, Charl."

Charlotte moaned, raising her head to kiss him yet again for another tongue-wrestle. When she pulled away, another saliva trail between them, she spoke in a soft, feminine voice, her real voice, for the first time all day. "Ichika no ecchi." He smiled at that.

Carefully re-applying her chest bindings for her, the French crossdresser fell asleep in Ichika's arms to the soothing rocking of the waves. As he held her close to his bare chest, the Japanese young man felt his own eyes drooping shut.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As the sun was setting, Houki stood atop a nearby cliff, gazing out at the orange and gold reflecting on the water and the cawing of seagulls. She was... deep in thought. A lot was weighing on her mind. A lot...

"So this is where you've been hiding."

Houki turned around at Orimura-sensei's words, seeing her dressed in her own black bikini with lace, straps, a garter, and some sunglasses hanging from the strap between her top's cups. Even the buxom Japanese girl had to admit... she looked like a swimsuit model. Disinterested, she turned back around to face the sunset, but Ichika's older sister spoke again.

"The ocean isn't going anywhere, so can you give me your attention?"

With a small sigh, she turned around to fully face her sensei. "Yes, Chifu- I mean, Orimura-sensei?" she asked, her voice soft, low, and emotional.

"You've seemed distracted for a while now." the instructor observed. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Well it's…" Houki began, but turned to glance at the sunset again, unable to finish.

"Is it about Tabane?" Orimura-sensei asked, walking to stand next to her and also face the ocean. "I contacted her the other day. She told me several things, the chatterbox. First, it seems she had nothing to do with what happened to Laura's VT System."

"I see... "

"But... she also said you called her for relationship advice. But... she wouldn't tell me exactly what she told you to do about Laura's... fixation with you."

Houki let out a small, sad laugh. "She just said that Laura is probably confused about how she feels about me, since she'd never had anyone like me in her life before. She advised me to humor her for a while and let her down gently if she crosses the line, but to be patient with her since she has such poor social skills due to her upbringing."

"Hmmm... That's surprisingly wise of her, but then again, she knows all about what Laura went through growing up."

"She does?"

"Of course. I've told her all about it."

"Can you... tell me?"

"You can just ask Laura yourself, you know."

The buxom kendo champion winced. "Yes... I suppose I could."

"But there's something else on your mind, isn't there?"

"Well... One other thing."

Orimura-sensei raised an eyebrow. "And that would be?"

"What's... Class D?"

Orimura-sensei was quiet for a while. "Tomorrow is July seventh. You're expecting that something might show up... aren't you?"

Knowing when Ichika's older sister was subtly telling her to drop a sensitive subject for her own safety, Houki nodded, staring out at the ocean again. It was a while before she spoke again, and she said one word in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Akatsubaki..."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Her eyes shot open. Sitting upright, she climbed out of bed, walking to the door and stepping outside. She found herself on the Japanese city streets again, same as before.

The stop signs, stop lights, crosswalk signs, summer heat, summer breeze, early morning sun. The only difference was... the pavement beneath her sandal-clad feet was red instead of blue, and up on the power lines... Two black crows sat instead of one. The second one...

She made her way along the streets to the playground again, finding Ichika sitting on the slide once more, leaning back and gazing up at the cloudless blue sky. She climbed atop the slide and stood next to him, facing the same direction he was. Correcting his posture to gaze forward with her, he spoke.

"What's with you?" he asked with disinterest.

Turning to look behind the both of them, she saw the same black cat as before sitting on the ground just in front of the slide, with the yellow sclera and red pupils. Crouching down, she grabbed Ichika's hand.

"Let's go back."

"Huh?"

She stood, pulling the little Japanese boy to his feet.

"Let's just go. Anywhere but here."

"What're you talking talking?" he asked, but Charlotte instead led him down the slide and up the steps of the playground to the streets.

She looked back, seeing the cat walking slowly after them, pausing to sit atop the steps just as they turned the corner of the sidewalk to the right, its tail swaying back and forth.

"Let go of me!" Ichika insisted.

"No." Charlotte stated firmly.

"Let go, I said!"

He pulled, wrenching his wrist out of the little French girl's hand. She paused, her steps halting. "Ichika?" she called as she turned around, time seeming to slow.

The cat was standing there instead, blinking, its tail swaying, its right ear flicking. Whirling to the right, she saw Ichika standing in front of a building across the street, a seemingly infinite amount of steel girders coming down right on top of him. With a cry not heard over the rumbling and rattling of metal, Charlotte dashed across the street after him.

Just before the first steel girder hit him, the little boy turned calmly around, again mouthing the same phrase to her that couldn't be heard over the noise all around. And just like that, with a spray of black blood...

Ichika was impaled and crushed by countless steel girders.

The pussywillows... continued swaying in the breeze... without a change.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Translations

Tomber en Amour = Falling in Love

Plage Excursion = Beach Field Trip

Mon ami = My friend

Mon Dieu = My God

Bleu = "Gawd" in this context, used as a minced oath profanity of exasperation

Mi amour = My love

Oui = Yes

Bon = Good

Chevalier = Roughly "Knight"

Si bon = So good

Special Mention: Chat up = British term for flirting

Special Mention: Kintama = Literally "golden balls" in Japanese, slang term for the testicles.

Special Mention: Spunk = Australian idiom for an attractive person of either sex.


	8. Fall 7: Lune de Miel

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Infinite Stratos. Infinite Stratos belongs to Izuru Yumizuru, Okiura, and CHOCO.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Infinite Stratos

**Tomber en Amour: **Falling in Love

By _Cyberweasel89_

**Fall 7: **Lune de Miel

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"It sure is strange, isn't it? Back then, you refused to even talk together with me like this, Ichika."

Saying that doesn't do any good. I mean, you have to know that, right?

"Yeah, I suppose I do. But I get the urge to say it. No one can see me, so I get lonely."

Oh. Right. Sorry.

"Eh-heh! That's okay. You're the only one who can see me. I'll keep waiting until the day you remember."

Will it be much longer?

"I don't know. It might be tomorrow, or it might be a long way off. It all depends on you, I guess."

I understand.

"Well, it's almost time, so we should wrap this up. I know I say this every time, but I'll close with it anyway."

Sure. Please do.

"Make sure you don't forget what happened today."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

By the time Ichika and Charlotte awoke in each other's arms, it was already sunset. As much as Charlotte's dreams were worrying her, she could tell... her chevalier was also experiencing odd dreams. Changing back into their uniforms, they joined the rest of the first year students as they met up with Orimura-sensei, Brassière-sensei, and some other teachers at the inn.

They walked inside the resort hotel, the instructors introducing them to the all-female hotel staff, save for one male, who Charlotte recognized from the cabana at the beach, the one who saved Cecilia from drowning. The French crossdresser chanced a glance at the blonde Brit, who seemed to be intentionally avoiding looking at the scarlet-haired boy with the black bandana.

Her boyfriend's sister addressed the students in a commanding manner while the bra-baring instructor smiled with her usual vacant-eyed expression.

"This is the Kagetsu resort. From today onwards, we're going to be in their care for 3 days, so everyone is to be more respectful and not let the staff's work increase."

"Thanks for taking care of us!" the students all said at once, bowing like the non-Japanese students had been taught.

From what Charlotte could gather, it seemed that the IS Academy was taken care of by this resort every year. The boss of the resort, a woman in Japanese clothes, bowed back to the students politely.

"Alright, please move this way. The freshmen this year seem rather energetic. That's good." she remarked.

She looked, to Charlotte, to be about thirty years old, but was probably much older given her position. She gave off a hardworking woman vibe, likely smiling a lot due to her profession. In fact, considering how young-at-heart a vibe Charlotte got from her, she wouldn't have assumed she was the boss of this entire resort hotel. As her eyes gazed across the students, they froze on the French crossdresser and her boyfriend.

"Oh my, are those the rumored...?"

"Oh, yes. There are two male students this year, so it'll be hard for you to separate the baths. Sorry about that." Orimura-sensei replied like it was an annoyance.

"No no no, that's not the case. They look like fine boys. They feel reliable, and are quite handsome." Charlotte felt herself blush.

"That's just a feeling. Hurry up and greet her, idiots!"

Orimura-sensei forcibly pushed Ichika's head down, the French crossdresser joining him before she met the same fate.

"My-My name's Orimura Ichika. Nice to meet you."

"Bonsoir! I am Charles Dunois! It is a pleasure to meet you, madame."

"Hohoho, how polite. I am Kiyosu Keiko."

She bowed to the both of them politely yet again. Her action was as full of presence as before, Charlotte noted.

"My younger brother here's really useless. Sorry to bother you." Orimura-sensei sighed.

"Oh my, I have to say, Orimura-sensei, you're really quite strict with your younger brother." Kiyosu-san said.

"Because I'm normally cleaning up the mess for him."

Glancing at Ichika, his head was down, a frown on his face. She could see it... Behind those dark reddish-brown orbs... It was raining again. As keen as Ichika secretly was, Charlotte could tell... He couldn't see through his own sister. The French crossdresser could tell she loved him, but... he couldn't.

"Then, please head towards your rooms. There's a changing room at the annex. All students who want to go to the hot springs, please head there to change. If you aren't clear on where it is, you are welcome to ask the staff members." Kiyosu-san addressed the girls.

"Yes!" all the girls answers at once, save for Charlotte.

Their luggage was already in their designated rooms. It seemed, since there were no separate hot springs, Charlotte and Ichika would have to wait until later to use them, and would have them all to themselves. She blushed at the thought. Changing into their yukata while the other girls were at the hot springs, Orimura-sensei led the two 'boys' down the hall.

"Now, as per Yamada-sensei's idea, you two will be sharing a room right next to the one I'm sharing with her and the other instructors. She still doesn't know your secret, Dunois, and I plan to keep it that way."

Charlotte swallowed hard. That was... the first time Orimura-sensei had ever drawn attention to her true gender since the incident at the mall, though her boyfriend's sister had supposedly known about it long before that. But it seemed she was the only one, considering what she just said about Brassière-sensei.

"Despite not getting to use the hot springs until later, I expect you both to be out and ready in time for dinner at the resort's dining hall."

The resort seemed very spacious and wide. Charlotte actually found it amazing it could take an entire batch of first year students. The French crossdresser had learned what a traditional Japanese onsen resort looked like, and this one seemed to blend traditional decor and decorations with the latest technology and facilities. She could even feel optimized air temperature regulators kissing her skin, keeping it cool despite the nearby hot springs and summer beach heat outside.

Orimura-sensei stopped them at a room labeled 'Boys' with a sign that seemed to have been hastily made. Next to it was a room labeled 'Staff,' no doubt where Orimura-sensei and the other instructors were staying. Charlotte noted the door was one of those Japanese sliding kind, and a wooden terrace showed a beautiful view of the still-setting sun to the West.

Charlotte noted, as Orimura-sensei closed the door behind them, that there was a separate bathroom. Taking a peek inside, she saw the bathtub was big enough for her to extend her legs in... or big enough for the two of them at once, she added to herself with a naughty giggle.

Glancing at Ichika, she saw he was standing in the center of the room, frozen, gazing at the floor. Walking up, she looked into those reddish-brown orbs... Yes... still there... The rain.

"Mi amour?"

He sighed, knowing the drill. She was about to ask him what was wrong, and there was no point in not telling her. "Even though she and I were alone with you just now... Chifuyu-nee's still fulfilling her duty as a teacher... That's exactly how she works... Had she not mentioned it before, I would've called her Chifuyu-nee by now instead of Orimura-sensei..."

The French crossdresser... had actually noticed that Ichika had yet to call her anything other than Orimura-sensei during this trip... And she mentally cursed herself for not realizing that meant something was wrong. Even right when Orimura-sensei and Brassière-sensei made their official appearance on the beach for fun, Ichika avoided his sister, only addressing her by her surname and title once when she snuck up on him, and that was it.

But... she sighed. Charlotte knew that... if Ichika was to grow, he'd need to realize his sister truly loved him on his own. She couldn't help him. She could drop hints, but... she knew, above all else, even more so than his intimacy issues... he needed to do this on his own.

Walking up to her boyfriend, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, gazing into those reddish-brown windows. "Ichika-kun... My chevalier... I said it once, I shall say it again... Your sister... is just as good an actor as you are."

He quirked an eyebrow again, clearly confused. Instead of saying anything, she leaned up and planted a kiss on his lips. When he snaked his tongue into her mouth, she let out a muffled giggle. Oh, la la... With their own room at a resort, it was like they were on their honeymoon. Maybe it was time to consummate their marriage? Hee hee hee!

Pulling away, the French crossdresser lowered her yukata, baring her tightly-bound chest. Tighter than usual, too, since they just came back from the beach and her chest needed to be even flatter for her swimsuit. "S'il vous plaît, my chevalier?"

Grinning, and knowing exactly what she wanted, Ichika slid around behind her and undid her bindings, her breasts bursting free and even settling into a diminishing bounce. Ichika was mesmerized at the sight.

"Are you sure you do not have a thing for my poitrine, mi amour?" she giggled.

The Japanese young man raised his gaze to meet her violet orbs. "Nope. Love every part of you. And only you." She blushed at that.

"Then... Do you want to try something new, or...?"

"Nah. I do have a surprise for you later in the hot springs, though. But for now, how about I give you a massage?"

"Oh? Oh, mi amour... With how sore my poitrine are, that would be lovely." Charlotte felt herself smiling.

"Hang on. It'll be a little different this time. Gonna try a slight variation on it."

"Hohn?"

"Just undress first, then I'll get started. I even packed some massage oil."

Blushing, the French girl only nodded, shedding the rest of her yukata. Once completely naked except for her IS unit's closed form pendant, she stood before her boyfriend, a light pink blush on her cheeks. The Japanese young man seemed to be taking a moment to admire her. What had once been soft, subtle, feminine curves had become a womanly, though still soft, hourglass figure thanks to Ichika's flow corrections. Currently, at least according to her boyfriend and his careful studies of her bodily changes, only her breasts were still growing, and were currently the size of Houki's, already known as the most buxom first year student of IS Academy.

Taking a step closer to her, Charlotte quirked her head to the side. "Mi amour, what are you-"

Without warning, Ichika launched his index and middle finger at her, well before she could respond. It landed a solid jab at a point on her abdomen, and she knew he had just used an acupressure technique on her. It didn't take long for her to figure out which one, either!

Immediately, she could feel the subtlest changes of temperature in the room, the slightest movements of air. It was like her entire body had become as sensitive as a... as a...

"Ichika no ecchi... Cat's Tongue?" she gasped.

He only smiled smugly. "Lie down on your stomach, and I'll have you feeling good in no time."

Swallowing hard, knowing she was in for the ride of her life, the French blonde lay down on the Japanese style sleeping bag-like bed on the floor, lying on her stomach, though finding it difficult due to her breasts that were much larger than a week ago. Ichika, spreading the sensual oil on his palms, lowered his hands to her back.

The second his finger so much as tapped her, she felt an electric jolt course through her from the point of contact.

"Ahhhh! M-Mi amour!"

Was that how sensitive she had become just from that Cat's Tongue? Ichika, however, only chuckled from above her, returning his hands to her back to send what felt like a lightning bolt through her.

His palms glided across her shapely, womanly bare back, spreading the oil across her and making her grip the pillow her chin was resting on. Oh, mon Dieu! This boy... He was going to make her...!

With a shrill cry, Charlotte had the biggest orgasm of her life. When the shockwave rode through her, she was panting and gasping for air.

"It's not over yet, Charl." She swallowed hard at that. "And next time you cum, I won't wait for it to finish. I'll just keep going."

Oh, mon Dieu... She was going to die tonight, she was sure of it!

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Charlotte... must have passed out from her repeated climaxing. Because when she came to, Ichika was carrying her in his arms, like a princess.

"I... chi.. ka...?" she groaned, gazing up at his face.

The Japanese young man looked down at her, a smile on his face. "Oh, you're awake! Sorry about that. I hope you're okay, Charl."

She only groaned. "I am... fine, mi amour. That was... just incredible... I did not know one could have two orgasms at once..."

He visibly blushed at that, but maintained his pleasant smile. "Yeah... I guess I overdid it. My bad."

The French girl reached up, caressing his cheek in her palm. "There is no need for apologies, my chevalier... But, where are we right now?"

"Well, the girls are done in the hot spring, so it's our turn. And I still have that surprise for you."

"Hohn?"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

She'd... completely forgotten he had a surprise for her in the onsen. When they got there, the couple stripped and climbed into one of the springs, Charlotte sighing as she slid in. She'd... actually been using her male voice the entire time here. Even in the privacy of their own room, and even when alone in the hot springs, there was always the chance one of the other girls might overhear them. She couldn't risk that.

Ichika slid into the spring right next to her, sighing contentedly as well. The French girl knew that he wouldn't give her his surprise right away...

"Are you ready for your surprise, Charl?"

And just when she thinks she has this boy figured out... he blows her away. "Uhhh... Oui..." she mumbled, fidgeting with her long hair nervously.

Maneuvering himself in front of her, Ichika inhaled a huge breath, holding it and diving under. She was very curious what he was up to, but soon felt a strong pair of arms spreading her long, shapely, womanly legs.

"Hohn?"

She felt two fingers spread her lower lips, sending a jolt through her body. Was he... going to finger her? Had he really gotten far enough thanks to her to be able to do that?

She felt some of his strong fingers enter her, sending yet more electric shockwaves through her body. Despite the steam and heat of the hot spring, her little pink nipples stood on end. Oh, mon Dieu! Twice in one night? She'd remember it for the rest of her life and beyond!

Likely due to still being under the slight aftereffects of the Cat's Tongue, it didn't take long for Charlotte to cum, especially with how skilled her boyfriend was with his fingers. She knew that, being as good as he was with acupressure and massage, he had immense manual dexterity, and that translated extremely well to fingering a French crossdresser's chatte!

Before her orgasm even ended, Charlotte felt something enter her, and knew from kissing Ichika that it was the Japanese young man's tongue. Her cries returned with a vengeance as his mouth organ swirled around the inner walls of her tender flower. Up and down, back and forth, zig-zagging, mon Dieu! How could he be as skilled with his tongue as he was with his fingers?

Just as she was having yet another orgasm, Ichika's tongue moved to the tiny nub-like treasure at the top of her flower, giving it a rub and flick with his tongue that only extended her climax. When he gave it a nibble, she found herself briefly have two at once! Oh, mon Dieu! Was this boy a male sex god, or something?

As Charlotte leaned back against the edge of the spring, panting and sweating all over not from the heat at all, Ichika finally emerged, panting as well, but from holding his breath under water. The Japanese young man pulled her into his arms, holding her close to his chest and rocking her back and forth in a subtle manner. It was just what she needed in her after flow, and she again couldn't help wondering how she'd landed such a wonderful boyfriend.

"Oh... Mi-" She was silenced by a firm yet gentle finger on her lips.

"Don't speak, Charl. You need to catch your breath." Leaning in, he kissed her, and she distinctly tasted her own juices on his lips. It was... actually oddly arousing.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Cecilia arrived at dinner in the large banquet hall, composed of three halls linked together. Through immense effort and a bit of luck on her part, she managed to secure a seat right next to the object of her affections, the man among men, Orimura Ichika!

The Japanese young man and her were sitting at smaller tables off to the side, intended for Japanese-style eating. Considering the many nationalities, races, and religions of IS Academy, tables and chairs had been provided for those not comfortable sitting at traditional Japanese-style tables. But to the blonde Brit's frustration, that French prettyboy, Charles, was on Ichika's right side, opposite her on his left. And this position she had to sit it... What was it? Seiza? Ugh, it was so uncomfortable!

"Mmmm! Fresh wasabi's great! It's the real deal!" the young man exclaimed as he ate a piece of sashimi with it.

"The real deal?" Charles leaned in, quirking an elegant eyebrow at his boyfriend. Ugh! She hated that French blonde prettyboy! Stealing her Ichika from her and turning him gay... Charles leaned in and tried an entire glop of wasabi, placing it in his mouth.

"Charl, no!" Ugh, and that pet name! Such love birds! It made her sick!

As the French prettyboy held his nose, groaning from the hotness of the wasabi, Ichika leaned in, concerned. "Uh, hey, Charl. How ya doin'?"

"Uhh, I feel okay, thanks! It was particularly flavorful and delicious!" he obviously lied.

"Oh, man. I thought you knew better than to do something like that. Here."

Taking a sip of his tea, Ichika leaned in, gently grasping his boyfriend's cheek and turning his head to his own, capturing his lips in a kiss. All chatter in the room silenced entirely as the Japanese young man was clearly transferring a mouthful of tea into the French prettyboy's with a hot snog.

Cecilia's eyes widened, her mouth dropping open. The girls in the dining hall all either collectively sighed dreamily, squealed in delight, spurted nosebleeds, or fainted. Rin, it seemed, had somehow done all four, and yet managed to snap a picture at the same time.

Gazing down at the ground, Cecilia tried to ignore them, shifting uncomfortably because of the Japanese-style position she was forced to sit in.

"Here's some more tea, ma'am! Oh, hey, ya feelin' alright, Alcott-sama?"

She knew that voice. That beach bum. Or, rather, right now, he was acting as a server for the dining hall, and was refilling her tea. Did he have to make conversation, though? She was trying to concentrate!

"Y'know, if ya can't do seiza for a long time, maybe ya should move to a table instead, ma'am." the server boy continued.

She turned to look up at the server boy to glare at him, but softened. Something was... strapped to his back? Glancing over his shoulder, she saw the neck of an acoustic guitar. Was it... odd that having a guitar on his person made a guy about ten times more attractive? As far as she knew, even Ichika couldn't play any instruments.

"I'm, uh... quite all right, server boy!" Averting her gaze so she didn't blush, or rather, so the server boy wouldn't see her doing so, she continued in a lower, annoyed voice. "And compared to the effort it took to secure this seat, this is nothing!"

"Whaddya mean, Miss Alcott? I was the one who made sure-"

"Oh, it's nothing, nothing at all, server boy! Honestly!" she cried, holding her hands out with her palms facing the boy.

"Hey, Dan! More tea over here!"

"You got it, bro!" the server boy chuckled, refilling the Japanese young man's cup.

"Hey, Charl, want me to feed you?" Ichika asked his boyfriend, who blushed. The room fell silent once again.

"Um... Th... That would be lovely, mi amour."

The girls all collectively sighed dreamily at the French prettyboy calling his boyfriend that, but Cecilia instead growled quietly to herself. As Ichika used his chopsticks to feed his boyfriend some sashimi, the blonde Brit silently seethed. Wait, did... that server boy say he had something to do with her current seating?

As the girls went into an uproar from Ichika feeding his boyfriend for him, the door behind them slid open with a slam, Orimura-sensei standing there with an angry look on her face.

"For the love of God, why can't you all just eat your food in silence!" she roared.

"Uh... Yes, Orimura-sensei." one of the girls stammered.

The woman turned to her brother next. "Orimura. Stop causing such a racket. Calm it down in here, pronto."

"Uhhh.. Yes, ma'am, calming it down."

The inn's manager, Kiyosu-san, walked up behind Orimura-sensei. "Oh, it's quite all right, Orimura-sensei. We were about to have Dan-kun begin a special performance in the dining hall, anyway."

"Oh, is that right? I found it odd you had a male working here."

The older lady chuckled. "Ho ho ho! Yes, I was hesitant to hire him, Orimura-sensei. Especially since he's playing a guitar instead of a shamisen or something more traditionally Japanese. But after I saw how good a musician he is, and how amazing a chef as well, I knew I had no choice but to hire him."

"Chef, you say?" Cecilia spoke up.

"Oh, my, yes. Dan-kun did most of the cooking tonight. His family owns a restaurant, the Gotanda Eatery, so I suppose I shouldn't be surprised by his skill."

At that moment, the lights in the dining hall dimmed, a single one shining on a nearby stage. She saw server boy climb atop it, dressed in the staff's yukata he'd been wearing as a server, and take a seat on a stool. Pulling the acoustic guitar off his back, he set it in his lap, pausing several moments to tune it. The girls of the dining hall were struck speechless, no doubt excited to see a boy their age, any boy.

Leaning forward into the microphone, the server boy spoke.

"Howdy, ladies and two gentlemen. I'm Gotanda Dan. You may remember me from the beach snack shack, but I'm also a server, chef, and performer here. Hope ya don't mind I'm not playin' a shamisen or somethin' like that, or singin' somethin' more traditionally Japanese, but I hope you'll like it."

"Sing? He's going to sing?" one of the girls squealed.

"Maybe serenade us? Ohhh!" another sighed dreamily.

"Did he say he's a chef here? Does that mean I'm eating food he cooked right now?" a third gushed.

"Anyway, I'll actually be performin' a different song each a' your three nights here, just to keep things interestin'. My own cover of a different existin' song each night. This one is called 'Good Riddance' by a little American band called Green Day. I admit, I don't have the best singin' voice, and my English isn't so good, but hey. It's the thought that counts, ya know? Just grateful this place's givin' me a chance. Anyway, here we go."

Clearing his throat, the server boy began playing, his hand gliding back and forth across his guitar's strings. It began as instrumental, but then he started singing.

"Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road.

Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go.

So make the best of this test and don't ask why.

It's not a question but a lesson learned in time."

The girls of the hall collectively sighed dreamily all at once. Cecilia could tell... his opening statement about not being the best singer and not being good with speaking English was just him being modest. Being a native English speaker herself, the blonde Brit could tell he was better than most native Japanese speakers with the language, though not perfect, and his voice was... melodious. It was a slow song, almost lazy in beat, and seemed to suit his laid-back personality in that regard.

"It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right.

I hope you had the time of your life."

He seemed... different. Still laid-back, still casual... but somehow...

"So take the photographs and still frames in your mind.

Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time.

Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial.

For what it's worth, it was worth all the while."

He seemed more... full of life. Like he was... truly alive right now. Was it... because he was immersed in music right now? It was... rare for a boy, or anyone for that matter, to have something they were so passionate about. Cecilia herself played the violin, but even she didn't downright… glow like this while doing it. Likely because it was just a high-society obligation to her.

"It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right.

I hope you had the time of your life."

She... noticed his guitar seemed to be customized with engravings and decals. One was 'We'll burn that bridge when we get to it.' Uh... shouldn't that be 'cross that bridge?"

"It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right.

I hope you had the time of your life."

The other was... 'Burn my dread,' which Cecilia really couldn't make heads or tails of the meaning.

"It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right.

I hope you had the time of your life."

As the song ended with a bit more instrumental, and finally ended with a final strum, the room was completely and utterly silent as the server boy pulled away from the microphone, rubbing under his nose with his guitar still on his lap, a goofy, carefree grin on his face. It was several moments before the girls released a cacophony of cheers, claps, squeals, sighs, and even, to Cecilia's confusion, some nosebleeds.

"Encore! Encore!"

"Play another one, Gotanda-san!"

"Do you take requests, Dan?"

"Gotanda-san? Are you related to that Gotanda Eatery?"

The server boy chuckled. "Sorry, ladies and two gentlemen. One song per night. Otherwise the hotel would have to pay me more. But enjoy the rest of your dinner. I'll still be serving you and helping out in the kitchen. So... peace, everyone!"

The young man flashed the peace sign, a casual smile on his face as he held his guitar by the neck and walked out of the room, the girls all squealing and sighing with delight.

"He's so dreamy!"

"Musician boys are hawt!"

"Did he really make our dinner? He's such a good cook!"

"He seems so laid-back! I bet he's a lot of fun to just chill out with!"

"He seems passionate about what he does, too!"

"I'm pretty sure he's the son of the owner of the Gotanda Eatery! I think I've seen him around there!"

"Plays guitar, relaxed, down-to-Earth, passionate, good cook, ohhh... Why can't he come to our school?"

The blonde Brit chanced a glance at Ichika, who seemed to be smiling knowingly at that last one. Curious...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Hmmm... Do you think the hotel would mind if we asked Gotanda-kun to play a board game with us?" one of Cecilia's three roommates remarked from behind her.

"Mm-hmm... But he's been in the boys' hotel room ever since dinner finished... I was hoping he'd serenade me privately with a request..."

"Is it really a serenade if the song is your choice, though? Kinda ruins the, I dunno... specialness of a serenade, ya know?"

"Sh-Shut up, Nohohon-san!"

"Awwww..."

Cecilia, meanwhile, was over by the closet, preparing herself while humming that song that guitar boy had been performing at dinner. She was going to sneak into Ichika's room and show him the true power of a woman! As was often said, a woman in the right clothes was even sexier than completely naked, and she'd brought just the right 'outfit' for such a purpose, if it could even be called an 'outfit,' ah ha ha ha!

"Huh?" Cecilia looked down to see Nohohon-san crouching down low, gazing up at her. Her eyes abruptly shone like stars, a blush appearing on the girl as she brought her sleeve-covered hands to her mouth. "Oh, wow! Cici's wearing some naughty underwear!"

Cecilia felt a deep blush come to her face, her eyes widening in fright.

"Is she, now? Let's strip her and see it!" one of Nohohon's two friends proposed, the one with the long pigtails, grinning wickedly as she flexed her fingers.

"Yeah, peel it off, peel it off!" the one with the glasses agreed, doing the same pose.

Before the blonde Brit could react, the two girls jumped her, wrestling her to the ground and pulling off her outer, dark blue yukata, revealing the lighter blue one underneath and pulling it open. The one with the two long pigtails gasped.

"That's French black lace with no underwire!"

"Ohhh, so that's what naughty underwear looks like!" the one with the glasses concurred.

"Yeah, and she pulls it off well, too!"

"Oooh, la la! Cecilia is so naughty!" the three girls chided at once.

Cecilia blushed across her whole face, pulling her yukata closed and trembling in embarrassment. "I am not! It's not like that!" She looked away, averting her gaze from the three girls. "In fact, this is, uh... merely a young lady's personal preference..." She turned back to face them, asserting despite the blush on her face. "That's right, it's a personal preference!"

Standing up, she pulled her yukata back on, returning to blow-drying her hair. She had bathed once after dinner in the hot spring, and bathed again before putting her special underwear on. She was going to seduce Ichika tonight it if killed her!

"Speaking of dirty things, you were pretty thorough in your bathing, Cecilia-san."

Uh oh...

"And after bathing, you put on makeup, even though it's the end of the day."

Uh oh!

"That's rather suspicious, ya know?"

"Th-That's not suspicious! A proper lady should be aware of the occasion! Tonight is special, and an aristocrat should always look her best!" She'd be fine as soon as she left the room, away from the annoying trio!

"Hmm? This isn't the perfume Cecilia normally uses. This fragrance is L'Ireal Number 6? Wow! That's pretty high class!"

Cecilia swallowed hard, seeing that Nohohon-san grabbed the bottle of perfume she had just spritzed herself with. Bloody hell! How could a girl whose eyes were always half-closed like she was sleepy be that perceptive?

"L'Ireal Number 6? I heard that one bottle costs about a hundred thousand yen!"

"They only produce a hundred bottles of it every year, and there's even a serial number!"

The blonde Brit swallowed hard.

"Uwaah! How did you buy this, Cecilia-san? Didn't I hear that it's hard to buy even with money?"

"Yeah, I heard you need the right connections, or something!"

"Uh... O-Our family has relations with the L'Ireal company..." Cecilia muttered. A half-truth. 'Relations' was putting it very lightly. Cecilia, despite often citing her aristocracy, didn't usually clarify just how influential her family was, or how far that influence extended.

"Cecilia, you're super rich, right?"

"And aren't your family aristocrats back in the United Kingdom?"

"Is that how you got that underwear, too?"

Oh, dear Lord... She'd never get to Ichika's room at this rate!

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Charlotte held her ear to the door labeled "Staff' next to her own labeled 'Boys.' She was confused when her boyfriend had been pulled aside by his sister after dinner and taken to the staff room. Following closely and silently, she now found herself eavesdropping in on them.

"Ugh! Are you nervous, Chifuyu-nee? I know it's been a long time..." she heard Ichika's strained voice from inside, muffled by the door.

"Mmm... Of course not. Don't be ridiculous." Orimura-sensei replied with a content, relaxed sigh. "Ugh! Hey. Don't do it quite so roughly there."

"Mmph! Okay, fine. What about... here?"

"Oh, that's... No! Not there!"

"It'll feel better soon. You've been building it up for a while."

"I know, just do it harder for now."

"How about there?"

"N-Not there, idiot!"

Charlotte was leaning in so hard to the door, trying to hear what was said, that she was completely caught off guard when it collapsed inward, the French crossdresser letting out a cry of fright as she fell onto her side in the staff room.

Looking up, she saw Orimura-sensei laying on her stomach, the Japanese young man kneeling beside her with his palms and fingers spread across his older sister's clothed back.

"Ah, Dunois. You're just in time. Put the door back and come inside." Orimura-sensei got up, putting her outer dark blue yukata back on as her younger brother stood up as well. "Orimura, you're free to return to your room. I'd like to have a private talk with Dunois."

"Uh... Sure." Ichika replied uneasily. He turned and left the room, casting his girlfriend a nervous glance. She merely did the same. Was she... in trouble?

As Orimura-sensei took a seat on the bed, Charlotte took a seat on the floor to kneel in front of her, grimacing nervously.

"Hey hey, is this the watching of a funeral? What happened to that usual noisy atmosphere?" the instructor asked sternly, crossing her arms at the French crossdresser.

"Ahm... S-Sorry, but... Ah... Talk-Talking to Orimura-sensei like this. Well, how should I say it... It is the first time I have ever, erm... talked privately with you… No?"

"Really, now?" Orimura-sensei remarked casually. " It can't be helped, then. I'll treat you to a drink. What do you want, Dunois?"

Charlotte hesitated, but her boyfriend's older sister got up and opened the resort room mini fridge, showing the various bottles. "Here. I like variety in my liquid diet, so I've got Ramune, orange juice, sports drink, coffee, and red tea. Take your pick."

"Ummm..."

"How about coffee? Are they big on that in France, or something?"

Knowing she shouldn't, and couldn't, object to such a cultural assumption from her teacher, Charlotte merely nodded, watching as the woman tossed her the can of cold coffee, removing a canned beer with a star logo from it for herself. Taking a seat on the bed again, she popped open the tab, taking a good chug, while the French crossdresser did the same, taking a gentle, polite sip of the bitter drink. Blech... Black. She preferred her coffee with a lot of sugar and cream. But she didn't dare object.

Charlotte couldn't help but stare at her instructor. The person in front of her at the moment was completely different from the lawful and ridiculously strict 'Orimura-sensei' that she was so used to. It honestly left the French crossdresser dumbstruck, continuing to blink her violet eyes like mad as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Orimura-sensei guzzled the entire can in one go, pulling it away from her mouth and sighing contentedly. Turning to her guest, she glared. "Stop giving me that weird look! I'm an ordinary person, of course I would drink beer! Do I look like I drink machine oil?" Orimura-sensei objected, making Charlotte flinch.

"Uh, no, it's just, ahm... Are you not working right now, n'est–ce pas?"

The instructor revealed a heinous grin as she gazed at the crossdresser kneeling before her, getting up to retrieve another can of beer from her fridge. "You've got more guts than I pegged you for, Dunois. Okay then, idiot. So what was so interesting about me getting a massage?"

"Oh... I-Ichika was giving his sister a massage! Of course! That is, um... n-not what I thought at all!" She chuckled nervously.

Sitting on the bed again, she popped the tab on her can open. "Ugh! Drop the masculine voice, Dunois. We're alone here. My room is away from the other students, so no one is around to hear you, even if they were just passing by. And I'd rather not call you Charles, so out with the real name, already."

Swallowing hard, the French crossdresser answered in her real, soft, feminine voice. "Um... Charlotte Dunois, Orimura-sensei."

"Chifuyu."

"H... Hohn?"

"Chifuyu, Charlotte. Call me that. Or Onee-san. Or just nee. You dating my younger brother, after all, might as well dispense with the damn formalities. Most of the people in Japan have no idea how easy it is to live without them, but I spent a year in Germany, so I know first-hand."

Charlotte felt her mouth drop.

"Now, tell me, Charlotte... Woman to woman. What the fuck do you see in that guy?"

She swallowed hard. "Well, I, um... I like his kindness, so-"

"Oh? But he's kind to everyone." Chifuyu pointed out with a smirk.

Charlotte felt her brow furrow. "Yes, but... I know... what he is truly like in private. When everyone in his life treated him like a prize to fight for, I was the only one who saw him as a person with feelings... He opened up to me and no one else, simply because I saw him as the fragile human being he really is, one with wounds, scars, and hidden depths... And he... was the first person who ever made me feel like I truly was wanted... and like I was needed... He cares about what I want, what my choices are... And that is more than I can say for anyone else I have known in the past two years since my mama died."

Chifuyu quirked an eyebrow, but Charlotte continued.

"He is strong, too..."

"No, he's not. He's weak." the instructor finally objected, sipping her beer.

"No... Not strong in that way. Even Ichika-kun himself admits he is not as strong as most other IS Academy students. He is not the strongest... not the smartest... but he is strong in all the right ways, especially when it counts. He is bright and sharp in all the ways that truly matter... And most of all... his heart... is bigger than anyone else I have known. Ichika... is someone who can protect me against all odds, just like I can protect him as well."

Chifuyu again quirked an eyebrow.

"You have seen our tests, Chifuyu-san. You have seen us fight together. You know more than anyone... that Ichika-kun and I have something no one else has... We have each other... And that is something no one else can say."

"Hmph! He's completely inept, but I admit, he does have his uses. He may not look like a masseur, but he has magic fingers. And it's actually thanks to his acupressure techniques that I have the body I have right now. Not only that, he's good at cooking and housekeeping."

That gave Charlotte pause. She knew about the former, but... what? "Ichika-kun... is a good cook? And, uh... housekeeping?"

Chifuyu smirked. "Oh, yeah. He's the best chef I know, especially considering his age. Not only that, but he's good at cleaning, handy with tools for things like plumbing and non-critical electric, knows CPR and basic first aid, and he can even sew, knit, and crochet."

These were all things... she had no idea! But then again, she hadn't had much chance to see most of these. But... "Why does, um..."

"Well, considering I share a house alone with him but I'm rarely ever home, someone has to take care of things. He pretty much picked up most of those skills by necessity, though some I made sure he learned, like the CPR and first aid. Any girl who gets him would be lucky when it came to the domestic aspects, so tell me..." She cast a devious glance at the French crossdresser. "What makes you so special?"

That gave Charlotte pause... For a moment there, thoughts were actually passing through her head of Ichika as a house husband, working together with her when it came to housework and raising their kids on an equal level, but... Clasping her hand at her chest for a moment, the French crossdresser closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Looking up at her instructor, her violet eyes were determined, her expression resolute.

"Because... I love him. I love him more than anyone else in the world. I love him... more than myself. There is no one else like him in the world, and I can see that... But more importantly... what makes me so special... is that Ichika chose me. I am... the only one he has eyes for. And he has made sure I know that..."

Chifuyu was momentarily caught off guard by how resolved Charlotte looked... but sighing, she finished her beer and retrieved a third one from the fridge. "Well, there's a reason for that, Charlotte."

"Um... Hohn?"

Taking a seat on the bed again, Chifuyu popped the tab on her third can. "Ichika... experiences love differently that most people. Something that I guess you could say runs in our family..."

"What... do you mean, Chifuyu-nee?"

"Ichika... doesn't find anyone in the world attractive. Not sexually, anyway. He can appreciate aesthetic human beauty like anyone, but when it comes to sex, he might as well be asexual... at first. Once an emotional connection has been made, however... Ichika falls in love. And whoever that lucky person is, he'll worship every part of them, finding even their flaws attractive and endearing. But once he falls in love... It's just the once. He won't ever fall in love again."

"Well, I have no intention of-"

"Do you, Charlotte? Because while the upside of this unique issue is that Ichika will never leave you of his own accord, let alone cheat on you or do anything to intentionally hurt you... It also means that if you break his heart, even by accident, he'll never be able to love anyone else ever again. Are you prepared to handle that responsibility, Charlotte? Are you prepared to never have a second thought regarding your love for my younger brother? Are you prepared to never hurt him in any physical or emotional way, never get mad at him, and more importantly, never die before he does until you've both lived a long, full life together? Are you prepared to be able to handle a love and passion that transcends the standard definition, and give yourself, surrender yourself, entirely to Orimura Ichika?"

Charlotte didn't falter. She didn't blink. She only paused to give Chifuyu a violet gaze that burned with the fire of smoldering amethysts. "Chifuyu-nee-san... I have one question for you, mon ami."

"Hmm?" Chifuyu replied as she took a sip of her third can.

"Have you ever experienced him in bed?" she asked, giving a mischievous smile and wagging her eyebrows up and down.

The instructor abruptly choked on her beer, filling the French crossdresser with an intense, smug sense of satisfaction. When her boyfriend's older sister finally recovered, she was laughing.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha! Ahhhh... I have a good feeling about you, Charlotte. Knew it from the moment I met you. Now get going. My brother is waiting for you. And whatever you do, don't hurt him, or I won't hesitate to murder you, got it?"

Charlotte only smiled.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

With a sigh, Cecilia turned the corner of the hotel hallway, one hand on the wall and the other clutching at her chest.

"Oh my, that ordeal was simply beastly..." she sniffled. But, with thoughts of the man of her dreams in her head, the blonde Brit sighed dreamily, clasping her hands together and smiling, her energy returning. "But I finally get to see Ichika, so it's all worth it!"

Cecilia finally found the room with the sign that said 'Men.' Thinking she'd lose her nerve if the Japanese young man was watching, Cecilia stripped off her yukata in the hall, setting it aside with her footwear and slipping inside in just her underwear, hairband, and IS earring. The light was on inside, and turning around, she slipped the door closed, grinning to herself.

"Hmm? Who's there?"

Whirling around at the sound of what wasn't Ichika's voice, but still male, the blond Brit felt a pit in her stomach.

Yep. It was the guitar boy, dressed in just an under-yukata and drying his hair with a towel. Looking at the girl in his room, he quirked an eyebrow. "Oh? Aren't you Alcott-sama?"

Her lips trembling, Cecilia let out a scream, thrusting her arms in front of her black bra and panties that, admittedly, left extremely little to the imagination, guitar boy even wincing at her shrill loudness.

Immediately, footsteps began thumping down the hall, stopping in front of the door Cecilia stood on the other side of.

"Hmm? A yukata? What's it doing in front of the male staff room?"

Male staff room? Not... male guest room? Oh, bollocks!

"In here! Quick!" Guitar boy insisted, opening his closet. Swallowing hard, Cecilia did just that, climbing inside as he closed the door on her just in time for the door to his room to open.

"Dan-kun? What was that noise?"

"Oh, hey there, Keiko-chan. Just was givin' my guitar a test strum and forgot to tune it. My bad. Really."

"Oh. Very well. Just remember, you can't leave you room at this hour. Not when this is supposed to be an all-female resort hotel. If you need something, please, just call me and I'll bring it to you."

"Gotcha. No problem, Keiko-chan."

When the door slid shut again, she heard guitar boy sigh. "Okay. Ya can come out."

Stumbling out of the closet and landing on her face, Cecilia growled, raising her head to glare at guitar boy.

"You! What is the meaning of this?"

"I'd like to ask ya the same thing, Alcott-sama. Did ya try to sneak into my room thinkin' it was my buddy Ichika's?"

A blush spread across the blonde Brit's face. "Um... N-No, of course not!"

"Really? Then why the underwear?"

"Ummm..."

"Laced special with extremely little cloth. Both sides tied usin' strings. Looks like it's designed to be taken off easily, must say."

"Uhhh... D-Don't be ridiculous! I had no intention of seducing Ichi-"

"Then..." He grinned a goofy grin. "Did ya come to seduce me, Alcott-sama?"

"Ugh! Blast you, you vile cretin! Yes! I intended to bring Ichika back to the winning team with my womanly charms! Are you happy?"

His grin widened. "There, was that so hard? Ya really should be more honest, Alcott-sama. Honest hearts make for honest actions, ya know."

"Ugh! Spare your sanctimony for the church, you guitar boy! Now I am leaving! Good day!" Cecilia stood up, covering her scantily-clad privates with her arms and making her way to the door.

"Yeah, problem, Alcott-sama. Keiko-chan took your clothes."

"Wh-What?! Then go get me some more!"

The guitar boy sighed. "Yeah, afraid my regular clothes're at the changin' rooms, and I only have the one yukata. Not to mention, bein' the only male staff member here, I'm not allowed to leave my room."

"Then call someone to bring me one, you troglodyte!"

"And wouldn't that look suspicious, since I just told Keiko to leave?"

"Can't you say you spilled something on your own?"

"Again, only have the one. Unless I actually spill something on it, she'll be suspicious if she brings me one and sees mine is fine. And if I actually do spill somethin' on it, she'll only bring one, and it'll be the spare men's one she had on hand for me and the two guests."

"Ugh! You absolute barbarian!"

Seemingly unphased with the situation or her insults, guitar boy paused to think, his hand on his chin. "Look... There's towels in the bathroom. Considerin' how... erotic... that underwear is, I'm sure wearin' a towel would be better than wearin' that get up. I'll get the bed ready, and ya can sleep here tonight. There's more than one bed, but I'll sleep in the closet just so ya don't have to share a room with a guy."

"Ugh! Fine! But I am not happy about this, you cretin!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sliding the door to the boys' guest room open, Charlotte entered. "Ichika, I am ba-"

"Gyah!"

Whirling around, she saw Ichika hiding something behind his back as he sat on one of the beds, chuckling nervously at his girlfriend. "Uh... Welcome back, Charl! What's up?"

"What do you have behind your back, mi amour?"

"Uh, nothing! Really?"

"Ichika-kun... You know I can tell you are hiding something from me just as much as you can when it comes to me." she reprimanded, pouting.

Sighing, Ichka pulled out an orange garment from behind his back, along with a needle and spool of orange thread.

"Mi amour? What is that?"

"Well... It was becoming a pain to undo and redo your bindings, so... I was making you a vest to flatten your chest for you, Charl." he explained, seeming to be a little depressed. "I was hoping to save it for a surprise tomorrow..."

Walking forward, Charlotte picked the vest up, running her fingers over it. It was... really smooth, yet soft. Clearly a material meant to be comfortable, yet not irritate her sensitive nipples. "You made this yourself from scratch, mi amour?"

Ichika nodded. "Yeah, I did... I was always pretty good with a needle and thread. Figured I'd make you something, since-"

He was silenced by a kiss from the French crossdresser. Pulling away, she smiled warmly at him. "Ichika-kun... You really are the sweetest guy, you know? But... It is time for bed, mi amour. Come. We shall take a bath together."

Blushing, the Japanese young man merely nodded, powerless before his girlfriend.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Emerging from the bathroom in a towel, and washed up a bit just to be safe, she found guitar boy sitting on the bed, tuning his guitar.

"Oh, um..."

He looked up at the sound of her English-accented voice, a casual smile on his face. "Hey there, Alcott-sama. Lookin' better without all that makeup."

"Uh... R-Really?"

"Yeah. Can see you for you. Not some false image, ya know?"

That was... an unusual sentiment, and... oddly sweet, in a way. Well, one good turn deserves another. "Did you... really cook the dinner from earlier tonight, guitar boy?"

"You bet!" he said with a grin, but then corrected himself, his modesty kicking in. "Well, sort of. I helped. A lot, but just helped. My family owns a restaurant. The Gotanda Eatery. Your boy spent most of Goldenweek chillin' with me there."

Boy? Oh... he meant Ichika. Hmm... why didn't the object of her affections seem... quite as important right now? "And your guitar? Do you play it at your family's diner?"

He paused a moment, thinking a bit. "Not... really, no. Music's just a hobby with me, Alcott-sama. One my family doesn't really approve of. Want me to focus more on cookin' so I can take over the restaurant for 'em. Fully intend to do that, too. Music just gives me somethin' else to focus on, keep me passionate. But to them, expandin' the diner to have me perform shows with my guitar is just resources better used on the kitchen."

"Hmm... Passionate, you say?"

"Yup! We all need somethin' to be passionate about, drive us forward, keep us focused. They say certain things, like fightin', government, jobs, should be free of passion and emotion, instead thought of purely with logic. Ask me? That's bull, if you'll pardon my tongue." He chuckled at that. "Passion is somethin' that can and should apply to everythin' we do. Because if we start treatin' everythin' like a chore, think of it with our brains and not our hearts, then the world just becomes an unfeelin' place, ya know? Passion, feelin's, empathy, sympathy, care, and dreams. Dreams are what push us forward. And without dreamers, there'd be no heroes."

She quirked an elegant brow at that. "Interesting... views, I must say. The engravings on your guitar, however... What do they mean? Should that not saying cross, instead of burn? And what does 'burn my dread' mean?"

He paused, turning his guitar over to glance at the engravings, as if he forgot they were there. "Oh! Well, they're actually a pair of phrases I kinda live by. One for the future... one for the past."

"I am... not sure I follow."

"Well, first is 'we'll burn that bridge when we get to it.' That means to always keep movin' forward, but at the same time, don't leave yourself a path to retreat. It means to never look back or dwell on the past. Always keep lookin' forward, ya know?"

"And the other? Burn my dread?"

"Ah ha ha ha ha! That's more of a mantra of mine, actually. But it's the second half of my life philosophy, referrin' to the future. What it boils down to is really just, well..." He turned to gaze into her blue eyes with his dark red ones, his face becoming serious. "Your fear is worthless. Throw it in the fire and burn it. Burn your dread."

She felt her eyes widen as his words sunk in, but his serious face softened, laughing lightheartedly.

"Anyway, burn your dread really just means not to worry. Don't fret, ya know? Whatever'll be, will be. Simple as that. Ya can't go worryin' about things ya have no control over, things that've yet to come. We can't predict the future, after all. If we could, there'd be no sense of hope drivin' us forward. So... We'll burn that bridge when we get to it... And burn my dread. Don't dwell on the past, yet at the same time... don't worry about what's to come. Together, they mean, well... live in the moment. Cherish what ya've got while ya've got it, take things one step at a time. And at the same time, both refer to fire as an analogy, a good reference to my family's little hair and eye color quirk, ya know?"

"That is... surprisingly deep for a guitar boy like yourself."

He chuckled at that, returning to tuning his guitar, giving it test-strums between each tune. "I really don't care what ya call me, Alcott-sama, but can't ya make up your mind? Beach bum, then server boy, now guitar boy? Got a name, ya know. Gotanda Dan. Take your pick, mi amiga." He chuckled at that.

Cecilia, however, was watching his hands carefully tune and adjust his guitar, his movements smooth, controlled, dexterous. Despite how lazy and laid-back he seemed... he was a man with self-control and skill with his hands. "Can you... play a song for me?"

He quirked an eyebrow at that. "Ya want me to serenade ya?"

Cecilia crossed her arms over her ample, towel-clad chest, whipping her head away indignantly. "Absolutely not! I... just thought you might give me a private show to pass the time until bed, is all!"

"Sure! I'll serenade ya."

That gave her pause. "What?"

"C'mon, kneel in front of the bed. Had a song I was gonna perform tomorrow night, but happy to give ya a sneak preview. Besides, somethin' tells me ya won't get to hear tomorrow night's show anyway."

Cecilia kneeled before the bed, quirking an elegant brow. "And what makes you say that?"

"Dunno! Just a gut feelin' I'm gettin'. Call it a musician's hunch. Anyway, this one is called 'Counting Stars,' and it's by a little American band called OneRepublic."

He tuned his guitar one more time, then taking a deep breath, he began playing... and singing.

"Lately I been, I been losing sleep...

Dreamin' about the things that we could be...

But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard...

Said no more countin' dollars,

We'll be countin' stars...

Yeah, we'll be countin'... stars..."

As guitar b- Gotanda-san paused, Cecilia thought to herself... I know this song. Then, he picked up the speed.

"I see this life,

Like a swingin' vine.

Swing my heart across the line.

In my face is flashin' signs.

Seek it out and ye shall find.

Old... but I'm not that old.

Young... but I'm not that bold.

And I don't think the world is sold...

I'm just doin' what we're told."

Her eyes widened. Like before... He was... completely different now. Wait, no... not like before.

"I-I-I-I-I feel something so right...

By doin' the wrong thi-i-ing.

And I-I-I-I-I feel somethin' so wrong...

By doin' the right thi-i-ing...

I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie...

Everything that kills me makes me feel alive."

He didn't seem like the laid-back, casual young man she'd been running into all night... In fact, right now... He reminded her of the boy she saw gazing into the sunset, treating saving her from drowning like it was something anyone would do, or something he did every day...

"Lately I been, I been losin' sleep...

Dreamin' about the things that we could be.

But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard...

Said no more countin' dollars, we'll be countin' stars."

He repeated it again, louder and more lively this time.

"Lately I been, I been losin' sleep!

Dreamin' about the things that we could be!

But baby, I been, i been prayin' hard!

Said no more countin' dollars, we'll be...

We'll be countin' stars!"

He seemed more confident... More... resolved.

"I feel the love,

And I feel it burn,

Down this river every turn.

Hope is our four letter word.

Make that money, watch it burn!

Old... but I'm not that old.

Young... but I'm not that bold.

And I don't think the world is sold...

I'm just doin' what we're told.

And I-I-I-I-I feel somethin' so wrong,

By doin' the right thi-i-ing!

I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie!

Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly!"

She couldn't help but notice some words engraved on the front of his guitar that she hadn't noticed before. 'Shot through the heart.' It... honestly reminded her of his given name. Dan... Japanese for... bullet.

"O-O-Oh...

Take that money, watch it burn.

Sink in the river, the lessons I learned."

Was he a person who was only ever truly himself when engulfed in music?

"Everything that kills meeeeeeee... makes me feel alive.

Lately I been, I been losin' sleep...

Dreamin' about the things that we could be.

But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard...

Said no more countin' dollars,

We'll be countin' stars!"

As he swayed to his own song, she found herself... enthralled. Bewitched, even. Perhaps it was he… who shot her through the heart?

"Take that money, watch it burn!

Sink in the river, the lessons I learned!

Take that money, watch it burn!"

He stopped playing to speak the next part.

"Sink in the river, the lessons I learned."

He paused a moment, Cecilia staring in awe. She... had just seen someone transform right before her very eyes, like summoning an IS unit, or that IS shifting to its second form. Dan set his guitar on the bed, resting his back against the wall, turning to look at his guest with a goofy, awkward grin on his face.

"Uh, so, yeah... That was-"

He didn't finish. Cecilia had stood up right as he began saying it, and before he could finish, she was upon him, the hotel resort worker having forty-six kilograms of naked English aristocrat side-saddle in his lap. She reached up, caressing his cheek before leaning in and planting a kiss on his lips.

He tasted divine.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As the two sat in the bathtub, facing each other with their legs intertwined, Ichika cast a glance at the naked French girl in the bath with him. "What are you up to, Charl?" he asked, suspicious.

Charlotte swallowed hard. She could only hope Ichika was ready for this next step. "I... have a surprise for you, my chevalier. You have made me cum countless times tonight, but... You have not done so once. So... allow me to do something new for you? S'il vous plaît?"

Ichika blushed, scratching at his cheek. "Well, when you bring out the sii voo play, I can't really say no, now can I?"

Her face lighting up and her eyes sparkling like stars, the blonde French girl giggled, crawling up to Ichika in the bath.

"Whoa! Are you... going to be me a b-bl-blo... Uh, oral? Because I really don't think I'm ready for that, Charl!" he exclaimed, jumping at the position she was getting it.

"Non, non! Not at all, Ichika-kun! Just wait. I intend to put some of these flow correction changes to good use, mi amour!"

Grabbing her breasts in her hands, and adjusting Ichika's own legs, Charlotte brought her poitrine forward and pressed them against the Japanese young man's full-erected penis, causing him to jump.

"Yikes! So soft... Was that what I think it was, Charl?" Ichika stammered, not looking at what was happening between his knees.

"Oui! My poitrine shall give you a, ummm... I believe you refer to it in Japan as a pafu pafu?"

Ichika swallowed hard at that. "Actually, pafu pafu is more of a face thing. What you're doing is called, um..." he said the last word extremely quietly. "Paizuri..."

Paizuri? Hmmm... Interesting. Charlotte formed her breasts around Ichika's engorged cock, pushing it up into her cleavage with her fingers and squeezing the organ between her poitrine.

"Nnnnnnnngggghhh! Um, though, uh, funny thing to note... In Western cultures, a paizuri is sometimes call a French fuck, so... um... yeah!"

"Oh? Then I should be quite good at this, Ichika, no?" Charlotte giggled.

"Uh, yeah..." he murmured.

Something was... wrong. Sighing, Charlotte slid up, dragging her breasts across her lover's wet body, before finally settling into a cuddle, gazing into his reddish-brown orbs. "Ichika-kun? Something is wrong, is it not, mi amour?"

Ichika sighed. "Well... Sorry, just... Wasn't fully prepared for this. Can we just... cuddle for a bit? That should... put me in the right mental state. Promise."

Charlotte only smiled warmly. "As you wish, my chevalier."

The blonde French girl nestled herself against Ichika, making sure her breasts pressed against him. As the Japanese young man wrapped her in his arms, she sighed, knowing that her boyfriend still had a long way to go before they both could lose their virginity to each other... But like she had told him once, when that day came, it would be the greatest day of her life, since she would have known that he couldn't have done it without her help. And that would make the moment truly special...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Houki sighed, gazing up at the stars from out in the garden of the Japanese-style resort hotel. Tomorrow was... July seventh... Tabane tended to show up on that day, and tomorrow she'd be bringing her a personal IS unit.

She'd taken her sister's words to heart. But to her surprise, Laura had been... rather tame during this trip. Sure, the one-eyed German had rested her head on her shoulder on the bus trip, but really had been quite shy and cute about her swimsuit on the beach, which surprised even Houki. But more than Laura... she couldn't get those four girls from the beach out of her head...

Vanessa Blair, Representative Candidate for Canada...

Matilda O'Hanrahan, Representative Candidate for Scotland...

Consuela Lopez, Representative Candidate for Mexico...

Hazel Armstrong, Representative Candidate for Australia...

Those girls... bothered her, for some reason. Despite being Representative Candidates, she'd never heard of them around school... Was it because the latter two belonged to Class D? And the former two... Why did the buxom Japanese girl get the feeling the former two were also in Class D? Woman's intuition, perhaps?

Class D... She'd asked Orimura Chifuyu about it, but the teacher only changed the subject... And the way she did it... Houki had known the woman long enough to know she had ignored her question because she wasn't just better off not knowing, but safer not knowing as well...

Whatever Class D was... it was a dangerous and sensitive matter, that was for sure. And yet... she couldn't help being curious about it. D... A roman letter instead of a number. And not just that, but there supposedly wasn't a Class A, B, or C. The D stood for something, if Armstrong-san's words could be believed... But what? What did the D stand for?

"Husband?"

Houki sighed, recognizing Laura's German-accented voice. "Yes, Lau-raaaaa!" Her shrill scream was because Laura was wearing only her under-yukata, and it was currently opened to bear a huge deal of her meager cleavage. "What are you doing, Laura? Why are you wearing it like that?

"Vat do you mean, Husband? Zis is very refreshing. Ze night air feels sehr gut!"

Houki sighed, turning away to gaze at the moon again, even as her stalker with a crush came to stand beside her. She's been following her sister's advice... She'd been humoring Laura, being patient and gentle with her. After how she'd treated Ichika all her life, maybe doing so would help her atone, as well.

"Something veighs on your mind, Husband. Tell your vife."

Houki sighed. Patience... patience... The girl was just confused, due to her poor social skills. That was all. "Just... Thinking about things. Ever heard of Class D?"

The one-eyed German paused. "Nein. Cannot say zat I have. Vhy?"

"Yeah... I thought so, Laura... No reason..."

"Husband... Vhy do you not join your vife in her state of dress?"

"Uh, you mean... L-Like... No. I'm good."

"Please? It vould mean a lot to your vife."

Houki sighed. Humor her... Of course. Besides, she'd already had a break from Laura earlier at dinner, since the one-eyed German had sat at a Western-style table while she chose a Japanese-style one. Swallowing hard, the buxom Japanese girl dropped her outer yukata. Reaching up, and whimpering a little, she opened her inner yukata, baring most of her braless breasts. As per Japanese tradition, all the students and teachers were going commando under them.

"Is this okay, Laura?" she sighed. When she heard no response, she turned to look at the one-eyed German, gasping. Was she... crying? "Laura? Are you okay?"

"Hmm? Ah! Quite sorry, Husband." Laura exclaimed, wiping her single crimson eye on her sleeve. "I just, um... I just, you see, uh..."

Houki giggled, despite herself. "Why not have a seat next to me on the bench, Laura?"

Her face seemed to brighten. "Um... Z-Zank you, Husband."

The shorter, slighter German girl took a seat. When she leaned in to rest her head on the buxom kendo champion's shoulder, she... didn't object. She had to admit... wearing her yukata mostly open like this really was rather... freeing. She could honestly feel her troubles lifting off her shoulders.

Maybe... Laura Bodewig had the right idea.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Mi amour?"

"Hmm?" Ichika replied through closed eyes, half asleep.

"May I now? I am... eager, my chevalier."

Opening his eyes, he was face-to-face with the shining violet orbs of his girlfriend. He... knew he had to get over himself. She wanted to do this, and it was good for his developing intimacy issues. So, smiling warmly, he nodded. "Go ahead, Charl. I'm ready this time."

Her eyes brightened, downright sparkling now. A warm smile on her face, she slid herself down further into the bath, wasting no time in wrapping her breasts around the Japanese young man's flaccid cock.

Feeling a shock go through him, Ichika let out a "Wow!" Now that he was calm enough to be into it, he couldn't get over how soft her breasts were... They were like pillows, or maybe even clouds. He could feel himself hardening instantly.

"Oh! Mi amour! You got it ready for me and my poitrine, no?" the French girl giggled.

Ichika stared sentimentally at the blonde head nestled between his legs. Reaching down, he ran his hands through her hair in a loving gesture. "I'm always ready for you. You're that beautiful." He could tell that made her blush.

As Charlotte wrapped her breasts around his now rock-hard cock, she squeezed it between them, eliciting a groan from its owner. "Oh, jeez, Charl! That feels incredible!" He was rewarded with a giggle from the girl between his knees.

She began sliding her breasts up and down on his length. Up and down, squeezing between them. Ichika reared his head up, gazing at the ceiling as he struggled against the sensations. God, that felt so damn good!

"Please, just... no mouth, Charl. Baby steps, remember?" he gasped, panting.

Charlotte looked up into his eyes, merely nodding with an understanding look on her face. He couldn't believe he'd gotten a girlfriend who could be so gentle and patient with him. He truly was the luckiest man on Earth.

As the blonde French girl increased her pace, ichika could feel himself getting closer. With most of the paizuri being in the bath water, there was no need for lube, and very little friction. "Charl! I'm about to... To!"

"Do it, mi amour!"

With one final squeeze of her breasts, Ichika groaned as he shot his load all over her ample chest and face, covering her in white, sticky splooge. The Japanese young man collapsed against the back of the bath tub, panting and wheezing for air.

Looking down at Charlotte, he watched as she gathered some of his semen from her breasts and to her finger, inserting it into her mouth and sucking erotically. She swallowed, removing her finger and licking her lips.

"Bon, mi amour. Si bon." she sighed contentedly.

God... How could she be so cute and so sexy at the same time?

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Her eyes shot open, a gasp escaping her lips. She bolted upright, wasting no time in planting her bare feet on the ground and running out the door of her guest room.

Instead of her trance-like walk... She ran across the crimson pavement, the sky the same shade of scarlet as the concrete beneath her feet. A quick glance over her shoulder as she ran... showed five crows on the power lines. The fifth one...

Ichika was again sitting atop the slide in the park, and Charlotte wasted no time in dashing up the steps of the playground toy and grabbing his head, running down the slide itself.

"What's your problem?!" the little Japanese boy exclaimed, clearly confused.

With the same urgency, she dashed Ichika up the steps of the park and into the streets, making a brake to the left instead of the right like the previous four times. She saw some dark gray stairs leading to a dark gray suspended bridge, and made her way up them with great haste, her right hand grasped firmly around Ichika's left wrist.

"Hey, let go of me!" the little boy growled.

"Just come with me! S'il vous plaît!" she pleaded, running along the suspended walkway.

"You're acting weird!" Ichika cried.

Charlotte reached a fork in the walkway, going straight or to the left. As she reached the fork...

The black cat was blocking the path to the left, bringing her grinding to a halt... But Ichika kept going, his wrist leaving her hand as she made the briefest of eye contact with those yellow sclera and red pupils.

Turning, she saw the little Japanese boy slip off the edge of the walkway where the railing had mysteriously disappeared from a moment before. Running to the ledge, she gazed down to see him falling an impossible distance into the void below, even the very support pillars of the walkway fading into the blackness.

Ichika, again, mouthed the same phrase to her, but it couldn't be heard from the distance he had fallen. Turning, she saw the cat raise its left hind leg to scratch at its ear. Charlotte, her face twisting into anger, screamed down into the abyss as Ichika vanished from sight, but even her own words were muted to her ears...

The pussywillows... continued swaying in the breeze... without a change.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Translations

Tomber en Amour = Falling in Love

Lune de Miel = Honeymoon

Brassière = Bra

Bonsoir = Good evening

S'il vous plaît = Roughly "please"

Poitrine = Breasts

Mon Dieu = My God

Oui = Yes

Chatte = Pussy, vulgar term for a woman's genitals in this context

N'est–ce pas? = Roughly, "isn't it so?"

Mon ami = My friend

Non = No

Bon = Good

Si bon = So good

Special Mention: Sehr gut = German for "very good."

Special Mention: Nein = German for "no."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Notes

100,000 yen = (VERY roughly) 1,000 US dollars

46 kilograms = Almost 101.5 pounds


	9. Fall 8: Exercice de Formation

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Infinite Stratos. Infinite Stratos belongs to Izuru Yumizuru, Okiura, and CHOCO.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Infinite Stratos

**Tomber en Amour: **Falling in Love

By _Cyberweasel89_

**Fall 8: **Exercice de Formation

**XXXXXXXXXX**

What the hell is this? What are these memories? Why am I seeing these horrible things?

"So, you've finally managed to remember, I see. It took quite a long time, though."

Who are you?

"I am your power, Ichika. The power that was within you long before this current you was born. You two... You and the queen made a vow to each other. That you would never forget this tragedy. Can you remember it now, I wonder?"

Tragedy...

"That's right. The tragedy that you keep seeing in your dreams."

Will it end again this time?

"No one knows what the future holds in store. All we know is what has already transpired. And this... is what keeps us from being condemned to repeat our past mistakes, past tragedies."

I always thought it was strange. Ever since I was a kid, the one thing I was good at was figuring things out.

"You have always had this power. It's not strange at all. So, tell me. Now that you know the tale thus far, what do you plan to do about the future that lies ahead?"

I...

"Are you going to continue to cling to your past, your tragedies? Or are you going to crown your new queen?"

My new queen...

"That's right. You have someone very important in your life now, Ichika. Someone different from all the others. Someone... who deserves everything you have. Every side of you, every part of you. Total surrender, Ichika."

Total... surrender...

"That... is what love is... Ichika."

Love...

"You asked who I was a hero to, correct?"

Yeah... I did...

"Well... to finally answer your question... Everyone has a hero. And everyone is a hero to someone else. So tell me, Ichika... Who is your hero? And who are you a hero to?"

I...

"Go to her, Ichika. Call her name."

Charlotte!

**XXXXXXXXXX**

With a big yawn and his arms stretched high above his head, Ichika walked along the walkway of the resort hotel facing the garden, a new morning dawned on the land of the rising sun. He stopped, however, when he saw a certain buxom kendo champion squatting on the end of the walkway, staring intently at something.

"Houki?" She didn't respond, so the Japanese young man approached, finding it was a pair of robotic rabbit ears sticking out of the dirt, a sign behind them that read 'please pull.'

"Okay, please pull. So do you think this means-"

"Sometimes it's just better now to know." Houki sighed, standing up, turning, and walking away.

"Hey, wait. Should we just leave them lying there like that?" Ichika called after her. Turning back to the robotic rabbit ears, he groaned.

"Whatcha doin', Ichika?" Rin asked, grinning as walked up behind her 'gay' best friend.

"Something I might regret..." the young man mumbled, walking up and gripping the rabbit ears firmly. They were stuck in hard, though, and he groaned in strain as he pulled. When he finally yanked them out, the force he applied was enough to send up back onto his rear end. Rin ran over to check on him.

"Whoa! Ya okay there, buddy?" she asked, only to look up at the sound a missile incoming from above.

"Uh oh... I knew it..." Ichika swallowed hard, gazing skyward. To both their shock, a giant carrot landed in the garden, sending a plume of dirt flying up around it.

When the dust cleared, and the technological grooves of the carrot were unveiled, a scratchy female voice began cackling in a fun-loving manner. The carrot split open, steam coming from inside, making both teenagers recoil in alarm.

Out popped a girl dressed in a low-cut, cleavage-baring dress slightly modeled after Alice from Alice in Wonderland, who pulled the robotic rabbit ears from Ichika's hands and placed them on her head of dark pink hair. "You fell for it, Ikkun!" she cheered, holding both hands over her head like rabbit ears, then bringing them forward and moving her index and middle fingers like pincers. "Eh-hee! Yay yay!"

"Uhhh... Heh... It sure has been a long time, Tabane-san." the Japanese young man sighed.

"Mmm-hmm! Long time no see!" Bringing her hands to her head to imitate rabbit ears again, she did a single jump from her opened capsule to move closer to Ichika, shouting "Hop!" to emphasize her action. She then placed her hands on her hips, leaning forward to give the boy a look down her dress, which he ignored. "A really long time! So ikkun, where did little Houki-chan gooo?" she said in a singsong voice, straightening her back to stand upright.

"Uh... Actually... She's... Uh..." Ichika stammered.

Doctor Shinonono Tabane only smiled, holding up another pair of robotic rabbit ears, which beeped and wagged back and forth in her hands. "That's okay! I'll find her soon enough just by using this Houki tracking device I invented! Okay, Ikkun!" She turned and ran off, but paused to turn back and wave at him. "I'll see ya later!" she called before continuing to run off.

"Whoa! Ichika, who the hell was that weirdo?" Rin asked, running and helping the boy up.

"That's Shinonono Tabane. Houki's big sister."

Rin gasped, her jaw dropping.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It was morning when Cecilia awoke with something warm against her. Half-asleep, she looked to find herself on her side, naked in a hotel resort room bed, pressed against the yukata-clothed side and chest of the only male staff member there. As her breasts pressed against his toned swimmer's body, quite a bit smoother than Ichika's muscles, she merely closed her eyes and nestled into his yukata-clad chest, sighing. Five more minutes...

When an arm wrapped around her, though, her eyes shot open. He was awake? Wait, he... She looked up to see him propped up on his pillow, his other hand behind his head, a smile on his face as he gazed at her from behind his scarlet bangs.

"Morning, Alcott-sama." he greeted lazily. And that's when... it all came flooding back to her.

She was about to scream, but as she shot upright and backed her nude form up against the wall, she placed her hand over her mouth. No, no, no... It would ruin her reputation if they discovered her like this! "Wh-What is the meaning of this, you cretin?!" she demanded.

Chuckling, guitar boy sat up, still fully dressed in his yukata. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he reached down and grasped something, raising it to hand her her towel for her to wear. He then faced away, his casual smile not leaving his face.

"We didn't have sex. Honest. Ya just kissed me, that's all. When I said no, ya were disappointed, so I just gave ya a massage. Ya had a lot of tension in your waist from playin' violin, ya said. Ya ended up fallin' asleep durin' it, but when I tried to get up and head for the closet, ya grabbed my arm, stoppin' me. Ya begged that, at the very least, ya could pay me back for the massage by sharin' the bed with me. I said yes, so long as we both were clothed. Guess your towel fell off in the night. My bad."

Wait... it was all coming back to her. The kiss, the massage, the half-asleep pleading. Oh, bloody hell... She was mortified! Absolutely mortified!

"Gonna go and get ya a new yukata. Be right back. Promise."

As guitar boy got up and was about to walk out the door, a weak "Ummm..." stopped him. "Promise you... won't tell anyone about this... Gotanda-san?" she asked, making sure to use his name. Surname, but name.

He only smiled, nodding. "I will, on one condition." She raised an elegant brow as she held the towel tightly against herself. "Next time you're afraid... Just say to yourself, over and over... burn my dread... burn my dread... as many times as ya need."

"Why?"

"Because, your fear is worthless, Alcott-sama. Throw it in the fire and burn it. Burn your dread. And I have a feelin'... you'll need my mantra soon."

Cecilia swallowed hard as Gotanda-san left, sliding the door shut behind him. She just knew... she wouldn't be able to look him in the eye at breakfast. Her chest... ached... Like she'd been shot through the heart... by a bullet... Dan...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"As you can see, everyone with a personal unit has been assembled here." Orimura-sensei addressed the four girls and two boys present.

"Um, just a minute, ma'am. Houki doesn't have her own unit, does she?" Rin pointed out.

"Well, uh..." Houki gazed down at the ground, a distant look in her eyes.

"It's all right, Shinonono. I'll explain everything." Orimura-sensei said, walking up to stand next to the buxom kendo champion. "The reason that she's here is-"

"Coooowaaaaabungaaaaaa!"

Everyone turned to see a woman in an Alice in Wonderland-like dress and pair of robotic rabbit ears come sliding down the cliff face of the small canyon lagoon they were in, much to Houki's embarrassment, what with knowing who it was. Hitting the bottom, the woman launched off a rock, jumping impossibly high in the air for someone without an IS. She came flying downward, heading straight for Orimura-san while screaming "Chiiii-chaaaaaan!"

Orimura-sensei merely grabbed her by the forehead in mid-air, Houki ducking, redirecting the scientist to the ground with her hand still holding her.

"Hello, hello, hello! Oh I missed you, Chi-chan! Let's hug and confirm our love for each other!" Tabane rambled, struggling against Orimura-sensei's grip.

"Would you just shut up, Tabane?"

"I see you're using the unforgiving iron claw as always, aren't you?" Tabane continued, undeterred, as she ducked under and out of Orimura-sensei's grasp, popped up over the edge of the rocks Houki was hiding behind.

"Ta-da!" she said, standing over her younger sister, much to the girl's chagrin. "Hi, dear." she giggled, bringing her head in close to the buxom kendo champion.

"Yes, hello..." Houki mumbled quietly, removing her hands from over her head to look at her incorrigible sister.

"Eee hee hee hee! It's been a while, hasn't it? How many years has it been?" Tabane mused, her finger to her cheek in thought as Houki stood up, cringing. Tabane turned around, facing Houki and imitating rabbit ears with her hands. "I can't believe how much bigger you've gotten, little sister!" She ducked down, popping up right behind Houki and flexing her hands in the classic breast grope movement. "Specially your boobies!"

Houki immediately hit her, and hard, with a wooden bokken she had lying nearby, sending her sister flying with blood gushing from her nose. She knew she'd made a vow to be less violent, but... Tabane-nee needed to learn some limits, and really, really had it coming.

"I won't hesitate to hit you, Tabane!" she growled as her sister recovered quickly, rubbing her nose.

"You shouldn't say that afterwards! That's so cruel!" She turned to Ichika. "She's a real dominatrix, isn't she, Ikkun?" Ichika only blinked, at a loss for words with the other students.

'You know, Tabane-san, you should at least introduce yourself." Orimura-sensei suggested.

"Ugh, that's such a pain!" Tabane moaned, standing up straight from where she was squatted low nursing her nose. Spinning around, she tilted her body to the side, bringing her arms up with her hands splayed to either side of her face. "Okay, everybody. Hi. I'm Tabane the genius. Hello, that's all." she said, disinterested. She stood up straight, her hands on her hips and looking quite pleased. "That's it."

The five students continued to stare, in awe. 'You're... Tabane?" Rin asked in disbelief.

"As in Tabane the brilliant scientist who invented the IS units?" Charles continued for her.

"The Shinonono Tabane?" Laura furthered questioned.

Tabene's eyes seemed to sparkle mischievously. "Eh hee hee!" Thrusting her right arm up into the sky, the scientist directed her gaze upward. "Now everyone, look up to the heavens!" she exclaimed dramatically.

The sound of something whizzing through the air was clearly heard, and down from the sky came a huge metallic diamond-shaped object, which planted itself firmly into the cliff floor.

"Da-da-da-da-da-da-da-daaaaaaaa!" Tabane sang, popping up by the side of the odd object. "This is Houki's own personal IS, the Akatsubaki!" Tabane explained, pressing a button on a bracelet she was wearing, dispelling the diamond-shaped container and revealing a dark red IS unit. "All of its specs are way above the current models, and it's hand-made by me, Tabane! This little beauty is a fourth-generation type IS, and Tabane the genius created it especially for Houki!"

"Fourth generation?!" Charles exclaimed in disbelief.

"Wait, other countries have only just made the prototypes of the third generation models!" Cecilia continued.

"Yet she's already..." the French prettyboy trailed off.

"Don't worry, that's just because I'm Tabane the genius!" the scientist assured them. "Okay, Houki-pokey!" she continued, pressing another button on her bracelet, causing the Akatsubaki to unfold itself, opening up to accept a pilot. "Let's go ahead and start with your fitting and personalization!"

"Well, mount up, Shinonono." Orimura-sensei instructed.

Houki walked up, staring at her own new personal IS unit with wide, shimmering eyes in awe.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Tabane began typing away at some holographic keyboards with insane speed as the buxom kendo champion climbed in. "Now, I already have some of your personal data uploaded and running, so I just have to update it with your latest information." she explained. The five remaining students stared at her incredible typing speed.

"Unbelievable..." Rin remarked. "Her speed is simply amazing!"

"Okay! The fitting is all done now!" Tabane explained, dispelling the holographic screens and keyboards. She placed her right index finger to her temple, smiling. "That was super fast! I did great, huh?" She turned back to Houki. "Well? Take it out for a test run! Try flying it! It should move exactly how you imagine it will!"

"Okay! I'm read to give it a shot." Houki replied. Laura, however, caught the downward, pensive look she gave just before it began rising. After a moment, her husband shot up into the sky.

"Okay, that's really fast." Rin whispered in awe.

"That's the speed of a fourth generation model?" Charles gaped, gazing upward.

"So Houki, waddya think?" Tabane asked into the communication unit as Houki flew high above the ocean in front of them, little more than a glowing red sparkle. "It moves even better than you thought it would, doesn't it?"

"Yeah! I guess!" came Houki's distressed voice from the other end of the comm link.

"Try using the swords! The Amatsuki is the one on the right, and the Karaware is on the left. I'll go ahead and send you some data on the weapons specifications!"

Summoning her holographic keyboards and screens again, Tabane began typing away at extreme speeds.

"Alright Amatsuki, go!" they heard from the other end. Too far away to see, it seemed Houki's sword released an energy attack that actually dispelled some clouds! Wow! Laura had heard of the name "cloudsplitter" being used for swords, but it was different to actually see it happen, let alone with one called "rainy moon" instead!

"Holy-!" Her husband's wounds came from the other line.

"That was very nicely done!" Tabane complimented. Using her bracelet, she summoned... A turret missile launcher? What?! "And now you can try dealing with these next!" The turret fired a barrage up at Houki high in the sky. "Good luck, siiiiiis!"

Houki seemed to dodge the missiles for a time, but after a moment, cut them down with an energy projectile from her other sword, making them all explode.

"Wunderbar..." Laura gasped.

"Amazing!" Ichika echoed in Japanese.

"Mmm-hmm! Super-duper!" Tabane giggled, casting a raised eyebrow glance at Laura that made her shift uncomfortably. She'd... only even acknowledged the existence of Orimura-sensei, Ichika, and her husband so far...

"It's perfect! This IS can do anything!" Houki's excited voice came over the comm link.

"Oh no!" That was Yamada-sensei's voice! She came running up in denim jeans and a green and blue hoodie with a pink shirt underneath, braless underneath judging by her bouncing, and carrying a smartphone. "Orimura-sensei!" She stopped in front of her fellow teacher, handing her the phone, which read 'Emergency Situation.' "Look at this!"

Orimura-sensei took the phone, looking at it for a moment before pressing a button on the screen, summoning three additional screens as holograms that seemed to display information on an IS unit.

"It's a Level A priority mission, and apparently it seems the counter-measures have already been activated." she observed calmly. She turned to the students. "This test is suspended for now!" she ordered. "I'm afraid there's something I'll be needing all of you for."

"Hang on. Who's that strangely-dressed woman?" Yamada-sensei asked once she caught her breath.

"That's Shinonono Tabane." Orimura-sensei calmly answered, making Yamada-sensei shriek in a high-pitched manner that would make dogs bark.

"Enough, Yamada. Let's get these maggots briefed on their mission."

As they all moved out, Laura stopped to approach the brilliant scientist.

"Frau Doktor?"

"Yup? What's up, Lau-chan?" the scientist asked, summoning her keyboards and screens and typing away at them, likely going through some additional data on the Akatsubaki.

"You are my husband's sister, ja?"

Not looking at the one-eyed German, Tabane only nodded, giggling. ("Yup! And that makes you my sister-in-law!") the woman answered, to Laura's surprise, in perfect German.

Laura, herself, answered in German. ("So... You support me and my husband?")

("And why wouldn't I? It's a sister job to support her sister's relationships. I even gave her advice!") she answered like it was obvious.

("Really? That... touches me so much, Doctor Shinonono.")

("Tabane, silly. We're sisters, after all!") Laura felt tears come to her single crimson eye. ("Anyway, I just have ooooone favor to ask of you as my sister's wife.")

("Yes. Anything, sister-in-law.")

("Again, just Tabane is fine. And what I ask of you, Lau-chan, is... Take care of her, okay? She's a stubborn one. Unlike me, she has trouble expressing her feelings and thoughts, especially to people she likes. If you're expecting her to say 'I love you' every day, she won't, not even to herself. She can't admit things like that. If you want her to love you like a proper husband should, you'll need to be patient and understanding with her. I'm sure you know all about tsundere from your anime and manga, right? Well, Houki-Pokey is tsundere times nine thousand!") She giggled at a private joke Laura honestly didn't get. ("Headstrong as she is, it's gonna get her in serious trouble one of these days. So when it does, she's gonna need her wife to pull her out of the fire. Can I rely on you to do that, Lau-chan?")

("Of course! You can count on me, sister-in-... I mean, Tabane!")

The eccentric scientist only giggled to herself.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

A room in the resort hotel had been secretly converted into a private mobile command center, complete with multiple computer stations with various IS Academy staff members manning them, many of which Charlotte had never seen before. One display, intended for their viewing, said only "Unknown data" and "Unknown IS in field area."

"Two hours ago, the Silver Gospel, a third generation IS nicknamed 'the Gospel,' jointly developed by USA and Israel, went rogue."

The six IS pilots, Charlotte and her boyfriend included, sat around a horizontally-aligned holographic display as if it was a table, seated upon the floor around it in various styles of sitting. Orimura-sensei was giving them their briefing.

"Reports indicate that the unit began running wild during test maneuvers. They were being carried out in the seas near Hawaii, but it's now come that it's disappeared from the area where it was originally observed. As you can see, satellite tracking now indicates that the Gospel will be passing through our airspace just two kilometers from our current coordinates. That will occur fifty minutes from now. The orders that we just received from the Academy's board of directors have made us responsible for handling this situation."

The holographic screen displayed several icons of generic IS units blocking off areas of Japan from a red blip.

"As we speak, our instructors are taking the training units and locking down all of the air and sea perimeters. The rest of the action will be handled... by the students who have personal units."

"Say what?!" Ichika gasped.

"In ozher vords, ve are zhe vones who vill stop zhat out-of-control IS." Laura calmly stated, earning a glance from Houki.

"Wait, us?!" Ichika exclaimed in disbelief.

"Must everything surprise you?" Rin teased, giggling.

Charlotte squeezing his hand and shooting him a determined look managed to calm the male IS pilot down, soon sporting the same expression himself. Rin caught it and pinched her nose to prevent it from bleeding.

"Before we begin the official strategy meeting, this is the time for any questions you may have."

Cecilia raised her hand. "Ma'am? I would like to have the full specs and data on the target IS."

"Hmmm..." Orimura-sensei nodded. "Yes, that's a reasonable request. However, if any of this information is leaked, you'll be tried in a court of inquiry and placed under house arrest for a minimum of two years. Got it?"

"Understood, instructor!" Cecilia replied with resolve. Though, did... Charlotte hear her mutter something under her breath before saying that? Something about dread, or dreadful?

Immediately a long series of screens began appearing on the holographic display they were sitting around, each displaying different specs and readouts on the Silver Gospel.

"This is a special artillery type designed for widespread target annihilation." Cecilia observed, slight... worry in her face? Then Charlotte heard her say it again, a bit more clearly this time. 'my dread' or something? "Unlike my own IS, it seems that the Gospel is capable of all ranges of attack."

"All ranges of attack, plus maneuverability too? That'll be tricky..." Rin mused in a low voice, deadly serious.

"This specialized weaponry looks rather suspicious, n'est–ce pas? I think that continuous defense will be quite difficult." the French crossdresser observed.

Laura held her hand to her chin, gazing slightly downward in thought. "Zhis data leaves its hand-to-hand capabilities unknown..." She looked up, meeting her mentor's gaze. "Can we do some preliminary recon?"

"No. That won't be possible." Orimura-sensei replied. "The problem is that the target is currently moving across the ocean at supersonic speeds. So we'll only have one chance to intercept it."

Brassière-sensei, seated at a computer terminal to Orimura-sensei's left, turned around to look at her fellow teacher. "But if they're just gonna have one chance at it, then that means..." Her face turned serious. "Only a unit that has single-shot kill capabilities will have any chance of hitting it."

"So... Looks like it's me, then..." Ichika mused, clenching his teeth with a serious expression. Charlotte could see it... the storm going on behind those reddish-brown orbs. She gave his hand a squeeze, which he returned.

"We'll get this thing with your Reiraku Byakuya." Rin stated confidently, not missing the hand-squeeze the two 'boys' gave each other. With how skin-tight her gym uniform was, Charlotte could clearly see the nipples of her tiny breasts go erect from arousal. Yikes!

"It's the only thing that could possibly do it." Cecilia agreed. "But the problem will be..."

"The problem is how to get Ichika to the coordinates." Charlotte finished for her. "Success will be difficult unless he conserves all of his energy to use in the attack. So how will we get him there?" It was Ichika who squeezed the French crossdresser's hand himself this time. Rin pinched her nose yet again.

Laura brought her hand to her chin in thought again. "Zhat's difficult... He doesn't have an IS with enough speed to catch up to zhe target..." She turned to Orimura-sensei. "Und he vill also need an ultra-sensitive hypersensor..."

"Wait! So Ichika's the one who's going? Doesn't he get a say in this matter?" Houki protested.

Charlotte felt a small smile come to her face. The buxom kendo champion was... getting better. Her protest, however, was birthed purely out of an intense want to be considerate of Ichika's feelings for the first time in her life. But had she been able to read him like the French crossdresser could... she'd know there was no need to object to Ichika doing this. Her boyfriend... knew it had to be him.

"Of course I'm the one who's going." the boy answered his childhood friend, casting her a pleasant, if determined, smile. "My IS is the only one that can execute a one-hit kill."

"Look, Orimura. This isn't a training exercise." Orimura-sensei reprimanded. "This is real combat. If you don't think you're up for it yet, no one here is going to force you to go."

Ichika only smiled confidently at his older sister. "I appreciate your concern, Orimura-sensei... But I'll go. And I'll show you I can do it." he stated, squeezing his girlfriend's hand. Oh! She loved it when he talked like that!

"All right, that's settled." Orimura-sensei stated. "So at the present time, the personal IS unit that's able to go the fastest is-"

"Hold it! Hold it!" Everyone turned to see Doctor Shinonono lower her head from a nearby ventilation shaft in the ceiling. "Just put this operation on hold for a minute, okay?"

"Uhh, you're back again?" Ichika sighed in exasperation.

The scientist jumped from the vent, doing a flip and landing in the middle of the holographic 'table.' Upon landing, she ran up and got right in Chifuyu's personal bubble, pressing against her shoulder-to-shoulder.

"Chi-chan, Chi-chan! Guess what? I have an even better plan that's in my head and now it's... printing!" She giggled. "So where's your printer?"

Orimura-sensei only put her palm to her forehead, sighing. "Will you leave?"

The scientist responded by pushing her back and forth by her shoulder, unphased by the teacher's grumpiness. "Just listen, kay?" Pulling away from her heterosexual life partner, Tabane pointed a finger up dramatically. "First off, it's definitely the Akatsubaki turn to shiiiine!"

That caused Orimura-sensei to lower her palm from her face and turn to look at the scientist. "What?"

Everyone collectively gasped in disbelief.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Taking them all back to the waterfall canyon overlooking the sea, Houki stood up on a nearby ledge, gazing at the Japanese-style charm bracelet-like closed form of her new personal IS. Pressing it, she held her hand out, summoning the Akatsubaki in a burst of flame-like crimson light.

"I'm just... curious... but do the top-brass know that Professor Shinonono is here right now?" Yamada-sensei asked Orimura-sensei quietly.

"I'll inform them later. Stopping that runaway IS is our top priority at the moment." the teacher responded, casting her a sideways glance.

"All right now, Houki-chan!" Tabane began. "Unfolding Armor, activate!"

Pink glowing panels materialized from parts of the IS's armor and wings.

"Unfolding armor is now standard to all fourth generation IS models!" Tabane explained. "To put it in simple terms... The Akatsubaki is the next evolutionary step of the Yukihira Nigata!"

The group collectively gasped.

"The next step?" Houki gaped in amazement as she flexed her armor pieces.

"That's right!" Tabane spun around in place, her arms raised. "And I used unfolding armor for the unit's entire body!" She settled into a double peace sign upon finishing her spin. "Yahoooo!" When no one said anything, she placed her hands on her hips, nodding with a smile on her face. "Still we do have to deal with that rogue IS." She turned her head to glance at Orimura-sensei. "Hey, I bet things running amok by the ocean really reminds you of the Shirokishi incident, huh?"

"Uh... I..." Chifuyu stammered, caught off guard.

"The Shirokishi incident..." Ichika mused aloud. "Ten years ago... Just one month after Tabane unveiled the IS… All at once, from all around the world, 2,341 missiles, 207 fighter jets, 7 cruisers, 5 aircraft carriers, and 8 satellites fired at Japan. All their onboard guidance systems were hacked simultaneously.. The world was thrown into a momentary chaos... But then a single woman piloting a silvery IS appeared out of nowhere. That IS, which would come to be known as Shirokishi, single-handedly decimated the missiles, fighter jets, ships, everything. And as the sun set, it simply... disappeared... as if it had only been an illusion."

Shirokishi... White Knight...

"Ah ha ha! I wonder who was inside that Shirokishi! Huh, Chi-chaaaan?" Tabane giggled, getting into Orimura-sensei's face and waving her hands back and forth energetically.

"I have no idea." she stated in an irritated manner.

"I'll bet it was someone who as an eighty-eight centimeter bustliiiine!"

The scientist was struck on the head by the academy instructor with a datapad, causing her to whine in pain. "That's so cruel, Chi-chan!" she cried, rubbing her head when Orimura-sensei pulled the datapad away. Who knew holographic datapads were so sturdy? "You've split poor Tabane the genius's brain right in two!"

"Well, isn't that nice? Now the left half of your brain will be able to take turns thinking with the right half." Orimura-sensei deadpanned.

"Oh... Good one! Yaaaaay!" the scientist cheered, jumping upright with a bounce, then turning to the academy instructor. "You're so smart, Chi-chan!" She jumped, tackling Orimura-sensei in a hug.

"Ugh!" She pushed hard on Tabane, shoving the scientist off and away from her. "Let's get back on topic! Okay, super genius... How long until adjustments to the Akatsubaki are finished?"

"Orimura-sensei?" Cecilia interjected.

"Yeah, what is it?" the teacher replied sternly.

"Ma'am, I'm sure that I could achieve the objective in my Blue Tears. As you know, the Gunner Strike, my high maneuverability package, is on its way here right now."

"And does that package operate on molecular exchange?"

"Well... um... no, not yet."

Tabane butt in between Orimura-sensei and Cecilia. "By the by, I can finish adjusting the Akatsubaki in seven minutes, no problem!"

"Fine, that's it." The academy instructor dismissed. "The mission briefing is Orimura and Shinonono will engage the Gospel. She drives, he shoots. Let's blow that thing away, people! We launch in thirty minutes, ready or not! So, don't just stand there..." She clapped once. "Get your asses moving!"

Houki turned to look at Ichika... and Charles, it seemed.

"What? Ichika and Houki are going alone? But... He needs me, Orimura-sensei!" the French prettyboy protested.

"Can it, Dunois. You'd be of no use on this mission. We need speed, and we need a one-hit kill move, not long-range support or synergy between offense and a third wheel. You'd only get in the way."

"But Ichika-kun is-"

"Easy, Charl." The French prettyboy whirled around to look at his boyfriend. "You just hang back. I can handle this." Ichika moved in, grasping his boyfriend's chin with his thumb and index finger, pulling his violet eyes up to meet his reddish brown ones. "And I'll do it for you, mi amour."

He leaned in, kissing him and holding it. Rin promptly squealed loud and high enough to break glass, her nose bursting with a fountain of blood as she fainted. Cecilia and Orimura-sensei promptly dragged her unconscious body away.

Biting her lip and looking away from the two boy-boy lovebirds, Houki felt the urge to glance at Laura. She wound up doing just that, seeing the one-eyed German gazing at her with a furtive, worried look in her single crimson eye.

Houki... averted her gaze. But chancing one more glance out of the corner of her eye, she saw her stalker with a crush sigh, turning and walking off with the others.

"Well, this has a nice feeling to it!" Tabane giggled, finally making the boys break their kiss with her words. "A yaoi couple enthralled in love exchange a passionate kiss, while a yuri couple in the beginnings of love exchange a furtive glance! Swoooooooon!" she teased, looking up at her sister from the foot of the ledge.

"N-No! You've got it all wrong!" Houki protested, though... not strongly.

"Aww, now don't make such a frowny-face, baby sister!" Tabane teased, resting her arms, and boobs, atop the ledge. The buxom kendo champion... never once questioned that her breast size ran in the family when she looked at her older sister's exposed cleavage. "Your face'll freeze like that!"

"This is the face I was born with." Houki growled.

"Oh, yes, that's right." Tabane dismissed in a nonchalant manner, as if it were an obvious fact she'd merely forgotten. "Anyway, let's hurry up and finish those adjustments to the Akatsubaki!" she cheered, pulling herself up onto the ledge.

"Are you sure you are all right, my chevalier?" Houki heard the French prettyboy ask her childhood friend.

"Don't worry. I'll make it work, Charl. I'm the only one who can pull this off and execute a one-shot kill."

Feeling a pain in her chest, Houki looked down at the Akatsubaki's hand, flexing its finger. "My own personal IS..." she mused aloud. "Maybe now... I can actually make up for how I've treated him..."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It was half an hour later at 11:30am when Houki walked up to Ichika on the beach. He turned to her, his face determined as he merely gave her a nod. Charles seemed able to read him like a book, see through him like he was made of glass... Why couldn't she? She wished now, more than ever... that she knew what he was thinking. Not knowing whether he was truly determined or if he was just putting on a front, Houki merely nodded in turn, mirroring his expression. She decided... she was going to do whatever it took to prove herself. No matter what...

Ichika thrust his right arm out, his bracelet glowing. "Now! Byakushiki!"

Houki herself raised her left hand, the bell on the bracelet on her wrist jingling. "Here we go... Akatsubaki!" she called, holding hers out the same way.

In a flash, their IS units were summoned, one in blue light, the other in red. Houki took to the air, followed a moment later by Ichika.

"Okay, Houki. It's on." he stated confidently, a smile on his face.

Houki returned his playful smile with one of her own. "Ya know, I'd have never let a man go before me before this. But I think I can make a special exemption this time. Especially since for the first time... I see you for the complex human you really are... Ichika."

He only continued his smile, saying nothing. For a split second, she could've sworn... he doubted her statement, but she dismissed it, thinking she must have figured wrong.

Hovering over, Ichika maneuvered his IS next to the buxom kendo champion, turning to face the ocean stretching before them. "Listen, Houki..." he began. "This isn't a practice match. So we need to be really extra careful about how-"

"You're not telling me anything I don't know." she interrupted, smirking. "But don't worry, okay? You can always trust me to get you where you're going. So just rest easy and let me do the driving.

To her surprise, ichika gave her a serious expression. "Houki... take this seriously. There's a very real chance that innocent lives could be at-"

"And you need to remember to stay calm out there, Ichika." she dismissed.

"I know that, but-"

Both their comm links beeped, the channel opening, interrupting the Japanese young man. "Orimura. Shinonono." came Orimura-sensei's voice over the link. "Do you read me?"

"Yes, ma'am." Ichika answered.

"We read you, loud and clear." Houki confirmed.

"The success of this whole mission is dependent on a one-shot kill. So get in there and finish it off as quickly as you can." the academy teacher instructed them from the makeshift control room in the resort hotel. "Your target, the rogue IS unit, will be referred to simply as 'the Gospel,' is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." "Understood." Ichika and Houki answered, respectively, at the same time.

"Uh, Orimura-sensei? Should I continue to provide Ichika with tactical support as the situation calls for it?" Houki asked over the comm link.

"If it calls for it, yes. But don't push yourself too hard. Remember that you have no battle experience in the Akatsubaki. It's a prototype unit, and an unforeseen problem could suddenly arise." Orimura-sensei advised.

"Understood, ma'am." the buxom kendo champion replied with a calm nod. "But I'll do what I can to the best of my ability."

"Hmmm? Yeah, what's up?"

At first, Houki thought Ichika was speaking to her, but... he wasn't. It seemed Orimura-sensei had opened a private comm channel with him. Strange...

"You can count on me, ma'am." her childhood friend finally responded to the words she couldn't hear. Houki then heard a beep as they switched back to an open channel to communicate to the both of them at once.

"Commence the operation!" Orimura-sensei ordered.

Houki jumped a little when she felt the metallic hand of Ichika's IS on her bare shoulder. She looked, seeing him behind her, cracking a small smile as she realized he was ready, even before she was. "Ready?" she asked, just to confirm.

"Always." he answered, determined.

Houki fired her thrusters up, and in a flash, she was zooming across the water at extreme speed, arching upward into the sky.

"Establishing temporary satellite link." Houki explained as she did so, the loading screen appearing on her display and the bar quickly filling. "Information collation complete." she continued as a satellite image appeared on her display with a red blip. "The target's location has been confirmed. Ichika? Are you ready to go in?"

"Yeah! Ready!" he confirmed.

Houki released her fold-our armor, turning in the air to approach the target. A small alert noise sounded from her display as video feed appeared showing the target flying a distance away, zooming in several frames for a closer look. "Ichika! I see it!" she exclaimed to the young man on her back.

"Yeah, that's the Silver Gospel, all right!" Ichika said, able to see her display from over her shoulder no doubt.

"I'm increasing speed! Just ten seconds until we make contact with the target!" she explained. Correcting her position to horizontal, she took off, her childhood friend getting into position to stand atop her back. Immediately, he released the energy form of his sword, and soon after, starting glowing with a golden fire. As Houki zoomed in, Ichika let out a battle cry, readying for his strike, but the Silver Gospel, as if sensing them nearing, whirled around in midair, taking off higher into the sky with a blue streak.

"Keep going! Don't slow down, Houki!" Ichika not so much ordered as he requested. They neared the Gospel again, Ichika even getting in close enough for a downward slash, but it dodged to the side at the last second. "It dodged it! What insane maneuverability!" the Japanese young man exclaimed. Houki took off after it again, beginning a chase through the sky of red and blue streaks. When it was a safe distance away, the Gospel opened its wings, releasing a barrage of glowing blue projectiles. Ichika and her were forced to separate to dodge them. They began extreme evasive maneuvers, the blue projectiles seeking them out and exploding if they got too close.

"Houki, listen! Let's try hitting it from the left and right at once!" Ichika suggested into their comm link. "I'll take right, you take left!"

"Understood!" the buxom kendo champion replied, coming to a halt, moving into an upright position, and summoning both her swords. The pair both charged in at once, the Gospel keeping its distance and firing blue glowing projectiles at them, which they weaved around.

"Ichika! I'm going to try and cut off its movement!" Houki called to her partner.

"Got it!" the Japanese young man replied, backing off to put some distance between himself and the enemy.

Houki released two bits from her lower armor, sending them flying at the Gospel and charging in after them. The rogue IS dodged one projectile, but in doing so, got caught off guard by the second. Though only a glancing blow, it knocked the enemy off balance enough for Houki manage to hit it with one of her swords, sending it tumbling as it blocked and she grappled with it.

"Ichika! Engage now!" she cried.

"Roger!" he replied.

As the Japanese young man dove from above at the enemy, he instead overshot the target, Houki whirling around to watch him go by. "Ichika!"

The Gospel, pulled away a bit, firing its blue projectiles at her at point-blank range. Her armor and shields luckily blocked it, but she was forced to back away and dodge the rapid-fire attack.

She watched as Ichika positioned himself below the Gospel, deflecting its arrant projectiles with slashes from his blue energy sword. She pulled her childhood friend up on a video link. "What the hell are you doing?" she screamed at him. "You just blew our chance!"

"Our intelligence was wrong!" he stated sternly. "The teachers didn't scan the water! There's a ship down there!"

"A ship?"

"It doesn't have any registered data on the scans. Looks like a poaching vessel."

"Are you nuts? There's no time for that now!"

More projectiles were fired at them, forcing Houki to dodge, but Ichika instead continued to block their path, deflecting them with his sword to protect the ship far below them.

"They're just criminals! Forget about them!" Houki ordered.

"No! I can't turn my back on them!" the Japanese young man roared, shocking the buxom kendo champion.

As the projectiles increased in quantity, some made it through, hitting the water below and rocking the ship, and her partner's shield energy rapidly dropped to the red, the blue energy of his sword dissipating. As one projectile was heading right for him, Houki dove in and blocked it effortlessly, exploding harmlessly off her shields and armor. As the smoke cleared, she turned to glare at her childhood friend.

"Idiot! You'd put protecting them ahead of this?! You need to get out of here!"

"Houki!" he roared, again shocking the girl, but... he immediately calmed, gazing down, his face serious. "Please, Houki... don't talk like that. That's not the Houki I know!" he downright pleaded. "After gaining power... you lost sight of the weak." He smiled sadly. "Not everyone in this world can fly... are strong enough to change their fate... or fast enough to outrace the past. But we can! That makes protecting people like them our job! You can't turn a blind eye towards them..." He looked up, finally meeting her gaze. "That's... really not like you at all."

"But I... I was just..."

"Trying to make up for how you treated me...? But in doing so... you started focusing only on me... and started ignoring the ones who really need it. Like tunnel vision..."

She gasped, her eyes widening. "You... You knew?"

He gazed into her eyes, and for the first time, in those reddish brown orbs... she saw it. For the very first time in her life, she finally saw it... the dark clouds... the rain... the wind... the lightning... the... storm! Tears coming to her eyes, Houki dropped her sword, which plummeted to the sea below before dissipating. She brought her gauntlet-clad hands to her eyes as the tears flowed, but the sound of the Gospel behind them... spurred Ichika into action.

Before she could respond, Ichika was diving behind her. Turning around, she saw him, maneuvering himself between her and the enemy, to block a barrage of its glowing blue projectiles. But... an attack like that... He couldn't take it with no shield energy!

"Ichikaaaa!" Houki cried.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As a massive series explosions enveloped the Japanese young man, no shield to block them, his eyes closed, a content smile on his face. As he lost consciousness, not even able to apply some quick acupressure as his body was mortally wounded, he thought of one person, and one person only... Not his childhood friend and partner in this battle... Not his sister... Not the people in the illegal fishing vessel... Not even himself... The one person, one singular thing in the universe on his mind at that moment... was...

Charlotte Dunois.

Who, at that exact moment, in the makeshift command center... had fainted from what she saw on the screens.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"It looks like it's stopped moving now." Yamada Maya informed Orimura Chifuyu as she gazed at the stationary red blip on the holographic radar. "Do you suppose headquarters will still want us to continue the operation, ma'am?" she asked, turning to her fellow academy instructor.

"Until we receive the order to stand down, we have no choice." Chifuyu calmly explained.

"But how?" Maya inquired. "And with what means, ma'am?"

A knock on the door to the hotel room. "Hey in there!"

"Who is it?" Chifuyu called behind her.

"It's Rin!"

"You're on standby! You're not allowed to enter!" she called to the pint-sized Chinese student on the other side of the door.

"But we need to head out! Now!"

"You have to obey the orders of your superior, Huang!" Chifuyu growled.

"But Orimura-sensei, Ichika is in critical condition, Charles is unconscious, Houki won't leave Ichika's side, Laura won't leave her room and just screams at me in German when I knock or yell at her through the door, and Cecilia just up and vanished! I can't sit on my ass all day! I have to do something!"

"You want to do something? Go to the field and sit on it, Huang!" the academy instructor growled.

Maya sighed. Chifuyu was being too harsh... But she knew it was because she was just worried for her brother. Ichika still hadn't regained consciousness yet... She ordered her brother's treatment, but she hadn't gone to check on him...

Memories flashed through Maya's mind of Ichika's bloodied body recovered from the sea by Houki and delivered to paramedics back on the beach... It was a gruesome, heart wrenching sight for everyone, but Chifuyu... remained stoic throughout it, merely giving the EMTs orders as she took charge like usual.

Chifuyu hadn't even spoken with Houki yet, either... Even though the mission was a failure, that was... kinda insensitive to Maya.

If she tried to voice any of this to her fellow instructor, though... Chifuyu would only tell her she was doing what had to be done right now, and that was tracking the Gospel, even though bra-baring instructor could do it on her own.

But, Maya knew... this was hard for Chifuyu. The only reason she had locked herself in the operation's control room... was to deal with her grief... and her guilt...

Maya could read Chifuyu like a book... And right now, the woman was thinking that... if maybe, she'd been kinder and more like a sister to Ichika, the boy wouldn't have felt that he had to do this to be useful to her... and wouldn't have wound up in critical condition like he was now. Chifuyu had downplayed it, but... the medics said that Ichika's chances of survival were... slim.

"Ma'am?"

"What the fuck is it now, Maya?"

She flinched, knowing Chifuyu only used her first name when caught off guard. "There is one thing you can have Rin do."

"And that is?"

The bra-baring instructor only gave her fellow teacher a smile.

"Ugh... I hate when you give me that look. Huang! You still there?"

"Sup?"

"I need you to bring a message to some other students at this resort. Four of them, to be precise. I'll tell you exactly where to find them, and you tell them my exact words, got it?"

"You betcha! Anything's better than going to the field and sitting on it!"

Yamada Maya only giggled.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey there, Alcott-sama. Thought you'd be by around this time."

Cecilia had barged herself into the male staff room, panting and heaving in a very undignified manner, and yet... Gotanda-san had been expecting her?

"Don't look so surprised, Alcott-sama. Just another gut feelin' of mine. Take it ya need somethin'?"

Stepping further into the room, the British aristocrat closed the door behind her. "I just... I need advice, Gotanda-san. I... I am confused... scared... and no matter how many times I say 'burn my dread,' it does not seem to work at all. I... I don't know why, but even though my dear Ichika is on death's doorstep right now... the only thing I could think of was to come to you."

He smiled his casual smile. "Well, how about another song?"

"Ugh! I really don't think a serenade is appropriate right now, Gotanda-san!"

'Nah, nothin' like that, Alcott-sama. Just... a song. To put things into perspective. I've already got my guitar fully tuned, too. Come have a seat."

Sure enough, turning around, he was already seated on his bed, his back to the wall and his guitar in his lap, all ready to play. Cecilia, with shaky steps, took a seat on the floor in front of him.

"Hey, whoa. Nuh-uh. You're sittin' on the bed."

Giggling at his laid-back demand, she got up, sitting on the edge of the hotel bed. She attempted to twist her body to face him, but he reached forward and, with a hand on her shoulder so gentle it was as if he was afraid he might break her, turned her back around.

"Nope! You'll get sore doin' that. Just... face forward, away from me. Close your eyes. Lower your head. Focus on the song. Let it fill your mind. Let it flow through ya. Imagine somethin' to its tune. I'm gonna start playin' now. This one is called 'Frame of Mind,' and it's by a little band called Tristam and Braken. Enjoy, Alcott-sama."

Cecilia did so, closing her eyes. Gotanda-san began an instrumental, then started singing in a soft, gentle voice.

"For now you can stay,

Right here we will play,

Until somehow you can find,

A slightly different Frame of Mind."

The music... it really was... beginning to flow through her... She was beginning to see an image in her head... It was just lights, shapes, at first... but it was beginning to take form.

"Right here in my arms,

Away from all harm,

You'll be safe from all the flares,

Although I know you don't care."

Such a soft, gentle tune, and melodious, beautiful voice... she could see it... the shapes beginning to form...

"Whooooaaaa-ohhh-ohh-ohhh-ohhhhhhhh-ohhhh...

Whooaa-ohh-ohhhh-ohhhh...

Whooooaaaa-ohhh-ohh-ohhh-ohhh-oh-oh-ohhhh...

Whooaa-oh-ohhhhh... Ohhhhhhh!"

The song picked up speed, and that was when the image fully formed in her head.

"You can lift your head up to the sky,

Take a deeper breath and give it time,

You can walk the path among the lines,

With your shattered Frame of Mind."

It was a forest! A beautiful forest!

"Instead you could always stay,

We can wait right here and play,

Until somehow you can find,

A slightly better Frame of Mind."

Trees with trunks thicker than the base of a water tower, and as tall as one too!

"Whooooaaaaa-oh-ohhhh-oh-oh!

Whooooaaaaa-oh-ohhhh-ohhhhh-ohhhhhhhhhh!

Whooooaaaaa-oh-ohhhh!

Whooooaaaaa-oh-oh-ohhhhhhhhh..."

Flowers and mushrooms dotted the grass and vine-covered ground like a spring meadow between the many trees.

"When they say you will fall,

You can reach nothing at all,

Hide your tracks,

Beneath the rind,

Of a different Frame of Mind.

Is that what you heard,

Broken words in the dirt,

Yelling out, into the Sun.

Here we come,

Here we come."

As the sunlight shone down through the canopy of treetops, sparkles of light fluttered through the air like some fantasy fairy tale! It was breathtaking!

"Whooooaaaaa-oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh-oh!

Here we come... Here we come.

Whooooaaaaa-oh-ohhhh-ohh-oh-ohh-oh!

Whooooaaaaa-oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh-oh-oh-oh!

Here we come... Here we come.

Wooooooooaaaaa-ohhhhhh-ohh-oh-ohhhhhh..."

Cecilia looked down at herself, surprised at what she was wearing.

"You can lift your head up to the sky,

Take a deeper breath and give it time,

You can walk the path among the lines,

With your shattered Frame of Mind.

Instead you could always stay,

We can wait right here and play,

Until somehow you can find,

A slightly better Frame of Mind"

She was wearing a pure white sun dress, with no shoes, and nothing else! It... made her feel like a pure-hearted maiden.

"Whooooaaaaa-oh-ohhhh-oh-oh!

Whooooaaaaa-oh-ohhhh-ohhhhh-ohhhhhhhhhh!

Whooooaaaaa-oh-ohhhh!

Whooooaaaaa-oh-oh-ohhhhhhhhh..."

Looked up again, she saw Dan there, dressed in white sweatpants, a white T-shirt, and a white bandana, barefoot like her. He was sitting against a huge tree, playing his guitar to the song in her head.

"You can lift your head up to the sky,

Take a deeper breath and give it time,

You can walk the path among the lines,

With your shattered Frame of Mind.

Instead you could always stay,

We can wait right here and play,

Until somehow you can find,

A slightly better Frame of Mind."

Her violin appeared in her hands, and she knew... for once... she wanted to play it. As the song slowed down, she joined him, her bow sliding effortlessly across its strings.

"And when daylight comes through,

When the day is anew,

Then it will be time,

For a new Frame of Mind.

When all eyes are on you,

You will know what to do,

Since you will have found,

Your new Frame of Mind."

As the song slowed down even further to barely a few strums, the lyrics sung by the boy with the white bandana becoming little more than a whisper. Blue tears like the name of her IS began falling from her eyes onto her violin, despite the smile on her face.

"When you lift your head up to the sky,

Take a deeper breath and give it time,

You can walk the path among the lines...

But always know that you'll be safe,

I'll be here throughout your days,

Come find me and we will play..."

She looked up, her violin disappearing, to find Gotanda-san standing there, his guitar gone, and his hands in the pockets of his pants. But even though the song was over... She was still here, in the forest.

"Why am I still in this forest if the song ended, Gotanda-san?" she asked the boy in white.

"Why? Simple, really. Because the music didn't create this world. This is your world, Alcott-san. The one you've always had deep inside of you. My music only helped you discover its existence. This... is your inner world, Alcott-san."

"My... inner world?"

He smiled his laid-back smile. "Yup. And this forest, stretchin' as far as the eye can see... every tree here represents somethin' ya hold dear. Every single person, every place, every ideal that ya wish to protect... has a tree in this forest. By touchin' that tree, ya can find out what it represents, and the wider, taller it is, the more important that thing is to ya. As things become more or less important to ya, this world'll change each time ya enter it. At the same time, it'll reflect your mental state. When you're angry, it's lit ablaze. When you're sad or depressed, it rains real easy. When you're afraid, heavy winds pick up and lightning strikes. But when you're happy, content, at peace, calm... Ya see it as ya do now. A place of light and life. But should ya ever be lost in your hatred... It becomes black as night and grim as death itself. But on the opposite side, when you're enthralled in true love and pure passion… Well, hopefully you'll find that one out yourself someday. So... next time you're heart's in turmoil, Alcott-san, and my mantra isn't helpin' ya throw your fear in the fire... Just think of your world, and it can give ya an escape. So long as I'm not busy, I can meet ya here. Promise. It's true what they say, ya know. Real power... lies within."

"Who... Who are you?"

He grinned a goofy grin. "Gotanda Dan. Chef, musician, part-time worker, older brother, Ichika's best bro, and just an ordinary teenage boy with a pretty weird outlook on life. I'm nothin' more, nothin' less. But you, Alcott-sama... are a very important person. And ya have somethin' very important ya need to do. This is your story, after all. You write it, and you decide who's part of it. And the rest… is still unwritten. So once you're done here, and you leave, it'll be like no time has passed since the end of my song. That means... ya can take your time, sort through your thoughts, and maybe find that one tree that's biggest of all."

"Why would I want to do that, though?"

"Because... sometimes, Alcott-sama, what you wanna protect... is the farthest thing from what your heart wants to protect. And your inner world... knows your heart better than you do. You'll need to find that one thing ya wanna protect above all else is. After all... If ya don't stand for somethin', you'll fall for anythin'."

"I... again feel the urge to ask you... just who you are."

His goofy, casual grin widened, even showing in his eyes. "Ya know exactly who I am, Alcott-sama... But if ya really wanna consider me someone other than Gotanda Dan, I guess ya can call me... Your spirit guide. Eh heh heh heh!"

"Hmmm... Not convinced on that one. I think you're just Gotanda Dan."

"Well, worth a shot." he shrugged.

"Yes, a shot... Like your name, Gotanda-san. Dan... Bullet."

"Yup! Now, as nice as this place is, ya can't stay sheltered here forever. Ya need to fight for your life. And for those who fight for it, life has a flavor the sheltered'll never know. Now, would ya rather soul-search on your own, or need me to chill with ya?"

"Well... You know me better than I know myself, it seems. What do you think I want, Gotanda-san?"

He only flashed her a knowing smile at that.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Houki's own world, at that same time... was raining...

The only sounds in the hotel resort room converted into a makeshift infirmary... was the dripping of the IV... the beeping of the heart monitor... and the in-and-out air sounds of the breathing apparatus covering Ichika's mouth and nose...

Her thoughts filled every inch of her mind... Thoughts of Ichika's words... Blind with tunnel vision, is what he essentially said...

"I... No... That's not it! I haven't been going blind... You said those guys were weak... and that they needed to be protected... But they break the law and hurt others! How is it that you're able to forgive them? Is that your strength? It is, isn't it? That's what makes you so different... And compared to you... All this time, I've talked of atoning... Redeeming myself for how I've treated you all these years... But was that just being selfish, too? Treating you like an object was selfish... but seeking redemption... was I only doing that for myself? Just another selfish act? In your eyes... That poaching vessel and I... deserved to be protected equally... But I..."

"I see you have finally figured it out, Houki... but you are still only halfway."

Houki shot up just as the tears began to fall, recognizing the French-accented voice of Charles. Whirling around, she saw him sitting up on his bed, gazing over at her with his violet eyes.

"You may have realized you only see Ichika as an object... but do you continue to do so, mon ami?"

"I... of course not..."

"Do you?"

"I mean... Well, maybe, in time, I-"

"Do you?"

"I... guess I... still do..."

"Ah, but you are indeed getting better, Houki." Charles explained, a small smile on his face. "Tell me... Is Ichika a dense oaf?"

"Of course he is!"

"Ah, then it is true. You are only halfway there, mon ami."

"Huh?"

"Ichika-kun... Was well aware the girls around him wanted him. But he put on an oblivious act, you see. It gave him... plausible deniability, without having to hurt one of the girls. In truth, starting with his sister, then you, and continuing throughout his life... Ichika-kun has had a... aversion, shall we say, to the opposite sex. Scars… are hard to heal, after all. He is... incapable of being intimate with a girl, since all the ones in his life only saw him as an object with no feelings, one they could abuse to their liking. That includes you, no?"

"I... So that's why he chose a boy? Because all the girls were... like me?"

"Not quite, mon ami." Standing up, Charles walked over to Houki, standing next to where she was kneeling. Reaching for her hand, he placed it on his crotch.

"Whoa! Dunois, what're you... you...?"

"Nothing, no?"

"So, then... You're... You're...?"

"A girl? Oui." He confirmed, his voice dropping to a soft, gentle, feminine voice.

"So... Ichika isn't...?"

"Gay? Non. But neither is he straight, nor is he bi. I have spoken with Orimura-sensei and done some research. it seems the proper term for Ichika would be... monoromantic demisexual, I would say."

"I... don't know what that-"

"Ichika... chose me, mon ami... Because I was the only one who saw him as a person, and thus could see through his act. He chose me... Because I saw the pain of loneliness deep inside him, and sympathized with him. You, too, know the pain of loneliness, mon ami. I can tell. And it is out of this world, no? But you never saw it in Ichika, n'est–ce pas? And even now, you cannot tell what he is thinking, nor did you even know he was not gay. You may have realized how you were treating him, and you may be trying to redeem yourself... But you are still only half way there, Houki."

Her face twisting in anger, Houki was about to object to this... this... shemale treating her like this! But... But…

Crap... He... She... He-She... It... was right! As the tears started flowing, Houki stood up, rushing out the door and barrelling her way past Yamada-sensei. Houki only realized now... she was a horrible person... wasn't she?

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"I found it!"

"Oh? The largest tree? The thing most important to ya?"

"Errr... yes... And it's..."

"Not what ya were expectin'?"

"Why, yes... How ever did you know, Gotanda-san?"

As she stood there, her palm on the biggest tree in her forest, the immensity of which could not be described or even compared to the other trees, Gotanda Dan stood off to the side, casting her a knowing smile. "You're not as hard to read as ya think, Alcott-sama. In the end, though, there's really only one way to find the truth... and that's to find it... within yourself. But now that you've found that truth, discovered what it is your heart most wants to protect... Whaddya intend to do?"

Cecilia lowered her hand, turning to cast Dan a determined expression. "I am going to fight to protect it... then I'm going to watch your final song at dinner tomorrow night."

Giving his charming, laid-back smile, Dan walked forward, getting into the aristocrat's personal bubble, though she... didn't mind. Leaning in, he wrapped one arm loosely around the blonde Brit's back, and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes widened upon hearing it.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Houki ran. She didn't care where. But she kept running, even when her feet started hurting. She finally stopped at some point on the beach, bending over and grasping her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

Memories flashed through her head of Ichika and her as children... Even then... did she never acknowledge the fact he had feelings? She could remember the events... but she couldn't remember how she felt about him back then...

Standing up straight, she gazed down at the Japanese-style charm bracelet-like closed mode for her IS, listening to the bell jingle.

"Zhere you are." She jumped at the sound of Laura Bodewig's German-accented voice. "Vhat are you doing, husband?" she asked. Houki... didn't took to look at the girl behind her.

"I'm finished as a pilot... I qui-"

Before she could finish, she felt... a strong pair of slender, yet toned, feminine arms wrap around her, hugging her from behind.

"Your vife knows vhat you are going zrough, husband... You feel it is all your fault... and zhat you are all alone... Do you not?"

Houki's gaze softened. "How... did you...?"

"I felt zhe same way after Ichika and Charles beat us in zhe tournament... For zhe first time, I realized... zhe pain of loneliness... it is out of zhis vorld, is it not?" Her eyes quivering, Houki reached up, placing her hand over one of Laura's. "Vell, you are only half right, husband. Vhat happened with Ichika vas partially your fault, ja... But zhat does not mean you should pity yourself over it. Instead, step forward. Realize zhere is still something you can do. Do not let Ichika's sacrifice go to vaste. But more importantly, in addition to being half right, you are half wrong. You are not alone, husband. You are never alone. At zhe very least, you have me. But more zhan zhat... You have all of us. Because right vhen I felt zhe pain of loneliness... I realized you vere zhere for me vhen no one else vas... And I realized... I vas in love vith you... So, husband. Are you going to step forward, and not let this chance pass you by? Or are you going to continue playing zhese games, in vhich case I vill continue to hold you like a good vife should?"

Houki... felt a smile come to her face, despite herself. "Thanks Laura... I think... you just saved my life. So... when the time comes, and we know where the enemy is... I'll fight. And I'll give it all I have."

The one-eyed German sighed against her back. "Whew! Okay, everyone! You can come out now!"

Houki turned, seeing Rin, Laura, and even Charles standing there, watching the two. "Told ya! True love conquers all!" Rin chuckled, evidently the mastermind behind this girl-on-girl hug and chat on the beach.

"What's... going on?" Houki asked, shocked.

"All of us feel the same way about this, Houki, dear. We all want to fight... and to protect... what really matters." Cecilia stated confidently.

"I do apologize for how I talked to you, mon ami. But it looks like my efforts worked." Charles stated, using his, er, her... male voice.

Houki's face... lit up, a smile spreading across it.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Her eyes opened calmly. Red light shone in through her window as she rolled onto her side and sat up, yawning. And just like that... Her guest room was empty, the door slamming shut as she left.

She walked the stretch of road confidently, her face tranquil as she took measured steps. Turning around, she glanced at the stretch of red pavement and red sky behind her, seeing those same stop signs blotched out with white spray paint sticking out from all directions, only around the white paint, they were blue instead of red.

She had... lost count of how many black crows were gathered on the power lines about ten crows ago. Turning around, she continued her relaxed, casual walk.

Ichika was there at the park, sitting atop the slide. She entered the playground, her long blonde pigtails swaying in the breeze that also caused the nearby swings on the swing set to rock back and forth. She climbed the slide and sat with him, facing away, but turning her head slightly to give him a sideways glance.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." he replied in a casual, disinterested manner, casting her a similar sideways glance.

Both turned to look away from each other, Charlotte letting her legs swing back and forth over the edge of the top of the slide. The silence dragged on for a long time, and it was Ichika this time who broke it when she continued to say nothing.

"What?" he asked, not looking at her.

"Nothing." she replied in a casual, disinterested manner, not looking at him.

"It sure is hot, huh?" he remarked, gazing up at the crimson sky.

"Is it?" Charlotte asked, not looking at him.

"I don't really mind summer, though..." the little Japanese boy continued.

"I think I do." the little French girl replied casually, turning to gaze up at the red sky.

Ichika began petting a black cat with yellow sclera and red pupils that had come to stand atop the slide with them out of nowhere. It meowed, giving his hip a rub before jumping off the slide and dashing off up the steps from the playground to the streets. Lowering her gaze from the sky, Charlotte stood up.

"I have to go." she remarked in a dull manner as she stood up atop the slide.

"Hm?" Ichika turned to see the little girl run down the slide, the little boy standing up himself to follow her.

The girl chased after the cat up the steps, Ichika in hot pursuit. He quickly overtook Charlotte, who stopped at the sidewalk as the little Japanese boy dashed across the crosswalk. Her face was serious, but tranquil, a bead of sweat running down her face from the August heat. Lowering her head a little, her face determined, she swallowed hard in, not an afraid manner, but a resolute manner, and dashed across the street after him.

She quickly caught up with the little boy, grabbing his wrist. With all her might, she threw him back the way he had came, her own body soaring further into the street from the momentum and right into the path of a gray truck that had appeared from nowhere, honking loudly.

As she spun in midair, she gazed back the way she had came to see Ichika stumbling back into a standing position, a shocked expression on his face. Raising her head, she got an upside-down glimpse of the black cat sitting on the sidewalk across the street, its tail swaying back and forth.

And with immense satisfaction, just before the truck skidded into a full-on collision with the little girl, she said the very phrase Ichika had said all those countless times before, finally fully aware of what he had been mouthing to her all those times.

"Screw you, cat."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Translations

Tomber en Amour = Falling in Love

Exercice de Formation = Training Exercise

N'est–ce pas? = Roughly, "isn't it so?"

Brassière = Bra

Mi amour = My love

Chevalier = Roughly, "knight"

Mon ami = My friend

Oui = Yes

Non = No

Special Mention: Wunderbar = German for "wonderful," use an an expression of amazement in this context

Special Mention: Frau Doktor = VERY ROUGHLY German for "Miss Doctor."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Notes

88 Centimeters = Roughly 34 inches


End file.
